Rugrats:Growing up 2! Forever!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is the spinoff of RGU! The cast of RGU are back! And they are bringing the heat for this Summer! Anything can happened in Reptar City!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever!**_

 _ **A/N: The wait is over! Enjoy the first chapter of RGU2:Forever!**_

 ** _Zack...owned by Celrock_**

 ** _Jesse...JesseBarrowStories_**

 ** _Hazel and Hannah...Hazelnut Swirl_**

 ** _Hunter...Sean-Darren_**

 ** _Rosiland..Nairobi Harper_**

 ** _Peter..TCKING12_**

 ** _Destiee, Tally, and Nikki... pants_**

 ** _Dove...Gabe_**

 ** _Nickelodeon characters_**

 ** _The rest is my OC's._**

 ** _Happy 4th of July Rugrats Fans!_**

A year later...

Starr Pickles was in Zack's apartment in his bedroom as she was writing her diary. Starr was wearing her light blue pajamas pants with a white top. Starr has long beautiful golden curly hair.

" Dear Diary,

A couple of years of me being a Rugrats: Growing up! Been kind of difficult for me and all my friends and family. We been through a hell of lot with the S.A.D Club. Some of us almost died and some did died but, we manage to bring them back to life. We normally don't have bad days all the time, we have good days too. My BFF's, CeCe Proud got accepted to Harvard University as she is enjoying her first year of summer semester there.

My Brother, Dil been watching out for their daughter, Bella with the help of my father and Maria, CeCe's Family and even me, Zack, Tommy, and Bruce. Dil has gotten more mature and becoming a man. Dil been a part time student at Reptar University and got a part time job as a delivery guy for Wal-Mart. Dil mostly take care of Bella of his own. He was trying to save up for some money to buy a nice home for him, CeCe, and Bella. My brother, Dilly wants to start a family with CeCe and I'm very proud of him.

My other brother, Bruce Wayne is still can't get over the fact that Lillian has move on and she is with Nicholas now. My brother loves Lil ever since they first met. Bruce always calls her his "Catwoman".

My brother, Tommy on the other hand I'm not sure. I'm glad he is in Film school getting his bachelor degree but...Why does Tommy ever be helpful for CeCe? There something fishy about Tommy and I really don't want to know.

Chuckie and Nicole call of their wedding because Chuckie confessed to everyone that he is still in love with Natalie and I'm glad that Chuckie confessed to her. They deserve each other.

Not sure what's going with Cree/Phil/John Bouchie drama going on but...I hope Cree be smart enough and choose John instead of Phil because John really do care about Cree a lot and does everything for her. John is a good man compared to his brother, Randy. The one who abused me. But, I just hope Cree choose the right decision.

Me and Zack been really great so far! Zack finally proposed to me and we are getting married! I'm so happy and glad that Zack proposed to me, it's been like a dream come true! And yes I've move in the apartment with Zack. My family and his Aunt Celeste has been very supportive of us getting married especially for my Dad and my brothers. I'm really shock that they accept us getting married. Zack is Tommy's Best friend and it was kinda of weird that Tommy have to accepted the fact that we dating to getting engaged.

Tommy been cool with it and so was my father, Stu. They know how much Zack cares about me and how much we love each other. We Star-Crossed lovers just like Troy and Gabrielle on High School Musical and Edward and Bella from Twilight put together. It ws very funny how Zack was asking my family for their blessing. Zack was sweating and was shaking with nervousness. But, it was cute! I love my Zackie-Pooh and we are the perfect couple!"

After Starr got done writing her diary, Zack Whrenburg came in the room shirtless showing his muscular body abs and bisceps. Zack was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and was walking barefoot. When Zack was standing there in the doorway, Starr heart was beating really fast as she was looking and stairing at Zack and realize Zack got even hottier now.

" Hey Beautiful! Still writing your journal." asked Zack.

" It's a Diary Zack and yes I was writing my diary." Starr said as she rolled her eyes and smile.

" Sorry, my bad." said Zack as he laughed and walking toward Starr as he sat on the bed next to her as they start making out on the bed as things were heating up. Zack broke the kiss as he move Starr's golden hair string back as he look into her beautiful crystal blue eyes and was holding her face.

" My god you're beautiful! I'm a very lucky to have you in my life." said Zack.

" Me too. I really can't when we get married and I become Mrs. Whrenburg." Starr added as she was holding up her hand and was stairing at her beautiful engagement ring as Zack was holding her hand as he was kissing on her arms and neck as Starr was giggling.

" Zack, stop it!" Starr laughed. " We have to meet over my father's house for family dinner."

" Just few more minutes." said Zack as he was still kissing on her as Starr was talking.

" Zack, we really need to get..." Starr was in the zone as Zack was tickling on Starr as was laughing as Zack was on top of her as they was making out.

-RGU2-

Tommy POV

Tommy Pickles finally woke up from his master bed as he was got a major headache from drinking liquor last night as he was feeling depressed. Tommy was shirtless and only wearing a pair of black boxer brief. Tommy turns around and see CeCe beside him in the bed sleeping as she was only wearing red bra and panties. Tommy couldn't believed that he had a one night stand with his brother's girlfriend and don't know for sure if they use protection or not. Tommy was mess up in the head, he slightly remembered CeCe came by to his house after he lost his girlfriend, Layla and realized she was evil and was working for her mother, Coco Labouche.

Tommy got up from his bed as he was thinking about the betrayal what he did to his brother, Dil. Him and CeCe wasn't thinking straight, they was drunk. Tommy was rubbing his head and eyes as CeCe got up and was looking at Tommy and gasped.

" Tommy? OMG! Did we?" CeCe asked as Tommy nods his head.

" We did. We have sex." Tommy answered as CeCe cried into tears.

" Oh my fucking god! I have to go." said CeCe as she got up from Tommy's bed and put her clothes while Tommy put on his pants on as he was walking toward CeCe.

" Do you want talk about it?" Tommy asked her as she just shook her head as she was crying into tears.

" No. Can we just drop it for now and forget what happened last night." said CeCe as she put her hair in a ponytail as she was walking out but, Tommy grab CeCe's left hand as he wasn't finished talking to her.

" CeCe wait!" said Tommy as CeCe turn around and face Tommy as she was looking very sad in the face. " We can't pretend about what happened last night and I know we was both in the wrong for betrayed my brother, Dilly. But, we can't denied what we have going on is incredible! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I don't regret having affair with you because...I- -in love with you, CeCe. Always have." Tommy confessed to CeCe as CeCe gasped and couldn't believed that Tommy say he love her.

-RGU2-

Chuckie POV

Chuckie Finester was at the Java Lava Coffee shop working with his dad, Chas Finester. Chuckie still couldn't get over the fact that Natalie won't speak to him after the wedding when he confessed to everyone that he still in love with Natalie. Chuckie always care and love Natalie. Natalie was there for him when Nicole wasn't! Nicole was too busy about herself and her repetition. Chuckie needs someone who will support him and his children and Natalie is the one for him.

Chuckie was seating down depressed as his father, Chaz was walking up toward Chuckie and was checking up on him.

" Chuckie, are you okay son?" asked Chaz.

Chuckie nods his head, " Yea. I'm fine."

" Are you sure? Because... I know you are having a hard time about..." Before Chas could finished his words out, Chuckie interrupted him.

" I don't want to hear you telling me about relationship! You lie to me, Kimi, and Kira about you use to have a thing with Tommy's mother and kept a secret that Dil was Stu's son and really Dil is you're son! Plus, you lie to me about my mother's death! You never tell me the truth what really happened to my mother. You are just a liar! Even though, you are not working for the S.A.D Club anymore, you are still not trustworthy for me to believe you!" Chuckie tells his father, Chaz as he walks off away from him and leaving Chaz feeling so upset and was crying into tears.

-RGU2-

Hazel POV

Hazel Levine was sitting outside on the patio in the back as she was looking outside and feeling the breeze of the wind. Hazel was wearing a pink and white dress with a pair of white heels on. Hazel was thinking about Phil Deville all month, Hazel never get a chance to tell Phil how she feel and now all Phil could think about is Cree. Not that Hazel hated Cree but, she sort of jealous and which Phil can wake up and be with her instead of thinking about Cree.

Hazel dear best friend, Rosiland Hall came by to visit Hazel since she know Hazel had a hard time with the break up with Liam. Rosiland has long blondish curly hair with pink strikes and had her make up done by the Make up artist, Honey Beileen. Rosiland was wearing a black blouse with grey sparkling leggings and a pair of black and grey high heels on.

Rosie sat down at the patio with Hazel after she gave Hazel a hugged.

" Hey Hazelnut!" Rosiland said while gave Hazel a hugged.

" Hey Rosie! What are you doing here?" Hazel asked. " I thought you was helping you're brother, Brock running your grandfather's company, " The Hall Enterprise"?" asked Hazel.

" I was but...I'm here to see if you alright." Rosiland answered. " I know it was hard for you to end your relationship with Liam."

" Yea. Liam broke up with me because he thought something was going on between me and Phil." Hazel tells Rosiland.

" What? Are you serious? There nothing going on between you and Phillip! Why didn't you tell Liam the truth?" Rosiland questioned her.

" Because... It was the truth." said Hazel. " I still in love with Phil."

" What? Seriously?" Rosiland asked. " How long did you start back having feelings for Phil?"

" About two months ago." Hazel answered.

" OMG Hazel, you should go and tell Phil the truth." Rosiland tells Hazel.

" I know. It's too late now since he is all in love with Cree." Hazel rolled her eyes.

" Are you jealous and mad at Cree?" Rosiland asked Hazel.

" No? What you think that?" Hazel asked Rosiland as she got up and went back in the living room as Rosiland walk behind her.

" Because... Cree is spending so much time with Phil and you get jealous a lot when you see them together." Rosiland replied.

" That's not true!" Hazel turns around so quick as she face Rosiland.

" Oh really? You really fool me because all you do was finding answers about what's going on between Phil and Cree so, you start get even angry at the both of them. Part of me already know how much you love Phil and get jealous of Cree because you are always showing your emotions." Rosiland replied.

" You know what? Why are you so much all up in my business? Worried about dealing with your brother and leave me alone! You are not a good example person anyway because you was too busy stealing Dil away from CeCe! And CeCe was supposed to be your friend." Hazel tells Rosiland off as she was very angry.

" At first I thought you were my friend... I guess things change huh? Happy Independence day Hazel." said Rosiland as she walks off to the door and slam the door.

-RGU2-

Susie POV

Susie Carmichael-Frumpkin was recording her new song at the "Empire" record room with her husband, Harold Frumpkin, her brother, Jerry along with his boyfriend, Tom and the famous artist who work with Aaliyah, Missy Elliot, and Justin Timberlake " Timberland". Susie new song is call "Flawless" which it was original song by Beyonce.

Susie had a short curly brownish-blonde hair wearing dark make up which she had her make up done by the make up artist, Honey Beileen. Susie was wearing a black and white top that has a Baphoment Satanism shirt with black leggings and a pair of black heels. Susie start singing her verse.

" I know when you were little girls,

You dreamt of being in my world!

Don't forget it, don't forget it!

Respect that! Bow down Bitches!(Crown)

I took some time to live my life,

But you don't think I'm just his little wife!

Don't get it twisted, get it twisted!

This is my shit! Bow down Bitches!

Bow down bitches, bow down bitches! (Crown)

Bow down bitches, bow down bitches! (Crown)

H-Town vicious!

H, H-Town vicious!

I'm so crown, crown! Bow down Bitches!"

Susie finished her verse as Harold, Tom, and Timberland clap their hands as they was happy for Susie but, Jerry was looking so jealous of his sister, Susie as he see her as a competition.

Timberland turn the speaker on so Susie can hear him talking.

" That was great baby girl! You are truely the Queen and Goddess of R&B!" Timberland said.

" Great job babe! I'm very proud of you!" Harold told his wife, Susie.

" Thanks babe! And Thank you Mr. Timberland for everything!" Susie said.

" You guys excuse me, I need to speak to my sister for a moment." Jerry tells Tom, Timberland, and Harold as they nod their head.

" I'll meet you outside honey." Harold told Susie as the guys left and leave only just only Jerry and Susie by themselves.

Jerry Carmichael came in the room with Susie as he gave her a hugged, " That was wonderful song sis!"

" Thank you! But, you were the one who help me with the song. So, Thank you bro!" Susie tells Jerry.

" No problem sis! You know you come even bigger and more fame if you join the Illuminanti." Jerry said.

" Jerry, we already talk about this! I'm not ready to have a family or friends be a sacrifice for me." Susie said.

" Susie, I had father as my sacrifice! I kill him to order to join something bigger and that's the Illuminanti!" Jerry said.

" I know and I remembered you kill dad." Susie said.

" Join me! Join the dark side." Jerry grinned. " Sell your soul to the one! And worship him!"

-RGU2-

Peter POV

Peter Albany was in his Confederacy castle as he was very aggressive and throwing glass vase and other broken glass around because he was mad at the fact that Zack for invited Z to Chuckie and Nicole wedding. Peter never wanted Z to come near Reptar City because he know that Z want to have Kimi back! To order to do that, he find a way to make Z evil. Peter made a deal with Chas a long time ago when was working with the S.A.D Club to recruited Z in the S.A.D Club so, The -A team can make him Z Morton. Now that Z is back in Reptar City, he have to find a way to get rid of him. Someone came by to the Confederacy castle to make a quick visit to see Peter while they were alone.

This person was wearing a black rope with a black hoodie over it's head to cover it's face. This person was very spooky and scary. Peter was liking through the fire place as he was watching the fire burn as he know someone was here for him.

" I been waiting for you, it's good to see you again." said Peter.

" It's good to see you again, Peter." said a familiar voice as the person took off the hoodie as it was revealed it was Savannah. " I'm glad you call, what seems the problem?"

" It's Z! He's back in Reptar City!" Peter answered.

" What? I thought he was in Virginia?" Savannah asked.

Peter shook his head, " No! Thanks to my some call punk friend, Zack invited him to Chuckie and Nicole wedding! I know I'm not working for the S.A.D Club anymore but, we need to get rid of him! Either we kidnapped him and have him hostage or we kill him!"

-RGU2-

Brock POV

Brock Robert Hall is Rosiland's lost older brother. Brock was very and built looking like a Body Builder as he have blondish hair with blue dyed on the left side of his hair. Brock was wearing a black business suit but usually he wear men tank top that shows all his muscle with jogging pants or shorts and wears tennis shoes. Brock is Former Military Army soilder as he been in the army for 10 years now. Brock came back from Iraq as he was kind of mess upon the head. Brock keep having flashback back in the Iraq where they were in a war as his men were fighting for their life. Brock watches his men get blow up or get shot. But, the sad part was when see his best friend, Yu-Gi get blow up by the Muslim as they threw a grenade at him. Brock screams his lung while was calling Yu-Gi name.

Yu-Gi wanted him to watch over his adopted sister named, Ki Ji Song who is a Female Korean as she is about in her twenties now before they started the war and that was his last request. So, he did until Ki Ji Song didn't want nothing to do with him but, Brock started have feelings for her and he know that Ki has feelings for him too.

Brock came back into reality as someone tap him on the shoulder as it was his and Rosiland's grandmother, Victoria Hall as her nickname is "Vicki". Victoria is around her late 50's. Victoria has short curly blonde hair, he skin is very pasty and skin are wrinkled. She has green eyes and very chubby in the weight. Victoria was wearing a black dress with a nice expensive grey jacket and a pair of grey and black fancy boots.

Victoria was checking on Brock to make sure he was alright because he was shaking and she was worried.

" Sweetheart, are you alright?" Victoria asked as Brock nods his head as he was lying.

" Yes mam, I'm fine." Brock answered.

" Are you sure because you were shaking in nervously. Is there something you want to share with me?" asked Victoria.

" There's nothing going on." said Brock as Victoria nods her head.

" Okay. I was just checking on you." said Victoria. " If you need anything or need someone to talk to...I'm always here for you and I love you!"

" Love you too Grams." Brock replied as Victoria smiled with joy and walk off away from Brock as Brock was trying to clear his head about what happened in Iraq.

-RGU2-

John and Cree POV

John Bouchie and Cree Carmichael had been a couple for a year now as they relationship has grow stronger than ever. John Bouchie was always there for Cree when she was very upset. John been the greatest boyfriend to Cree and he always treated her as his princess.

John walk with Cree to her father, Randy's gravestone to put flowers on his grave. It's been a few months since went to visit her father's grave site so, Cree tries to get over her fears and pay her respect of her father.

Cree was wearing an orange sleeveless dress that show her skin stomach and her back with glittering white heels on and have her make up done by the make up artist, Honey Beileen. Cree has long blackish-brown jerry curl hairstyle with silver jewelry.

John Bouchie was wearing black "Addias" jacket and jogging pants with white strips that has the "Adidas" symbol. with a pair of white and black " Addias" high top shoe. John was still built, muscular and athletic looking. But, also a charming one.

John was holding Cree's hand as she was holding beautiful white and yellow flowers. The two of them was walking on the pathway until they found her father's gravestone.

John whispered in Cree and ask her was she ready to conquered her fear.

" Are you ready?" John asked.

Cree nods her head, " Yes, I'm ready."

Cree let go of John's hand as she walk forward to her father's, Randy's grave as she kneel down and place the flowers on the side of his grave stone. Cree took a deep breath as she started to speak.

" Hey Dadddy! It's me you're daughter, Cree. Dad, I'm came here to tell you that I'm okay now. I have family and friends who was watching over me. But, most importantly, I have my boyfriend here with me who been loving and supportive. I love him father! And Dad, I will always love you! You have no more pains or worries. Rest in peace father."

Cree broke down into tears as John rush toward Cree as he kneel down beside her as he hold on to her while Cree lay down on his chest. John was calming her down as he spoke to her softly.

" Shh it's okay Cree. I'm here babe. Don't be upset." John told her.

" I'm grateful to have you here apart of my life." said Cree.

" I'll always be apart of your life and will always protect you from any harm." John tells Cree.

Meanwhile, a black limo was driving through the grave road as the person rode down their window as it was revealed, it was Detinee. Destined has long straight grey with purple stripes hair as she was wearing her usual outfits and have the black shade on. Destined was stairing at John and Cree at Cree's father's grave as she start smiling. Destinee rode up her window as she turn her head and speak with her friends, Tilly and Nikki as they was riding in the limo with her.

" Well.." Nikki was waiting on Destinee to speak.

" Cree Carmichael is there at her father's grave site with her boyfriend, John." Destined answered.

" I'm surprise they are still dating." said Tilly.

" Who cares! What's the fucking plan?" Nikki argue.

" I will call Mr. Jerry Carmichael and ask him what do he wants us to do with Cree first." Destinee answered. " Don't worried we will give that bitch Cree hell and she will be the one when we all say "GirlBye" to her after we finished her off!" Destinee grinned so evil looking.

" It's good to be working with the S.A.D Club again!" Tilly yelled. " Were back!"

-RGU2-

Lil and Jil POV

Jillian and Lillian Deville were walking to the Java Lava Coffee Shop. Jil and Lil were just doing their sister bonding without have Phil around. Jil and Lil are the Twin Magic sisters! These sisters always have each other back no matter what.

Jil has dark Burnette long curly hair with a black headband that say " Jil Mode" in red writing as got her make up done with the make up artist by Honey Beileen along with Lil. Jil was wearing a red and black tank top that say " Team Deville" in white writing with black cut up leggings and a pair of red and black high heel boots.

Lil has long stright Burnette hair with highlights with a red and black snapback hat that " Fearless Lillian" in white writing. Lil was wearing red sort bra that say " Fearless Lillian" in white and black writing with a black mini skirt with a pair of black long sock that say " Fearless Lillian" in white writing. and a pair of red and white Nike shoes.

Jil and Lil was walking in the Java Lava together as they was giggling and talking to each other.

" Oh my god Lil! Nicholas is seriously taking you to an expensive restaurant for a dinner date?" Jil asked.

" Yep. I'm so excited! I don't know what dress I should where." Lil said.

" I'll help you out sis!" Jil tells Lil.

" Thanks sis! I know I can count on you." Lil tells Jil.

" Anytime." said Jil as both girls turn their head and see Paige sitting at the bar talking to Hunter Oakley as he was working at the Java Lava with Chuckie. Jil was getting so furious angry when she saw Paige talking to the guy she like. " What the hell is this bitch doing talking to my Hunter!"

" No clue. Maybe she is trying to get into his pants just like what her mother did to Chuckie's dad, Chad before he married Kira." Lil answered.

" Let's walk over there and talk to the Anti-Diva, Paige." Jil said as her and Lil walk over to where Hunter and Paige at. Hunter was very tall looking kind o like...one of those hot teen celebrity that you see on TV. Hunter has sandy short hair style, his eyes are Amber color and has the perfect smile and shiny teeth. Hunter was wearing his "Java Lava" uniforms with a pair of green sneakers.

Paige has long black hair with blue highlights and has a dark Gothic make up with her lip being pierced. Paige was wearing a black and white summer dress with a pair of black flip flop.

" Hey Hunter!" said Jil as she shove Paige outthe way as Paige was angry and rolled her eyes with anger.

" Hey Jil! I was mentioned to Paige about the AC√DC concert." said Hunter.

" You did." Jil made a fake smile toward Paige.

" And I ask Paige to come with me." Hunter said which make Jil jealous.

" I'm going." said Jil.

" Me too."Lil replied as she stare at her sister, Jil.

" Are you sure? I didn't think you were into AC√DC." asked Hunter.

" Are you kidding me? I'm totally a AC√DC fan!" Jil said.

" Cool! I'll text you guys what time I'll pick you up tomorrow." Hunter tells Lil, Jil, and Paige.

" Okay Hunter, see you later pumpkin!" Paige wave at Hunter.

" Bye Hunter!" Jil and Lil wave at Hunter. Once Hunter left and went in the back of the Employees room, Jil and Lil turn and face Paige as they were very to angry at her.

" Pumpkin? Really?" Jil said.

" Before we get into the wrong foot..." Paige said as she got interrupted by Jil.

" Too late! I don't like you already!" Jil said. " Who the hell do you think you are getting close to my man!"

" You're man? You guys never even dated!" Paige point that out.

" You think Hunter Oakley will fall for a pasty blood sucking vampire?" Lil laughed along with Jil as they made fun of her.

"Ha Ha! Very funny you two." said Paige as she getting annoyed by the two sisters.

" Paige, you got a lot of nerves to get close to Hunter! Just because Bassem dump your sorry ass doesn't mean you get close to my Hunter!" Jil tells Paige. " Do us a favor, and leave him the hell alone!"

Paige got up in Jil's face, " You do not order me! You Deville Twins think you can get what you want! Everything is all about you, too bad pumpkins! You can't get that in the real world. I feel sorry for Phil to deal with you two." Paige walks off as Jil and Lil was getting angry at Paige.

" Who the hell do this Anti-Bitch think she?" Jil questioned.

" Don't worried. We will deal with her later." Lil tells her sister, Jil.

-RGU2-

Jesse POV

Jesse Barrow is now living happy to be back with family and frienfriendsds! Most important, he was glad to be back with his love of his life, Rosa Lopez. Rosa been Jesse's longest relationship compare to Kimi and Colby Jesse hated to stuck in the jail cell and be away from Rosa. Jesse promise Rosa that will never leave her by her side again. Jesse Barrow been promoted to be a Agent R.U.G.R.A.T.S (which is a lot similar to the Marvel's Agent shield). Jesse be working with Tommy, Phil, Zack, Braxton, and John Bouchie as their boss was, Agent Thompson Whrenburg which it is Zack's Uncle. Zack's Uncle Thompson found Zack and his friends and need them to join the Agent of R.U.G.R.A.T.S to track down the S.A.D Club. Jesse notice that Zack wasn't too happy about seeing his uncle but, Zack join as agent of R.U.G.R.A.T.S because he want stop the S.A.D Club and protect his family and friends especially Starr. Jesse knew that whatever happened between Zack and Agent Thompson will eventually come out.

Jesse Barrow was in the bed with his girlfriend, Rosa as they was in her room. Jesse was shirtless as he was only wearing a pair of black boxer while was wearing pink binkini. Jesse and Rosa was enjoying themselves as they are making plans tonight for Jesse's Birthday.

" Wow! I can't believe this is my first time have sex." said Rosa as she stare at Jesse with a smile. " I'm glad you was the one that lost my virginity to. I love you! Happy Birthday!"

" Thanks babe." Jesse her tenderly. " You are the only person I want to be with on my birthday. I'm thank god to this very day that I'm free and get to be with you and my family and friends."

" Don't forget that you are a agent now for the R.U.G.R.A.T.S . Have you guys found any information about the S.A.D Club yet?" Rosa asked him.

" Not yet but, hopefully we will and find out what they up to." Jesse answered.

" Well...I hope you guys do find them. I wonder why Zack never told us about his Uncle Thompson?" Rosa asked.

Jesse shook his head as he was clueless, " Not sure. Usually Zack will tell us anything! Why didn't he mentioned more about his family?"

" Maybe there's something more into Zack's story that we don't know about fully yet." Rosa replied.

" But...Why do he have to keep a secret from me? I'm his best friend." Jesse said.

" I don't know babe, hopefully Zack will come up to you very soon." said Rosa.

" I hope so." said Jesse.

" He will." Rosa promised Jesse as they share a romantically kissed as Jesse was on top of her kissing her neck as Rosa and Jesse was enjoying each other making love.

-RGU2-

Jerry POV

Jerry Carmichael and his boyfriend, Tom Daniels finally got a big mansion home that was half of his Father's will. Since Jerry is the new founder of Empire company, Tom got a job working for Rosiland's family Business company.

Jerry got in his mansion as he pull off his expensive red coat jacket as he was calling his boyfriend's name.

" Tom! Babe, I'm home!" Jerry yelled.

" I'm in the living room! Jerry, come and see this!" Tom was yelling for Jerry as Jerry put his jacket up in the and headed toward where Tom is.

Jerry found his boyfriend, Tom with their good friend, Hannah Parkerson. Tom was wearing a black Adidas tank top that shows his muscular body with a pair of Nike white shorts and a pair of black and white Nike high top. While Hasnnah was wearing her fabulous purple and green dress with a pair of black high heels on.

Jerry see them watching ABC News of President Barock Obama making a speech.

" What are you guys looking at?" Jerry asked.

" Watch." Hannah tells Jerry as they was listening to Barock Obama say that Gay Marriage is now legal in all 50 states in America.

Jerry gasped, " Oh my god!"

" I can't believed it! I'm going to have to tell Savannah." Hannah rushed out the door as to leave Tom and Jerry alone.

Tom got behind Jerry as he was holding Jerry's and kiss him by his neck, " We did it babe! Now we can actually get married this time. This is what we wanted!" said Tom as he got Jerry to face him as he wrap his arms around Jerry's waist and Jerry wrap his arms around Tomm's neck.

" I remembered when I first lay my eyes on you...You may me feel like the man I am to this very day, Our love is so deep and strong and you are the only person I want to be with. Babe, I love you so much and I want to ask you a question." Tom said.

" Ask me what?" Jerry asked as Tom got down on one knee and pull out a ring box as Jerry gasped." Omg!"

" Jerry Carmichael, will you marry me?" Tom ask him these simple words as Jerry cries into tears and nods his head.

" YES! YES! YES! Of course I will married you Tom." Jerry answered Tom questioned as Tom grinned as he it the most beautiful engagement ring on Jerry's finger and got up to kiss Jerry tenderly as he lift Jerry up and carried him into the bedroom to make love.

-RGU2-

Rosiland POV

Rosiland Hall was furious and angry of her best friend, Hazel. Rosiland couldn't believed that Hazelbwill talk about her about liking Dil and getting into Dil's pants part. Rosie realize that Hazel is not a trustworthy friend and she will never forgive her what she said. Rosiland was walking at the Reptar City park as she was heading to her family Business company. But, Rosiland ran into Erin Jacobs at thethe park as Erin has her long jet black hair with make up. Erin is wearing a black and white bandana tank top with black leggings and a pair of black boots.

Erin meant to run into Rosiland so she start some mess with her. Erin couldn't stand Rosie because she was the reason that her and Dil broke up. Erin was Dil's first girlfriend but, Rosiland was just jealous of Erin at the time and she did whatever it takes for Dil to break up with Erin so she can date him. Rosiland get it why she angry and she was sorry but, Erin wouldn't forgive her at all.

"Erin, what do you want? I have to work." said Rosiland.

" You can wait! Because I'm very pissed off at you! What you did in the past was very wrong! You cost me and Dil to break up and you didn't give a damn about it! You are too busy to have Dil all by yourself! And you the same thing with CeCe! You are a hypercrite." said Erin.

" A hypercrite? Really? You are always such a liar! You lie to Dil all the time and wasn't even being faithful to him!" Rosiland yelled. " And you have the nerve to call me a hypercite? You totally has some fucking issue."

" Not as bad an issue what you got. I thought CeCe was your friend? Looks like you don't care about her feelings either. All you care about is yourself! But...I don't care because I will have Dil all to myself!" Erin said as someone interrupted Rosie and Erin conversation.

This girl looks like Tranny or something. She has oranage and black hair wearing make up. The girl named is..Og Morrison. Og is the annoying girl in Reptar City. Og always have negative to say about someone. Og wears a black tank top that "OG Bithc instead of Bitch" in white writing with black leggings and a pair of black boots. Og is really a bipolar girl who is jealous of The Rugrats gang and OC's.

Og walk in the middle of Rosie and Erin's conversation as she just grinned and smile, " Oh look it's the Bitchy ho Rosiland and the skank hood rat, Erin!"

" Excuse me?" Erin questioned.

" Ignored her."Rosiland tells her.

" Who da fuck is this bitch?" Erin asked her.

" It's Og bithc!" Of mentioned her name as Erin started laughing.

" Omg! This dumbass can't spell the word Bitch. It's Bitch not Bithc. I don't know you but, I think it's best for you to stay out our conversation." Erin tells her.

" You guys are retarded! Do you guys mom smoke pot or something?" Og questioned as Erin and Rosiland was very clueless.

" I can't deal with this." Erin rolled her eyes.

" Og, how about you go fuck yourself and get out our business!" Rosiland say to Og.

Og rolled her eyes as she have a fake grin on her face, " You know what? It's a good thing you're mother, Nairobi died because she sucks cock!" Og made a weird rude comment as Rosie was full of range as she going to attack her but, Erin grab Rosiland to stop her.

" Rosie, calm down. She is not worth it!" Erin said. " Get the hell out Bitch!"

Og rolled her eyes as she has something to say to them before she leaves, " I hope -A/The S.A.D Club comes back to kill you both! Kisses, bitches!" Og walks off as Rosiland and Erin were pissed off at seeing Og.

-RGU2-

Kimi POV

Kimi Finester-Albany went to Porkey's Pizza Palace as she went to get some pizzas for her family. Kimi was kind of distracted lately because seeing her ex, Z again for a long time. Kimi is having that old feelings again with Z but, Kimi is married to Peter and she is the Queen of Confederacy.

Kimi was talking to her good friend, Samantha "Sam" Manson-Fenton. Sam finally married to Danny Fenton as known as "Danny Phantom". Sam was Kimi's only true friend that stood up for her when everyone was picking on Kimi on her freshman year in Reptar High when everyone knows that her and Tommy had sex. But, she can she why her brother, Chuckie, and her friends, Phil and Lil was mad at her and Tommy. Kimi knew that Lil has feelings for Tommy but, she went to had affair with Tommy anyway and she did got pregnant with Tommy's baby.

Kimi and Tommy had a baby girl named, Diana Pickles. Diana was so beautiful! Shelbooks like both of her parents. But, Tommy and Kimi think it's best to put her for adoption but, they gave it to Z-2 instead because they trust him better and knows that Z-2 would do anything for what's best for their daughter, Diana. Kimi cried and cried everyday thinking where her daughter might be.

" Hey Kimi! How's it going?" asked Sam.

" Pretty good! Me and Peter are trying rekindle our marriage. We want be back as a family for our children sake." Kimi answered.

" That's good for you Kimi! I'm so proud of you!" Sam told Kimi.

" Thank you girl, Peter is the love of my life! But, there's a slight problem." Kimi was nervous as she stare at Sam in the eye.

" Oh no! Please don't tell me that you have sex with another guy." Sam basked.

" No SAMANTHA!" Kimi said.

" Then what is it?" Sam asked.

" Z is back." Kimi revealed.

" What? Are you sure?" Sa!m asked.

" Yep." Kimi nods her head.

" But how?" Sam asked.

" My friend, Zack invited him for Chuckie and Nicole's Wedding." Kimi answered.

" You mean you ex." Sam correct her. " Wow! This is trouble."

" I know! That's why I need you to help me." Kimi said.

" Me? Oh no, I'm not doing this drama thing of yours again." Sam said. " You know what happened the last time."

" Samantha, please! For me?" Kimi asked.

" Okay Fine! What you want me to do?" Sam asked.

" I want you to stall Peter tomorrow when I going out for dinner with Z." Kimi tells Sam.

" I thought you don't have feelings for this boy?" Sam asked.

" I don't but...He invited me for a friendly dinner." Kimi replied.

" Umm-hmm." Sam eye Kimi down.

" What? It is!" Kimi said.

" Okay Kimi." Sam laughed as she was going back to work.

-RGU2-

Hannah POV

Hannah Parkerson was outside the Java Lava Coffee Shop at night as she was leaving voice mail for her girlfriend, Savannah Shane. Hannah is so thrilled about legal gay right marriage. Hannah really can't wait to get married to Savannah and hope that her dreams come true.

" Hey boo! It's me Hannah, listen! President Barock Obama made Gay marriage legal! We can finally be happy and be together! Talk to later. Bye!" Hannah left the voicemail as she hung up off the phone as Summer Pickles was right beside her.

" What is it Summer, I'm just getting coffee and head back home..." Hannah was explaining herself as Summer cut her off.

" Shut up fag!" Summer said.

" Excuse me? What the hell you just call me?" Hannah questioned Summer.

" You heard me! I don't get you and the rest of LGBT Community! You guys are so stupid! Who the hell wants to see two guys or two females get married? But, that's beside the point! You took my position of being the Top greatest model and gave it to a tranny white bitch!" Summer argue.

" Umm...She has a name." Hannah said.

" You mean he? Listen, you better give me my spot!" Summer demand her.

" Sorry Summer, I can't do that" Hannah told her as Summer nods her head and immediately slap Hannah across the face as Hannah feel out on the floor hard.

Summer was wearing a short pink top with a black skirt and a pair of black and pink high heels on. Summer flip her hair and start laughing. " Sorry Hannah, It's SummerTime!"

-RGU2-

Zack POV

Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles made it to her parents home for a family dinner. Zack was wearing a white Egyptians cotton puppytooth fit shirt with a green tie with white dots. Zack was a dressy black pants and and dressy black Italian shoes.

Starr Pickles had her blonde hair in a ponytail as she was wearing a short green mini dress with dots that match Zack' tie with black high heels with silver braclet and necklace.

Zack driving his red 2016 Cadillac ATS-V Sedan. Zack park the car as both Zack and Starr got out the car as Starr wrap her left arm around Zack's right armas they was walking toward the house as they was talking.

" I wonder why my father wanted a family dinner?" Starr asked.

" I don't know, maybe it must be some good news or something." Zack answered.

" Maybe. But, I hope it be quick because I can't stand to be near with my adopted sister, Dove." Starr said.

" Starr, just give her a break." Zack said.

" Give her a break?" Starr face Zackas she questioned. " Dove was the one who went behind my back to have sex with the man I love and have a baby with you before I did!"

" Starr, I know it's complicated. But, Dove is still your sister and she needs you more than anything." Zack said. " We can't get mad forever what happened in the past...We have to move pass from it. You still have me Starr, I'm not going anywhere because I love you Starr! Always have! And When we get married...I will take you to Hawaii on our honeymoon." Zack grinned which got Starr excited.

" Oh my gosh! Zack, you got us a ticket to Hawaii? For me?" Starr cried.

" Yep. I know how much you want to go so..I save up my money to take you there." Zack answered as Starr just rush into his arms and kidss him tenderly. Zack's phone started to ring as Starr broke the kiss and ask Zack a questioned.

" Are you going to get that?" Starr asked.

" Yea, I am." Zack replied. " You go inside, I'll be there ASAP." Zack promise her as Zack and Starrshare a romantic kissed again as she walks inside the house and Zack answers the phone call.

" What the hell do you want Peter, I'm busy." said Zack.

" We need to talk about the Z problem." Peter said. " Why did you bring that punk ?"

" Because he is my friend and he wants to see everyone. Why do I have to explain myself to you! You are just scared that Z will steal Kimi from you! How about instead of cheating on your wife with another woman and appreciate her more. Other than that, I have nothing else to say to you!" said Zack as he hung up the phone with Peter and walk inside The Pickle's home.

Peter Albany got really mad that Zack hung up on him as he threw the phone on the floor hard as he was yelling.

-RGU2-

Dil POV

Dil Pickles went to the restroom as he went to wash his hands for the family dinner. Dil was wearing Ralph Lauren lime green "The Ultimate Polo" shirt with Ralph Lauren white Stretch Twill James short pants with a black belt and a pair of white/Navy Ralph Lauren Nappa Stamford Sneakers.

Dil wants to take him and CeCe to the next level of their relationship. Dil and CeCe been together for quite awhile now so, he think it's time for them to tie the knot. Dil loves CeCe since day 1 when they was going out. Dil wants to have a family with CeCe so bad. Dil look at the little black box as it was a beautiful blue/white crystal engagement ring.

Dil smiled as he can't wait to proposed to CeCe in front of his family. " I will finally marry you CeCe." said Dil as he just a text message on his Iphone3 of a Unknown number as Dil went to check it out.

Dil check it out as it was video of his big brother, Tommy and his girlfriend, CeCe kissing and making out in Tommy's bed. Dil was furious angry when Tommy was on top of his girlfriend as he was kissing CeCe's neck. Then the video ended as it left a note for him.

" It's hard to see that your brother and your girlfriend betray you while they had an affair behind you're back! Ha,Ha!

Kisses,

-A"

Dil was furious angry as he was crying into tears. Dil look into the mirror as his eye went blood shot and Dil was getting aggressive. Dil yell so loud as he smash the glass mirror and broke it.

-RGU2-

Bonus POV

The Upcoming rapper, "Silento" start singing his hit song " Watch Me" with the cast of Rugrats: Growing up! Silento was wearing red polo shirt with blue diem jeans and some polo black boots and some black shade glasses on as he was in the Java Lava Coffee Shop shooting his music video.

The song was playing as he met up with Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finester and Phil Deville as he gave them a handshake.

" You already know who it is." sing Silento.

" Silento!" Tommy yelled.

" Silento!" Chuckie yelled.

" Silento!" Phil yelled as they all get pump up ready to dance along with some people at the Java Lava.

" Gonna do it for me!" Silento sing as he was getting everybody ready.

" Now Watch me whip!(Kill it!) sing Silento as everybody was doing the whip.

" Now Watch me nae nae!(Okay)" sing Silento as they was doing the nae nae.

The next scene was Zack and Starr as they was doing the dance.

" Now watch me whip, whip!" Silento was singing the song as Zack and Starr was doing the whip together.

" Watch me nae nae! ( Want me do it!) Zack and Starr was doing the nae nae as Zack was doing it better as Starr started laughing.

The next scene was Jesse Barrow and his girlfriend, Rosa Lopez as they was dancing too.

" Now watch me whip!(Kill it!)" Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez was doing the whip.

" Now watch me nae nae!(Okay)" Silento sing as Jesse and Rosa was doing the nae nae.

The next scene was Dil Pickles and CeCe Proud as they was doing the together.

" Now watch me whip, whip!" sing Silento as Dil was really doing it as they was doing the whip.

" Watch me nae nae!(Can you do it!) sing Silento as Dil and CeCe was doing the nae nae really good.

next scene was Cree, Summer, and Erin was dancing as they was flipping their hair and being sassy and femine but, Cree was stairing at herself at her make up mirror.

" Ooh, watch me, watch me!

Ooh, watch me, watch me!

Ooh, watch me, watch me!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" Summer, Cree, and Erin was switching their hips as they trying be sexy.

next scene was John Bouchie, Peter Albany, and Hunter Oakley was doing their dance of Silento.

" Ooh, watch me, watch me!

Ooh, watch me, watch me!

Ooh, watch me, watch me!

Ooh, ooh,ooh, ooh!" John Bouchie was break dancing as he did the backflip while and Hunter was doing their silly dance.

The next scene was Hazel Levine and Rosiland Hall as they was dancing together doing the stanky leg.

" Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg!"(Stank)

Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg!" (Stank Stank)

The next scene was Braxton Simmons and Jamie as they was doing the stanky leg also.

" Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg!" (Stank)

" Do the stanky leg, do the stanky leg!" (Stank Stank)

The next scene was Bruce Wayne, Tommy Pickles, and Dil Pickles as they dancing together.

" Now break your legs( break 'em, break 'em)

Break your legs(break 'em dog)

Tell'em break your legs( break 'em, break 'em)

Break your legs( break 'em dog)

Lilnate03- You guys know the rest, thank you guys for your patients and being soportive! Thanks guys it means a lot! I really like to thank the Authors who let me borrowed their OC's! Thank you!

My inspiration that got me writing Rugrats fanfics was Celrock and JesseBarrowStories! So, who would of thought that I will be good as them. You guys been really great and supportive of RGU. It's almost two year Anniversary for the RGU and it has the most chapters and review of Rugrats fanfics!

But, also, give it up to SGK on his story, " Don't tell Chuckie" as the first longest review! I will love to do a crossover with you, SGK. Also Congrats on the Authors who getting close to 100 reviews and chapters, Author, Behind the wall of street " New Generation", Celrock " Ask the Dynamic trio", Sovietlolliepop "Angelica's Adventure", blindbat1192 " The unraveling", DemonAloisTrancy "Tommy Pickles: The terrible two's", Jessica-Senpai " Elite:Volume 1, Nairobi Harper "Dil's College Year!" And more other stories!

Thank you guys and happy Fourth of July!


	2. Chapter 2

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 **A _/N: Thank you so much you guys for reading the first ever RGU:2 chapter! Sorry Sean-Darren for got your OC's Hunter wrong. I will get him right this time. There will be more drama coming you're way in RGU: 2! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

The Pickles POV

The Pickle's family were sitting down at the family table as they was talking and laughing while they was eating. Stu and his beautiful wife, Maria were talking to their son, Bruce Wayne along with Tommy, CeCe, Dove, Zack and Starr. The kids were bringing back old times memories on what they did in the past.

" I remembered when Starr was too shy to tell me who she has a crush on but, want me to give her advice. But, when I figure it was Zack I was clueless." Tommy laughed as everyone busted out laughing except for Starr as she was looking at Tommy with the mean pitbull face.

" You was afraid to tell you're brother that you have a crush on me?" Zack was laughing.

" Well...At least I wasn't the one who was afriad of the dark and have to have a nightlight in the bedroom because you're afraid of the Boogyman." Starr bust him out cold. " Now what!" Starr flip her blonde hair.

" Who told you that?" Zack whisper to her.

" You're Aunt Celeste told me." Starr answered. " Got you back!" Starr start pointing at Zack as she made a weird laugh.

" You're an't right. Why you gotta do me like that." Zack tells Starr as everyone laughed.

Dove was laughing really hard, " You go sis! You tell him."

Starr turn and face Dove as she was mean mugging her, " Excuse me was anybody talking to you." Starr questioned as she rolled her eyes at her. " I didn't think so."

Dove was quiet as she just ignored her. Tommy was asking his siblings along with CeCe and Zack about where Dil.

" Hey, have you guys seen Dilly yet?" Tommy asked.

" Nope!" Zack answered.

" I believe he is in the restroom." CeCe answered as she saw Dil walking in the diner room. Dil was looking so pissed off as his eye were blood shot red and face were burning hot like he was on fire. CeCe notice Dil was piss and she was hoping that this isn't about her.

Tommy stand up from his seat as he was happy to see his brother, " Dilly! I'm so glad to see..." before Tommy could finished his words out, Dil swing his right arm as he ball up his fist and punch Tommy in the face so hard and have Tommy fall backward as he hit the table which knock down some of the food on the table.

Everyone was in shock and was wondering why would Dil do that to Tommy? His own brother.

" OMG!" Starr cried.

" Dil! What the hell!" Bruce yelled as he was getting up of his seat.

" That's for messing with my girl!" Dil yelled at Tommy as he was confronting him. Tommy was on the ground as he have a cut on the bottom of his lip with a black eye.

" Dil what are you doing!" Stu tells Dil.

" Yea. And what are you talking about?" Starr asked. " CeCe and Tommy will have affair and go behind you're back like that."

" Well...Explain this to me Tommy and CeCe!" Tommy yelled as he was showing a video of Tommy and CeCe making out on the bed together.

Everyone gasped and was definely in shock about that. CeCe was looking very nervous as she look toward Tommy who was very afraid as well.

-RGU2-

Chuckie POV

Chuckie Finester was at his home at his garage as he was working on the motor of his car as he was having grease stain on his grey shirt and on his face. Chuckie was struggling really hard with the car because he was thinking of Natalie. Chuckie haven't heard from Natalie in a while since him and Nicole's Wedding. Chuckie meant what he say about Natalie, he love her.

Chuckie was trying the motor out as it was still wasn't working, Chuckie threw the ranch on the ground as he cursed.

" Damn it!" Chuckie cursed.

Suddenly, Z came walking up as he see his old pal struggling, " Hey Chuck! You need a hand there?"

Chuckie turn toward Z as he Chuckie just nods his head, " Yea! Sure, go for it." Chuckie answered.

Z took off his black leather jacket as he pick up the ranch tool and start working on Chuckie's motor on his car while he was talking to him.

" So, You having a ruff time I see, what's wrong?" Z asked.

" It's nothing Z." Chuckie lied.

" It show don't sound like nothing, you're upset." Z said. " What's up! Is this about what happened at the wedding when you told Natalie you love her?" Z asked him as Chuckie was silent.

" Chuckie, you can't just beating up yourself or get torn apart because Natalie haven't respond back to you." Z tells Chuckie.

" Say to the person who left my sister in the dust." Chuckie comments about Z.

Z stop working on the car as he face Chuckie, " Listen! I didn't leave Kimi in the dust, I did what's best for her!"

" What's best her? Why?" Chuckie questioned Z. " Were you cheating on her or something?"

" No! It wasn't like that!" Z said.

" Then, What Z? Thanks to you my sister was miserable! She was having this Split personality going on! That's why we gave her med. And this whole battle going on with The S.A.D Club, you wasn't there! I'm so glad that Peter was there for Kimi the whole time what was going on." said Chuckie.

" What? You saying Peter was with Kimi?" Z asked him.

" Of course! Peter is her husband!" Chuckie revealed to Z as Z wasn't pleased about this at all.

-RGU2-

Peter POV

Peter Albany was sitting down on his royal chair at his Confederacy castle as he was talking to Licortwist who is apart of the S.A.D Club as they was both was having a glass of water. Peter was wearing his grey Confederacy suit with a pair of black dressy shoes. Peter was making deals with Licortwist about taking out Z and Zack Whrenburg.

Peter was angry at Zack for bringing Z back here at Reptar City, Peter knows that there will be a possibility that Kimi will fall back in love with Z again and he couldn't let that happened. Peter loves Kimi but, he will do whatever it takes to keep Kimi by his side even if it means to rejoined the S.A.D Club.

" Savannah told me about Z is back in Reptar City." said Licortwist. " How that happened? I thought we got rid of him for good!"

" Zack, he brought him back for Chuckie and Nicole's Wedding! Zack did that to have Z and Kimi rekindled their relationship! Zack try to hurt me by taking the love of my life from me! If Zack want to go to that road...I will do the same to him!" Peter said.

" You mean you going something to Starr?" Licortwist ask Peter.

" You bet! I will tourtured Starr and I have a friend who is perfect for the job." Peter tells Licortwist. " But, that will happened later but, right now, Z has to go ASAP! I don't care if you have to kill him cold blooded, End him!" Peter tells Licortwist as Licortwist nods his head.

" Will do King Peter. I will do whatever I can to take that summon bitch out of his miseries!" Licortwist replied to Peter.

-RGU2-

Erin POV

Erin Jacobs was in her bedroom listen to some music to keep her mind off of the drama with the Dil/CeCe/Rosiland situation. Erin care for Dil, Erin still loves him very much. But, Erin don't know what to do. The reason why Erin is acting so bad because she wants revenge from Rosiland. Rosiland took Dil from her and she will never forgive her from that.

Erin's half sister, Sasha Banks walks up in Erin room to talk to her. Sasha Banks was very light skin, she has long red/purple hair with dark eyeliner with red lipstick. Sasha has a short black shirt that say " Leggit Boss" with black leggings and a pair of black boots. Sasha had a pair of red glasses. Sasha call herself the Boss and she is more drama than her big sister.

Sasha Banks walks in the room and turn the music off so she can get Erin's attention.

" Hey, I was listen to that!" Erin argue her sister Sasha.

" Well too bad! Question... Why the hell are you just sitting here and not fighting for you're man." Sasha questioned.

" Sasha, I don't want to talk about it." Erin tells Sasha.

" Too bad we are! Why are you afraid of these Bitches! CeCe and Rosie are nobody! They already know what's true! We are the baddest girls in Reptar City." Sasha said.

" Yeah, you're right. So, what about you and the Dove problem?" Erin ask her little sister, Sasha.

" What about her! Dove is a nobody! She a big skank! She had affair with Zack which she knows Starr likes Zack." Sasha said. " That's why I will spread the rumors that Dove got rape by Austin and that she having a baluster child." Sasha laughed.

-RGU2-

Randy POV

Randy Bouchie was in a mental prison that's located in Reptar City. Randy been mess up in the head as he abuse Starr really bad. No one knows why Randy was like that except for his big brother, John. John knows what Randy been through since childhood.

Randy didn't have the best childhood in his life, Randy watches his father bringing different women over to have sex with them while their mother wasn't around and when his mother was there...his father abuse his mother. Randy just keep on beating and beating his mother as he have watch her.

His father do this all the time daily basic and it just hunt Randy deep down. Randy always have this flashback memories of what happened in the past.

Meanwhile, His big brother, John Bouchie came by to visit him outside the cell just to talk to him for a little while. John has always been there for his brother since they were kids. John was always protected Randy since day one.

" Hey bro!" said John.

" What do you want?" asked Randy. " I thought you was busy being with you're girlfriend, Cree."

" I came to visit you, I want to see if you are okay." John tells Randy

" Well...I'm fine." Randy answered him. " Now if that's what you all here for then, you can leave."

" Randy I care about you, you're my brother! I will be there for you no matter what!" John tells Randy.

" Really? Because you was the reason that the police came and got me in a crazy place!" Randy said.

" I was doing what's best for you!" John said.

" What's best for me? You sent me by the police!" Randy yelled.

" You abuse Starr! She was innocent girl and you took advantage of her!" John tells off Randy.

" I have a problem and she was pushing my button." Randy replied.

" Can you stop blaming your abuse addictive problem! You know what you was doing! And you wouldn't stop yourself!" John argue at Randy. " Starr will never try you! You lean her on and took advantage of her, you abuse her! She could have died Randy! I save her life, if I didn't then...she could have been dead."

" Hear you go again with the lame sad story." said Randy.

" You know what...I'm done! You are a fucking grown ass man!" John tells Randy. " I shouldn't be watching over you all the time! If you choose this life style then, go ahead! If you need help to stop this abusing girls addiction then, I can help you! I'm you're big brother and I love you man always."

" Can you just leave." Randy tells John as John Bouchie nods his head as he start walking away from Randy.

-RGU2-

Rosiland POV

Rosiland sat down and have a conversation with her brother, Brock. Rosiland never really have a talk with him at all! So, Rosie thinks it's a good time to talk it out with her brother. Rosiland and Brock vwas both working at Hall enterprise. Rosiland was starting off the conversation as she was talking to Brock.

" So, Brock you never told me nothing about yourself." Rosiland said.

" Well...I'm a Army soilder and I been in a Iraq for few years or so." Brock said.

" Do you have any friends?" Rosiland ask him.

Brock nods his head, " Yeah, I did. But, he's gone."

" Gone? You mean..." Before Rosiland could finished her words out, Brock nods his head.

" Yes, he died." Brock revealed.

" How? What happened?" Rosiland ask her brother.

" He got blown up with grenade during our battle in Iraq but, he gave me his last request." Brock said.

" And what's that?" Rosiland asked him.

" To watch over his adopted sister, Ki Ji Song. I kept his promised. I was always there for her. We was going to the movies, out for dinner and do a lot of fun stuff and I actually have feelings for her." Brock tells Rosiland.

Rosiland walk up to him as she was looking up at him, " You love her, did you?" Rosiland asked him.

Brock nods his head, " Yep, And I was ready to tell Ki Ji the truth that I'm in love with her but, some guy with this licorice pieces captured Ki Jil and took her away from me and I nevervsee her again."

" A guy with a licorice pieces?" Rosiland asked. " Did you get a good look to see who he was?"

" It was dark, I couldn't see it but, he told me that we will meet again soon." Brock revealed.

" Brock what if this person is actually here in Reptar City, what if this guy is a member of the S.A.D Club?" Rosiland asked him.

" I don't know, I don't know much about the guy." Brock replied. " But...I don't know if he here in Reptar City either but there's 99% chance that this guy is working for The S.A.D Club."

-RGU2-

Angelica POV

Angelica Pickles was all alone at her apartment with her six year old son, Adam. Angelica was doing all the raising her son and taking care of the house and bills payment while her Husband, Arnold is in a coma. Arnold was found on the street knock out cold as he have a gash on the side of his face. Luckily, his pal Gerald found him and got him in the hospital ASAP. Nobody knows what happened or who hit him. It was still a mystery of what ever happened to Arnold.

Angelica was wearing a pink/white plad shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of white converse shoes as she had her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

Angelica was vacuum the rug and watching her son, Adam while he was busy watching " SpongeBobSquarePants" on Nick. Angelica heard the door knock as she went to answer the door. Once she opens the door, it was Susie Carmichael with her nine year old son, Bobby and her one year old daughter, Kristina.

Susie was wearing a sexy black dress with black heels with brimstone. Susie was looking good with make up on and had her nails and hair done. Bobby has gotten a little taller. Bobby is going to the 4th grade this coming up while Adam will be in the 1st grade. Bobby was wearing his favorite transformer shirt with a pair of black short and a pair of tennis shoe. And Susie had Kristina dress up in a pretty pink dress and have a cute hair bow on her hair.

" Hey Angelica!" said Susie.

" Hey Susie, come on in." Angelica invited her as Susie thank her.

" Thank you!" Susie replied as she walk in the apartment as she saw Adam. " Hi Adam."

" Hi Mrs. Carmichael!" Adam replied. " Hey Bobby do you wanna play Reptar with me?"

" Sure!" Bobby replied as the two boys ran to play in Adam's room while Angelica and Susie was alone with baby Kristina.

" So...How are you?" Susie asked Angelica.

" depressed." Angelica answered as she was sitting down on the couch while Susie sat beside her.

" Why that?" Susie asked her. " Is this about Arnold?"

Angelica nods her head as she was crying into tears feeling so depressed right now, " What am I supposed to do! I'm raising Adam along taking care of the house, bills/payments, Adam being in school and my job! I'm stress out! And I just want Arnold back." Angelica said. " Everyday I was hoping that he will come back to us. I don't know maybe it's a false hope."

" Don't say that Angelica! There's always hope!" Susie tells Angelica. " Arnold will come back to you and Adam but, in the meantime all you have to do is keep on praying. Arnold is strong and wise man. Arnold will come back to you."

Angelica cry on Susie's shoulder as Susie was comforting her best friend.

-RGU-

Jerry and Tom POV

Tom and Jerry was making out in the bedroom as Jerry was on top of Tom. Both of them have their shirt off as Tom was wearing a black boxer while Jerry was wearing an white underwear. Tom and Jerry got down making out as Tom was sweating all over his body abs as Jerry was laying on Tom's bare chest while Tom was kissing Jerry's hand and arm.

" Wow! You were incredible!" Tom said. " Maybe we should do this more often."

" Oh stop it Tom." Jerry laughed. " I'm just glad that we are finally getting married!"

" And you will be Mr. Jerry Carmichael-Daniels." Tom was kissing on Jerry's neck.

" There's something I always wanted and that is to become a parent." Jerry announced to Tom as Tom was very shock about his fiancé wants to become a dad.

" You want to become a father? Are you sure about that bae?" Tom ask Jerry.

" I'm 100% sure about this! I want us to take it to the next level to become a family. I always dream to become a father." Jerry said. " I want to be a better father than my father once was."

" If that's what you want then, I'm all board for being a parent. I will always be by your side for whatever decision you choose. I'm you're man, I'm here babe." Tom tells Jerry as Jerry kissed Tom as they doing their affair again.

-RGU2-

Skyler POV

Skyler[ Hey Everyone! I'm Skyler as you can call me Kylie. Let's get to know me. I'm a girl with a shoulder length brown hair. And I'm in a wheelchair because I can't walk. I normally dress myself in a causal in a red tee shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of greyish/whitish sneakers. And I have dark brown eyes. I classify myself as Caucasian even though I'm half Latino. I try my best to help out kids who are disabled like me because majority people have disability have tough time by being different and try to fit in with the other normal kids. Let's get started!]

Skyler was walking in school with her friends, Dove and Anaya to school as Anaya was helping Skyler by pushing she wheelchair as they all started talking. Anaya was wearing a yellow tank top with a blue mini skirt with brown sandals while Dove was wearing a mint color shirt with blue diem jean and a pair of black boots.

Skyler thank Anaya for pushing her wheelchair, " Thanks Anaya for pushing my wheelchair for me."

" Anytime girlfriend." Anaya replied.

" I'm so nervous." Dove tells her friends both Anaya and Skyler.

" What? You still haven't told you're family yet?" Anaya questioned Dove.

" Nope, it was going to be a good time my brothers, sister and my father the truth that I'm pregnant but, my brothers were fighting during family dinner." said Dove.

" You mean Bruce and Tommy gotten into it again?" Dove questioned.

" Nope! This time it's Tommy and Dil." Dove answered.

" What? What the heck the two of them will be fighting about?" Anaya asked.

" CeCe." Dove answered. " They was fighting over her."

" Wow! That's crazy girl!" Skyler said.

" I know! But...What am I supposed to do! Soon you know it, I will start to show my pregnant belly. I can't hide it forever." Dove said.

" What do you want? Do you want to keep the baby or give it up for adoption?" Anaya gave Dove a choice.

Before Dove could answered, Dove, Anaya, and Skyler see Sasha Banks and her friends were picking on a blind girl named, Mona Juaz. Mona was Asian white. Mona has long black hair with black shade glasses. Mona was wearing a black top with black pants and black boots. Mona be holding on her crutches for her to balance herself.

" What Sasha up to this time?" Anaya questioned.

" Hey That Mona? What the heck is Sasha and her friends doing to her?" Skyler asked.

" I don't know let's check it out." Dove tells them as walk over toward the crowd where Sasha and her friends were picking on the new kid, Mona since she is blind.

" Hey blind girl, watch out for this." said Sasha's friend, Charolette as she kick her crutches which make Mona fall to the ground on her knees as she was crying into tears.

Charolette was a very tall girl as she look like she can be a Basketball player, she has long curly blonde hair with a blue shirt that say " Do it with Flair" in white writing with a mini blue skirt and a pair of blue and white boots.

Sasha Banks walk up to Mona as she lick her right hand and slap Mona in the face hard which Mona fell backward. " That's right The Boss is here!"

Luckily, Dove, Anaya, and Skyler stop them as they were checking on Mona to see if she is okay.

" Leave her alone Sasha?" Dove tell Sasha.

" Excuse me! No one tell me what to do!" yelled Sasha. " Not even you shit bird!"

Principal Pangborn walk in and broke up the fight argument with Dove and Sasha Banks.

" Break it up you two!" said Pangborn. " Sasha, meet me at office now!"

Sasha rolled her eyes as she walk off while Principal Pangborn was telling all the kids to get back to class before he give everyone detention. Everyone hurried and was getting back to class.

Dove and Anaya was helping up Mona as they ask her was she was okay.

" Hey Mona, are you okay?" Dove asked her.

" Yeah, I'm very sorry what Sasha, Charolette, and Becky did to you." Anaya apologizes.

" It's okay, I guess everyone is use to kids who is disabled." Mona said.

" Don't worried about them snobs!" Skyler told Mona. " We are here for you, Me, Dove and Anaya. And there's a lot of kids here that has disability. And we have a program here if you are interested."

" Thanks Kylie, for everything." Mona told her.

" No problem." Skyler replied as Anaya and Dove help her up as the four girls was walking to class.

-RGU2-

Jesse POV

Jesse Barrow and his boss, Agent Thompson Whrenburg were driving the black van that say "R.U.G.R.A.T.S" on both side of the car with white writing as Jesse Barrow was driving the van fast while they put on the police siren on with red and blue lights was flashing. Jesse and Agent Thompson were going to Brooklyn road to go to the scene of the crime.

Jesse was wearing his bulletproof armor with black pants and shoes. Jesse has gotten taller and was growing a nice beard on his face with a short style haircut.

Agent Thompson has grayish-blonde hair with a bald spot on his head. Agent Thompson was around his early fifty. Agent Thompson was wearing a bulletproof armor also with black pants and black shoes. Agent Thompson is Zack's Uncle and also Zack's father's brother. Agent Thompson is the boss/leader of the R.U.G.R.A.T.S.

Jesse Barrow pull up in the scene where they see a whole crowd of black people as they were taking picture, recording and argued at the police. Jesse Barrow saw one his old pal, Joe Danforth at the scene grabbing a teenage African male as had his friend, Braxton Simons on handcuffs on the ground as he was all beat up really bad.

Jesse Barrow got out the van along with Agent Thompson as run toward the scene while talking to Joe. Joe has short brown hair, he is tall and built looking and was wearing his police uniform. Joe is the brother of Austin Danforth.

" Joe! What the hell is going on!" Jesse questioned.

" We found these two trust passing someone land. And they need to be put to justice!" Joe answered.

" Joe, this is not serious to put these two in jail!" Jesse said. " This boy is just a kid!"

" And a nigger!" Joe added. " These nigger must be to be put to justice! If you going to defend them...then get the hell out of my way!"

" Wait just a damn minute." said Agent Thompson as soon other cops were pushing Jesse Barrow and Agent Thompson back as they were trying to fight back.

One of the cop already put Braxton in the police cars but, Joe push the teenage black boy which was Braxton's little brother, Malik Simmons on the ground hard as folks was arguing. Then, Joe pull his gun out and aim it at the teenage black boy, Malik as people was screaming and yelling and Jesse try to tell Joe don't do it.

Joe grin so evil looking as he fire the gun and the teenage boy, Malik several times and kill him cold blooded. Lucy Carmichael came out of nowhere with her son, Buster Carmichael as Lucy was rushing toward her nephew. Lucy cries into tears along with Buster. The ambulance came to pick up the body while bunch of police were clearing up the scene as they were getting all the blacks off the scene of the crime. Some were saying " That's F-up!" or " you're racist!"

Jesse Barrow couldn't believed in his eyes that Joe shot a teenage black boy for no reason. Jesse know that he is definely racist.

-RGU2-

Zack and Starr POV

Zack and Starr was having coffee together at the Java Lava as they spending time together before they go their own bachelor and bachelorette party tomorrow night. Zack and Starr are just excited to finally tie the knot and become husband and wife.

Zack was wearing his white polo shirt with blue shorts and and wearing a blue and white Ralph Lauren polo slip on shoes with a nice gold watch. While Starr was wearing a beautiful white sun flower dress with white sandals on with make up and jewelry.

Zack and Starr kiss at the table before they start talking.

" I love seeing you everyday, my twinkle Starr." Zack smiled.

" I love seeing you too! Zackie-Pooh!" Starr replied as they make out again. " CeCe, Jamie, Rosiland, Hazel, Cree, and Paige are helping me find a dress along with planning my bachelorette party." said Starr.

" Okay, as long there is no male stripper at the party...I'm good." said Zack.

" You too mister! No ladies stripper at the bachelor's party. Got it." Starr tells Zack as she look at him dead in the eye.

" Why you think that bae?" Zack asked.

" Because I know you Zack and along with my brothers, Tommy, Dil, Bruce with Chuckie, Phil, Harold, John Bouchie, Jesse and T.J. No stripper!" Starr tells Zack again.

" Okay bae, I got you." Zack said. " I just hope Tommy or Dil ruin my party."

" I hope not either! I can't believed Tommy betray Dil like that! I really can't believed CeCe just done that to Dil like that! This is nothing but drama and I can't take it anymore." said Starr.

" We won't have to once we go on our honeymoon... There will be nothing to worried about." Zack tells Starr.

Starr touch Zack's face and was rubbing on it as she smile at him, " I love you! I'm just so glad that I have you in my life, you was always there for me many times and saving my life and I'm grateful to have you."

" I love you too Starr, we will be together forever and I promise you that." Zack told Starr as they start making out again.

-RGU2-

Hunter POV

[ Hi guys, I'm Hunter. I'm the OC's of Sean-Darren if you guys don't know that yet. I have teal colored eyes with short auburn hair. I'm also a 6'2". I'm lean and well built. I have a tattoos behind my ear of my mother's name " Zoey". I have earring that connected to my nose. I wear contact sometimes or wear my nerd glasses.

Since you guys already know that I'm dating the beautiful Jil Deville. Jil and I been dating a quite a while now. Jil is beautiful and smart but, then there's Paige. There a lot of stuff in common with Paige. We both like rock music, Our favorite band is AC√DC, Both our favorite color is black, We both hate Math but love English. Paige is the full package! Paige is definely hot! I love her black hair with blue highlight and wears dark Gothic eye-shadow/make up. This girl is the real deal! The thing is I love both Jil and Paige so, What am I supposed to do here.]

Hunter drove his black mustang and have Jil, Lil, and Paige in the car with him. Hunter and Paige were both talking the AC√DC band and wondering what song they are playing tonight concert while both Jil and Lil were left out of the conversation.

" I wonder what song is AC√DC will be playing." said Hunter.

" I hope they played " Back in the Black". said Paige.

" I love that song!" said Hunter. " I really hope they really play " You Shook Me All Night Long"

" I really hope you two shut up and stop talking to each other." Jil said as she rolled her eyes at Paige.

" Babe are you jealous?" Hunter asked Jil.

" Yes. I feel like you pay more attention of Paige then you do with me." Jil was fake crying as she got Hunter attention. Hunter was comforting his girlfriend, Jil.

" Babe, you know that I will always pay more attention to you Jillian." Hunter told Jil as he was driving. Jil turn around as she stick her tongue at Paige. Paige rolled her eyes as she was annoyed of her.

" Hey guys were here." Hunter tells them as they was at the AC√DC concert.

-RGU2-

Tommy POV

Tommy was furious angry about what happened last night dinner. His brother Dilly just push him in the face and embarrassed him in front of everybody. Tommy can care less what Dil think about him, he is sick of Dil's ways. Tommy always think his brother is nothing but a big baby and having affair with his brother's girlfriend is the best revenge that he came up with.

Tommy was sitting on the couch as he put a warm towl on his face to clean up the blood on his face which it hurt like a bitch. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne shows up as he was very angry and disappointed of his brother, Tommy. Bruce got in front of Tommy as he cross his arms.

" What?" Tommy questioned.

" You have to be the one to sleep with you're brother's girlfriend?" Bruce Wayne questioned. " Congratulations! You are officially a jackass!"

Tommy stand up as he got up in Bruce's as he was angry at him, " Don't turn the table on me! You was slept with Lillian when I was dating her!"

" And it was my biggest mistake! I should never cross the line of my own brother." Bruce said. " I'm really sorry for what happened. But, you doing that to Dil was uncalled for! You know how much Dil loves CeCe, and they have daughter together! Why did you do that? Is it revenge from Dil?"

" It's more than that, I actually have feelings for CeCe." Tommy revealed to Bruce Wayne as Bruce was in shock.

" What?" Bruce questioned.

-RGU2-

Dil/CeCe POV

Dil[ I'm just fucking done right now! Excuse my French but that punk Tommy Pickles has a lot of damn nerve to have affair with my soon to be fiancé, CeCe. Now that I know the truth about the scandal what both CeCe and Tommy was playing behind my back...I'm threw with their ass! I made it clear to my brother, Tommy when I punch him the face. Now, for CeCe... I will kick her to the curve! And I will have custody of our daughter, Bella!]

CeCe Proud came home as she saw all her stuff pack up in front of the door when she walks in. CeCe look around and see her stuff is gone around the house. CeCe went upstairs to find Dil as she Dil carried more stuff of her bags as she was in shock of Dil.

" Dilly, what are you doing?" CeCe asked.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Dil questioned. " I'm kicking you're ass to the curve!" Dil told her as he drop her bag as it fall downstairs on the floor which CeCe never see this side of Dil before which it was kind of scary for her.

" Dil please!" CeCe was talking to Dil. " Can we talk this out?"

" There's nothing to talk about! You cheat on me with my own brother! You made that decision so, I'm making my own decision... I want you to get the hell out of my house!" Dil tells CeCe.

" What about Bella?" CeCe asked him.

" Bella stays with me, you don't need to be caught in the mess with you and Tommy drama." Dil said. " I will have custody of her!"

" Excuse me? Bella is my daughter and if anything you're ass will be on child support and I will have custody!" CeCe yelled at him.

" You're too late. I sign some paper to have full custody of Bella." Dil said.

" You summoned bitch! You are just all what Dil want and I'm sick of it!" CeCe said. " I'm leaving." CeCe walk away from Dil and left him which Dil cried into tears.

CeCe close the door behind her as she broke down into tears and screaming.

-RGU2-

Unexpected POV

At the Reptar Hotel...There was a girl in her late twenties, long dark purple straight hair, with bangs covering her forehead and hair stretching halfway down her back. On top of her head she wore a bright yellow headband, and she had saffire blue almond shaped eyes. The girl wore a yellow dangly earrings that matched the headband. The girl wear a dark green tank top with a pair of blue jean shorts, with white ankles sock and a pair of brown sneakers.

The girl walk up to check in a room and was asking one of the lady who is checking her room out a question.

" Have you seen Peter Albany lately?" asked the girl.

" Nope, I haven't." The woman replied. " Who are you?"

" I'm Violet Cockrin-Albany." The girl answered. " There's something I need to tell him before bad things happens."

To Be Continued...

Everyone! Rugrats: Growing Up! Finally made two years old stories. It's a blessing I made it this far with all of you guys! Thank You!

Joe Danforth, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, Charolette belongs to me.

Violet belongs to Celrock.

Licortwist belongs to TCKING12.

Congrats guys! Happy two years anniversary!


	3. Chapter 3

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 **A _/N: Thank you so much you guys for reading the first ever RGU:2 chapter! Sorry Sean-Darren for got your OC's Hunter wrong. I will get him right this time. There will be more drama coming you're way in RGU: 2! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

Hunter/Jil/Paige POV

Hunter, Jil, Lil, and Paige finally made it to the AC/DC concert as they got the front row concert atmosphere is the best. It's like, once you enter the venue all of your troubles suddenly don't matter anymore, and you're living in the moment. It's just .. happiness. You walk in, band tee's everywhere; everyone in the audience including yourself are waiting for the band to come out. Your hearts racing so fast and you can't sit still. Adrenaline's pumping hard and as soon as you hear the first notes of the opening song and you recognize it immediately, can't even describe that feeling. Everyone around you erupts into screams and applause, and for those two ish hours, you sing along to every song the band plays, and your throat will hurt like shit the next morning, and you will be sore from jumping up and down and screaming, but in the end it's all worth it and you would gladly do it all again.

Hunter met up with his boy, Ace Jenkins who is a seriously a bad boy. Hunter sat next to Ace while Jil make sure she sat beside her boyfriend, Hunter while Lil sat beside her as there wasn't any rooms for Paige to sit at. Paige knew that something bad was going to happened while Jil shows up along with her triplets twin, Lil by her side. Paige knows that Jil has always been a jealousy bitch.

" Was that the last front row seat?" Jil questioned as she was being sarcasm." I'm so sorry for that."

" How about you sit way in the back row seat...I'm sure there will be seats there." Lil was smiling with delight as she was being a bitch herself.

" If you want Paige...you can have my seat while I go sit in the back." Ace offer his seat.

" Ace, you don't have to. You pay so much good money to have a front row seat. Paige doesn't mind at all." Jil tells Ace as she face toward Paige with a grin on her face.

" That's okay Ace, I should go." Paige said as she was trying to leave.

" I'll take you home." Hunter volunteer as Paige stop him.

" No, that's okay Hunter. I'm fine. Go have fun and tell me all about it." Paige tells him.

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Hunter tells Paige.

"Bye Paige!" Lil and Jil both wave at Paige with a smile on their face as Paige just immediately ignore them as she walk down the steps.

" Someone was being rude." Lil was talking girlie talk.

" Obviously Lillian, that girl has no respect." Jil replied.

Ace Jenkins tells Hunter that he will take Paige home instead of go see the concert as Hunter thank him by giving him a friendly handshake as Ace left also. Hunter turns around as he was too angry at both Lil and Jil.

" What?" Jil questioned.

" So...You two are going to play stupid now after you got what you want!" Hunter yelled.

" What are you talking about?" Lil questioned Hunter.

" I'm talking about the problems between you two and Paige! You two were being damn rude toward Paige! And I don't like it at all!" Hunter yelled so loud. " We were all suppose to have a great time but...instead you ruin it because Jil is being so jealous of Paige."

" Jealous? Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell do I have to be so jealous of that blood sucking vampire bitch!" Jil questioned.

" Because you always do!" yelled Hunter. " You only think of yourself!"

-RGU2-

Ace and Paige POV

Paige Belvis was walking down the street on the pouring rain as she was looking for a yellow taxi. Paige's hair and clothes were soaking wet and was really was having a bad day! Paige was crying into tears as she hate to get bully the Deville Twins. Paige knew that she can defend herself with Jil and Lil going to keep on attacking her.

Suddenly, a black 2012 Mustang GT appeared with headlights flash as it was coming up closer toward Paige. The window was roll down as it turns out to be Ace Jenkins.

" PAIGE!" Ace yells Paige's name as Paige turns around and was shock to see Ace there.

" Ace? What are you doing here? You are suppose to be watching the concert." Paige said.

" I decided to miss it and take you back to you're place since you are soaking wet." Ace told Paige as he got out the car and took his jacket off as he wrap it around Paige and walk her to the car as he open the door for her on the passenger side and shut the door for her while he got in the car and start driving.

" Thank you Ace." Paige thank him. " You didn't have to do that for me."

" I wanted to. I feel bad how Jil and Lil been treating you lately. You don't deserve that kind of crap! You deserve better than that." Ace said. " I'm very sorry what they treated you lately."

" Thank you Ace, it means a lot!" Paige tells him.

" You welcome." Ace smile with delight as he keep his eyes on the road.

-RGU2-

Starr POV

Today is the day of Starr's Bachelorette party before she gets married to Zack. Starr's Best friends, Jamie, CeCe along with Cree, Rosiland, Hazel, Angelica, Summer, Susie, Kimi, Dove, and Natalie plan Starr's Bachelorette party.

The girls plan Starr's Bachelorette party at the hottest club in Reptar City called "Shelter" as they rent it for the night. The girls went buy all their bachelorette party supplies at "Party City". The girls bought enough Bachelorette Bling Funglasses that cost $6.99. It was a Complete your look with our fun Bachelorette Diamond Bling Funglasses. Pretty in pink and loaded with bling your Bride-to-Be will shine pool side, beach front or in the bright lights of Vegas in these sunglasses! They bought a bunch a Hot pink Feather Boa 72in that cost $9.99, a Bachelorette Bling Light Up Earrings that cost $3.99. It was a Complete your look with our fun Bachelorette star shaped light up earrings. Pretty in pink and glowing our star shaped earrings will light up the night! [Which they thought it will look perfect for Starr since she loves stars.], bought every girl a Bling Party Hat that cost $1.99. It was a Plastic party hat features a purple and black animal print with a foil hat band and an attached cardboard "Bachelorette Party Crew" bling headline. One size fits most. Make sure you get enough for the whole gang. a bunch of Bachelorette Bling Rings 6ct that cost $7.99. It Have a ball with these wild Bachelorette party Bling Rings! Rings feature a silver band with a silver frame and "Diva," "Flirt," "Hottie," "Sexy," "XXX" and "Bling" headlines. Just pass them out to the appropriate women and get ready to party! a bunch of Last Fling Bachelorette Cup that has with a sassy "Last Fling Before the Ring" message on a bright pink and white background, this fun plastic cup is perfect for holding drinks during the party and for taking home as a fun keepsake. Hand wash only. Last Fling Bachelorette Cup measures 6in tall with a 20oz capacity that cost $1.50. A Bachelorette Party Bride Martini Glass that has a plastic martini glass features a pink top flecked with silver sparkles, with a tiny white tulle veil attached and a "Girls' Night Out" headline. Bride Martini Glass stands 7 1/2in tall and can hold up to 8oz of the bride-to-be's favorite drink that has $7.99. a Bachelorette party truth or dare cards, a Bachelorette Party Beverage Napkins 16ct Bachelorette Party Beverage Napkins feature a cute, sexy design in pink and black. A headline says "Bachelorette Party!" against a black background, and the border is printed in a hot pink lace design. Package includes 16 beverage napkins measuring 5in square. a bunch of Bachelorette Party Dessert Plates 8ct that have a pink lace print border and black center that has a pink "Bachelorette Party" headline. Paper plates have a 7in diameter. Package includes 8 Bachelorette Party Dessert Plates, a bright pink cutlery, a zebra party table cover, a Bachelorette Tiara with Veil for Starr that cost $4.99. The tiara sparkles with pink plastic heart-shaped gems and silver scrollwork. An attached white veil hangs shoulder length. a Pink Bachelorette Sash 30in that has a "Bachelorette" headline in white and black script covers the Pink Bachelorette Sash. Measures 30in for Starr also. With pink and black balloons, bright pink lollipops, bright pink twisty pops, a bright pink candy sticks, a bright pink rock candy sticks, bright pink jelly beans, a bachelorette pillow mints candy, a bright pink gumballs that's in a big crystal cup. That have the DJ playing some music and the lights were pink and purple lights.

The girls really did it for Starr's bachelorette party, now it's time for the bride to show up on her bachelorette party. Jamie, CeCe, Rosiland, and Cree were chatting as they were away from the other girls.

" This bachelorette party looks very awesome! Starr is going to love it!" Jamie said.

" I know! I'm very happy for my best friend! At least she will have a happily ever after." CeCe replied as she was looking so sad.

" What's wrong CeCe?" Cree questioned. " Did something happened between you and Dil?"

" Yes." CeCe nods her head. " Me and Dil broke up."

" How? Why? What the hell happened?" Jamie questioned.

" I did something terribly stupid and I wish I can take it back." CeCe said.

" What you do? Please don't tell me that you was messing with another guy?" Cree said.

" Sadly yes." CeCe said.

" With who!" both Jamie and Cree questioned as they was in shock but, Rosiland was being noisy as she was listen to all the conversation.

" With Tommy." CeCe revealed as both Jamie and Cree was in shock.

" Oh my god! For real? Damn CeCe." Cree was in shock.

" I know, it was stupid and it was dumb and I wish I can take it all back but now he won't speak to me and he want full custody of Bella." CeCe reavealed the news.

" What? Dil can't take Bella away from you." Jamie argue.

" Yes he can and I don't blame him at all." Rosiland said as she was looking rudely toward CeCe.

" Why Rosiland?" Jamie asked. " Give us you're damn reason."

" I was just saying that if that if I was in that position that my husband/fiancé is going to cheat behind my back then, I will have full custody of the child, it's what's best for you're child." said Rosiland as she was speaking her opinion.

" What's best for the child? My daughter will be by my side if Dil likes it or not!" CeCe said. " You're damn problem is that you want Dil all to yourself! You an't fooling no one BITCH!" CeCe call her out as Jamie and Cree was in shock as they know it was going to lead to a fight. Luckily, Starr came on time as everyone stop talking as they was glad to see Starr here.

Starr has her hair done as she have her long blonde hair in a nice style. Starr was wearing a beautiful mint green dress with sparkling green heels with green and white jewelry. Starr has look very beautiful tonight as everyone was very happy for Starr as they gave her hugged and compliment her.

" Hey boo! You look beautiful!" CeCe said as she hugged her best friend, Starr.

" Thanks gurl!" Starr smiled at CeCe.

Summer Pickles walks up toward her little cousin, Starr with the Bachelorette stash, the tiara, and the light up star earrings as she put it on for her. Starr was amaze how the party look.

" Thank you girls! This bachelorette party is insane! I love it!" Starr was amaze.

" You Welcome!" All the girls yelled. The girls were dancing to the music, getting their drink on and was having a good time. Meanwhile, Angelica and Susie brought out the male strippers as they was all built and muscular looking as they were all diverse. The guys were wearing a dressy black pants with a pair of black dressy shoes with only a black bow tie while they was all shirtless looking.

The strippers were dancing will the ladies as they was having a great time. Cree invites her brother, Jerry to the party while the both of them got in front of two strippers guys bend down and was twerking in front of them. The Asian stripper guy was uncomfortable when Jerry got in front of him and start twerking in front of him. The girls bust out laughing at Jerry.

" Get it Jerry!" Hazel tells Jerry.

Once everything die down, Cree went to talk to Dove about Zack as there is something that she has to tell her. Dove and Cree got away from the others outside as it was personal.

" So, what's up." Dove asked Cree.

" It's about Zack." Cree said.

" What about him." Dove questioned Cree as she was licking on a hot pink lollipop.

" I'm in love with him." Cree confessed as Dove was in shock.

" Shut up! Are-you serious?" Dove questioned Cree. " Zack is marrying my sister."

" I know! I know! But, I sort of love him since we were kids but, he didn't see me like that way but then, as he got back here from Reptar City we sort of hook up and kept the sex thing a secret." Cree tells Dove.

" W-What? You and Zack actually hook up? Did you guys use protection?" Dove questioned.

" No-I actually got pregnant by my first child with Zack but, I never told anyone this at all! including my parents. I have abortion." Cree revealed as Dove was totally in shock about this.

" OMG Cree, I'm sorry! Why did you go through it." Dove asked her.

" I thought of Zack and Starr. They were always a perfect couple. I didn't want to get between them." Cree replied. " I regret it, I hate it that I have an abortion of my first child. I wish I could tell Zack the truth."

" Maybe you can. Go to his bachelor party and tell him." Dove said. " You two need to talk things out. Tell him how you feel."

" What about Starr?" Cree questioned.

" Don't worried about that it's all on you." Dove tells her.

-RGU2-

Zack POV

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Jesse, Harold, and Ben took Zack into a strip club for his bachelor party while they get to get beers and have some fun. The guys were sitting down as they see the girls dancing with strippers outfit and was being too sexy. Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil was throwing hundreds of dollars at the strippers as they was all was having fun.

Zack thank the guys for taking him into a strip club as he was getting to drinking his fourth beer and was asking where was Dil at.

" Hey where's dilly?" Zack questioned.

" Forget Dil! He can go rotten in hell as all I care!" Tommy argue.

" Damn Tommy, I never see you this angry since you and Bruce Wayne gotten into a fight over Lil." said Phil. " What happened?"

" Just some bullshit!" Tommy replied. " I slept with CeCe."

" What?" Chuckie questioned.

" That's crazy bro." Zack said.

" I know man, it was dumb and stupid but, I actually has feelings for CeCe but, I don't know why." said Tommy.

" I don't know why either, he hate CeCe remember? Ben was remind Tommy.

" Tommy, maybe you should at least apologizes to Dil." Chuckie tells Tommy.

" For what! That punk just bruise me instead of an explanation! I don't even know how he knew about it." Tommy said.

" What if CeCe tells Dil the truth about what really went down between you and he." Phil was answering Tommy questioned.

" Who cares! It's my night before I married the love of my life!" Zack said as they all agree with him as they cheer for Zack on getting married. Suddenly, a young black wearing her sexy stripper outfit with a sexy mask on. The girl was dancing all up behind Zack as the guys was cheering for Zack. Zack turns around as the girl was twerking all over on Zack.

The girl takes Zack in the back as she want alone time with him. Zack was drunk as he didn't know exactly what's going on. The girl takes Zack to the nearest hotel as they got a room for themselves tonight. The girl and Zack was making out as she push Zack in the bed while she took off her mask and revealed herself: It was Cree Carmichael.

Zack was happy to see Cree as he was smiling and grinning so hard, " I been always waiting for you." said Zack.

" You don't have wait any longer." said Cree. " I'm here now." Cree took off her top and skirt off as she was only wearing a hot pink bikini set as she was walking toward Zack as she got on top of him as Zack stare at Cree into her eyes as he wasn't aware of what's going on because he was drunk.

Zack and Cree romantically kissed tenderly as Zack pull off his shirt as he was showing his nice body abs. Zack was lay Cree on the bed as they was start kissing and was making out.

Zack's phone was ringing as it was Starr.

Starr was leaving Zack a voicemail that she can't wait that they will get married and tells him how much she loves him. And she hope he have a great night and she will see him tomorrow on their wedding day.

Moments later...Zack and Cree was out of their clothes as Zack was only wearing a black boxer while Cree wasn't wearing nothing at all. Zack and Cree was making love as it was a betrayal.

To Be Continued...

[It was a very quick chapter as it was focus on Paige, Hunter, Ace, Jil and Lil, Zack, Starr, and Cree drama. More will be coming your way!]


	4. Chapter 4: Juicy Drama

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 **A _/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this story, I've been sick lately and I was working on other stories from other TV shows/movies. I really hope you guys love this juicy drama of RGU:2!_**

Zack and Cree POV

Zack Whrenburg and Cree Carmichael was in bed together under the covers as Zack woke up and was having a bad headache. Then, Zack realize that he was cuddling up in the bed with Cree as Cree was laying on his bare chest sleeping. Zack couldn't believe that he cheated on Starr with Cree. He didn't know what the hell really happened that night with him and Cree.

This is Zack and Starr's Wedding and he already broken the first rule our their relationship. Zack was rubbing his face to clear his head as Cree woke up as she smile up at Zack.

" Morning Zackie!" said Cree as she kiss him in the lip.

" Hey Cree um...Did you remember what went down last night?"

" Of course I do Zack, we have sex." Cree answered his questions as Zack act like he was about to fainted or puke. " What's a matter, you don't love me?"

" Cree I always love you." Zack tells Cree.

" Then...What's the problem?" Cree questioned him.

" I'm with Starr, I'm suppose to be marrying her...Not cheated on her with someone else. Cree, you are beautiful! I know we both have feelings for each other but, this can't happened again. I'm sorry." Zack tells Cree.

Cree nods her head as she was crying into tears, " At first I thought we can get back to what it use to be. Me and You." said Cree. " I was wrong. I did everything for you! I even had an abortion of our first born." Cree revealed her secret which shock Zack.

" What?!" Zack questioned.

" Forget it, it's ridiculous." Cree tells Zack as she was getting out of the covers but Zack stop her as he grab her arm.

" We need to talk now." said Zack. " You was pregnant with our child and you didn't tell me?"

" You was so happy with Starr and I didn't want to ruin you're moment with her." Cree said. " But, I came back for you because I care about you Zack! You was the only guy that understand me at the time and you was my first love."

"Cree, I wish you should have told me about you was pregnant...I would have been there for you and the baby." Zack was looking sad at Cree.

" I know you would but, it was too much for me. I regret to have an abortion. I want to have a family with you." said Cree. " I love you!"

" I love you too but, we can't be doing this." Zack say to Cree as he was still shirtless.

" I know but, before the wedding at least we can have a little fun." Cree grin as she got under the covers while Zack was laying down while talking to Cree as he knows what Cree was going to do.

" Cree, I don't think we should do this..." Zack paused as he was breathing heavily and moaning. " Holy shit!"

Meanwhile, Zack's phone was on vibrate as it was Starr calling Zack's phone again since today is their wedding.

-RGU2-

Starr POV

Starr Pickles immediately try to call her fiancé, Zack ten times but, Zack didn't answer call or respond her text messages which she thinks it's very odd that Zack just annoy her. Starr was getting ready for wedding day as she was putting on make up with help of her adopted sister, Dove Pickles. Dove and Starr were alone as Dove really want to tell Starr about she having a baby and that this guy Austin rape her. Starr was so frustrated as she didn't have time for anybody problems.

Dove was helping fixing Starr's make up which it was difficult when the two of them in the same room.

" You look beautiful Starr." said Dove.

" Good. Great!" said Starr as she was being fake toward Dove. " Can you hurry up! I want to look beautiful for my wedding!" Starr yells at her.

" Okay?" Dove questioned as she was putting mascara on Starr while she was talking. " I'm really sorry about not telling me and Zack use to hook up and he have a son with me."

" I'm sorry too! I just don't know what Zack see in you." Starr made a smart remark on Dove as Dove was looking like what.

" What!?" Dove questioned.

" What you did to me was low down! You know how I feel about Zack! And you just go and spread you're legs for him and got knock up with a kid?" Starr yelled. " And then, instead of you have a abortion, you kept the child and name you're son after Zack's father! I should be his first, NOT YOU!"

" I thought we were suppose to give along? I apologizes for everything that I did!" yelled Dove. " I know what I did was wrong but, you was the one who cheated on Zack first with Randy Bouchie!"

" I wasn't myself at the time!" Starr yells at Dove.

" That was no excuse! You broke Zack heart at the time, I'm surprise he will willing to give you a chance." said Dove while she was mean looking. " Don't be surprise when Zack cheats on you because you deserve it!"

Starr picks up a glass flower vase as she threw it at the wall and let it shattered on the floor. CeCe, Skyler, Anaya and Jamie walk in as they was in the middle of the drama with Starr and Dove.

" What DA HELL IS GOING ON?" CeCe questioned but the two sisters were looking mean at each other.

" You know what! You can do you're make up by yourself! I'm done!" yelled Dove. " I will not attend the wedding!" Dove say as he cut her eyes at Starr and walk off.

-RGU2-

Z POV

[ _I just can't get the picture out of my head! Kimi is with Peter Albany? I believe something is fishy going on and it's not pretty at all. I thought Kimi was in love with me? I just don't know what to do now.]_

Z was at the dock as he was sitting down as he was looking down at his reflection in the water. Z now realize that there's no chance that he will ever get with Kimi again. Moments later, Z feel someone closer to him as he look and saw a person wearing a red devil mask on as Z turns around and gasped as he saw the guy in the mask.

Z couldn't get a chance a chance to say something or do anything because the guy in the red devil mask on push Z off the deck and fall in the water as Z was falling deep into the water as he was drowning. Z couldn't hardly breathe underwater as he saw the person with the red devil mask walks away and leaving him drowning. Z was trying to fight his way from not drowning and swim up but, he can't. Z pass out underwater. But, luckily, someone came by the dock and found Z drowning underwater. It was Romerio and Jayden along with Kaya.

Romerio and Jayden took off their shirt off as they jump into water and swim down to save Z. Once they got him, they swim back up on the dock as they lay down on the ground while Kaya was doing to CPR on Z as she was trying to get him to breath. Kaya was doing CPR on Z like an hour until he finally wakes and coughing out water in his mouth.

" He's okay now." Kaya said as she was really happy that Z was okay.

" Hey man, you're okay now." Romerio said. " We just save you're life."

" Why did you try to drown yourself?" Jayden questioned Z.

" What?" Z was so confused. " I didn't drown myself, someone push me from behind that's wearing a red devil mask on."

" What? Are you saying that someone wants you to die?" Kaya questioned. " Who would do such of thing?"

" One thing for sure I know it's the S.A.D Club but, I think want me dead is Peter Albany." Z revealed to the guys.

-RGU2-

Bruce and Dil POV

Bruce Wayne went in Dil's room to see if his little brother is up or not. Bruce knows that his brother is distress over what happened between Dil and his girlfriend, CeCe when CeCe cheated on Dil with Tommy as the both of them have sex together. Bruce knows how Dil feel about this situation, Bruce use to did the way to Tommy when him and Lil made love in car. Bruce felt terrible what he did to Tommy and he wasn't ever going to do that to his little brother again.

But, seeing Tommy doing this to Dil was not right at all. Tommy ruin their relationship. Now, Dil and CeCe are trying to fight custody of his little niece, Bella. Bruce really felt terrible for Bella as she has to go through all of this in a young age and see her parents being separate from each other. Bruce Wayne was going to talk sense into his little brother, Dilly and will hope that he will understand.

Bruce walks into the room as he see his little brother, Dil getting wasted as he have two female girls in the bed with him as Dil was making out with both of them as Bruce Wayne was very upset with his brother.

" Dilly!" yelled Bruce which freaks the girls out and a little bit toward Dil. " What the hell are you doing!"

" What does it look like I'm doing genius! What are you doing in my room!" Dil questioned Bruce.

" I came here to talk to you but, I see you have company." said Bruce as he look at both of blondes girls and yell at them to get out which they just hurried and got out the bed and left Dil while it was just the two of them.

-RGU2-

Hazel and Aly POV

Hazel Levine was going to her best friend, Starr's wedding with her new friend named, Aly Hall who is also the cousin of Rosiland Hall. Hazel stop talking to Rosie because Hazel doesn't like Rosie attitude. Hazel know that Rosiland is always fake! Rosiland is the Vice President of the company of " The Hall Enterprise" and get to be with T.J Hart who is a wrestler and working part of the company of " The Hall Enterprise". Hazel is a little jealous of Rosie but, she is not going to let Rosiland get the best out of her.

Hazel knows that Aly and Rosiland has some history with each other since Aly kind of hate Rosie guts but, Hazel don't know why. Aly real name is Alexandria Hall but, everyone calls her "Aly". Aly is the daughter of Thorne and Darla Hall which it is Rosiland's Uncle and Aunt. Aly's mother, Darla died in 2005 from car accident. Her mother, Darla got a call from her niece, Pheobe Hall who got stranded on a foggy Pacific Coast Highway while on her way to the party. While helping her change a flat tire, Darla slipped and fell into the path of an oncoming car, driven by a drunken, Sara Hall who is Phoebe and Rosiland's mother. Her mother,Darla later died from her injuries, devastating Thorne and Aly, but were both eventually comforted by Sara, unaware that she was the driver.

Few weeks ago...Hazel informed Aly that her and TJ had a quickie wedding so she wouldn't be deported but now they're getting divorced because they're not ready for marriage and TJ still has feelings for Rosiland. Aly went to confront Rosie who was having TJ feel her lingerie for the line. Aly snapped at Rosiland claiming they replaced a tyrant with a slut. TJ stated Aly's out of line but Aly kept trying to convince to TJ that he can't do this to Hazel and he married her because he loves her. TJ stated Aly's out of line. TJ left and Rosiland changed back into her dress. Aly wouldn't drop it and Rosiland mentioned Aly's "issues". Aly stated he issue is that Rosiland's mother killed her mother. Rosie was shocked and stated Aly forgave her mother because she was there. Aly stated she was persuaded to say the words but she could never forgive Sara for killing her mother. Rosiland took the situation delicately and explained it was an accident. Aly blasted both of them by saying Sara and Rosie are both sluts and use their sexuality to get whatever they want. As Rosiland was trying to help Aly, Aly envisioned Aly saying the words "drunken mother" and "get rid of her". Rosie tried snapping Aly out of it. Rosiland just figured they should stay away from each other. As Rosiland was trying to work things out with Aly. Rosiland's father,Ridge stopped in to mention the meeting is in ten minutes. Aly asked if she could come and Ridge allowed her to. Ridge announced that Hope For The Future is over which offended Aly. Ridge announced to everybody the new line "California Freedom" which uses a lot of the morals and dignity of Hope For The Future but encourages women to be free with lines including lingerie and swimwear. Aly stated she'd expect this from Rosiland but not Ridge. Aly asked if Rosiland was going to model for the lingerie and Aly snapped at ridge for letting his daughter being viewed in underwear. Aly went off about the morals that her grandmother and grandfather instilled in this company and how they're being forgotten. Everybody else agreed it was a good idea and tried to placate Aly. Aly ended the meeting with irrelevantly bashing Rosie for killing her mother, Darla. Rosie tried to get through to Aly once again. But, Aly wasn't going to even listen to Rosiland.

Hazel and Aly was all dress up for Starr's wedding as Hazel thinks this will clear Aly's mind up from what ever happened to her mother, Darla and quit bashing things at Rosiland. Hazel and Aly was sitting at the church as they was talking.

" This is nice!" said Hazel. " I'm just glad there is no drama."

" And no Rosiland." Aly replied as she turn and saw Rosiland with TJ as they was all dress up. TJ was wearing his tux while Rosiland was wearing her pink/white dress with white high heels on as she looks beautiful. the two of them was taking photos together as both Hazel and Aly kind of hate it to see them kissing/hugging.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 **A _/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this story, I've been busy with other stories and plus dealing with family issues over this month. Sadly there's no Rugrats Characters in this chapter but, they will be on the next chapter._**

 ** _And a new LGBT OC's, Kittie make appearance on this chapter and her girlfriend, Daria Daniels will be mentioned on this chapter._**

 ** _aia hope you guys enjoy!_**

Zack and Cree POV

Zack Whrenburg and Cree Carmichael just got making out in bed some more as the both of them took a deep breath as they was looking up in the air.

" What are we going to do?" Zack questioned Cree.

" I don't know." Cree said as both Zack and Cree stare at each other. " Even though we both love each other, But, we can't keep this up."

" I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." Stu said as he put up in the room and caught Cree and Zack in the bed together.

Zack and Cree jump up from the bed as they were in shock to see Stu Pickles caught them in the bed together.

" This ends right now!" Stu yells at the both of Zack and Cree.

Cree was covering herself up as she start speaking to Mr. Stu, " Mr. Pickles, what are you doing here?"

" I can think the same way like you. You two screwing around on the day my daughter is supposed to get married." Stu said to the both of them.

Zack spoke up as he was trying to talk it out to Starr's father, " Mr. Pickles can you listen? I can explain..." Stu interrupt Zack as he didn't want hear from him at all.

" SHUT UP!" Stu yelled at Zack. " What you going to say? It's not what it looks like! From what I'm standing...It looks like you are cheating on my daughter!"

Cree turn to face Zack as she was very concerned of Zack and was afraid what's going to happen. Zack was freaking out and was scared to death. Stu walk up toward them as he spoke up.

" It's the day of you and my daughter's wedding and you already cheating on her! Do You Care About Starr At All!" Stu questioned Zack Whrenburg.

" I do! I do care about Starr." Zack told Stu. " The last thing I want to do is to hurt Starr."

" You shouldn't got with Starr in the first place! You shouldn't claim you care about her!" Stu yells loud at Zack for him to understand which Zack had his head down as he felt guilty about it. " You never should have to have Starr to trust you! You are clearly unworthy of her trust! You are selfish, shallow, horny little prick! You deserve to get screw over just like you screw my daughter!"

" Look, look! I care about Starr." Zack tells Stu. " We never wanted to hurt Starr, it just happened! It's just this thing that got us really connected." Zack got stressed out while he just roared.

" Yeah, you shouldn't have married my daughter in the first place!" Stu said.

Cree step over as she was defending Zack, " It wasn't Zack fault, it was mine. I jump in the bed with Zack."

" You are just as slutty as your mother." Stu tells Cree.

" Do you really want to go there?" Cree questioned Stu. " Say it to the man who cheats on his wife, Didi for Maria." Cree came with a bombshell on Stu which it really pissed him off.

-RGU2-

Kittie POV

Kittie Loveheart is the newest LGBT lesbian OC's. Kittie is one of Rosiland's first cousin. Kittie has long whitish-pink curly hair with a pink bow on her hair. Kittie has pink eyes and long eyelashes. Kittie wears a white top with pink skirt on with a pair of black boots. Kittie is part of the "Hall Enterprise" and she also do the "LGBT campaign" to support all Gays, Lesbians, Transgengers and bi people. Kittie is the most loving girl you ever met. Kittie is dating Daria Daniels which she is Tom and Bree Daniels's older sister.

Kittie just got off the phone with her girlfriend, Daria... Rosiland and TJ came by walking toward her.

" Hey Kittie!" Rosiland say hey to her cousin.

" Oh hey Rosie! Hey TJ!" smiled Kittie.

" Sup Kitty Cat!" TJ say hey to her.

" Who was that you was talking to?" Rosiland asked Kittie.

" It was Daria. She been acting weird lately." Kittie replied.

" Weird like how? What's going on?" Rosiland questioned.

" I just feel like Daria is keeping a secret from me." Kittie explained herself. " I think she just hiding something from me."

" Do you think she maybe cheating on you?" TJ questioned Kittie which Rosiland pop TJ on the side of the head which he yells Ouch.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" TJ questioned his girlfriend, Rosiland.

" You talk too much." Rosiland answered as she focus back toward her cousin, Kittie with a concerned look on her face. " Is Daria doing the Mob wars again? You need to get in the bottom of this Kitty Cat!"

-RGU-

Starr POV

CeCe and Jamie close the door when Skyler and Anaya left to find Dove. CeCe wants to try to get into the bottom of this issue with Starr and Dove. Starr and Dove are sister but, CeCe knows that Starr and Dove have this jealousy and fight going on between them. t started of with them fighting over Zack. Starr really like Zack all this time while Dove snuck and slept with Zack behind her sister's back which it drew a lot of attention.

" What the hell just happened!" CeCe questioned her best friend, Starr.

" It's just Dove being a bitch as always." Starr said as she rolled her eyes while talking about her adopted sister, Dove. " Dove bringing up the past that I cheated on Zack with Randy and how Randy seduced me."

" What? Why did Dove say that to you?" Jamie asked Starr.

" I honestly don't know. Dove has a lot of issue going on. She just jealous because I'm marrying the guy in my dreams which he is the father of her baby." said Starr. " Her sick twisted baluster child! Too bad that baby Michael has to go through that life style of his mother being a whore."

" Starr...Why did you have to go there?" CeCe questioned her best friend. " That baby, Michael has nothing to this conversation! This is between you and Dove-" Starr interrupted her best friend, CeCe as she argue about the baby.

" This has everything to do with the baby!" Starr said as she was being annoying and was in her bitchy ways. " Dove knew that I love Zack and yet she has to spread her legs and have sex with my man! Dove is a whore! Like it or not!"

" What do you think what Zack feels about you saying all of this about his son?" Jamie questioned Starr as she was being concerned. " Zack will always be there for his son, Michael. You are about to be Michael's step mother. Michael doesn't need to get involved of this drama."

" It wouldn't happened if his mother quit stealing my man!" Starr yelled. " BTW...It's none of your business about my relationship to Zack or any of my family business! Your job is to be my bridesmaids! Let's get going!" Starr yells at both of her friends, CeCe and Jamie which she walks off switching her hips on her wedding dress.

" I really hate bridezilla Starr." Jamie made a remark about Starr.

" Let's get going." CeCe tells her friend, Jamie as the both of them follow her.

-RGU2-

Paige and Ace

Paige Belvis took a break from college to share a romantic car ride with Ace Jenkins which they are officially dating. Both Ace and Paige been hanging out lately and been on couple of dates before they started dating. Paige is really happy to be around Ace. Ace is the only guy that treated her with respect and she likes that. Paige barley worried about Hunter Oakley which she love him also.

Ace and Paige were chatting in the car together having a conversation while Ace was driving.

" How's you're song coming along" asked Paige.

" It's great! I just finished the song and I want you to listen to it." Ace tells Paige.

" Oh boy! I cannot wait." Paige got excited she start playing his song on his IPhone.

 _" However far away_

 _I will always love you!_

 _However long I stay_

 _I will always love you!_

 _Whatever words I say_

 _I will always love you!_

 _I will always love you!_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make feel like I am free again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am clean again"_

Paige pause the music as she was getting teary in her eyes as she was crying. " This was beautiful! I didn't know you was making a song for me."

" Of course I did. I care about you Paige." Ace tells Paige. " You mean the world to me. I will be there for you no matter what because I will always love you." Ace tells Paige as they share kissed and holding hands.

Paige was just so happy to find someone like Ace Jenkins to love her and to always be there for her. Paige has falling found her ace.

-RGU2-

Tom and Jerry POV

Today was Tom's birthday and Jerry was giving Tom the best sex of his life because Jerry cares about his fiancé a lot. Jerry was wearing a black women's sleeping gown while Tom was shirtless and was looking really muscular looking with a nice body abs and buff in the arms. Tom was only wearing a pair of black boxer brief.

Jerry was on top of Tom as he was grinding on top of him while Tom was holding the waist hips of Jerry while they was making love. Tom Daniels will be 22yrs old now. Tom is just lucky to spend his birthday with the love of his life, Jerry. Jerry and him were like star-crossed lovers. Tom and Jerry first met at Jerry's old apartment when Tom came by to Jerry's apartment to fix his washer since Jerry's cousin, Braxton mess it up.

Now's it been going on three years and six months since they been dating. But, now there about to get married really soon.

" Happy Birthday babe!" Jerry said to Tom.

" Thanks bae!" Tom thank his fiancé as they share a romantic kissed. " That means a lot."

" You welcome honey! I have question for you." Jerry questioned Tom as he was laying down on Tom's bare muscular chest.

" Sure. What is it bae?" Tom asked.

" What if...I invited you're mother, Carly Jacks-Daniels and you're father, Sonny Daniels for your birthday?" Jerry asked Tom which Tom laughed so hard. "What?"

" You say you were going to invite my parents over to my birthday? I can see my mom coming but, not my dad, we don't give along too much." Tom tells Jerry.

" Well...I think it's a brand new start to let go of the past and move on something better." Jerry said to Tom as he had his chin on Tom's chest while finger rub Tom's chest and abs. " We are about to get married and soon to become parents of our own. I want to have you're parents apart of it just like with my mom."

" You don't want my father come be apart of our children's life. It's too dangerous for them." Tom warned Jerry.

" Like what?!" Jerry questioned him.

" My father is a manic depressive mob kingpin." Tom confessed to Jerry which shock Jerry. " I don't want our kids grow up like that I did. That's why I stay away from the Mob business."

To Be Continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 _~RGU:2~_

Peter POV:

The Confederacy Castle-

I hissed as I was so angry that Z is back in Reptar City. I finally found the love of my life and reunite with her but, this Z creep came out of nowhere with the help of Zack. How dare Zack betray me like that! That was low down! I'm the King of the Confederacy! I deserve some respect! Some tell to kill Zack but, I just left it along since Zack's is Kimi's Best friend and I don't want murder him like how the Future Bad Z murder his parents and his grandparents. Now, I wish I did. Zack was a annoying dumb baby when I first met him. Then, Zack think I would be friends with him? [ _laughed]_ Zack has another thing coming this isn't over! Once this whole Z situation be over with...I will come after Zack and I will end his life also.

I was just sitting down on my throne as I waiting on Licortwist patiently to see if he murder Z the right way. I really hope Z is dead! You guys don't understand, If Z is still alive and Z end up be with Kimi then, The Rugrats Universe would change! I will probably won't be King of the Confederacy, I wouldn't have George and Abigail, everything that I work so hard on would be gone and I would be just be normal like all the rest of The Rugrats gang. So, yes Z has to die. I will would just turn into evil Z Morton and it will be back to normal.

Two of my Confederacy Guards open the door as Licortwist finally appears of my Confederacy castle. Finally! I just hope Licortwist did his job right.

" Licortwist, you made it back!" I said as I got up from my throne and walk toward Licortwist with a smile on my face. " So, Did you finished the job?" I asked Licortwist which hope he did.

He nodded his head, " Yes sir, everything been taking care of." Licortwist told me.

" Great!" I smiled with delight as one of finest butler, Mr. Hopkins came up toward me and Licortwist with two glasses of a ice cold water and apple juice in a champagne glass. I grab the glass of water while Licortwist grab the other glass of apple juice.

" Cheers to a New Order of Revolution!" I smiled as Licortwist smiled while we both took a sip of our drink of water and apple juice. It's a relief that Z is really dead. There's hope that me and Kimi will still be together.

" So. Mr. Peter Albany, what are we going to do with Zack Whrenburg?" Licortwist questioned me. " Zack is a threat for the S.A.D Club and he needs to be put to justice."

" Don't worried Licortwist, I will find a way to get revenge from Zack, this is not over...It's only just the beginning." I grinned. I have some tricks on my sleeves to get my revenge on Zack Whrenburg. This is war!

-RGU2-

Zack POV:

The Hotel-

This is some crazy going on between me, Cree and Tommy,Dil and Starr's father, Mr. Stu Pickles. Mr. Stu walk in on me and Cree as we were making love to each other, It was the most stupidest thing I've ever done! I was caught in that moment with Cree how she told me that she did got pregnant with my first child but she aborted the baby because I was in a relationship with Starr. Cree maybe the ruddiest, the meanest girl you every met but, she also has a heart. Cree cares about me no matter if we in relationship or not. That's why I just see Cree defiantly than how she was in high school. I want to give Cree a chance but, I can't be cheating on Starr. I love Starr too much.

I went through hell protecting and saving Starr's life because I love her. I don't care what anybody say-Starr means the world to me. My thing is why is Mr. Stu getting angry at me? Starr cheated on me first with Randy Bouchie and he didn't say a damn thing about it! But, he want to angry and lecture me? I don't need Mr. Pickles lecture after he cheated on Mrs. Pickles with Ms. Maria.

Here I am in the middle of the argument between Cree and Mr. Pickles were Cree threw a bombshell on Mr. Pickles about him cheated on Mrs. Didi Pickles with Ms. Maria who is now his new wife now. I knew this not going to be pretty so...I just keep my mouth shut and listen to the conversation.

" Excuse? How dare you talking about my life you little skank!" yelled Mr. Stu Pickles. " You and you're faggot brother of yours is nothing but trouble!" Mr. Stu tells Cree as he was trying to hurt her feelings which it really did. " You're father is very ashamed of you to stick up for you're brother, Jerry. He wants what's best for you and you just threw it away! I believe Jerry murder you're father and you have a part of your father's murderer!" Once Mr. Stu say that...I knew Cree wasn't going to take Mr. Stu crap but, I'm sticking up for her because she don't deserve that from him. Mr. Stu was in the wrong for accuse Cree of having something to do with her father's death.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cree screams bloody murder as she was crying into tears while throwing a pillow at Mr. Stu's head. " HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME AND MY BROTHER FOR MY FATHER'S DEATH! YOU BALUSTED! I HOPE YOU ROTTEN IN HELL!" I try to calm Cree the best way I can and then told her to get dress and leave while I take care of everything.

Cree nods her head as she got her clothes and went to the bathroom and change while I have some words from Mr. Stu alone. I was very much pissed off at him. Cree doesn't deserve that! I don't care if she was in the wrong also to have sex with me-It was a mistake. Mr. Stu don't run me! I'm not his son, I'm a grown ass man!

" You feel man enough to talk crap to Cree and blaming her for he father's death?" I questioned him as I rise up off the bed still have only my black boxer brief on while I was putting on my black dress pants for the wedding while trying to get ready.

" Cree has something to do with her father's death if she hanging with her gay brother, Jerry." Mr. Stu telling me his bullshit ways which I'm not going to acknowledge that because I'm smarter than that.

" How you know? huh? Why you think Jerry has something to do with Mr. Randy Carmichael's death?" I asked him.

" Because Jerry was the only who was there that night of Randy's death." Stu answered. I'm confused! Jerry wasn't there that night, Cree and Susie found their father murder.

" Wait, Wait! Jerry wasn't there on the scene of the crime when Mr. Randy Carmichael was murder." I said. " It was Cree and Susie that found their father, Randy on the floor cover with blood. So, Jerry wasn't even there during that time." I was making a statement toward Mr. Stu.

" That's not true, me and Tommy found proof on the video that Jerry was there that night of Randy's murder." Mr. Stu told me which I was kind of shock. I just this not really true about if Jerry really murder his father or not.

-RGU2-

Tommy POV:

The Park-

Thinking back what have I done over the past years when I cost trouble between my family and friends. I start argument with my older brother, Bruce Wayne last year about him being apart of the Pickles family or how the both of us fighting over Lillian which it was very stupid. How I embarrassed Chuckie with his ex- girlfriend, Nicole when was trying impress her of somebody he's not when we was pre-teens and I kind of made Chuckie look like my sidekick and he's older than me. How I treated Zack like crap when he first dated my sister, Starr and I was thinking that Zack might hurt my sister feelings and I was protecting her. Me and Starr have our arguments about her dating Zack or the ways what I was doing something bad in the past was really bad and I was sort of working with The S.A.D Club at the time. And then betray my little brother, Dilly for having affair with his girlfriend, CeCe.

I deserve all the guilt that I was given. I'm a horrible brother and friend. I don't blame them if they hated me from something that I did. I want to make things right between my family and friends especially for Dil. Dil is my little brother.

First time I saw Dilly when he was first been born and my mom introduce me to Dil. Yes, Dil was annoying baby brother and was getting all the attention while I have less attention for mom and dad. I hated Dil every time I see his face and I want to take him back to the baby store and get my money back. But, When I was alone with Dil and my friends in the woods without my parents...I realize I have to take responsibility especially when I almost pour banana pudding on Dil during the stormy rain with all the monkeys was watching. But, seeing Dil's face crying into tears and was frighten as he was very sorry. I realize I was wrong and I want to try better to become a big brother for Dil and I'm still going to be there for Dilly no matter what.

I'm just sitting on the bench to just calm my nerves down. Meanwhile, Chuckie spotted me as he say hey to me. I really wasn't expected to see anyone but, Chuckie is my best friend. He knows the struggle and things that I go through...Tommy even knows that I have bipolar problem that none of my other friends or family knew about it. I kept it a secret because I didn't want them to find out my problems that I have.

Chuckie sat down on the bench next to me as he smiled, " Tommy, I was looking all over for you man."

" Sorry." I told him as I was looking very sadly in the face as I wouldn't look at Chuckie directly. " I have a lot of things on my mind. "

" Like what?" Chuckie questioned me which I didn't want to tell Chuckie what was going on between me and my brother, Dil when I slept with his girlfriend, CeCe and had a one night stand. It was stupid and dumb for what I did to Dil. I shouldn't have affair with CeCe. I don't think Dil would ever forgive me.

" I really shouldn't tell you." I told Chuckie.

" Why not Tommy? We are best friend! You can tell me anything!" Chuckie tells me as he was being a friend. " I know everything what you been going through, I even knew something that nobody else knew about you. Come on Tommy tell me."

I took a deep breath as I decided as I decided to tell Chuckie the truth bout what went between me and CeCe, " Me and Dill got into a huge fight."

" About what?" Chuckie questioned me as he wants to know what's going on between me and Dil. This is the hardest thing to tell somebody what I did to my brother, Dil.

" CeCe and I had a one night stand." I finally told Chuckie the truth which it shock Chuckie a little but, I have to tell someone to get it off my chest. I can trust Chuckie for anything.

-RGU2-

Tom POV:

Tom and Jerry's apartment-

I finally told Jerry the truth about my father, Sonny Daniels is manic depressive mob kingpin. It was the hardest thing to finally come clean to the love of my life about my parents and my lifestyle. I grew up and dealt with the mob wars. My father has put me and my family in a lot of danger. Something always happens to my father, someone always wants to shoot him and try to him. Better yet, they want to murder my family for my father's problem. I couldn't stand my father at all! He cost the murder of my Uncle AJ. He thinks my Uncle AJ has something to do with my sister, Connie's murder. This is why I don't trust my father in the first place.

My mother, Carly Daniels is just always there for my father whenever if he is in trouble or not. She always stick with him no matter what. This why I don't want Jerry to be involved with the mob situation that my family goes through. I try to stay away from it as much as possible.

I want to live normal without the Mob Family Business. I don't want my kids to grow up like I did. I don't want to put my new family in danger especially Jerry. Jerry means the world to me, I can't loose him. I love him to death.

" WOW!" Jerry was in shock as he didn't know how he suppose to take the news that my father is a mob kingpin. " Your dad is a mob kingpin?" Jerry asked me as I nodded my head. " Wow! That's something that I never heard before."

" That's why I don't want my parents be involved our wedding or our future together." I was telling Jerry while holding his hand by looking into his pretty brown eyes. " I don't want you to get caught up in the mix with my family mob situation."

" But-Tom, this is your family. You shouldn't ignore your parents. They love you! You're their son." Jerry was reminded me about my parents which I understand what Jerry coming from but, it's more to that.

" I know, I understand." I clearly understand Jerry's point of view. " There's more to that."

" More than your father is a Mob Kingpin?" Jerry questioned me.

" My father cause my Uncle AJ get murder." I told Jerry as that was my biggest situation why I don't trust my father at all.

This is why I stay away from my family and taking care of myself. I use to live in Lort Charles, CA but, it has got really dangerous out there. Too many people died, always family drama. It reminds me of a Soap Opera from ABC "General Hospital". I stay away for a reason and I'm not going back at all!

-RGU2-

Jesse POV:

Outside the Church-

I keep having flashbacks when my some call officer friend, Joe Danforth killed and murder a innocent teenager, Malik Simmons which was Braxton's little brother. Officer Joe shot Malik at gunpoint. Malik didn't do anything! He was just a innocent kid. Joe didn't care about what will Malik family would think of this...He was just a racist baluster! Joe Danforth doesn't deserve to police officer anymore, he is a murderer! He needs to be lock up in jail instead of Braxton.

Poor Braxton, I really feel bad for the guy. Braxton Simmons was arrested for being associate and being around with his little cousin, Malik who stole a bag of chips and a bottle of coke. But, Malik didn't deserve to died and Braxton doesn't deserve to be put in jail. This Police system has change. Now, it's like...If you're black then we going after you because you are black. This what cost social media go worldwide with the #BlackLivesMatter along with #BlueLivesMatter . We shouldn't have to go through all this racism all over again! We are all human being in one nation under god invisible and liberty and justice for all! That's what's matter!

I wish I could have got there sooner to save Malik's life but...It was too late. _[_ _cries]_ This is have gone far enough and I'm tired of this! This needs to stop now!

-RGU2-

Starr POV:

Inside the Church-

It's been freaking 30mins or a hour since Zack haven't shown up yet! I'm very pissed and stress out right! This is suppose to be my wedding day and Zack is no where in sight! Where the hell is he! I'm already nervous also. This is suppose to be the moment to remember where all our friends and family to be here on our special day.

I honestly don't know what the heck is going but, I know that Zachary Whrenburg better bring his butt here so we can get married. I feel so light headed...I'm just dealing with too much stress.

Kimi Finester came up and want to talk to me before the wedding starts. Even through I rather want to speak to my brother's Tommy and soon to be husband's ex girlfriend speaking to me. I'm not in no mood to deal with Kimi's bullshit.

" Hey Starr." smiled Kimi as she walk up toward me with her beautiful royal purple/yellow dress as she had her hair all fix up pretty.

" What do you want Kimi." I questioned her as I really don't want to talk to her because I'm very stressed out about Zack haven't shown up yet.

" I want to wish you good luck on your wedding. I know you and Zack will be very happy for each other." Kimi smiled at me as I don't know if Kimi is playing tricks on me or not. I'm going to fall for her trick or just believe whatever she has to say! Kimi know damn well that I don't trust her!

Kimi was the reason that started the whole drama with the Rugrats when she secretly have affair with my brother, Tommy and then when Phil and the rest of the Rugrats gets upset about what they did...Kimi is going to play dumb like, she didn't knew that Phil like her and know well she do know about! Kimi is fake! And I'm going to even listen to her.

" Are you really serious? Come on Kimi, we all know that you still has a little feelings Zack." I told her as I look directly at her. " Zack is mine! He is all mine...Not yours!" I told Kimi.

" You are insane! " Kimi told me as she was getting really mad at me. But, I was pushing her button by talking out with her and Zack.

" Am I?! You were the one who was insane all along! You dated both my brother and my fiancé what do you expect?" I told her while looking very rudely at her.

Kimi didn't like that all and she crossed her arms and stare down at me like she was going to slap or something but, that won't happened. Because I will call the cops on her and take her away.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Aaron Thompson Wilcox is owned by Cute-Sean. Wyatt Spencer, Leo Whrenburg, and Damell Moore owned by me[Lilnate03]**_

 _~RGU:2~_

Kimi POV:

Inside the Church-

All honestly I admit what I did was wrong and I'm very sorry what I cost over the past years. But, seriously? Come on Starr! Why do Starr have to act like a bitch sometimes? My god! Her whining fucking voice is getting on my last damn nerves! Starr is really good at bringing up people past when it's something bad. Like Damn, how many times do you have to bringing up bad stuff! Yes, I went behind the Rugrats back by having affair with Tommy and then, I dated Zack also which I know Starr is curious about me and I get it.

But, Starr really needs to shut up sometimes! Her and Zack is getting married anyway and I have no interest in Tommy. I'm happily married by Peter Albany and being the Queen of Confederacy! I don't have time for childish bullshit like Starr.

" Okay yes I dated Tommy and Zack and I did went behind The Rugrats back by dating Tommy but, so what? That was over with!" I explained to Starr. " Why do you like to bring up old bullshit Starr!"

" Because I'm curious what's going to happen next for you. What if...You get between my marriage with Zack or wreck someone else relationship or harm someone." Starr said.

I just stare Starr down and was getting really irritated about her. Starr is really fake ass person which no one never gets the clue yet. I believe Starr will end up be like her mother, Didi Pickles. But, it's not my business. Who cares about the spoil little bitch!

" You're curious of me?" I questioned Starr as I busted out laughing. " Wow! You are so fake."

" How am I being fake?" Starr questioned me as she gave me the mean look on her face.

" Because you are! You always have!" I told her directly at her face. " Maybe Zack or anyone else don't see the real you but, I have! And you are the fakest bitch I've ever seen!"

Starr busted out laughing while she just flip her long blonde hair while she was being sarcasm, " Oh wow Kimi a fake bitch is a harsh words. Maybe you should go back and take your med since you are a crazy person and very mental and all."

I swear to god I want to slap that bitch in the face so hard but, before I can stop myself...I immediately slap Starr in the face hard as she almost hit the floor. That's not cool to pick on someone illness. Starr was in the wrong and that's why I did what I did. It felt good slap her in the face.

" Don't you dare talk about my illness again!" I yelled at her. " Got it!"

Starr look at me as she really want to do something to me but, two of Zack's older cousins, Wyatt Spencer and Leo Whrenburg came out to Starr's rescue to see there is a problem going on between me and Kimi.

Leo Albert Whrenburg is the son of Tracy Whrenburg and her ex-husband, Paul Palmer. Leo has short brown hair with brown eyes. Leo is very witty, very sharp and very humorous. Leo is two years younger than Zack. Leo can be sweet sometimes but, he is also apart of the Mob with Tom Daniels's big brother, Vincent Daniels.

Wyatt Spencer is the son of Luke and Laura Spencer which he is Zack's 2nd cousin. Wyatt has brown curly hair with dark brown eyes. Luke and Laura had been last seen in Texas in December 1984, when Laura announces her pregnancy in August 1985 that they had a son. In 1998, the chose to revisit the Luke and Laura rape story of the 1970s by having the incident revealed to Wyatt. The controversial story of Wyatt's father, Luke raping his mother, Laura had quickly been renounced to a seduction at the time.

Wyatt and his father, Luke start a slow process of reconciling when Luke kidnaps Wyatt to an abandoned cabin and Wyatt watches his father, Luke distressfully dream of the rape while suffering from a delirious fever following a wolf trap accident.

Wyatt's relationship with his mother becomes further strained in December 1998 when he and his little brother, Nikolas are told that Stefan Cassadine (Nichols) is Nikolas's father, not the presumed-dead Stavros Cassadine, and Laura had kept the secret. Wyatt and Nikolas begin to bond over the betrayal of their respective families.

Wyatt's been trying to change the way he looks at things, to not become Luke. That's part of the process – not having the same relationship with Nikolas that Luke has with Stefan.

In 1998, Lucky enters into a relationship with a girl named, Elizabeth Webber (Herbst). Their relationship has been on and off relationship but, his brother, Nikolas has been ruin their relationship so, that's the reason that they are not together now.

" Hey Starr, what's going on?" Leo questioned Starr.

" I'll tell you what's going on here!" said Starr as she was very pissed off at me while holding her face. I just knew that Starr wants to get revenge from me. " This woman has assault me and literally slap me in the face for no reason!"

" No reason? Really?!" I questioned as I just knew that Starr will come up a lie or something. She is just like her brother, Tommy. Always be lying all the time!

" I want her out of here before she cost my wedding into a disaster!" Starr tells both Leo and Wyatt as they both nods their head.

" Yes Starr." Wyatt told her as he put me on handcuffs which I didn't know if Zack's cousin, Wyatt was a cop. I can't believe I'm about to be arrested for Starr being a bitch about it.

This is not over! I will get my revenge very soon!

-RGU2-

Rosa Lopez POV:

Outside the Church-

Today is the day of my two best friends Zack and Starr's Wedding Day! This is a very special day for these two. I'm so grateful and happy for them. They are like the Star-crossed lovers. I'm really going to love the Zarr moments for these two. I know it's going to be very special.

Here I am outside of church with my pregnant belly wearing a beautiful pink gown with white heels on as I was looking everywhere for my boyfriend, Jesse Barrow. It's just strange, Jesse would have been inside already by now. Where can he possibly be? I'm very worried about him.

I look around and found Jesse sitting down on the white bench as I walk over there to talk to him and figure out what's going with him.

" Hey Jesse." I say hey to him as I sat down beside him.

" Hey bae!" Jesse told me as he gave me a kissed and then kissed my pregnant belly for our precious baby." hey little one."

" How's work?" I questioned Jesse.

" It was okay." Jesse said as he was looking all sad looking which that worried me.

" It was Okay?! What's going on?" I questioned Jesse as I want to know what's going on with Jesse. I hate seeing my boyfriend being upset. I know whatever it is it's not good.

Jesse was quiet and was having tears coming from the left side of his face.

" Jesse, come on! You can always tell me." I tell him. " I'm your girlfriend and the mother of your child. You need someone to talk to and that's me. Please just tell me please babe." I beg him.

Jesse look up as he took a deep breath while he just tell me the truth what's really bugging him lately. " Braxton is in jail." he told me which that was a shocking about Braxton that's weird. Braxton is a sweetheart, I can't imagine him being in jail unless someone blame him for something he didn't do.

" What why?" I questioned.

" For being involved with his little brother, Malik of the robbery." Jesse answered.

" Robbery? So, Malik is in jail too?" I questioned.

" No, Malik is dead! He's been shot and killed." Jesse told me which that makes me so sad. Malik was a sweet boy and very harmless. Who would do something like that.

" Oh my god!" I cried into tears as I couldn't stop crying. " What monster would do something like that to Malik?"

" Officer Joe Danforth." Jesse gave me the name of Malik's killer. " Joe murder Malik cold blooded for no reason."

That just took me a whole new level! Officer Joe Danforth was the reason why Malik been murder? Now Braxton is in jail have to deal with the lost of his brother because a cop killed him. This is terrible! I wish I can do something about it. I'm praying for Braxton.

-RGU2-

Braxton POV:

Reptar City prison-

I been in prison for a couple of days now and I did nothing wrong! I been arrested for what my brother, Malik did. Officer Joe Danforth had his guys arrested me as I was trying to fight my way to get to my brother but, I saw Officer Joe pull out his gun as he aim toward my brother, Malik and pull the trigger.

The moment I saw my brother, Malik got shot and been murder by some call officer who is a racist...I want to break loose and beat the shit out of Officer Joe! That was my brother! Malik doesn't deserve to die!

Now, here I am behind bars for something stupid and don't know how long I will be here. I really hate wearing this orange prison suit. I guess Orange is the new Black get it? But, seriously this isn't over! I will get justice for my brother! Officer Joe will pay for this! Malik doesn't deserve to die!

Suddenly, Officer Colby McCulley came up toward me as she want to say hey to me which I wasn't in the mood to talk to her or anyone.

" Hey Braxton." said Colby as she smile at me delight. " How are you?"

" What do you expect how I am?" I questioned Colby as I really pissed off of her question. You should know how I feel more than anyone! Why is Colby is going to play dumb on me?

Colby nods her head, " Okay, I understand what you are going through..."

" Do you? Because last time I check you wasn't the one who has to watch your own brother get murder right in front you! I have to deal with my little brother, Malik being murder by Officer Joe Danforth and being in prison for something I didn't do!" I told her as I was sort of yelling.

" Listen, I really sorry what you have to go through with your brother being murder or you being in jail." Colby tells me which I didn't believe nothing what she says because that's a lie.

" That's a lie! You are no better than the other cops! All you guys do is killing all our black men for no reason or put them in jail!" I yelled as Colby talk back to me.

" Excuse me? First of all I never killed anyone in my life! especially the black men! I'm a good person Braxton! You know me! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Colby told me with sorrow.

" Why are you even here in the first place!" I demand an answer from her.

" Because I Love You okay!" Colby blurted that out to me as I was in shock. " I always have and always will! But, you are being selfish and being a pain in the ass lately. I'm just here to see if you were okay and to let you know you're cousin is here to see you. Bye Braxton!" Colby told as she walks off away from as I felt bad for being disrespecting Colby like that. I didn't know she has feelings for me.

My cousin, Damell Moore came walking up after Colby left. Damell Moore is a cousin of mine and also the cousin of The Carmichael's family. Damell is also the one that Jerry had a thing with over the past years that nobody knows about other than me. Damell is a year younger than Jerry. light skin African-American/black male. He has short black haircut with a hazel eye color. Damell is a little taller than Jerry. He is muscular looking and has a body abs.

Damell has tattoos all over his torso. one tattoos say " Respect My Strruggles", another tattoos has Chinese symbols both side of his torso. and also have Angel wings as his tattoos on his torso. Damell also has tattoos on both side of his arms. Which Jerry thinks it's very sexy. [weird!] Most of the time Damell goes shirtless sometimes but, I don't know why. Damell finally wears something without showing his body. He was wearing a white tank top while be sagging showing his red/white plads boxers shorts and wearing blue shorts on. with a pair of blue/white Nike shoes. Damell is buff in the arms since he been working out a lot.

Damell is really not gay since he has a girlfriend but, Jerry was the only guy that he can take advantage of by having sex with him.  
To be honest Damell was the first guy that Jerry have sex with. Jerry was 13 while Damell was 12yrs old. Damell was a bad kid during the time and a trouble maker. Damell be going to a school where all bad kids go to. Damell like to ride his motorbike, work out, smoke weed and drink alcohol. Usually when they was younger Damell and Jerry are alone where their parents are not no where in sight...Damell tells Jerry to give him oral sex and Jerry did but, they went all the way.

Even though what Damell did was wrong by taking advantage of Jerry a little but, he is still my cousin and we grew up together. My question is...What's is Damell doing in Reptar City anyway?

" Dang cuz, what did you do this time?" Damell questioned as he noticed Colby was upset about me.

" Long story." I said to get pass that conversation. " What are you doing here? How you know I was in prison?"

" Buster, Edwin and Alisa told me everything." Damell answered me. " I heard what happened about Malik. I'm sorry to hear that cuz, how you hanging?"

" Piss." I answered as I was furious about my brother's murder. Every time I think about or dream about it, it torn me apart like a piece of thin paper. " That was my little brother that's been murder and Officer Joe took that away from me! He's not getting away from this."

-RGU2-

Jerry Carmichael POV:

Lipchiz Hospital-

Okay, today is the day when I get my Sex reassignment surgery done. Yes, I'm going to transform into a woman. It's kind of scary by transform myself into a whole new reality but, I think I can do it! This is what I wanted all along! Plus, I have my loving fiancé, Tom Daniels, my sister, Cree, my mother, Lucy, Cree's Boyfriend, John Bouchie, my brother, Edwin, and my BFF's, Aaron Thompson Wilcox. I'm really glad that I have my family and friends supported me.

My doctor, Elizabeth Webber came walking toward me along with my family and friends that it's time to get my surgery done which I'm very afraid.

" Hey Jerry, it's time to get your surgery. You only need three person to be with you." Elizabeth tells me which I had it planned who should be with me during my surgery.

I nod my head as I name the people who will be with me during my surgery. " Okay. I choose my mother, Lucy, my sister, Cree and my best friend, Aaron." I answered everyone was shock that I didn't choose Tom to be with me while I get my surgery done including Tom which he was upset.

" What? Not your fiancé?" Tom questioned. " Why can't I be with you?"

I walk toward Tom as I just smile at him delight, " I want this to be a surprise for you. I want to give you and early wedding gift surprise. I love you Tom! You know that right."

" Of course! I love you too! But, are you going to be okay without me?" Tom questioned me.

" Yes, I'll be fine." I told Tom as I gave him a kiss on the lip.

" Relax Tom." said my little sister Cree. " Jerry will be fine! You need to think about how you and Jerry going to give me a nephew or a niece." Cree told Tom as we all laughed and having a good time with one another.

" I love you!" Tom told me.

" I love you more!" I smiled back as I follow doctor Elizabeth, my mother, Cree and Aaron and leaving Tom behind with my brother, Buster, and John Bouchie.

Today is the last day I would be just Jerry Carmichael. I will transform into a woman!

-RGU2-

Zack POV

Outside the Church-

I'm super late for my big day and I already cheated on Starr. I screw up big time! I really need to make it up to Starr.

Once I made to the church, I saw Kimi been put on handcuffs as my cousins, Leo and Wyatt arrested Kimi and I don't know what for. I walk over toward Leo and Wyatt to talk to them and want to know what's going on.

" Hey guys! What's going on?" I questioned. " Why Kimi being arrested for?"

" Kimi here is being arrested for abused Starr inside the church." Wyatt answered.

" It wasn't abusive! It was self-defense!" Kimi corrected them as she was trying break loose from both Wyatt and Leo but, they hold on her really tight.

" Yeah, save it to the judge!" Leo tells Kimi.

" Zack, you can't trust Starr, Tommy or any of the Rugrats! They don't give a damn about you!" Kimi tells me which I think it was very odd. " I think they are apart of the S.A.D Club or at least one of them." Kimi warn me as I was very confused about what's going on about her telling me not to trust Starr or any of the Rugrats gang.

Before I can say anything...Tommy and Chuckie pop up out of nowhere as they look very serious looking in the face.

" Okay, we heard enough of this trick!" Tommy calls Kimi as Kimi was getting really furious as she wants to slap Tommy in the face.

" Trick? Come over here and I will show you who is a trick baluster!" Kimi yells at Tommy.

" Oh Kimi, you haven't been taken your medication yet?" Chuckie said with a smile on his face. " Don't worried, Going back the Mental hospital is a place for you."

" Chuckie this isn't over! Peter will find out and he will get his revenge from you and Tommy!" Kimi yelled at both Chuckie and Tommy.

" Well...We will see." Tommy said. " In the meantime, you are getting out Reptar City! Take her away." Tommy demanded Leo and Wyatt as they took Kimi away.

I was totally confused about what was going on. Tommy was sending Kimi away and Chukie was being okay with Kimi been sending away is plan weird. Something is very wrong.

" What the hell is going on! Why is Kimi is been sent away?" I questioned both Tommy and Chuckie which none of them want to answer my questions.

" It's none of your business." Chuckie tells me.

" Why do you want to know? We should talk about how you cheated on my sister with Cree." Tommy throw a bombshell on me which I didn't expect Tommy to find out about me and Cree one night stand.

" How you know?" I questioned Tommy.

" My father, Stu told me. I told my father to watch over you and Cree because you always has some hidden little secrets that no one knows about!" said Tommy. " Now that I know you are cheating on my sister, Starr...I will make sure I'll tell personal." Tommy laughed at me which I got really mad about that.

To e Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever

 ** _A/N: This promo trailer is a lot similar to the movie, Hunger Games: Mockingjay part 1 trailer and the song is also by Hunger Games._**

 _~RGU:2~_

[Paige] song:

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here in Reptar City  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here in Reptar City  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here Reptar City  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here Reptar City  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree."

* * *

Promo of Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever!

Peter Albany grin so evil looking as he have Zack Whrenburg, Hazel Levine, and Dil Pickles joining him with rest of the S.A.D Club, and the residents of The Confederacy.

" Kill them dead!" yelled Peter.

Army of the Confederacy Soldiers wearing white helmets, with a black stripe running down the center with the Confederacy Seal and a transparent visor, black leather boots and gloves, with a baton on their belt.

The Soldiers of the Confederacy were carrying their submachine guns as they march toward Reptar City and was shooting citizens of innocent people in towns.

* * *

" They are killing innocent people! Men, women, and childrens!" Paige yelled. " The S.A.D Club are trying to harm us and want us to be afraid! We are not going anywhere without a fight! Because this is our house!"

* * *

Zack Whrenburg was broadcasting on a big screen TV where everyone in Reptar City can see it including Starr Pickles and Cree Carmichael.

" If you are watching...I want everyone to lay down your weapons now." said Zack.

Starr and Cree both gasped as they can't believe Zack is still alive.

" You're alive." said Starr.

" Impossible!" Cree was in shocked as she was happy that Zack was alive.

* * *

" Why do we have to keep Kimi in the mental hospital?" Chuckie questioned Tommy.

" To keep her safe! Especially from Peter if that's really him." Tommy answered. " Peter well who ever this guy is has my brother, Dil, along with Zack and Hazel as his token! Who knows what he is doing to them!"

* * *

" Why didn't you tell me all of this!" Tom questioned his lover, Jerry who is now Jessica.

" Because I was protecting you and my family!" Jessica answered.

* * *

Paige was having a meeting with her boyfriend, Ace, The Rugrats, OC's different cartoon characters from Disney, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon about the The Confederacy.

" The Peter Albany that you guys all think you know is not really him. That Peter was imposter of all this time! The real Peter is a guy that looks like Z." said Paige.

" If the guy that suppose to be Z is Peter then, who is pretending to be Peter all this time?" Phil questioned.

* * *

Confederacy TV

" Confederacy are here to make Reptar City a better place to protect the gather goods." said the fake Peter who is wearing all white and have a white background.

 _ **UNITY**_

" Confederacy is what America need." said fake Peter.

 _ **PROSPERTY**_

" We are here to protect and do what's best for even it means killing you." said fake Peter.

 _ **SACRIFICE**_

" Come join us and together will be united as one. And in Today, And in Tomorrow, and in Forever! You will bow down and worship us or Reptar City will be History!" fake Peter finished talking as he have Dil Pickles, Zack Whrenburg, and Hazel Levine by his side while he was seating down.

To Be Continued very soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Rugrats:Growing up 2 Forever Special!

A/N: This Dedicated to one of the greatest Authors of all time for the Rugrats Fanfiction that I look up to...Jesse Barrow-JJB. I hope you guys like it.

 _ **Thanksgiving Day...**_

Jesse POV:

I have gone through a lot over the years in Reptar City, I seen people dying, being capture, clones, the goods/bads, break up, heart breaking and I just have enough! I want to do something better for myself, my wife Rosa, and our child. I'm moving away to Italy but, the question is...I don't know how everyone else would take it. Zack is my best bud! We grew up together in pre-k now, it feels like our bond will be broken and I don't want to loose up between us because he is my bestfriend.

My wife, Rosa Lopez and I was working together to pack our things before we leave to Italy today. And also, I invited, Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Natalie, CeCe, Zack, Starr, Cree, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Arnold, Susie, and Harold over to my place as I will tell them that I was leaving and say my good bye to them.

" Hey, Are you okay?" Rosa asked me as she was holding m hands and was being concerned of me.

" Yeah! I just can't believe we are actually leaving Reptar City! This city is like home to me, I grew up with all my friends including Zack. I don't how the others gonna take it?" I said as I was shaking a little.

" Hey, we are a team! We will work things out!" Rosa said. " I know it would be hard for the others when they hear the news that we are leaving Reptar City and going to Italy. But, they will support s no matter what! Because they are family to us also and we call always write letters to them, call them, E-mail them, Snapcat, Skype them whatever! We will be back soon. Right now, you got a big job opportunity to be the Commissioner of the Police department in Italy! This is exciting news!" Rosa smiled at me delight.

" Yes it is, Thank You! I don't know what I'll do without you." I said as Rosa kissed me tenderly as I was rubbing her pregnant belly which our son will be born very soon.

-RGU2-

Dil POV:

This is the first Thanksgiving that me and CeCe are not spending time together with our daughter, Bella. This past months have been a train wreck when me and CeCe split and go on our separate ways. CeCe means everything to me, we grew up together! She was the first woman I lay my eyes on and we have a daughter together. But, when I find out about my brother, T and my girlfriend, CeCe slept together behind my back...I was beyond piss the hell off of Tommy and CeCe!

I'm going to make Tommy and CeCe pay for this, I will get them back for this!

I was sitting at home by myself as I'm watching the Football game on TV while the others are gone to Jesse and Rosa's house for Thanksgiving dinner as Jesse and Rosa have announcement tonight.

I didn't feel like going because I was hurt by the betray of my girlfriend who was suppose to be my fiancé and my baluster big brother! I was drinking beer after beer until I was getting wasted.

Meanwhile, the door bell ring as I got up from the couch and check to see who it is when I open the door...I couldn't believe it in my eyes, It's my old classmate from High School, Valerie Spencer.

Valerie and I use to be pretty close when we was in high school and that's before I got really serious in a relationship with CeCe. Valerie is African-American-Filipino descendant. Valerie has curly brown hair with blue eyes. Valerie was wearing a green trendy women's heart collar cap sleeve bodycon midi Dress with black high heels on as she was looking sexy and beautiful.

" Dillion!" Valerie said as she went to hugged me. " I'm so happy to see you!"

" Valerie, I'm happy to see you too! How's life?" I asked.

" Great Actually, I came back to Reptar City as I take Commissioner Jesse Barrow place." Valerie answered.

" Commissioner? Taking Jesse place?" Dil questioned. " What are you talking about?"

" He didn't tell you...Umm, Jesse Barrow has been promoted to be Commissioner in Italy." Valerie announced the news I was in shock about Jesse is possibly leaving Reptar City for good.

-RGU2-

Tommy POV

I felt bad betraying Dilly like that as I had affair with his girlfriend, CeCe. It was wrong and I'm truly sorry for that but, there's apart of me still having this feelings toward CeCe. Can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm in love with CeCe Proud! When me and CeCe hook up, it wasn't just sex or a one time thing...our lov is real and I know deep down she feels the same way.

I want to tell CeCe how I really feel about her, she means the world to me...I just don't know how to approach to her.

Me, Chuckie and Phil went to Wal-Mart as we was buy drinks and some foods to take over to Jesse's place. I going to confessed and tell both Chuckie and Phil that I still have feelings for CeCe since I can trust them more than anything!

" Hey Chuck, Phil...Do you think it's weird to fall in love with somebody who is suppose to dating your brother?" I asked.

Chuckie and Phil exchange look and stare back at me as they want to know where this is going.

" Umm...Tommy, were is this going?" Chuckie asked.

" I know it's crazy to fall in love with my brother's fiancé/baby momma but, There's something about CeCe that changes everything for me! I'm crazy in love with her." I admitted.

Phil walk up toward as he was giving me the look off of his face which it wasn't good at all, " Tommy, you should really rethink about this. CeCe is your brother Dil's fiancé and baby momma, if you start dating CeCe then, your bond with Dil will never be the same again and it would be very awkward for Dil to deal with you and CeCe dating."

" So? Dil never care about my feelings at all! He never come to me and tell me the truth when Bruce use to date Lillian or didn't tell me that Bruce and Lil had affair behind my back! He was all looking out for Bruce Wayne."

" So, are you doing to do the same thing to your brother, Dil like Bruce did the same to you?" Phil questioned me which I see this where this is going.

Phil is actually taken Dil side instead of my side! Phil is suppose to be my best friend not Dil! So, I should put my feelings to the side and let Dil have CeCe even though he don't deserve her! Dil never treated CeCe for what she deserve! CeCe is the mother of his child, she goes to college and working at the same time while Dilly fucking babysits! I would be a perfect man for CeCe and be good father and uncle to Bella.

" Oh I see where this is going, you choosing Dil's side over me." I said.

" What?" Phil questioned me. " What the hell you talking about man?"

" You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about! You have always defending Dil's side since day one!" I said.

" You acting crazy man, I have always have your back! I'm just letting you to keep your distance away from CeCe as possible." Phil said.

" You don't care about my happiness, you want me be torn apart." I said.

" What? I can't deal with this right now..." Phil was walking away from me but, I have the last word.

" Yea because your ex-girlfriend, Cree dumped you to get closer to Zack!" I blurted that out loud enough people can hear.

To Be Continued...


	10. New Year 2016!

_**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**_

 _ **New Year Special!**_

A/N: To All My Fans that love my stories and To All The Rugrats Fans, Happy New Year!

The Pickles's House...

Tommy, Dil, and Starr Pickles throwing their New Year's Eve Party at the house as they invited all their friends over at the party to celebrate with them. Tommy, Dil, and Starr buys the snacks, beverages/Alcohol, decorations, the hats and glasses, and the DJ to play some music.

Chuckie came in with his fiancé, Natalie Bishop along with Kimi and her husband, Peter Albany as they want to join the party. Chuckie and Peter brought some extra drinks for the party as Tommy, Dil, and Starr welcome Chuckie, Natalie, Peter and Kimi for the party as they take them back of the yard where the rest of the party crews are.

Tommy and Chuckie talk alone in the living room as the others were outside with the other groups as they was getting ready to shoot fireworks. Tommy wanna to talk to Chuckie about his situation with CeCe if or not should he date her. CeCe has been on Tommy's mind for while now ever since they hook up one time...Tommmy is starting to have that feelings for CeCe. But, he knows that it might cost some major problems with his brother, Dil.

" Chuck, can I ask you something?" Tommy asked him.

" Sure Tommy, we are bestfriend you can tell me anything." Chuckie said.

" What do you think if me and CeCe started dating?" Tommy asked Chuckie which Chuckie was in shocked about the situation.

" What? Are you serious? What about your brother, Dil?" Chuckie questioned Tommy. " Do you think Dil will be okay with it? I mean that is Dil's ex/baby momma."

" So? Do you think I give a Fuck about what Dil's think? I'm a grown ass man! If I wanna be with CeCe then, I will! I don't need Dil's approval!" Tommy was getting about Dil as he was drinking a bottle of wine which Chuckie can tell Tommy has some drinking problem.

* * *

Zack and Starr walk toward Tom Daniels and Jessica Carmichael as they wish to congratulate them for their engagement. Jerry Carmichael is now official a transgender woman, this is something that Jerry wanna do before he gets married to fiancé, Tom. Even though, Jessica has change but she is still the same that everybody loves. Zack and Starr been though together for a while now and now since they are finally married everyone expecting some news for them.

" Hey Tom and Jessica! Congratulation!" Starr said as she hugged Jessica while Zack gave Tom a handshake.

" Thank You Starr! I'm just so ready to get married to the man I love!" Jessica smiled at Tom.

" And I'm gonna married to the woman of my dreams." Tom replied as he have his hands around Jessica's hips as they started kissing.

" That's wonderful! Me and Zack also have some news that we want to shared to you guys." Starr smiled as she look at Zack.

" What is it?" Jessica asked.

" Yeah, what's the big news? Tom questioned.

" Were having a baby!" said both Zack and Starr as they was in shock.

" OMG! Twinkle Starr! Congratulation!" Jessica hugged Starr as Tom Daniels patted Zack on the back.

" Thank You Jess-Boo!" Starr smiled.

" Yeah, you two are now about to be parents." Tom said.

" Yeah, I just wish that Jesse and Rosa was here to share the news with." Zack said as he was getting all sad.

Suddenly, there was voice that Zack's recognize.

" You don't have to wish because we are here!" said a voice as Zack and Starr turns around as they was in shocked to Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez here with their newborn baby boy.

Zack was so happy to see Jesse as he ran toward Jesse and gave him a manly big hugged along with putting Jesse in a headlock and messing up his hair. Starr and Rosa laughed as they watch the two best friends reunited.

" Jesse! What the heck you doing here man? I thought you was out of country?" Zack asked.

" I was but, I took a some time off to spend time with my real family here in Reptar City." Jesse answered.

" I miss you bro! We gonna have so much fun! Just the three of us guys, me, you and Tom." Zack said.

" Yeah, let's party!" Tom said as he was doing the running man while Jessica, Rosa, Starr, Zack, and Jesse busted out laughing.

* * *

The DJ was cranking up the music as he was playing "Hotline Bling" by Drake as John Bouchie, Harold, and Buster was bouncing up and down with a group of people as they was spending time with each other since they are sort of brother in law or soon to be. Cree and Susie was totally shame as they was watching their man and their brother, Buster being silly.

" Oh my gosh! Oh our man and our brother." Cree said.

" Tell me about it so...Have you heard from Peter-2 yet?" Susie questioned her sister.

" No? Why should I?" Cree questioned Susie.

" Well..He's Cameron's father and it don't make sense that he ignores his child!" Susie said. " I don't give a damn if he's married to Kimi-2, he needs to be there for his child!"

" Do you think I don't know that?" Cree questioned. " All I ever wanted is what's best for my daughter but, if Peter-2 doesn't wanna be with our daughter's life then so be it! Cameron is happy to be with me, John and our family."

* * *

Dil walks over toward Peter as he was holding a glass of Champagne wine and just wanna chat with him. Dil has a hard time to move on from his break up with CeCe. Him and CeCe have been together for while and have six year old daughter, Bella together. Dil is at a train wreck all he can think of is his betrayl of his big brother, Tommy and his fiancé, CeCe in bed together.

Hopefully Peter can talk some sense to help and help him try to move on from the past.

" Hey Pete!" Dil said.

" Sup Dil! How's it going with you?" Peter asked him.

" Train wreck, I just wanna beat the hell out of my brother." Dil replied.

" Aww man is this about Tommy slept with CeCe again?" Peter asked Dil.

" Hell yeah! I'm still furious and pissed off at the fact that my brother and my fiancé hook up and had one night stand!" Dil said as he was very angry about what Tommy and CeCe did to betray him.

" I understand man, If that happened to me if Kimi betrays me...I will be mad too! But, we can't just live on from the past, we have to move forward from it." said Peter.

" I don't know how man." Dil said.

" I believe there will be a lucky girl that will fall in love with you." Peter said as Valerie came up with her sexy black dress and a pair of black heels as she wanna to talk to Dil.

" Hey Dil, can I talk to you for a minute?" Valerie asked which Peter made a face toward Dil as he want Dil to go for it.

" Yeah, sure." Dil replied as he got up as he him and Valerie walks away from Peter to have a conversation.

" Yep. Peter Albany, you are the man." Peter say to himself as he sip on a sparking Welch's red grape.

* * *

Moments later, the countdown for 2016 is starting as everyone was starting to 10.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The Fireworks was shooting with red, blue, green, pink and purple fireworks as everyone watches the fireworks. Harold and Susie started making out along with Chuckie/Natalie, Zack/Starr, Jesse/Rosa, Tom/Jessica, Peter/Kimi, Arnold/Angelica, John/Cree, TJ/Rosiland, and Phil/Hazel make out.

Valerie took the first move as she kissed Dil on the lip as they romantically kissing in the living room as they watch the fireworks. The DJ was playing Katy Perry "Fireworks" while everyone was grooving to the music.

Tommy Pickles went over to CeCe's place as he was on her doorstep knocking on the door which CeCe was in her sleeping gown on. Tommy walk toward CeCe and kiss her as the was romantically making out.

Tommy lift CeCe in his arms while kissing her and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

There was a creepy scary cabin that someone was living in a cabin as a guy was howling in pain. There are five powerful witch/warlocks who was putting a spell and torture on a guy who looks exactly like Zack Whrenburg.

" Ahhh! Please stop! I'll do everything you want." the guy said as he was cut up on his chest really bad and blood dripping on his hands.

The woman with blonde hair named, Celrock walk toward the guy as she grinned at him with delight, " Anything?"

" Yes anything!" the guy answered. " You have my word."

" Good, there is something that you can do for us." said Celrock.

" What is it?" the guy asked.

The African-American warlock named, LilNate03 came up with a nice suit on as he stare at the guy, " We need you to show us where Reptar City."

" And find your twin brother, Zack Whrenburg. So, you two can do the ritual spells." said the second witch, Nairobi Harper who has pink long hair with a nice beautiful dress.

" What happened if I don't?" asked the guy.

" If you don't then you and your brother, Zack will be destroyed along with everyone in Reptar City!" said the second warlock, TCKing12.

" Is that what you want for yourself, Jack?" asked third witch Hazelnut Swirl.

" No." Jack replied.

" Good! Come on guys, we got a city to run!" Hazelnut Swirl said as her eyes turned green with a evil laughed like Maleficent.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Happy New Year Rugrats Fanfiction!**_


	11. Superbowl

**RGU vs. RA: Superbowl Special**

The cast of Rugrats: Growing Up! and Rugrats: Adults! are playing some football as they was warming up for The Super Bowl with the Broncos vs The Panthers

Rugrats: Growing Up are Team Broncos as they are wearing the orange and white Jersey while Rugrats: Adults are Team Panthers as they are wearing Blue and white Jersey.

The RGU and RA were throwing football as they were catching the ball or steal it from the other team to win as they were having a good.

" Hey There everyone! I'm Tommy Pickles from RGU." said Tommy from RGU.

" And I'm Tommy Pickles from Rugrats: Adults! And together we are here to celebrate the Superbowl with The Broncos and The Panthers." said Tommy from Rugrats: Adults.

" There can only be one winner to take on The Championship." Starr said.

" So, who could it be?" Kimi from Rugrats: Adults.

" Who is The Fearless Superbowl Champion!" said Lil from RGU as she was holding the football.

" I guess we have to find out later, Make sure you check out Rugrats: Adults." Zack said.

" And Also check out Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!" said Riley from Rugrats: Adults.

" And we hope you have thebombdotcom Superbowl Weekend!" Cree smiled as she blew a kiss to the camera.

" And see you next time." Peter Albany said.

" Or else." Angelica from Rugrats: Adults said.

The both casts went back into playing as they was having a great time together.

 _ **Check Out For More Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever and Rugrats: Adults! on Rugrats Fanfiction!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**_

 _A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry of the delayed of this story, I'm promise you that this is not the end of this story it's only just the beginning. By the way, I'm not doing the Authors having powers I have change my mind but, I'm planning on having different Authors making appearance on my story so, be in the look out for that._

 _But, Zack Whrenburg's twin brother, Jack Whrenburg will soon reunite with his twin brother. But, can this be a good thing or a bad thing?_

 _Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy!_

 **[Location: CeCe's place]**

Tommy and CeCe was laying in the bed together as they just woke up in the sunny morning. Tommy and CeCe end up hook up as they have sex behind Dil's back. Tommy has his arms wrap around CeCe as CeCe had her hand on Tommy's chest while Tommy held her hand as they was laughing and giggling in the bed together.

" Oh my god! What have we done." CeCe said as she got stressed out as she was thinking about Dil.

" I know. I'm sorry, I was stupid." Tommy said as he was rubbing his eyes.

" It wasn't your fault, I should have been the one who stop, or we could have stop." CeCe said.

Tommy raise up as he was taking a deep breath, " I did it again, I betray my brother by sleeping with his baby momma."

" Hey, we did this together." CeCe said. " We gave in our bidding attraction and we couldn't resist each other."

" I know it's just that you been going through a lot for Dil even you didn't deserve it. You are a good woman and Dil should have appreciate how lucky to have a beautiful woman and wonderful mother to your daughter, Bella like you." Tommy said.

" Yes I didn't deserve to have a bad relationship with Dil. Yes, I did get drunk at the time when me and Dil get into an argument, I was angry at the time when Dil leave me and our daughter, Bella half of the time when he didn't have anything his way. But, I knew exactly what I was doing just like last night when we hook up. The only difference then is that Dil was the answer to my problem fantasy and you are a different fantasy that I always want."

" What you trying to say, this wasn't a mistake?" Tommy asked CeCe. " Do you really have feelings for me CeCe?"

" I guess I am." CeCe admitted her feelings toward Tommy. " And I know that destroy your bonding relationship toward Dil was last thing that you want to happen but, I just can't stop thinking about you. God, I'm just stupid."

" Hey, don't hate yourself. Anything hate me. You said that you really didn't want to hurt Dil so, don't blame yourself this is my problem." said Tommy. " But, I took you in."

" You took me? You are just lucky I like you or I just slap you for that." CeCe said.

" Hey you confessed that you love me and I already admitted to you that I love so, what if we just try to work out our relationship." Tommy asked CeCe.

" Are you serious? What about your family, they would never forgive me for dumping Dil for you especially Starr who was my best friend."

" Who cares what my parents think. I'm a grown ass man, I can make my own decision." Tommy said. " The only person I've ever want to be with is you and only you. Because I love CeCe."

" I love you too!" CeCe replied as her and Tommy make out in the bed together.

* * *

 **[Location: Reptar City Police department]**

Dil Pickles decided to join in as cop for the Reptar City Police department as he was getting close to Valerie which he has huge crush on. Dil and Valerie go way back as they use to be close friends until Valerie move away. Now, that CeCe is sort of out of the picture, Dil can focus on new relationships and his career. Dil never thought of being a cop for the Reptar City but, Dil took some classes for law school and has some help with Jesse Barrow to become a police officer along with helping his friend, Robert Tackett who use to be an officer for Reptar City but transfer to Reptarville, California to be an officer there.

Dil and Valerie was standing around at the Reptar City park as they watches people socialize along with children.

" It's so nice and beautiful here! Those kids are so cute! They remind me of us when we was younger." Valerie turned and face Dil.

" Yeah, good times back then." Dil replied.

" Hey, I wanna talk to you privately." Valerie asked Dil.

" Yeah, what's up." Dil asked Valerie.

" I know we been busy from work and family issue and never have a one on one time." Valerie said.

" I know and I'm sorry I couldn't see you on time." Dil apologizes.

" That's what I'm talking about. When were together it's always this crazy connection with each other. And we barely see each other." said Valerie. " So...What are we doing? Where is this going?

Dil look into Valerie eyes as he want to tell her more but, he don't want ruin the relationship what they have. Dil just wanna keep things slow between them. Dil sat down with Valerie on the bench as he decided to explain himself.

" Look I don't blame you for being confused." said Dil.

" I'm not trying to put you in a spot, I just asking where this going between us." Valerie said.

" Our relationship is complicated." said Dil.

" Yeah, that's why we decided to keep our relationship a secret." Valerie answered.

" Exactly." said Dil.

" There's nothing we should keep our little secret because we barely speak to each other and the whole drama with your brother, Tommy and your ex, CeCe drama we hardly spend time together." said Valerie. " So, I have to ask. Are you having second thoughts?" Valerie asked Dil as he didn't say anything.

" Oh! Okay, I guess I got my answer." Valerie got up from the bench as she was about to walk off from Dil but, Dil stop her as he has something to say to her.

" No, you didn't get answer because there is no answer. The answer was a pretty big mess and I just sign the separation papers for CeCe and I. And I don't have feelings for CeCe anymore but, my daughter, Bella comes first." said Dil.

Valerie nods her head, " I understand. But, I don't want to pressure you on anything, we can still be friends."

" You are not pressure me on anything. When I look into your eyes, I know what this feels like being together with you." said Dil which almost make Valerie cry into tears. " I know this could be something very special."

Valerie smiled at Dil as they got closer to each other and Dil lean in for a kissed.

Suddenly, someone was hiding behind the bushes as they was spying on both Dil and Valerie as they was making out.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **COMING BACK IN MAY, The Rugrats and The OC's will never be the same as drama, twisted scene, Romance, Racial, Betrayal, Friendship, Family, and all you can think of will happened in this story. Are you ready for this.**

 _ **Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever theme music: "Mirror" by Justin Timberlake**_

 _Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror_  
 _And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine..._

 **[Divorce...]  
**

The court trail was going on as Dil and CeCe decided to get this divorce thing over with as they have Tommy Pickles and Valerie supported them.

" I hear by announced that Mr. Dil and CeCe Pickles are officially divorced." the court lady announced as she slam the hammer three times.

 _If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_  
 _Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side..._

 _ **[ Feeling Alone...]**_

Dove Stevenson is back as she was crying into tears as she was feeling alone while being pregnant with her second child by her ex-boyfriend, Chad Lowe who is a senior of the University of Phoenix Arizona and dating a freshmen college student named, Anika Jones.

" I'm just alone all over again." Dove cries into tears. " I'm tired and I'm scared."

 _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul..._

 _ **[Trust...]**_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go..._

 ** _[ Running for your lives...]_**

Peter Albany and Kimi Finester-Albany was running for their dear lives as someone was coming after them late at night.

 _Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through...  
_

 _ **[ Heart-breaking]**_

Harold Frumpkin is getting stressed out at work of Lipchiz Hospital as he have bad news about one of his family members.

 _You just gotta be strong..._

 ** _[Friendship?]_**

" I thought you was bestfriend?" Tommy questioned Chuckie.

" Were, not anymore." Chuckie replies.

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now..._

 _ **[Get Ready...]**_

John Bouchie lift Cree Carmichael up with both of his arms as he spin her around as they was both laughing.

 _I'm looking right at the other half of me..._

 ** _[ For The Greatest RGU 2 story ever!]_**

Lil Deville was shaking her twin brother, Phil to wake up since he was overdose with pills again while crying into tears.

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart..._

 ** _[ That you have never seen before!]_**

Tommy Pickles sat on the couch with CeCe in his left arms while she laying on his chest as Bella was seating on his lap as they was being a family.

 _Is a space that now you hold..._

 ** _[ Same beloved Rugrats Characters & OC's but...new OC's...]_**

Tom Daniels and Jessica(Jerry) Carmichael went to the adoption center as they adopted Rocky, Jackie, and Albert while Jessica was caring a child for the first time since she had surgery to have kids since she now a woman and not a man.

 _Show me how to fight for now..._

Zack Whrenburg and Jesse Barrow are fighting each other as Starr and Rosa has to break it up.

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy..._

Chad Lowe and Anika Jones was getting busy in the bed making love.

 ** _[ BEWARE OF -A!]_**

 _Coming back into you once I figured it out..._

somebody wearing a black skee mask along with everything black as they was spying on the Rugrats gang.

 _You were right here all along..._

Susie Carmichael-Frumpkin was alone at home as she got a unknown text messages by someone.

Unknown: I see you. -A.

Susie gasped.

 **Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **Coming in May 25, 2016!**


	14. The Return Of RGU:2!

**Rugrats Growing Up 2!: Forever**

 **written by: LilNate03**

{ This chapter takes place a few years after chapter twelve of RGU2:Forever}

It was a nice warm sunny day here in Reptar City as it was great day to ride your bikes, go to the park, or go swimming but, it isn't a good for everyone. Today on May 23rd is the day that Dil and CeCe Pickles decided to get a divorce after their fall out over the past when CeCe decided to cheats on Dil with his big brother, Tommy Pickles. Dil had enough out of the emocity between of his brother and his wife and wants to end the whole controversial once and for all and plus gets half of custody of their seven years old-Bella Pickles.

Dil was sitting on the left side of the room as he have his lawyer, Ms. Celrock stand in his corner while his brothers, Bruce Wayne, Robert and Danny Pickles was sitting in court behind him along with his sisters, Starr, and Ashley; his friends, Peter, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and his new girlfriend, Valerie. While CeCe was sitting on the right side of the court room as she have Jessica "Jerry" Carmichael-Daniels as her lawyer while her boyfriend, Tommy, Ben, Jamie, and all the rest of her family and friends was there to support her.

The court was starting as Judge Lynn Toler enters the court room as she sits on her throne while two body builders cops stands next to her.

" The court is now in session." says officer Combs.

" Ladies and Gentlemen we have Dil Pickles and CeCe Proud-Pickles. The two of been together for ten years and you have one child together." says Judge Lynn Toler.

" Actually we been together for eight years since we broke it off two years ago." CeCe corrected the Judge as she rolled her eyes with a cocky attitude.

" Thank You smart ass." says Judge Lynn Toler as she didn't like CeCe attitude. " You want $900 for electric bills and we will get to that later. But first, Mr. Pickles you gonna tell me about your relationship and tells us why are we here in court today."

" Well, me and CeCe know each other every since when we was babies and we grew up together. She was a good friend of mines that I share most of secrets to. We started dating during our sophomore year in High School." Dil was explaining his side of the story.

" Oh so you two use to be lovebirds/high school sweethearts." said Judge Lynn Toler.

" We been together ever since then, we have a beautiful daughter named, Bella and we got married later on." Dil added. " But, later we had some problems on our marriage which CeCe eventually cheats on three times with my brother, Tommy and possibly more."

" Hold up mutha fucka! I was the one who was cheating?" CeCe questioned him. " You was the one who was starting cheating when you messing around with that Evie chick and now here you are with Valerie."

" So, Dil was you was the one who was unfaithful with your relationship marriage?" questioned Judge Lynn Toler.

" I don't know what the hell this bitch talking about..." Dil said.

" Bitch? Who you calling bitch,BITCH!" CeCe questioned her.

Jamie in the back being a loud mouth as she was going off in the court cursing at Dil, " Don't do my friend or I'll beat your sorry white ass!"

" Shut the hell up hoe!" Dil call Jamie out. " Go make some money on the street by giving everyone on the block a blowjob!"

Out of nowhere, Ben got out of his seat as he was running charging at Dil as he swing and hit Dil directly in the jaw which the cops along with Zack, Peter, Jesse, Danny, and Robert were breaking the fight up between Dil and Ben as it was going extreme.

" LET ME GO!" yelled Ben as he was trying to break loose from the cops. " YOU WHITE TRASH PEICE OF SHIT! NEVER DISRECPET MY GIRL!"

" GO TAKE YOUR PUNK-ASS OUT OF HERE And GO BACK TO MEXICO WITH THE REST OF YOUR PUNK-ASS HISCPANIC JACKASSES!" Dil yells so loud which Starr tries to calm Dil down and tells him that's enough!

" WHAT? WHAT YOU SAY?" Ben questioned Dil as he pulled out a gun as he aim to shoot Dil. Ben pulls the trigger but, Tommy Pickles jumps in front of Dil as he took the bullet as it hit him directly in the chest.

Everyone started screaming bloody murder as the tragedy is starting...Dil gasped as he couldn't believe that his big brother, Tommy took the bullet for him. Starr screams in a loud tone as she was crying into tears as her, Ashley, Danny, Robert and Dil kneel down to Tommy's side as they was checking on Tommy.

CeCe ran in full speed as she sat down beside Tommy's side as she was crying into tears, " TOMMY! Tommy please wake up, don't leave me."

" We need to take him to the hospital." Peter tells the others.

" You think Einstein!" Lil says as she rolled her eyes as she was getting annoyed of Peter Albany already.

" Don't talk to him like that!" Kimi yells at Lil.

" Shut up Kimi, you an't gonna do shit!" Lil tells her.

Robert Pickles had enough out of everybody mouth as he is more concern of his brother life on the line, " Everyone Shut the hell up! My brother been shot and all you guys do is complaining!"

" Robert right, we need to take him to the hospital ASAP! The Ambulance is at the front." said Jessica. " My mother is a doctor, she will help Tommy."

RGU2

Jamie was running toward her husband, Ben before the cops take him in to jail; Jamie was running outside as she stops at the sidewalk toward the three other cops as they was putting Ben in the police car while he was handcuff.

" BEN! BEN!" yelled Jamie as one of the police cops named, Cameron Dallas push Jamie out the way so she can't get near Ben at all. Cameron Dallas is very tall guy but, a body builder type person. He has soft dark hair with amber eyes. " Please I need to speak to him."

" Mam, I can't do that, that's a order!" Cameron Dallas answers.

" Jamie, Go! I'll be fine." Ben says. " Watch out for our sons."

" I'm not leaving you!" Jamie cries into tears as she was in pain.

" I love You!" Ben tells her. " We will figure something out, I promise."

" Okay. I love you too!" Jamie replies.

The cops close the door from Ben as they was heading into their police cars including Cameron Dallas. Jamie watches The police cars took off as they got Ben also. Suddenly, out of nowhere someone yank Jamie to turn around and face them with force. Jamie turn around and see CeCe's lawyer, Ms. Celrock facing her as she was very unhappy.

" You we need to talk." said Celrock.

" Umm...What the hell you want from me old lady, I am not in the mood to deal with some bullshit!" said Jamie.

" Too bad sweetheart because you are gonna listen to me like it or not! What you and your little boyfriend act in the court just then was very childish and very unprofessional!" yelled Celrock.

" Who the hell are you suppose to be anyway? What do you even care anyway?" Jamie questioned Celrock as she was being rudely toward her.

" Because your boyfriend shot my nephew! And I will make sure that you and your boyfriend will get testify and my family and I will get justice! Packback is a Bitch! And Me and my dear sister, Didi are coming for you!" Celrock threatens Jamie. " Have a nice short life."

Celrock walks away from Jamie which Jamie was freaking out terrified.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _ **Coming Soon...**_

 _ **Rugrats: Bachelorette Season 1-Bachelorette star: Hazel Levine and Host: LilNate03. There will be atleast 26 contestants as the Bachelors. The sign up for the OC's are available!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rugrats: Growing Up 2: Forever!**_

 _ **by: LilNate03**_

 _A/N: Thank You everyone for liking RGU:2, This story is going to be huge and it's filled with dramas, twisted scenes and possibly some action in it as well._

Rushing to Lipchiz Hospital in the ambulance, Tommy Pickles was shot directly in the left of his chest as he was bleeding badly. The Paramedic was helping Tommy stop the bleeding until the get to the hospital. CeCe, Starr, and Zack was sitting next to Tommy as they comfort Tommy to stay with them. This really freaks out a lot of people when they watch Tommy get shot by Ben. This was the most tragedy thing that happened to so far in The Pickles family and the drama just never stops.

" Mr. Pickles stay with me okay." says a male paramedic.

CeCe cries into tears as she was holding Tommy's right hand, " You are gonna get through this, I promise you that. I didn't want this happened to you."

" So, you want this happened to my other brother, Dil is that it?" Starr questioned her former best friend as she look CeCe directly in the eye.

" What?" CeCe questioned Starr.

" I know your games CeCe, you don't have to play dumb with me." said Starr. " You want your ex-husband, my brother, Dil dead so, you can have the wealth of the money and still be with Tommy. You are one cruel slut gold-digger I've ever meet."

" First of all sweet heart I'm not a cruel slut gold-digger let's correct that and second, I didn't want neither Tommy or Dil to get shot and killed. That will really crush my daughter, Bella to find out that her father, Dil is dead and it's all because of me."

" Bitch please don't act like you really care about us." said Starr. " All you want is the money just like any hooker; Atleast I can have a faithful relationship unlike you."

" Oh really then why do I see your man, Zack Whrenburg making out with my cousin, Aisha a month ago?" CeCe questioned Starr which CeCe bust the bubble.

" What?" Starr questioned as she was totally confused.

" Okay ladies that's enough." said the male paramedic.

" Yeah you guys heard the paramedic man." Zack says as he was trying to drop the whole conversation with a smile on his face.

" Hush it!" Starr tells Zack as she went back to talk with CeCe about Zack cheating with CeCe's cousin, Aisha. " What? You saying Zack cheats on me with your cousin?"

" That's exactly what I'm saying." CeCe answered.

" Starr, you know that CeCe is always known for lying." Zack says. " Look at her she trying to break us up."

" I have never lie to my friend." CeCe tells Zack directly in the face.

" Oh really? You fooled me when you was trying to get one brother of mines and to the next brother of mines." said Starr. " What's next, you trying to get with Danny or Bruce or Robert but, too bad Robert is gay." Starr was making a fake smile.

" You don't believe me in one seconds." CeCe questioned Starr which Starr shook her head.

" Nope, not a chance in hell would I believe you." Starr tells her off.

RGU2

 _Atlantis Resort Hotel-Bahamas..._

Cree Carmichael is in Atlantis Resort with her new boyfriend, Austin Carter who happens to be her new step brother which it's very awkward because that's Cree 's step brother and he's three years younger than her. Austin just turn 20 and Cree is 22 years old. Austin Carter looks exactly like the singer-musician, Austin Malone.

Cree and Austin are secretly dating which nobody knows just yet, Mr. Ken Carter, Lucy and the rest of the Carmichael's family are just thinking that Cree just joining Austin Carter to his tour as his manager which Austin is very busy going live singing and doing tours, making music videos and so much more. But, Austin plan a trip for Cree instead and didn't tell nobody else.

Austin has a nice trim hair cut on both sides and the back of his hair but left his curly brown hair on the top of his head. Austin has brown eyes and very muscular looking wearing his blue shorts as he looks exactly like the recent pictures that Austin Malone took on Instagram three days ago.

Cree was wearing her cheetah bikini top and bottom as well.

Cree and Austin was making out in bed together which Austin made Cree laugh when he was nibbling her neck. Cree is really enjoying herself unlike her ex, boyfriend, John Bouchie who was too busy chilling with the ladies but, in Cree's definition, she calls them whores.

" Oh my god! Stop it." Cree laughed.

" I should blame you for looking so attractive and have a nice big a%#." Austin grins at Cree lightly hit Austin in the chest.

" Perv." Cree laughed as she lay on his chest in the bed with him while Austin wrap his arms around her waist while kissing her forehead.

" God I love you." Austin tells Cree as he kiss her right hand and treating her like a princess.

" I love you too. But, I just feel awkward for secretly dating you behind our family back." Cree says.

" I know but, hopefully we will tell them eventually." Austin says. " Right now it's about us."

" Yeah I guess you're right." Cree smiles. " Thank You Austin for being there for me when I had a bad break-up with my ex-boyfriend, John."

" No problem, I just want to see you happy again." Austin smiles at her until Cree and Austin kiss again.

" I know my daughter, Cameron probably misses her mommy." Cree says. " Cameron doesn't have a father in her life. Peter-2 went into the 2nd Dimension with Kimi-2 and his children...Long story. The last guy I have dated was John and he was an excellent father figure to Cameron. Now, my daughter doesn't have no father in her life."

" Maybe I could give it a try." Austin Carter says which Cree was in shock what he has say. " I know I'm like Step Uncle to her but, if we are dating maybe I could be like a father figure toward Cameron."

" Really? You would do that for me?" Cree questioned Austin.

" Of course! I'll do anything help out; I love you and I know you love me." Austin says as he hold her hands. " Maybe we should take this to a whole new level of our relationship."

" I think so too." Cree smiles. "I love you so much!"

Cree got on top of Austin Carter as they was making out under the covers and was laughing at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **by: LilNate03**

 _Here you go, enjoyed!㈳3_

On the highway driving, Peter and Kimi are stuck in a long traffic which both Peter and Kimi are very upset about the traffic as they trying to make it to the hospital to see Tommy since he been shot directly in the chest by Ben which Ben was aiming it at Dil instead. Kimi is very nervous because Tommy was the guy she dated and had sex with even though the other gangs didn't approve of it. Kimi is still sick about Tommy because she don't know what she will do if she would loose him.

" Really? Are you fucking kidding me!" yelled Kimi.

" No cursing Kimi." Peter tells his wife.

" Can you hush Peter, my friend is on his way to the hospital." Kimi said.

" Don't you mean you're ex-boyfriend, or the guy you almost married or the guy that you cheated on me with three years ago." Peter brought the whole Tommy and Kimi drama which Kimi look at Peter as she was very tick off of Peter.

" What the hell wrong with you bringing up old news about me and Tommy?" Kimi questioned Peter Albany. " Me and Tommy are no more."

" I will gladly to tell what's wrong with me because you stuck up with the whole issue over the last couple of months then focus on our relationship instead." Peter tells Kimi as he was very angry of her.

" Excuse I do focus on our relationship." Kimi argue.

" Yeah for our kids but, not for me, when we be alone in the house you just been distance lately." Peter say. " What's wrong? Why are you acting this way? You forgot to take your med again."

" Can you stop talk about my Med, I'm fine Peter." said Kimi as she tries to drop the conversation but, Peter seems more concern in for Kimi as he worried about her condition and don't want her altar ego split personality Tess comes back.

" No you're not, I believe you are lying to me." Peter said. " Why are you lying to me Kimi?"

" I don't need you all up in my business! If I want to take the Med, I'll take it. Right now you need to mind your business and just drive the car to the hospital and never speak of this again!" Kimi tells Peter which Peter couldn't believe why would Kimi would say that but, he knows that's one of Kimi's stage when she don't take her Med.

RGU2

Robert and Danny Pickles just came out of the elevator as they walk up front to the front desk where Zack Whrenburg and Jessica Carmichael was at as they was wondering do they have any news about Tommy. Robert was wearing a black with a hint of greyish design shirt, a grey hoodie jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse shoes. Robert has a low brown hair cut as he looks a lot like Nick Jonas.

Danny Pickles was wearing a dark blue button up shirt as he is not wearing nothing underneath his button up shirt with a pair of black pants and a pair of brown timberland boots and a nice black watch. Even though Danny is the youngest sibling out of Robert, Tommy, Dil, and Starr but, he is the tallest one of all of them as Danny is a 6'5; Danny is very charming which most girls falls deeply in love with and can't wait for him to take his shirt off because he is very muscular and he looks like Derek Theler.

" Zack, Jessica how is he?" Robert questioned them. " Is our brother is gonna be okay?"

" We don't know yet, The doctors just take him to the Emergency room but, I believe Starr and CeCe is there with them as well." Jessica answers.

" Starr and CeCe? You guys gonna let those two be in the same damn room? They gonna rip each other apart!" Danny yelled. " CeCe needs to leave the hospital, she is not family."

" Bro, she is Bella's mother." Robert added.

" So? She use to be apart of the family until she screw it up by messing around with Tommy." Danny says. " I guess that's what Tommy deserves also but, I don't want nothing bad happen to him. I just want him to be okay."

RGU2

Starr just came back from waiting room as she got her a cup of coffee as she turn and see CeCe sitting down in a chair as she was on her cellphone while being nervous about Tommy in the emergency room. Starr really didn't like the bitch especially after she ruin her and Dil's relationships which they were about to get married but, she turns around sleeps with Tommy instead and then, the bitch wants to get full custody of Bella so, Dil wouldn't have anything to do with Bella. Starr realize CeCe is a cold bitch and now she trying to ruin her and Zack's relationship.

CeCe turn to stare at Starr which she rolled her eyes, " Oh god!"

" CeCe, Do we have minute?" Starr questioned CeCe.

" So, you can lecture me about Tommy and Dil? No thanks I heard enough." CeCe says.

" I want to thank you." said Starr which she was really lying.

" Excuse me?" CeCe says as she was totally confused.

" For showing Dil your true colors, you are not a shining star. You lie just like the rest of us." Starr tells CeCe. " And probably more since you lie so much all the time. I realy hope Tommy sees that."

" So, you and all people going to lecture to me about lying." CeCe look at Starr half crazy.

" I never lie to my brothers, Tommy and Dil. My brothers accept me from who I am and I accept from who they are as well. But, you on the other hand always play the damn victim all the time, the dab are distract." Starr walk up to CeCe as she was looking very serious in the face.

" Umm-hum." CeCe says as she was trying to walk a little distance from Starr while Starr keeps on running her mouth.

" You try over and over again to trap Tommy to turn him into the man to live life on your damn rules." Starr follows her as she was telling CeCe the truth. " Now, he's..." CeCe cut her off as she was getting sick and tired of Starr yapping her mouth.

" Just shut up!" CeCe tells her.

Starr Pickles looks at CeCe in a serious face as she went to finished her sentence, " Now, Tommy been shot directly in chest because of your damn fault trying to split Dil and Tommy up to fight each other and you think Tommy would sit there and watch his brother get shock and killed in front of him? Now, Tommy is in the damn hospital while his Wife, Silvia and his son, Darin grieve thinking that Tommy was dead just to get what you want."

" Silvia and Darin have a new life with Patrick." CeCe answered.

" Patrick? Yeah, let's talk about Dr. Patrick, you stood by him and you watch him getting engaged to a woman who was already married! Patrick and you screw him over just like you screw the rest of us!" yelled Starr.

" Patrick is happy! Just like we could all be happy if somebody would just let this..." CeCe was cut off from Starr as she yelled at her.

" Tommy wasn't happy!" yelled Starr. " He could never be happy to a liar like you. And I tried to tell him that over and over again but, he wouldn't hear from me. You have to be the one to show him! And you have." Starr look at her piss off which CeCe was looking kind of sad looking in the face.

" Can we not do this here! Tommy life is on the line and I don't want to loose my job here." CeCe tells Starr.

" You love that because it would be my fault you lost your job." Starr said. " Just like Silvia fault when you lost Tommy. Never mind the fact that you are the one who lie to him seven months and you were the one to kept Tommy away from his wife and their kid! You are the one who started the fight between Tommy and Dil! You are the reason why Tommy got shot! And you are the one who tried to marry him false pretenses...What are you gonna do if he remembers everything! When Tommy realize that you expected that ignore his old life?"

" Tommy doesn't remember his old life and it's a good chance that he never will after what happen when he had a car accident by the tree the last couple of months. But, I do know that he was happy with me and I just want him to stay that way." CeCe was being too selfish which Starr couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.

"YOU ARE CRAZY! He will remember things little by little and what the hell were you going to do? Were you just hoping for the best?" Starr questioned her ex-bestfriend. " Or you just have some kind of plan? Once he remember what the hell and he already married to you! So, he was obligated, you wanna play on Tommy's guilt!" Starr was getting to the point of her argument.

" It doesn't matter how I planned it because it didn't happened." CeCe reveals. " Tommy is not with me anymore, he left me okay. And I know that's what you always wanted. But, he stand beside me so, I can my child Bella with full custody. Now, I'm pregnant with Tommy's baby and he will probably take my baby away from me." CeCe cries into tears.

" You stop right there! Who's fault that you got pregnant with Tommy's baby and you knew damn well that he has family?" Starr questioned CeCe which CeCe shook her head as she look like a complete idiot. " I'm sorry for Bella and your unborn child will be hurting and it's horrible! But, CeCe you have no one to blame but, yourself."

Starr walks off as she went to check on her brother, Tommy in the emergency room while CeCe was crying into tears alone and her hearts has been rip open like she loss everything what she had. CeCe knew it was so stupid and childish that she cheated on Dil with his brother, Tommy and have them to fight each other. CeCe wants to make it up to Dil especially after she sees him with another woman who she thought Dil was cheating on her but, he wasn't she did.

CeCe was throwing bible books, and other books hitting the wall as she was getting her aggressing out of her system.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever**

 **by: LilNate03**

 _A/N: Dil Pickles will be recast by Jamie Dornan who play Christian Grey on Fifty Shades Of Grey. Also Rose Morgan is owned by Sofia2017 planning._

After CeCe was so angry and aggressive of her fight with Starr, Dil shows up as he see his ex-fiancé is so angry. Dil has a new look, Dil dyed his hair to dark brown with a short hair as he shave off his beard. Dil was wearing a black suit jacket with a white dress button up shirt with a black suit pants and a pair of brown dress shoes. Dil has become very charming as he look like a Jamie Dornan.

" Well...Looks like somebody angry." say Dil as he look down at all the books was been thrown in all over the floor.

" Shut up! This is all your fault, I didn't want to go through all this plan pretend to be Tommy's girlfriend and your ex." say CeCe as she was crying into tears.

Dil hold up to CeCe as he smile at her with his charming face, " I know babe, soon everything will be over with once we found out more clues about my brother, Tommy and Valerie."

" I feel guilty about this, Tommy did save you from a bullet when Ben tries to kill you." CeCe say.

" I know but, it still don't cut it from all the things that Tommy has done. Tommy did work from the S.A.D Club." Dil said.

" You think that Tommy still has contacts from the S.A.D Club?" CeCe asks him.

" I know he does ever since he have beef with our brother, Bruce Wayne. Tommy has always been the control one." Dil replies. " I don't believe one minute about Tommy but, I believe that somebody is after Tommy as they try to kill him. Think about it, the car accident that happened to Tommy that made him has loss memory and now he got shot?"

" So, when Ben try to shoot you, he kind of figure it out that Tommy will save you because Tommy will always protect you and your siblings." CeCe was thinking back as she was realize that Tommy was set up. " OMG! Tommy was set up."

Tommy nods his head, " Yep. And there's only one person who can done this."

" -A, Whoever from the S.A.D Club must have set this up to try to get Tommy killed." CeCe said.

" Yep. And that's why we need to focus on both Tommy and Valerie." Dil says.

" Wait? You didn't give me a reason why you are watching Valerie move?" CeCe asks him.

" I believe Valerie might know something more about Tommy accident." Dil revealed.

-RGU2-

Dr. Patrick Quarterman was working on Tommy Pickles along with his assistance nurse Rose Morgan. Patrick is the son of TCKing12, he has soft dark brown hair with blue eyes. Patrick is pretty tall as he is a 6'2" but looks like some charming handsome guys that anybody wants to date especially if they are doctors.

Rose Morgan has a bright hot-fire reddish curly hair with green eyes. Rose is very slim looking like a model but very hot as well.

Patrick and Rose finally got the bullet out of Tommy's left chest as they got him recovered from his surgery. Tommy is very lucky to be still alive because he could have almost died in the hospital.

"My family and Friends are still waiting outside." say Tommy.

" Yeah, you are one lucky guy." said Dr. Patrick as he was checking on Tommy's left side rib to see if anything isn't broken.

" And umm...Can you tell them that I'm fine?" asked Tommy as he was stuttering as he was hurting really bad. " Tell them that they can go home."

" There's a problem about that, you are not fine." Dr. Patrick tells Tommy as he was checking on him to see anything more was bruised or broken.

" You're a doctor, you can just lie for me." Tommy says as he was feeling the pain of his left chest where he had the bullet hit him. " Nobody can knows about me." Tommy tells Dr. Patrick.

" Just wait here." Dr. Patrick says as he step out the room for a minute to have a talk with Tommy's family and friends while Tommy was crying into tears as he thank god that he was still alive.

Dr. Patrick walks in the lobby where Stu, Didi, Celrock, Starr, Danny, Randy, Zack, Jessica, Chuckie, Natalie, Phil, Lil, Bruce, Rosiland, Cameron, Dil, and CeCe was in the room as they all stand up to hear the result for Tommy's condition.

" How is he Dr. Patrick? Is my son is gonna be alright?" Didi asks him a question.

Dr. Patrick nods his head which he hate to lie to Tommy's family and friends that he is gonna be fine and know well that he's not. Beside, Dr. Patrick hate Tommy anyway especially if he thinks that he can get back with Silvia.

" Yes mam, Tommy is fully stabled.

" Thank God!" Didi was so relief as she hugged her husband, Stu.

" That's amazing news! I'm really glad that Tommy is gonna be fine." CeCe says which everybody just turn to stare at her with a cruel look on her face.

" Yeah if he wasn't gonna be fine, I will slap the shit out of you BLACK BITCH!" yelled Didi which she was viral races on CeCe which everybody thought Didi went too far.

" Okay mom, that's enough! CeCe is the mother of my child" Dil says as he stare at his mother. " That wasn't uncalled for."

" Well, it sure wasn't uncalled for when this Black negro bitch sleeps with your own brother and kick you to the curves!" yelled Didi as she stare at CeCe with a cruel look on her face. " You shouldn't be apart of this because you are nothing important to Tommy, Dil, or this family! This is a white family not a white/negro family!"

" Mom cut it out! This is very serious, this is racial profiling!" Starr yells as she was totally embarrassed.

" I really can't wait until Donald Trump be President so they can get that nigga, Brock Obama out of office and get all the Muslims and Blacks out of America!" Didi yells as CeCe walks up toward Didi with a mean look on her face.

" How dare you say that to me after everything I did for you, I buy you jewelries, clothing, take you out to eat with me and my daughter Bella and this how you repay me? I'm done hiding this, me and Dil didn't really end our relationship...We fake it to get more information on Tommy." CeCe revealed as she stare at Dil with tears coming down her face. " I'm sorry Dil, but, I don't want to pretend anymore! I'm tired of everybody hating me and I hate losing my friends and family."

CeCe ran down the hallway as she crying into tears as Dil went to follow her as he ran as fast he could to catch up with her.

" CeCe! CeCe wait!" yelled Dil. " Bae, come back!"

Everybody was left in shock as they heard that the whole thing was a false except for Celrock which she already knew about it when Dil and CeCe explain it to her before the court.


	18. RGU2: 4th Of July Special pt1

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever**

 **by: LilNate03**

 _A/N: This is the 4th of July RGU2 special. Sorry I take this story too long been quite busy lately. I hope you guys really like this story!_

 _ **Few months ago on 4th Of July...**_

The Rugrats Gang are planning the fourth of July over Tommy's place since that's where they gonna hang out at where they can BBQ, other foods, drinks, liquor, play some games and most importantly shoot fireworks. Tommy Pickles have this all plan out along with his girlfriend, CeCe who suppose to spying on Tommy for some clues.

Tommy almost invited almost everyone in the neighborhood of Reptar City as he wants to make it the best 4th Of July party ever, He talk to his sister, Starr along with Cree, Rosiland, Hazel, and Leah about performing in the backyard on stage and they agree to it. Tommy call his little brothers, Dil, Robert, Danny, Bruce Wayne along with Chuckie, Phil, Harold, John Bouchie, Arnold, Zack, Jesse, Peter, and Bassem to help pick out some fireworks while CeCe gets Cree, Jessica, Lil, Kimi, Jamie, Starr, Angelica, Susie, Rosiland, Hazel, Leah, Natalie, and Jillian go to Wal-Mart & Kroger to pick out the foods and drinks for the 4th of July party.

Tommy wants to make this perfect and he wants to bond with his friends and especially his brothers. Tommy and his brothers both have some problems going with their lives. Tommy and Bruce really got into it when it's about Lil or Bruce in general because he is Tommy's half brother by his father, Stu. Or about Dil when it's about CeCe since he is dating CeCe now.

John Bouchie drove his black BMW SUV as he have everybody in the car with him. John got off the highway as he drove enter Jakes's Fireworks. John Bouchie park his car as all the guys got out the car and close the doors while John Bouchie lock the doors with his key lock.

Tommy was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans shorts, a pair of Nike dark blue socks and a pair of black Nike shoes.

Chuckie was wearing an orange/green plad button up shirt with khaki pants and a pair of brown shoes. Phil was wearing a dark green tank top as he was showing his muscular arms as he has tattoos both side on his arms which it was design in American Flag, Rubber Ducks, and a Dragon; with a pair of black shorts and a pair of black Jordans.

John Bouchie was wearing a red and white strips tank top that say "Chicago Bullers 23" in blue writingas he was showing his big muscular arms which he works out a lot while wearing red,white, and blue snapback hat and wearing his silver chain that say " Word Life" on the locket; with red, white, and blue wrist bands; a pair of baggy sagging short diem blue jeans as he was showing his black boxers, a pair of long black "Under Armor" socks and a pair of red/white/blue retro 16 Air Jordans.

Robert Pickles was wearing a grey tank top with a black pocket on the right side of his shirt as he was showing off his muscular arms with light green khaki pants which he roll it up pass his ankles; and a pair of white ankle sock and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Danny was wearing a white tank top with red and blue stripes with his muscular body and arms; with a pair of blue diem jeans and a pair of black sandals. Which Danny is the tallest one of all the guys. Jesse Barrow wearing his black shades glasses, a white tank top that has light blue and blue design in it with a light blue jacket; a short khaki pants with a brown belt and a white pair of slip on shoes.

Zack Whrenburg was also wearing a white tank top with a grey pocket on the right side of his shirt as he was showing his muscular arms along with black expensive watch; a pair of long khaki pants which he rolls it up with his white ankle socks and a pair of black Nike Sandals. Peter was borrowing on of Dil's clothing as he was wearing a light blue plaid button up shirt with white and dark blue strips with a black shades glasses; a pair of blue diem jeans which he rolls it up pass his ankles with a pair of blue slip on shoes and a white watch.

Dil was wearing a dark blue collar shirt with a red short pants, brown belt and a pair of grey slip on converse shoes.

" Boys we are finally here!" Tommy says.

" Yeah! I really hope they got some fireworks on sale." Phil got excited about it.

Peter Albany look down at his outfit that Dil let him borrow which he didn't like it at all, " Dil, why you made me wear this ridiculous outfit?"

" Bro, it looks cool on you." Dil answers. " Besides it's the Summer, you do not want to wear your Confederacy suit in the Summer."

" Pete, you fresh!" Zack says as he gave Peter a compliment. " If it wasn't for you for married Kimi, you can date any girl that you want."

" Thanks Zack! That means a lot." Peter thank him until Robert Pickles interrupt as he talk with Peter.

" Honestly why are you married Kimi of all people man?" Robert questioned him.

" Same way why are you gay and dating a shemale skank." Peter talks about Robert and his girlfriend, Jessica.

" You Baluster!" Robert yelled as he was about to attack Peter but, Zack and Dil got Robert away from Peter while Jesse Barrow and John Bouchie held Peter back before start attacking.

" Bro, calm down. Let's go look some fireworks just you, me, Dil, Danny, Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil." Zack says. " Jesse, we will meet you guys at the car."

" Alright, that sounds like a good plan." Jesse says.

" I can't believe I have to deal with a fag." Peter walks off as he muttered which he was talking about Robert Pickles.

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Zack, Harold, Robert, and Danny walk inside the firework tent as they sees a lot of customers was looking around for fireworks with their carts or just picking it up with their hands. The Jake's Fireworks workers were helping out the customers to find what fireworks they need and help them out with a great deal of prices.

A Jake's firework worker was walking toward them to help Tommy, and the gang for finding them some fireworks. The guy looks exactly like Taylor Lauther from Twilight; the guy has short black wavy hair with a light tan skin tone and brown eyes; The guy turns out to be Fernando Hernandez which it was Cree's ex-boyfriend. Fernando is 5'9" inch tall and weight 174 pounds.

Fernando is a charming, sweet, and funny guy. Fernando is one of Cree's long term relationship boyfriend which she never mentioned to nobody until later but, him and Cree end it off because he have to move to Mexico before he could graduate with Cree, Starr, Rosa, and Jesse Barrow.

" Hey guys!" say Fernando as he walk up toward them.

" Fernando!" Dil was shocked to see Fernando as he gave him a handshake. " What's going on buddy! I haven't seen you in a while."

" I know, it's been a while." Fernando smiled.

" What are you doing up here in Reptar City?" Phil questioned him. " I thought you was Mexico?"

" I was but, I move back here again." Fernando says.

" What makes you move back here?" Chuckie questioned Fernando.

" I miss Reptar City! Reptar City is my home and I miss my friends." Fernando revealed.

" Is that the only reason why you came back?" Zaack questioned Fernando.

" Yes, why are you guys asking me too many questions?" Fernando smiled as he look around all the guys.

" Because the real reason why you are here is because of Cree." Zack revealed as Fernando looks awkward as he look down on the ground. " Man, it's okay. I know how much you care about Cree."

" I know." Fernando took a deep breath as he walk away a little bit from the others as he was thinking about Cree. " Cree, is all I can think about. I still love Cree and I care about Cameron."

" Cameron?" Zack look over at Tommy, Dil, Danny, Robert, Chuckie, Harold, and Phil and back to looking at Fernando. " Why you care so much about Cameron? I know it's Cree's daughter but still."

" Cameron might be my daughter instead of Peter-2." Fernando reveled to the others as they was in shock to hear that Fernando might be Cameron's father instead of Peter-2.

-RGU2-

CeCe, Jamie, Starr, Rosiland, Hazel, Cree, Natalie, and Leah were shopping for grocery and decorations for the 4th of July party while Angelica, Summer, Susie, Jessica, Kimi, Jil, and Lil go shopping at Kroger and Target. CeCe pass each girls the list of things that she need for her party, different kinds of meats, vegetables, fruits, mac & cheese, mash potatoes, deserts and drinks.

CeCe was wearing a beautiful black dress that slit cut in the middle of her dress as she was black high heels and gold earrings to match. Starr was wearing a white summer dress that has red, blue, and yellow design flowers on it with brown sandals.

Jamie was wearing a white short sleeves top with black, red and white slim pants and a par of red high heels on. Jamie also wearing Louis Vuttoon black shades glasses and her black expensive Coach bag. Cree was wearing a black "Louis Vutton dress that it looks like a cheetah pattern on the botton of her dress with black high heels and a black "Louis Vutton" big handbag.

Rosiland was wearing a red long sleeves top with black mini skirt, black stocking sock and a pair of black high heel boots. Hazel was wearing a white no sleeves top with pink skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

Leah was wearing a black and white sun dress with a pair of brown sandals.

CeCe walk toward the girls as she asks each girls what they got.

" Okay, Jamie, do you have my meats?" CeCe asks her.

" Yep. I got 5 pack of Steaks and Game which it really cost $1, 813.75 on each pack, 5 pack of D' Artagnan which it cost $324.99 each pack, three pack Omaha Steaks which each pack cost $120.00, and there's other meats I bought but, I'll be in charge to make the meat dishes." Jamie answers.

" Thank You Jamie, which I will help you on it." CeCe says as she turn toward Starr. " Starr, you got the Vegetables?"

" Yes I did CeCe." Starr makes a cocky look on CeCe which she don't like her. " I got ten pack of broccoli, red onions, sweet onions, sweet peas, carrots, red, green, yellow, and orange bell peppers, cabbages, turnips, beetroots, radish, lettuces, beans, broad beans, potatoes, garlic, spinach, and sweet potatoes."

" Thanks Starr for everything." say CeCe which Starr rolled her eyes which she didn't care what CeCe say. " Now Rosiland, did you get the fruits?"

" Yep, I show did! I got bunch of tomatoes, pumpkins, eggplants, cucumbers, Melons, Oranges, Lemons, Limes, Grapefruits, Raspberry, Blueberries, Strawberries, Pineapples, Bananas, Green Grapes, Watermelons, red apples and green apples." say Rosiland.

" Cool! Thanks Rosie!" CeCe says.

" No problem." Rosiland replies back.

" So, Hazel, Cree, Natalie, and Leah...Any decorations?" asked CeCe.

" Yeah girl, I bought a bunch of red, white, and blue bandanna table cloths, Fourth of July's Hats, American Flags, and the Americana Buntings." said Cree.

" I got bunch of cake lollipops that's design in American flag and other deserts especially The Fourth Of July cakes." Hazel added.

" Me and Natalie also pick out some games, and some CD's for the party." Leah also added.

" Great! This is very awesome!" CeCe was really happy about it thank you ladies for everything! This is going to be the best Fourth Of July Party ever!"

-RGU2-

Meanwhile Ace Jenkins and Paige walks in the Java Lava Coffee Shop as they was meeting someone there. Ace and Paige both saw the person wearing the black hoodie with a mask on to covered his identify. The person is -A but, don't know for sure who could it possibly be.

Ace and Paige sat down on the chairs as they started talking to that person.

" So, what do you have for me?" asked the mystery person who sound like a guy who sound so much familiar.

" There's a Fourth Of July Party going on over Tommy Pickles place?" Paige says.

" And everyone is going to be there especially your ex-girlfriend, Starr Pickles and her fiancé, Zack Whrenburg." Ace added.

" Excellent! I will defiantly sent a message for the Rugrats and their friends." the voice says as he took off his mask which it was revealed it was Ezra Field as he grinning with laughter in his voice.

To Be Continued...Part 2 of The RGU2: Fourth Of July Special!


	19. The Perfect Guy

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **" _The Perfect Guy"_**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

 _A/N: Hey everybody sorry I been gone for a while, I just took a break from Fanfiction for a while. I'm still here and I'm bringing more Drama into the Rugrats Fanfiction like never before!_

 _The Bio's of the Confederacy that Peter Albany rule is_ © _copyright by TheDisneyFan365._

 _Hope you guys like it! ㈶0_

Rosa Lopez POV

Rosa Lopez and her boyfriend, Jesse Barrow don't have the perfect relationship; Sometimes people has problems on their relationships either they are dating or married but, her and Jesse have the worst problems in their relationship. Some stuff was good when they talk about their days at work, or other topics, sometimes they out on a date while have somebody to watch their son either it be Zack and Starr or Ben and Jamie.

Later that night, Rosa talk to Jesse Barrow in their bedroom while Jesse was only wearing his black jogging pants while being shirtless as Rosa was sitting on the King size bed while wearing her sexy sleeping gown. Rosa wanna to talk to Jesse about marriage which she really want that and she thinks that what's best for them and their son, Nico.

" Bae, you was very sweet playing with Zack and Starr's baby." says Rosa. " You are very good with kids and I'm glad I have a child with you."

" Me too! I love kids." Jesse replies. " And besides Destiny is a Angel."

" Yeah..." Rosa giggled as she look down to the floor as she was about to ask Jesse a question. " Honey, there's something I want to ask you."

" What is it honey?" Jesse questioned.

" I was looking back on Zack and Starr how happy they are now when they got married and have Destiny together...I want us to be like that." Rosa say as she look into Jesse's eyes.

Jesse laugh a little as he didn't understand what was Rosa was getting out of this conversation, " What are you talking about of course we are like them, we have Nico and we are a family."

" Yeah but, I want us to be officially a family...I want us to get married." Rosa blurted out as Jesse was silence for a moment as he turn his back on Rosa while going to their master bathroom which it was connected to their bedroom.

" I thought we made agreement to never speak this conversation again." Jesse say as he was brushing his teeth really good.

" Yeah but, Jesse we are getting older now were like almost to our thirties and we been together for twelve years now and that's include high school...Why you don't want us to get married?" Rosa questioned Jesse Barrow.

" Because I don't want to end up like my parents or be like Zack and Starr half the time." Jesse answers. " My parents been divorce and separated, I don't want that for our son."

" Were not going to be divorced like your parents, Baby we love each other, you can trust me." Rosa tells him.

" I'm sorry Rosa, but my answers is no." Jesse tells Rosa which really upset Rosa a lot,

" Then, I can't just sit here and wait for someone who isn't ready to get married yet." Rosa tells him.

" So, what are you saying Rose-" Jesse questioned her.

" I think we need to take a break for a while." Rosa reveals as Jesse Barrow nods his head as he put a white T-shirt on and a pair of while tennis shoes as he gathered some of his stuff.

" Okay, then I'll go." Jesse Barrows say as he walk out the door and close the door behind while Rosa was crying into tears.

Rosa officially ended her relationship with Jesse Barrow and now single. Rosa cries into tears and was very upset about it.

 _ **Two Months Later...**_

Rosa Lopez got a job at the CEO of Mattel company which they own Barbie, Monster High, Ever After High, WWE and other franchises. Rosa was wearing a nice white top with a black jacket, a black skirt and a pair of black high heels on which she really looks like a business woman. Rosa was taking care of some business calls and was checking on her computer for some paper work.

Moments later, Hazel Levine page Rosa as she was letting her know that somebody wants to see her.

" Ms. Lopez, somebody wants to see you." Hazel tells Rosa.

" Thank You Hazel, bring him in." Rosa tells her.

Meanwhile, a handsome looking who is very tally looking with a ivory skin tone but looks Mexican came into her office. The guy was very charming looking but looks like some famous hot Actor that you mostly see on TV all the time. Noah has brown wavy hair with green eyes and was muscular looking. Noah was wearing a nice white button up shirt with a black suit jacket, a pair of black suit pants and a pair of black dress shoes which he looks like a Business guy.

" Hello, you must Ms. Rosa Lopez." say the guy.

" That's me and who you might be?" Rosa questioned the guy with a smile on her face.

" I'm Noah Guzman, I'm a new intern for Mattel Inc." the guy revealed his name.

" It's good to see you Mr. Guzman!" Rosa shook his hand.

" It's good to meet you too." Noah replies as he kiss her hand which had Rosa blushing while her cheeks was turning red.

" Thank You! Tell me about yourself Mr. Guzman." Rosa say as she sat down on her desk chair while Noah Guzman sat down on the other chair.

" Well I was born in Arlington, Texas. I'm half Mexican/ British/German/French/Dutch/Swedish since my father is Mexican while my mother has British, German, French, Dutch, and Swedish ancestry. I went to school to Yale and graduated two years ago with a Business Bachelor Diploma." Noah tell her about himself.

" That's very cool! It's good to know." Rosa smiled at him.

" Tell me about yourself besides work." asked Noah as he stare at Rosa with his charming grin and his green eyes.

" Well, I graduated in a Business school five years ago with a High GPA and have a Bachelor degree. I'm single mom I have a son named Nico and he's three." Rosa introduced herself.

" You have a son? Where his father?" Noah asks Rosa Lopez.

" Who knows, we broke up two months ago." Rosa say.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Noah was being concerned.

" It's okay and thank you!" Rosa smiled at him.

" Hey how about we can go out tonight for a dinner date and get to know about each other more?" Noah asks Rosa out on a date.

" Okay." Rosa smiled at him.

" Cool, I'll pick you up a eight." Noah replies as he got up from his seat and was walking out the door.

Rosa Lopez was blushing really hard as she was admired of Noah Guzman.

End of Rosa POV...

Peter POV

Peter Albany is the ruler and The King of The Confederacy along side with his wife, Kimi Watanabe-Finester. The Confederacy is a large island nation that's divided up into "zones", similar to states in the United States.

The castle is pretty imposing, it's about five stories building with colored dark red and black. After entering the castle is a grand staircase, which leads to the hallways that lead to different parts of the castle.

The rooms of importance are the kitchen (which is located towards the end of the castle), the dining room is located next to the kitchen, the garden( which it's a lush and green, and located in a special outdoor section of a castle. the war room ( where plans for fighting and war are made) Peter's throne room( which is located on the fifth floor, and used as a place of diplomacy whenever that happens), and Peter's bedroom(which was located about four rooms down from the throne room).

Peter Albany and his wife, Kimi Finister-Albany was in the throne room as they were sitting at they're throne as they sits down talking to each other.

The throne room was painted red, and the throne which is on a raised platform with a staircase going up to it is black.

" I'm so glad that the craziness with the Pickles Family is finally over." Kimi said with a relief.

" You can say that again with the whole Tommy/Dil/CeCe drama." Peter replies.

" I know! And the whole time Dil and CeCe were pretending they were not together just so they can get information out of Tommy." Kimi say.

" What information was Dil and CeCe was looking for?" Peter questioned his wife.

" Dil and CeCe kind of expect what might happen to Tommy doing his car accident and they think that it wasn't no accident." Kimi replies back.

" Wait you saying that Tommy was faking his lost of memories this whole very time?" Peter asks.

Kimi nods her head, " I think Tommy might be working for someone."

" But-who?" Peter questioned.

Before Peter and Kimi could finished their conversation, one of Peter's Confederacy solider came entering the room as he has a very important message for Peter Albany.

" Your majesty!" say one of the Confederacy Solider.

" Not right now me and Queen Kimi are busy." Peter say.

" Your majesty, The King of RoboSnail City, King Ramos Guzman is here!" the Confederacy Solider reveals. " And he wants to speak to you."

Peter Albany was in shock when he heard the news that his rivalry arch nemesis, King Ramos is here in his Confederacy castle. Kimi was so concerned of her husband he knows that this is not got at all. Peter wondering what's King Ramos doing here in Confederacy castle.

End of Peter's POV...

To Be Continued!

© _copyright by LilNate03_


	20. Getting Revenge Is Not That Easy

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **" _Getting Revenge Is Not That Easy"_**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

 _A/N: So glad everyone like the last chapter of my story and beware for more drama and action!_

 _Hope you guys like it! ㈶0_

Susie's POV

Susie Carmichael is at Canada shooting a music video of her new song, "Work" along side with her husband, Harold Frumpkin featuring in the song which it's the first song/music video they ever recorded together and it's very sweet for the both of them can do together.

The video is shooting as it shows the club late at night called, " The Real Jerk" as people cars was pulling up but, Harold Frumpkin shows up as he pulled in a black Lamborghini car; both him and Susie got out the car as people were happy to see them here.

The camera angle at Susie as they shows her gold high heels on and was going until you see her face with a red/green/yellow see through dress on as she was wearing dark make-up and had her hair cut short in style.

 _" Work work work work work work_  
 _He said me haffi_  
 _Work work work work work work!"_ sings Susie as she was moving her hips.

 _" He see me do my_  
 _Dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt!"_ the camera shows the up close of Susie's butt as she was twerking.

 _" So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _When you all gon'?"_ Susie was getting down to the floor twerking while she was staring at herself in the mirror while everyone was dancing. _"Dry!... Me a desert him."_

 _"_ _No time to have you lurking."_ sings Susie as the camera shows Susie's big brother, Buster Carmichael in the video up close as he was showing his golden watch and his grill on his teeth.

 _"Him ah go act like he don't like it!"_ sings Susie as the camera shows her side face up close.

 _" You know I dealt with you the nicest."_ sings Susie as people was dancing including Susie's big brother, Buster as he was dancing with beautiful hot Latina chick.

" _Nobody touch me, you the righteous,_  
 _Nobody text me in a crisis."_ Susie was squatting as she was bouncing her booty up and down on the dance floor while other people were dancing at the night club.

 _" I believed all of your dreams, adoration."_ sings Susie as one African-American guy with the dreads was dancing with a skinny Asian chick as she was twerking against him in his area part while he was holding by her waist. _" You took my heart and my keys and my patience."_

 _"_ _You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration,_  
 _You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation!"_ Susie sings as she was hanging out with friends on the music video. " _All that I wanted from you was to give me_  
 _Something that I never had_  
 _Something that you've never seen_  
 _Something that you've never been!_  
 _Mmmmm!"_

 _"_ _But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong_  
 _Just get ready fi..."_ Susie on the floor twerking while another girl did the split and as she was bouncing on the floor.

" _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He say me have to_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work!"_ sings Susie as they shows Rosiland, Buster, Cameron Dallas, and Tommy dancing in the music video. _" He see me do me_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work!"_

 _"_ _Ner ner ner ner ner ner!_  
 _When you all gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn!_  
 _Before the tables turn, turn, turn, turn, turn, turn!"_ sings Susie as she was up against Harold as he was wearing a white hoodie with a red/black Jordan's short pants and a pair of black and red Jordans.

" _Beg you something please_  
 _Baby don't you leave_  
 _Don't leave me stuck here in the streets, uh huh_  
 _If I get another chance to_  
 _I will never, no never neglect you_  
 _I mean who am I to hold your past against you?_  
 _I just hope that it gets to you_  
 _I hope that you see this through_  
 _I hope that you see this true_  
 _What can I say?_  
 _Please recognize I'm tryin', babe!_  
 _I have to."_ sings Susie.

 _" Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He say me have to_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work!_  
 _He see me do me_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _When you all gon'_  
 _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_  
 _Me no care if him_  
 _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting."_

 _"Yeah, okay_  
 _You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over."_ sing Harold Frumpkin as he doing a little dance while holding a cup of liquor.

" _We just need to slow the motion_  
 _Don't give that away to no one_  
 _Long distance, I need you."_ Harold sings to Susie as she was dancing all up against him as they were getting so close together. " _When I see potential I just gotta see it through_  
 _If you had a twin, I would still choose you_  
 _I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon."_

 _"_ _But I know you need to get done, done, done, done."_ Harold turn Susie around as Susie press up against him as she grinding and twerking close to his area. _"If you come over."_

The camera angle back at Harold Frumpkin dancing around as he got a cup a liquor in his hand, " _Sorry if I'm way less friendly_  
 _I got niggas tryna end me, oh_  
 _I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry."_

The camera angle at Susie laying on Harold while Harold wrap his arms around her waist, " _Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'_  
 _How many more shots until you're rollin'?"_

The camera shows everyone having fun and dancing while some girls were twerking on their guys including Rosiland/Cameron Dallas and Susie/Harold. _"We just need a face to face_  
 _You could pick the time and the place_  
 _You spent some time away_  
 _Now you need to forward and give me all the..."_ sings Harold as the camera angle at Susie twerking all up on Harold while Harold spank her butt.

" _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He say me have to_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _He see me do me_  
 _Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt!_  
 _So me put in_  
 _Work, work, work, work, work, work_  
 _When you all gon'_  
 _Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn_  
 _Me no care if him_  
 _Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting."_ sings both Harold and Susie.

Finally the video ended as the their producer say cut.

"Cut! That's it! We are finish." say the Producer as the crowd cheer loudly including Susie, Harold, Buster, Rosiland, Cameron Dallas and Tommy Pickles.

A Beautiful Arab girl named, Jasmine Hassan walks over toward Tommy Pickles with a flirtatious look. Jasmine has a light tan skin tone with green eyes; Jasmine has long shiny black hair that has curls in the end of her hair. Jasmine is very lean and skinny like a fashion model. She was wearing a pink short top that shows her belly button been pierced with blue diem jeans and a pair of white Nike sneakers.

" Hey Tommy." say Jasmine.

" Oh hey Jasmine, nice dance moves you got there." Tommy smiled at her.

" Thanks!" Jasmine grin at him really hard. " I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime..."

" Yes! Yes! I will love to go out with you!" Tommy blurted it out which he didn't realize it until now as everyone was staring at Tommy in a weird way in silence.

" Okay, cool! Here's my number to reach me." Jasmine handed Tommy a piece of paper with her number on it that say, "#321-334-6248". " Call me!" Jasmine kissed Tommy on the left cheek which really made Tommy day.

Everybody in the room was being so loud as they was shock that Jasmine kiss Tommy on the cheek. Jasmine walks away as she was laughing with her girlfriends. Cameron Dallas patted Tommy on the back as he was proud that Tommy got a girl's number.

" Way a go bro! You got Jasmine's number!" Cameron Dallas say. " Dude, she is Hot by the way."

" Excuse me?" Rosiland questioned as she punch Cameron Dallas in the right arm.

" Ouch! Bae, why you sneak up on me like that? I was having a man to man conversation." Cameron Dallas said.

" Well, Do a man to man conversation have to talk about how hot another is and clearly you have a girlfriend...AND THAT'S ME!" Rosiland yells at him.

" Rosie, chill out." Cameron tells Rosiland.

" I'm chill it's all good...Tommy congrats! You deserves to be with someone that makes you happy unlike CeCe who she is working with your brother, Dil behind your back." Rosiland brought up the CeCe and Dil drama which Tommy didn't want to hear about that again.

" Rosiland!" yelled Cameron Dallas as he was trying to warned her to not speak about Dil and CeCe' s name.

" Oh! Tommy, I'm so so so sorry." Rosiland apologizes. " I totally forgot."

Tommy nods his head as he keep a straight face look on his face, " That's okay, I forgive you."

" So...Bro, Have you even speak to either Dil or CeCe yet?" Cameron Dallas asks Tommy.

" No, not since the both of them lie to me behind my back." Tommy replies.

" Is there a possibility of speculation why Dil and CeCe went behind your back?" Rosiland asks Tommy.

" I don't know and I really don't care at this moment." Tommy said.

End of Susie's POV...

Dil POV

Dil and CeCe finally move pass from Tommy and was trying to rebuild their relationship and focus on them to become a family with their eleven years old daughter, Bella. To be honest, they both feels really bad to trick Tommy and went his back for finding clues about his accident back in July. Dil and CeCe has a feeling that Tommy was force to work with someone and the reason he did had a wreck was because Tommy was trying to leave that situation but, it became to worse. Tommy could have almost died. Dil just wants to get justice and find out who's the punk that he's brother is working with and CeCe willing to help.

Dil was at home searching on his Hp computer to look for some clues as he look into the a video where Tommy was driving his car that night he had a accident. Dil hid the little camera near the passenger side. Dil watch this several time to look at this video of his big brother, Tommy had his accident; Dil could tell that Tommy was very worried in the face and was really scared as he was trying to leave faster he could.

CeCe came in the house as she finally drop off Bella from school as she walks toward Dil with a huge smile on his face. CeCe sat her black purse on the black table as she hugged Dil from behind.

" Hey babe!" CeCe say.

" Hey bae!" Dil replies as he had CeCe sits on his lap as they share a passion kiss. " Took you long enough."

" Sorry, some parent was talking to me for a quite while now, her name was sort of weird." CeCe say.

" What's her name?" Dil asks his fiancé.

" She say her name was M but, she normally go by Mrs. M." CeCe replies.

" Mrs. M, she didn't tell what's her full name?" Dil asks her.

" Well, she say it's her full name but I didn't fall for it." CeCe replies back. " Whoever she is must be some trouble-maker. So, have you found any clues yet?"

" Not quite, I was looking back to back on this video of Tommy on the night of his accident and there's still something missing." Dil say. " But, I notice on the video that Tommy was looking scared and was trying to leave as fast as he could but, somehow another car hit him out of nowhere."

" What? Did you get a chance to see the car License Tag Number on the back of it?" CeCe asks him.

" Yeah it was DCA 2487B" Dil answered.

" Let me see this." CeCe took over from the computer as she was getting on Google to type in the License Tag Number and hit the search as she found links of that license tag number connect to a city called, " RoboSnail City".

"Umm...Bae, I think I found something." CeCe say.

" What is it?" Dil asks her.

" It looks like this person who hit Tommy during that accident is from RoboSnail City." CeCe revealed to her fiancé, Dil.

" RoboSnail City? That's the most Gothic insane city!" Dil tells CeCe. " Majority bad people lives there. Why would somebody from RoboSnail City attack Tommy of all people unless..."

Dil and CeCe has to think about this one until it came to them as they look at each other, " Tommy was working for them!"

" Okay, we already know that this person who Tommy was working for and that made him had a wreck is resident from RoboSnail City." Dil said.

" Yeah but, there's one problem...How are we supposed to find that license tag number?" CeCe questioned Dil. " We don't even have a tracker."

" We don't but, my mom does." Dil says.

" Really? You going to asks your mom who is the former S.A.D Club member for a tracker?" CeCe questioned Dil.

" So what? She's still my mom, haven't she suffered enough already?" Dil asks her.

" Dillon, Your mom murder your brother Bruce's mother, Maria, she cost Lil to have miscarriage when she kick her stomach while she was pregnant, Your mother never likes me, and she kept a huge secret that your father is actually Mr. Chaz Finester." CeCe gave Dil her reason why she don't trust Didi Pickles.

" You're right, I know my mom is not the trustworthy person and yeah that piss me off what she did to me, to you, to Lil, Bruce and everyone else. But, I need my mother's help to find this jackass that almost ended my brother's life and take him down!" Dil say to CeCe which CeCe knows he is dead serious about this.

CeCe nods her head as she kept a smile on her face, " Okay, were asks for your mom's tracker but, when we do find this person...What if we get out numbered?"

" Trust me, I got it covered, I spoke with BeBe, Twister, Reggie, Sam, and Otto and they was cool about this. Also Chuckie, Eliza, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Timmy and some others will be there with us." Dil answered.

" That's good and all but, I want the others too." CeCe says.

" I'll contact them, I promised." Dil says as him and CeCe share a romantic kissed as CeCe lay her head on his chest while Dil hold onto her tight.

End of Dil's POV...

Jessica(Jerry) POV

Jessica(Jerry) Carmichael is waiting on her special day when she gets remarried to her lover Tom Daniels. Jessica and Tom had a long term history together it started out when they first met as Jessica use to go by Jerry when she used to be a male as she was going to be single and be on top on Empire with the singer, Jamal and Hakeen Lyons while Tom Daniels use to be a Engineer repairer.

Jessica and Tom have a very sweet moments together when Jessica was making dinner for Tom while he was getting clean up in her bathroom since he work on her washer machine. They share a nice romantic kiss and until they end up had affair for the first time.

Tom was very special to Jessica which everybody saw it instead of his rude disrespect father, Randy Carmichael; Randy didn't like the way how Jessica portray herself as a woman and not a man. Majority Randy start beating him as he always say " You wanna be a Bitch, I'll treat you like one you faggot bitch!" then Randy swing that belt and was wiping him with that belt as his mother, Lucy, his brothers, Edwin, and Buster, and his sisters, Alisa, Susie, and Cree was watching as they cried into tears as they was telling Randy to quit.

Jessica had the serious rage of anger which he couldn't take it anymore as he decided to meet his father alone as he pull the gun out and pull the trigger in his hand. It freaks Jessica a bunch of times when she keep seeing her father's body as he was laying on the floor covered with blood. Most of the time Jessica gets nightmare of seeing his father's body and Tom Daniels have always been on Jessica side and comfort him as he was telling him everything is going to be alright.

It's finally August and Tom and Jessica are at the " A Sweet Design" to pick out wedding cakes for their wedding. Tom has gotten even more mature when he decide to go into male molding and do some cross-fit training. Tom looks different also as he look exactly like the male model/ actor named Ray Diaz.

Tom has short brown wavy hair with blue eyes. Tom is very tall now he's a 6ft tall and weight 218 pounds. Tom is very charming, good looking, attractive, and very athletic and build looking. Most of the time he goes shirtless as he shows his muscular body abs and biceps. Tom finally got a tattoo on his right upper chest as it say " Just keep motivated"

Anyway, Jessica was wearing this beautiful red dress with black high heels on with a new blondish-brown weave color which it look very pretty on her as she got her breast transplanted as she have bigger breast now to look very fit looking. Jessica wearing a new pair of gold earrings, bracelets and a diamond engagement ring that Tom purposed to her last month.

Tom was wearing a plain white T-shirt with grey suit pants and a pair of black slip on dress shoes as he was wearing a golden watch.

Tom and Jessica walk side by side as they was holding hands while Tom put his right hand in his pocket as he walk like a gentleman. Tom and Jessica walks in the " A Sweet Design" cake shop to pick out wedding cakes for their wedding. The person that was helping them picking out their wedding cakes was Zack's Auntie, " Celeste Whrenburg".

" Hello Tom! What a wonderful surprise to see you and your lady friend." Aunt Celeste smiled. " Tom you gotten so handsome! How you been? I really miss seeing you."

" It's good to see you too Ms. Celeste." Tom grins.

" Just call me Aunt Celeste, you more like to me since you, Zack, and Jesse always hangs out and you and Jesse are always apart my family." Aunt Celeste smiled at him.

" Thank you Aunt Celeste!" Tom said.

" So, what can I do for you two?" Aunt Celeste asks both Tom and Jessica.

" Tom and I are looking for a special wedding cake for the wedding!" Jessica said.

" Wedding cake? Wait, you mean..." Aunt Celeste was questioned but Jessica hurried and answered the question.

" Yep, we're getting married!" Jessica revealed to Aunt Celeste as she shows off her special diamond engagement ring that Tom got for her as Aunt Celeste gasped.

" OMG! It's so beautiful!" Aunt Celeste got excited as she hugged both Tom and Jessica. " I'm so happy for you two! You guys have been together for a long time!"

" I know it's been so amazing and I cannot wait to be his wife." Jessica say.

" Jessica has been very wonderful and very supportive to of my decision as I was very supportive for her when she decide to change her sex, her career and others situation. I told Jessica that I will be the man that she truly deserves , Become the father of our kids one day and be a faithful husband. I know I mess up in the past but, I'm willing to change." Tom says as Jessica was smiling so bright as she was proud of Tom.

" Oh honey you are so sweet! I love you too!" Jessica replies as her and Tom share a romantic kissed as Tom was holding her by her waist.

Suddenly, Out of nowhere a Blondish New Jersey Transgender named, Carmella Jenkins ambushed Jessica Carmichael from behind. Carmella is the ex-girlfriend of Tom Daniels and Jessica rivalry enemy. Carmella have green eyes with a narrow nose. Carmella was wearing a black top with a black baggy pants that shows her pink panties a little with black and white Nike shoes.

Carmella grab Jessica by her hair as she slam her head onto the white pretty cake as Jessica has frosting and pieces of cake all over her face, her hair and on her dress. Carmella gave Jessica a punch in the face as she thez press her onto the floor as she was pulling Jessica's hair and was punching her face.

" GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Jessica.

" You gonna still my man huh!" yelled Carmella.

Tom Daniels broke up the fight as he push Carmella away from his fiancé while Celeste call the security on Carmella which the security took Carmella out.

" You are Trash Jessica!" yelled Carmella yelled. " And you are a jackass Tom! You could have me!"

" Get her out!" Tom yelled as he went to check on Jessica. " Bae, you alright?"

" That bitch! I fucking hate her! I will destroy that bitch!" Jessica yelled as she was very pissed off and Tom was calming her down.

End of Jessica(Jerry)'s POV...

Kimi POV

Kimi was getting all worried about this King of RoboSnail City who she never heard of named, King Ramos. But Kimi knows that this King of RoboSnail City is not good at all and can be a trouble maker for the Confederacy and The Reptar City. Kimi heard so much about RoboSnail City is the worst city ever and most of the time people always gets away of murder, using drugs raping or messing with minor children who are teenagers.

Kimi saw King Ramos step into the room as he have a huge grin on his face but evil looking; King Ramos has a grey pasty skin tone with dark black eyes that looks like the demon eyes, you can see all of his veins popping out and has long sharp fingernails that looks like claws, he has a wrinkle face that looks very creepy, with long brown wavy hair. King Ramos wears all black with a dark feather cape. King Ramos looks like he can be dead or a demonic serial killer King.

When King Ramos walks in the room...everything around him turn pale and look very dark as plants are dying, and the lights in the room getting dark. Kimi was freaking out as she sees King Ramos for the first time while Peter was doing his best to protect her. King Ramos brought some minions that from the video game called, "Clash of Clans" who are ranged flying dark troops. They are gargoyles, have two big dark horns, small wings, large hands and sharp claws. Minions are very cheap, fast but quite week. While attacking buidings, Minions puff Dark Elixir from their mouths. As almost flying troops, they can attack both air and ground troops and buildings.

Peter Albany raise up as he stare down at his enemy as he was brave and confident, " Ramos, what are you doing here in my castle! You are not welcome here."

King Ramos laughed so evil as it was very scary to the people in Confederacy, " Peter, do you always have to be so intense? I just came here for a friendly visit." said King Ramos as he stare at Kimi. " So, you must the lucky lady, Queen Kimi right?"

" Yes that's me." Kimi say in a shaky voice.

" My you look beautiful." King Ramos walks up even closer to Peter and Kimi as he kept his eyes on Kimi which she was freaking out. " Peter didn't say he has the most beautiful wife..."

" Don't you come near her! You hear me!" yelled Peter as he was blocking Kimi from King Ramos.

" Peter, chill out, you acting pathetic like always." King Ramos.

" Why are you really Ramos! You didn't come here for a friendly visit, why the world are you here in the first place!" Peter demand an answered.

" You're right, I didn't come here for a friendly visit, I came here to let you know that I will take over Reptar City." King Ramos announced as Peter and Kimi both look at each other and back to King Ramos.

" What? You can't take Reptar City." Peter said.

" And why not? You clearly didn't want nothing to do with Reptar City, the only thing you care about is yourself and this piece of dump!" King Ramos said.

" I do care about everyone else in Reptar City because they treat me like family! And The Confederacy castle is not a dump! So, you better watch it!" Peter got up in his face with a mean look.

King Ramos grin as he turn to walk away from Peter, " Alright Peter boy, just remember that in two weeks Reptar City is mine! And my dear son is making some visits there as he found a nice beautiful Latina chick which she's a friend of yours, what's her name again...Rosa Lopez." King Ramos revealed.

Both Peter and Kimi both freak out as they know that Rosa might be in serious trouble; Moments later, King Ramos and his minions vanished as they were out of sight and out of mind.

End of Kimi's POV...


	21. Fear!

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

Rosa POV:

Rosa Lopez was wearing a beautiful red dress with a gold necklace, earrings and a pair of gold high heels with red ruby stone on them. Rosa looks way beautiful as ever and looks very attractive. It was almost 8:00 at night as Rosa been siting on her white sofa waiting on Noah Guzman to show up. Rosa was totally nervous as she was wondering if she was doing the right thing by going on a date.

Few moments later, the doorbell ring as Rosa go up from her sofa as she fix herself up before she opens the door. Once Rosa opens her door, she literally went into gaze as she stare up and down on Noah Guzman as he looks very sexy and attractive to Rosa.

Noah Guzman was wearing a nice navy blue suit with a white button up shirt and a pair of black dress shoes which he was clean and was looking charming. Noah was holding a bunch of red roses as he was smiling with white bright teeth.

" Hello Ms. Lopez, you look very stunning and beautiful tonight." say Noah.

" Thank You Noah, you look very handsome and charming." Rosa added as she was smiling delight.

" Thank You! I bought you some roses, I hope you like it." Noah handed her some roses which Rosa was admired of the roses that he gave her.

" Oh my...This is beautiful! I love it." Rosa say.

" Shall we?" Noah asks Rosa.

" Yes." Rosa replies as she hold out her right hand for him to hold her hands out for him as he grab her hand and have her walk out the door first.

While Rosa had her back turned, Noah Guzman turn his head as his eye change to pure black eyes with a demonic face change with fangs instead as he was a possessed Demon and then went back to normal as he have his back turn and close the door behind him.

End of Rosa's POV.

Zack POV:

Zack and Starr decided to take a break from their relationship and see other people along with share custody of their daughter, Destiny and Christy. Zack has move on with his new relationship with Aisha Johnson. Zack and Aisha go way back n 2009 when they were friends. Aisha was more like a geeky girl back then while Zack had the old Justin Beiber's hairstyle.

Now seeing Aisha again, to Zack she looks very hot and very sexy. Aisha is a single mother of her two year old son, Demarcus and is the granddaughter of Muhammad Ali.

Aisha was having a dance practice in Nick Jonas's music video that's about to come out very soon and Zack just wants to be there to support her. Aisha had her long black hair down to her back as she was wearing a black short top that you can see her flat curvy abs stomach with grey jogging pants and a pair of white Adidas.

The Dance rehearsal was over with as it was just Zack and Aisha in the same room, Zack and Aisha decided that they can do their own dance moves together for fun. Zack to off his white tank top shirt off as he was showing off his muscular body abs/biceps with his tattoos on both of his arms and chest which they are the same as Justin Beiber's body because he is the look alike of Justin Beiber. Zack keep his black hat on with his black baggy shorts as he was low riding showing off his "Calvin Klein" white shorts and a pair of black high top shoes.

The song that Aisha and Zack was dancing to was "Ordinary People" by John Legend. The way that Zack and Aisha was dancing together is was just like Justin Beiber and Selena Gomaz dance moves on Instagram and YouTube.

" _Girl I'm in love with you!"_ The John Legend songs plays as Aisha was in front of Zack as she staring at the glass mirrors as she stare at the two of them through the mirror as she raise her right hand for Zack to grab her hand. Zack hold her hand as he slide and move to the left so smoothly as he wrap his arms around her as he was up against her while she was holding his hand. Zack twirl Aisha around to face him as they was looking at each other eye to eye as their body was press together.

 _" This an't the honeymoon."_ Aisha softly pushes Zack back as she was getting all emotional as she walk up front to stare at the mirror which Zack knew Aisha was getting all emotional as he felt the same way as he was standing against the wall. _"Past the infatuation phase"_

 _" Right in the thick of love."_ Zack walk up toward Aisha from behind as he turn her around by holding her waist while Aisha wrap her arms around his neck as she lay on his shoulder. _" At times we get sick of love."_ Zack and Aisha broke away their connection from each other as they was still dancing as Zack slide to the right as Aisha twirl around to walk toward the wall as Zack spin around as he break dancing while he was feeling emotional while dancing. _" It seems like w_ _e argue everyday."_

 _"_ _I know i misbehaved."_ Zack turns around as he run toward Aisha as he pressed her against the walls while both of her hands against the wall; _" And you made your mistakes."_ Aisha break loose as Zack twirl her around again " _And we both still got room left to grow!" Zack_ lift her up from her waist as he wrap his arms around her waist while she wrap her legs around his waist and wrap her arms around his neck while they was sharing a romantic kissed which it was very beautiful.

" I'm so glad you're here! _Babe,_ thank you for being here!" Aisha thank Zack. " I love you."

" I love you too! And I'll always be there for you." Zack look down at her as he hold her by her waist.

" You are so sweet Zackie!" Aisha smiles at him delightful. " So, how's it going for you and Starr? If you don't want to tell me...I'll understand."

" It's okay I guess, Starr went back running for Randy Bouchie again." Zack was very unhappy about Starr being with John Bouchie's younger brother, Randy. The guy that literally puts Starr in the hospital and she almost died because of him.

" What? Seriously?" Aisha questioned. " You talking the guy who was psycho freak that was obsessed with her? That's really dangerous. I don't have no hate for her, she shouldn't go through that especially for Destiny and Christy sake."

" Try telling her that." Zack says as he was very furious and angry of her. " Starr keeps telling me that Randy has change and he's not the same guy that he was before and I don't buy that bullshit at all! I told her that if she gonna keep having Randy living with her then, I will get full custody of both Christy and Destiny." Zack revealed.

Aisha was in shocked as she couldn't believe that was coming out of his mouth, " What? Zack, you can't just take Christy and Destiny away from their mother."

" And I will, it's too dangerous for them to be over there." Zack replies. " You never know who Randy might have over there once Starr be gone, especially what kind of friends they are."

End of Zack's POV.

Randy POV:

 _[ Hey I'm Randy Bouchie, I'm sure a lot of you guys already know from RGU stories as a crazy psycho person that's stalking Starr and turns out to hurt Starr. I didn't mean to hurt Starr, I really do care about her. The reason I was like that way because I was sick and I needed help. My mother use to have a bunch of her girl friends over to the house when I was about nine years old while my brother, John was sixteen at the time as he have his own license to drive his car. I was all alone at the house with mother and her friends._

 _I remember this woman with red curly hair and with green glasses on. She grins so much at me as she was checking me out. Meanwhile, I was in my room by myself as this woman came in my room by herself as she shut the door behind her. I didn't know what's going on because I was so young and I didn't know what she was going to do to me._

 _This woman was wearing a red beautiful dress as she was showing her boobs a little. The woman told me to shh as she walk up close to me as she kiss me on my cheek and then to my neck and going down to my pants. I asks her what she was going to do to me as I was very shaky. Then, the woman told me to relax as she unbuckle my pants and pull it down to see my blue underwear as I was crying into tears. And you should know what else she did to me, She gave me a blowjob which I was crying into tears. I was rape as a child. I even went having sex with her. It happen a couple of times and stop when I turn twelve._

 _Nobody didn't believe me including my mother and my brother, John. They thought I was insane and I was talking crazy. Not to mention just turn twelve that year, the woman discovered that she was pregnant and guess what, I was the father of that baby! She was lying and saying that it was her husband's baby so she can covered up the story that she had affair with a minor child!_

 _I been sent to Mental Hospital several times as it was my mother's decision to do so. That's why I never really considered John's my brother because he is a baluster! Luckily, I got someone to understand me very well and that's Starr Pickles._

 _Even though, I accident hurt her because I was seeing the flashbacks of me when I was child when I have got rape by that woman. **crying** I didn't mean to hurt Starr honest! You guys gotta believe me! I'm really sorry for everything of my behavior.]_

Randy Bouchie has finally got out of jail as his record was cleared thanks to his old pal, Valerie. Randy had Valerie to help him to explain to Starr about the way he was acting so crazy he was hurting her wasn't on purpose. Randy finally really get to explain to Starr about his actions and how he needed so help because he was raped when he was a child. Starr understand him as she was really felt sorry for him. Starr hugged him really tight as she cries into tears as she say she was sorry and he also share some tears also. Starr and Zack eventually got some help which it turn out excellent.

Randy turn out okay after two years in rehab and with Starr standing by his side and making sure everything needed to help him get better. Randy and Starr eventually got together after Starr ended her relationship with Zack because of a one time mistake that Zack had a thing with his ex, Aisha who clearly had history together and Zack got mad at Starr for still seeing Randy after what happen. Starr tells Zack he has change for the better and Zack didn't even listen to her and he knows that Starr using that excuse to leave him and be with Randy so, he just let her go as he move out the house and stay with his Aunt Celeste until he and Aisha decided to live together and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Randy start staying over Starr's house as he woke up out of bed at night as he feel something isn't right as he knows someone might be in trouble. Randy raise out of bed as he was wearing only a blue pajamas pants as he have the body the wrestler, Randy Orton. Randy has the same tattoos like the WWE wrestler, Randy Orton all over his muscular arms and have the greatest torso abs which ladies will die to have him and can't wait for him rip his shirt off.

Randy look out the window as he stare at the town city of Reptar City as he was very caution at all time. Starr notice that Randy wasn't in the bed with her as she turn to see him staring at the window.

" What's wrong Randy?" Starr questioned. " Have a bad dream?"

" No, I just...Feel like something bad is about to happen in Reptar City." Randy say.

" Something about to happen? Randy, what are you talking about?" Starr questioned him.

" I mean there's something is about to happen like there's a war is coming to us." say Randy.

" Okay, I been all the war battle with the S.A.D Club and the Z Melton thing that was going a couple of years ago and I don't want to relive it again." Starr was telling him.

Randy nod his head as he understand what Starr was going through as he decided to not mention it again, " I understand, I won't mention it again. I'm sorry."

Starr got out of her bed as she was wearing a purple sleeping gown as she walk up close to Randy with a smile on her face.

" It's okay Randy, we got each other." Starr tells him. " I'm so glad I have you in my life especially being there for my daughters as a second father to them. I love you Randy."

" I love you too Starr." Randy replies back as him and Starr share a kiss that lasted five minutes until they was start hugging each other but, Randy was worried in the face as he hope it doesn't concern that anybody in Reptar City would die.


	22. Meet the new casts members of RGU2

_**Meet The Newest Cast members of RGU:2 Forever Love!**_

 _A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry with the delayed of this story or any of my other stories...Been quite busy lately. But, I'm shaking things up with adding younger generation like Teenagers along with some other Adults to be part of the cast of RGU2._

 _Here are facts about these characters._

Name: Twan Whrenburg

Nickname: Twan

Age: 17 but soon to be 18 on October 31st.

Born: October 31st 2016

Hair: short wavy smooth blondish-brown

Hair styles: He wears his hairstyle with the top high, spiked and short at the sides.

Eye color: Blue/Green

Father: Mike Whrenburg

Mother: Cathy Whrenburg

Brothers: Zack Whrenburg and Jim Whrenburg

Aunt: Celeste Whrenburg

Nieces: Destiny and Christy

Son: Ben Carmichael-Whrenburg with Moniece Carmichael

Relationship:

Moniece Carmichael-ex/one night stand/baby momma

Masika Rogers(girlfriend)

Friends:

Eddie Barrow

Tanner Hawkins

Dre Edwards

Nationality: Dutch

Ethnicity: White

Height: 6'2"(1.88 M)

Weight: 178lbs ( Twan have a well toned, physically attractive body that conductive for modeling.)

Body Measurements:

. Chest: 43 inches

. Waist: 33 inches

. Biceps: 15 inches

. Suit: 39" L

. Shirt: L

.Waist: 30"

. Shoes: 10 US

Job: High School student, Vine Star, Baseball player, and model.

Body: Athletic

Played by Twan Kuyper( Vine Star/Model)

Confession video:

" Hey Guys! I'm Twan Whrenburg and I'm part of the cast of RGU2! What's to know about me is that I'm Zack's little brother and Celeste's nephew. I have another older brother named Jim. Our parents and grandparents died inside the house while the house is on fire so, all of us stay with my Aunt Celeste.

What you will see about me is that I'm a popular Baseball Player at school that girls are dying to date me.(laughed). I sometimes make Vine videos as well for fun. You will see me go with this struggle as I hear the news that my ex, Moniece had my child and I didn't know about it. When we hook up to have sex I was sixteen while she was fourteen and soon to be learn Fifth teen in the next month. We did dated for a while but, we broke it off later.

But, you will see me stepping up and taking care of my responsibilities to raise my son and also stuck in the middle in a love triangle with my girlfriend, Masika and my ex/ the mother of my son, Moniece. Me and Moniece is going to have that bond for our son and hopefully we will get back together.

Name: Moniece Renee Carmichael

Nickname: Mimi

Birthday: September 18, 2017

Age: 17

Color of hair: Black

Eye color: Brown

Physical Distinctive Features: ear piercing, a heart tattoo shape close to the bottom of her butt.

Style, make-up, Dress and hair style:

She likes to dress trendy in the latest clothing fashions.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 155lbs

Bra size: 32B

Dress size: 6

Shoe size: 6

Nationality: American

Mother: Vanessa Jordan

Father: Randy Carmichael

Siblings: Buster, Edwin, Susie, Jerry/Jessica, Cree, Alisa, and Devonte

Brothers in Law: Harold, Tom

Son: Ben Carmichael-Whrenburg with Twan Whrenburg

Relationship:

Twan Whrenburg- ex/one night stand/ baby daddy

Friends:

Charlotte

Miku Wang

Brianne Bouchie

Enemy:

Masika Rogers

Job:

. High School Student

. Cheerleader

Body: Average

Ethnicity:

Black American

Religious Beliefs:

Christianity

Confession video:

" Hi everybody! I'm Moniece Renee Carmichael and I'm also part of the cast of RGU2! What you will see about on RGU2 is that my father, Randy Carmichael is not actually dead. He came stay with me, my brother, Devonte and my mother until he gets healed from his womb when he got shot by my sister Jessica which he was Jerry at the time. Me and Devonte will soon meet our half siblings which there will be some tension going especially with me and Cree.

Also you will see me a single mom raising my one year old son, Ben since my baby father, Twan move away from Reptar City without knowing he has a son. My father, Randy is doing the best he can to support me and also trying to get me and Twan reconnect. The craziest thing is that My father, Randy bought a 2 million dollar home for me, Twan and our son, Ben.

You gonna love it! It's gonna be Awesome!"

Twan: Stay Tune for The Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Funny Vine videos!

© _TheLilNate 03_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever!_**

 _Written By: LilNate03_

 _a/n: Hey Everybody! Sorry for the delayed, been extremely busy and I took my time to get this story right._

 _We are going to kick things off with Chapter 23 as I got so much Drama to delivered you guys and so on! There will be some new OC's coming your way along with the return of some of the OC's and a Rugrats/All Grown Up characters. Thank You guys for continue this story and I'm honored to write more stories/chapters for you guys!_

 _Hope You Guys Enjoy!_

 ** _Fall Break on Thursday October,13 2034_**

 _" Nothings has change in Reptar City, it's just the same old shit and with different kinds of drama. Ever since my family thought I was dead they move on with their lives and forget about me._

 _All of them has taking over my Empire company and thinking they are the real Carmichaels. My beautiful fake ass wife, Lucy Carmichael which I call her "Cookie" by her nickname as she has to remarried to white hunky and thinking she got it made because she got the Empire company and the guy, Ken Carter is one of the head doctors in Lipchiz Hospital along with Dr. Lipchiz himself. Lucy don't know how much I can take things away from her so quick in a blink._

 _My son, Edwin is just putting more investment in Empire company so he can help getting more records and music video shoots for my other son, Buster along with my daughter, Susie, my son in law, Harold Frumpkin, this guy who use to date my daughter, John Bouchie, and Austin Carter the guy that looks like Austin Mahone who is the son of the guy who married my wife._

 _Don't get me wrong this Ken guy didn't threat me or anything...I'm just pissed off about him married my wife! But, not as much I'm very pissed off of my Transgender son, Jerry, Jessica whatever you want to call that faggot bitch! He made the worst mistake of his damn life! He don't know his father too way actually none of my kids have except for my wife, Lucy. She knows exactly how dangerous I am!_

 _Jerry pull the trigger and shot me and dump me at the river pond along with four unknown guys. I eventually got help as I went to the only person I can trust and that was my ex, Vanessa Jordan. She and my other two kids from her my son, Devonte and my daughter, Moniece took very good care of me._

 _I'm coming back for their ass! I really don't like people call me Randy, Just call me by my nickname what people on streets use to call me... Lucifer. And I'm going back to my old tricks again._

 _I'm coming for their ass! I'm returning to Reptar City!_

 ****RGU2 Opening Credits ****

Twan POV:

It's 8:30 in the morning as Twan was doing his daily Pull-Up Workork with a bar that's up high by his door and only wearing a red pajamas pants while he is shirtless and is the little brother of Zack Whrenburg. Twan is seventeen years old going on eighteen on October 31st since his birthday is on Halloween; Twan is a Senior this year at Reptar High as he the most popular guy in school which girls are going crazy over him because of his charm. Twan is the captain of The Varsity Boys Baseball Team and also plays Basketball & Football as well.

Twan is very tall for his height since he is a 6'2" and weight 178lbs. Twan's body is very athletic which his chest is 43 inches, waist 33 inches, and his biceps is 15 inches which explains why girls falls in love with which his not his face but, his Chest, Biceps and his six pack abs. Twan has short wavy smooth blondish -brown hair which his hairstyle is at the top high with spiked and short at the sides along with Twan has blue-green eye color and some a little facial hair. Twan has the perfect smile while his teeth are shiny and white. Twan is very sweet, kind and loyal to others like his big brother, Zack.

Twan use to stay in New York with his other big brother, Jim and his wife, Barbara. Twan had a perfect experience there since he live there ever since he was nine years old. His brother, Jim was working as a cop at the NYPD " New York Police Department" to solve crimes and catch bad guys while his wife, Barbara was a wealthy woman. Eventually Jim and Barbara's relationship didn't go as they planned it and that's why Barbara asks for a divorce and told Jim to leave the house along with Twan which Jim and Twan has to leave back to Reptar City with their Aunt Celeste who was very thrilled to see her boys again. Jim straighten things out as he transferred his deployment to RCPD " Reptar City Police Department" but, Twan was going to miss his Best Friend, Dre and his girlfriend, Moniece.

Twan and Dre Edwards grew up together in Elementary to High School as they call each other brothers. Plus, Dre was the one to introduce him to Moniece who became his girlfriend. Twan was sixteenth at the time while Moniece was fifthteen. Moniece is African-American which she has brown skin tone with black hair and brown eyes. Moniece was sort of sassy, and being real about herself which Twan love about her, she's beautiful, smart, independent, and hot!

Twan and Moniece meet each other at the Football game at night for a couple of times with friends but, Twan manage to go ride with her back to her place as he spends the night over there while her brother, Devonte was over a friend's house and her mother, Vanessa less care what's going on.

And yes Twan and Moniece had sex a few times and some times they didn't use protection especially the last time they had sex before he left which explains how Moniece got pregnant with his baby which he didn't know about at all. Twan hates that he break up with Moniece but, he knew it was going to happen eventually. Twan is not thinking about the past anymore...He's more focus on Baseball, his grades in school, Prom, Graduation and being in a relationship with his new girlfriend, Masika who is also Black and they been together for a year now.

As Twan was working on his Pull-Ups daily routine exercise...His big brother, Zack walk over his little brother, Twan as he watch his brother doing Pull-Ups.

" There you go man, keep it up bro!" Zack encourage Twan.

" Thanks Bro!" Twan replies back as he finished up his Pull-Ups exercise. " That means a lot coming from you."

" Anytime man. So...You and Masika got a date tonight?" Zack questioned him.

Twan nods his head.

" Yeah man she wants to go to the movies and see the spin off movie of Twilight the one about Reseemee and Jacob and then she wants to go out to dinner at Olive Garden." Twan said as he got though doing his Pull-Ups and was sweating all over his chest.

" Go out to dinner at " _Olive Garden_ " Dude, you think you going to have enough money for it? It's a little too expensive bro." Zack tells his little brother, Twan.

" I know man...I don't know what to do. Masika is just asking too much and being selfish at one point. She always thinks about herself and never thinks about me." Twan say.

" Do you think that Masika is not the right choice for you?" Zack questioned Twan.

" I always been thinking about that all the time... Masika and I don't have the same chemistry bonding like I have with my ex girlfriend from New York." Twan say as he keeps thinking about Moniece Carmichael.

" You mean Moniece?" Zack questioned him.

Twan nods his head with a sad look on his face.

Zack knew what kind of bond that Twan and Moniece have for each other. Moniece was the only girl that Twan was very serious in a relationship with. Zack pat his brother on the shoulder as he give him a smile.

" Don't worry bro, you will get through this. Every guy has gone though stuff before." Zack say.

" Like you with Starr?" Twan questioned Zack which caught Zack off guard for a moment.

" Yeah, Like me." Zack answered.

Before Twan can question Zack more about him and Starr their Aunt Celeste walk in as she was saying good morning to the boys and give a hugged.

" Morning Boys!" says Aunt Celeste.

" Morning Auntie Celeste!" says both Zack and Twan.

" You boys are getting so handsome! I'm so happy to have you boys here living in the same roof." Aunt Celeste was smiling delightful. " I'm sure your parents will be so happy to see you boys grown up as handsome young men."

" Yeah..." says Zack as he was looking very sad when Aunt Celeste mentioned about their parents who was murder by the S.A.D Club when they burn the house on fire.

" So? You boys got any plans today because I was thinking we should have a family game night since your big brother, Jim will be busy at the Reptar City Police Department." said Aunt Celeste.

" Sorry Aunt Celeste, I'm meeting over Aisha over her place to spend time with her and her son." Zack said.

" Yeah, I got a date with Masika." Twan replies.

" Not when you are sweaty and musty mister. Go straight to the bathroom and take a nice bubble bath." Aunt Celeste demand Twan as she put her hands on her hips.

" Yes mam." Twan answers.

" Don't forget your rubber ducky." Zack teased Twan with a laughed.

" Haha! Very funny! Atleast I don't wear a Reptar pajamas pants." Twan busted out laughing.

" Haha!" Zack says as he was enjoying to spend time with his little brother, Twan.

While it was just Zack and his Aunt Celeste, she wants to ask him a questioned about him and Starr.

" So? Have you heard from Starr yet?" Aunt Celeste questioned Zack.

" Why should I heard from Starr? Yeah, we have two daughters together but, Starr gave up on us because she wants to help that Randy guy." Zack said.

" Wait? You talking about Randy Bouchie? The guy that rape her?" Aunt Celeste questioned him.

" Looks more like it." Zack says.

" What is Starr thinking to help some twisted sick guy that was rape her?" Aunt Celeste questioned.

Zack shook his head as he don't know what's going on through Starr's mind. " I'm not sure but, I'm not worried about it...It's not my problem anymore. My job is to be for my two little girls and that's it."

Aunt Celeste knows that Zack is still a little about his break-up with Starr a couple of months ago. She knows that he still truly loves her to death.

" I know you are hurt Zack and I'll be here for you no matter what." Aunt Celeste promise him as she gave him a big hugged.

End of Twan's POV.

-RGU2-

Bassem POV:

 _" Hey Guys! I'm back from my big trip just traveling to see the world what is like along with newest girlfriend, Destinee Rosina which you guys remember her as people called her "Des". Me and Destinee eventually got together after this huge war went on for The S.A.D Club taking over Reptar City. Destinee decided to change for the better along with her friends, Tilly and Nicole "Nikki" Johnson. We decided to become a Team along with our dear Hannah who is the girlfriend of Savannah and Braxton Simmons._

 _Earlier last week on a Monday, I get a phone call from The Confederacy which I knew it has to be King Peter Albany himself which I haven't heard from him along with the others for ten years so far. So, I knew whatever it is it must be pretty bad. I answered the phone and Peter was in a rush on the phone as he tells me to meet him at the Confederacy Castle immediately along with Destinee, Tally, Nikki, Hannah, and Braxton._

 _I almost didn't want to go but, I know that my friends needed my help so, I'm coming back to Reptar City!"_

Bassem, Destinee, Tilly, Nikki, Hannah, and Braxton have made it to The Confederacy castle from their long plane trip to get here. Once Bassem get to the double big doors as Bassem knocks on it as hard he can...A man and a woman opens the door as they were wearing their Confederacy Uniforms since they are Confederacy Soldiers for Peter Albany.

This one guy was same height as Bassem. He's Caucasian with brown hair and green eyes. The man has a nice trim beard which he looks attractive to most girls but, looks like a serial killer as he looks like the actor, Luke Evans. His name tag say " Owen Shaw"

This other woman is about thirty something which she has Burnette hair color with brown eyes. The woman have a average/fitness body figure which she learns martial arts and boxing. The woman looks like the actress Gina Carano . Her name tag say " Riley Hicks".

These guys looks very awkward as they were looking very mean looking at Bassem, Destinee, Tilly, Nikki, Hannah, and Braxton.

" Who are you!" yelled the woman named Riley as she pull out her gun to aim at them along with the guy named, Owen.

" I'm Bassem and these are my friends, Destinee, Nikki, Tilly, Hannah, and Braxton." said Bassem.

" Why are you all here!" the woman named Riley demands answer.

" King Peter Albany asks us to be here and say that there's something very important that he want to tell us." Destinee said.

" Sorry, can't help you there...Please leave and don't come back." say the guy Owen as he was trying to close the door on their face but, Nikki Johnson stops him close the door.

Nikki Johnson was in no mood to be playing games she traveled all the way from Italy to get here to Reptar City and now she hearing this bullshit that's coming out of this Owen guys's mouth saying to leave _"The Confederacy"_ Do he even know who he is talking to? Nikki don't take kind to be nice...She's brutal.

" Excuse me! Let's try this again shall we? We need to see King Peter Albany and if you don't let us in...I'll rip your f-cking head off!" Nikki yelled as Braxton Simmons was calming her down.

" Did this Bitch try threat us?" Riley questioned her.

" She didn't mean to say it." Braxton was trying to make peace while holding on Nikki Johnson to calm her down.

" I meant every single f-cking word got dammit!" Nikki yelled out loud.

" Can you shut up?" Braxton begged Nikki to shut up.

" I have enough out of these losers...Let's eliminated them." Owen tells Riley as they was pointing their guns at them.

Luckily, King Peter Albany came out to stop his soldiers for trying to shoot Bassem, Destinee, Tilly, Nikki, Hannah, and Braxton. Peter was in shock to see his two best Confederacy soldiers showing their actions to his fellow friends.

" Shaw! Hicks! I'm very ashamed of you two! Come friends!" Peter say as he gives Bassem, Destinee, Tilly, Nikki, Hannah, and Braxton permission to enter his castle.

Bassem was the last one walk inside the _" The Confederacy_ " castle as he stare at Owen Shaw who was looking very pissed off in the face and was giving Bassem the creeps. Bassem hurried walk inside the castle while Owen and Riley look at each other as they were up to no good.

End of Bassem's POV

-RGU-

Cree POV:

While everyone was gone out somewhere as it was just Cree and her step brother, Austin Carter who is the look a like of Austin Mahone. Cree and Austin decided doing something and do something sexy! Cree and Austin are having sex again while everyone is gone and Austin is on break for music tour. Cree & Austin don't look at it as brother and sister...They always knew they have something special for each other.

Both Austin and Cree was in her bed together under the white covers as she was top of him as she got her back turn because she is not wearing a bra or panties which you couldn't see it while Austin was laying on his back and was shirtless and showing off his muscular chest, biceps and abs while he was inside her.

Austin Carter is twenty years old as he was born on April 4. Before Austin was famous he used to do a bunch of YouTube videos of him singing and that's how big artist like, Usher, Justin Beiber, and Drake found him. Austin have a wavy brown curly short hair as he have his hair cut on both sides which it was in styles.

Both Cree and Austin was moaning while Austin was holding onto her by her waist. Eventually Austin came as they stop as she lays on his chest on the bed while Austin was grinning so hard because they had sex. Cree and Austin stop as she lay on his chest while Austin wrap his arms around her as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

" OMG! I cannot believe we didn't use protection." Cree gasped.

" Me either, I'm so sorry that's totally my bad." Austin says. " I wasn't thinking at all. I was too busy focusing on you."

Cree raise up as she as she was panicking, " I'm sorry...We can't do this again." Cree was trying to get out of her bed.

Austin stops her as he grab her by her right arm as he was all concerned of Cree, " Cree, what's a matter? I thought you want this?"

Cree cries into tears as she stares at him, " I do... I really do. But...We can't do this again. I'm sorry."

Cree gets up as she didn't listen what Austin Carter has to say and walks out the room.

" Cree, Cree wait!" Austin says as he was feeling so bad about Cree feeling so upset because he truly loves her.

End of Cree's POV.

-RGU2-

Z POV:

 _" King Peter tells to never come back to Reptar City for my own good but, dammit this is my home and I don't need no protection!_

 _I hate hidden from evils instead of fight for my own battles! I'm not like the evil Z Morton that's looks exactly like me...I'm my own person, I'm Z!_

 _I believe the real reason why King Peter himself make sure I'm far away from here is because of Kimi. He thinks I want Kimi back...To Be Honest, I don't want to be with Kimi anymore. What me and Kimi was old news. I'm happy that Kimi move on with Peter instead of not being happy with someone._

 _For me, I'm happy to be with someone I truly care about and that's Courtney herself. I'm sure you guys remember her from Total Drama Rugrats or being in Tropical Blujay's Universe. We are a married couple with two kids of our own. a have a six year old son named, Clark and a three years old daughter named, Kara. We have a beautiful family and I won't trade that for the world!_

 _I seen on the news that this King from another city named " King Ramos" is going to take over Reptar City and this might lead to a war. When I heard that...I know that my friends are in trouble and they need me. And I'm ready for a fight and take down whatever evil that stands in my way!_

 _I'm fighting for Reptar City!"_

 _-Z_

Z and Courtney went over to Chuckie's place since Chuckie is the only person he can really trust so far not sure about the others. Chuckie is more like a brother to him sort of and he feels comfortable to tell Chuckie some things on what's going on with him.

Z knocks on the door as he have his wife, Courtney and his kids by his side as they was waiting on Chuckie to open the door. Courtney holds Z's hands as she knows that her husband is very nervous about seeing his dear friend which he haven't seen in a very long time.

" It's gonna be okay." Courtney promise her husband which Z nods his heads as he stand up straight tall and was being confident.

The door finally opens as Chuckie stands right in front of them as he was in shock to see Z, Courtney and the kids back in Reptar City.

" Z? Courtney? Is that really you guys?" Chuckie questioned.

Z nods his head as he smile at his old bud, " Of course man! It's me, I'm back well...We're back!" Z corrected himself.

Chuckie rushed to give both Z and Courtney a big hugged while calling Tommy, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Bruce Wayne, Rosiland and Cameron Dallas to come to the door which Z and Courtney didn't expect that at all.

Tommy, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Bruce Wayne, Rosiland, and Cameron came out from the living room as they were in shock to see Z and Courtney back from Reptar City.

" OMG! Z! Courtney!" Lil yelled as she ran and gave the both of them a hugged along with Bruce Wayne, Rosiland, Cameron Dallas, Phil, and Angelica.

But, Tommy stood away as he wasn't very pleased to see Z back but, he was okay seeing Courtney back along with the kids. Tommy really think that Z shouldn't have come back and that he will cost a lot of problems here in Reptar City.

End of Z's POV.

-RGU2-

Moniece POV:

 _" Dear Diary,_

 _Every time I think about October, I think about my ex-boyfriend, Twan who is my baby's father to our sweet baby boy. Before I could get a chance to sit down with Twan and tell him the truth that I was pregnant...Twan broke the news to me that he has to move away back to Reptar City. So...I decided to not tell him because I didn't want to upset him or have him worried about me which I was far away from him._

 _Eventually, I will see him again soon and tell him the truth about he has a son. I have been a hard working single mother raising my son along with getting a part time job while staying in school. But, I was lucky to have my mother and my brother, Devonte to help me with my son._

 _Now, that my father, Randy has shown up and decided to have all of us to stay with him...It brought me joy because I will have other brothers and sisters that will get to know me and hopefully they will take me in as their own. Especially, I will see Twan again._

 _I will finally soon tell Twan the truth about our son. I really do love Twan Whrenburg...He's my everything! And I know once he find out about the truth...he will be overwhelmed but, he will stand up and take care of his responsibilities to be a father._

 _I love Twan to the moon and back and will always be there for him._

 _Love,_

 _Moniece."_

-RGU2-

Aiden POV:

 _" Hey I'm Aiden Joseph Munro and I'm the half little brother of John and Randy Bouchie along with my twin sister, Abby and my other sister, Maddie. My mother didn't want us to have any contacts with our half brothers, John or Randy Bouchie because it will cost tension between their mother and our mother and possibly have a weird tension between us._

 _My sisters and I are dying to meet our half brothers since our father, James Bouchie Sr. didn't mention about our brothers; now that our parents is dead...there's no reason why are we staying in Robosnail City. Let me give you facts about me...I'm a High School History teacher in RoboSnail High, I love reading poetry and write poetry, I'm a charming and handsome guy, I love to goof around sometimes, I like to work out so I can keep my body in shape and plus I'm bi. I date guys and girls pus I have sex with them as well. Well, my sister, Maddie is a lesbian also while Abby is straight._

 _Since RoboSnail City is a city there is no rules on who you can date or be with. I got attractive to a handsome young teen named, Rick who is about fifteen and a half. Yeah I know it's weird I'm like 33 and he's 15 but, age doesn't matter when you know deep down it's true love and that's what Maddie was learning about as she use to date this girl named, Savannah at the time until Savannah dump her for this Hannah girl. Looks like some girls likes the smart intelligent girl instead of a girl that looks like a dude. Maddie deserves to be with somebody happy and I hope she will find her match soon._

 _Abby on the other hand went on a dating website to find her match as she was talking to this guy from Reptar which he goes by JJB-Stories on his dating websites. Abby really do looks happy to be talking to whoever this JJB-Stories is._

 _Back to Rick, He's a Brown skin and his height is 5'4" while I'm 5'11", he looks very beautiful even though he was born half man and half woman since he was supposed to be a twin so that's while he have both male and female parts. Rick has long black braided hair with glasses as he have the perfect smile._

 _Before we started dating I was like his counselor when he needed somebody to talk to because he gets pick on at school and at home, his family isn't treating him right as they call him a fag or a weirdo especially his own mother. So, when he call me about his family disrespect him...I came by his place and got him and he stay in my place every since. So, yes, I'm taking Rick with me as well but, we are keeping our relationship private once we get to Reptar City."_

Aiden has dark brown hair with brown eyes. Aiden looks a whole lot like Celebrity Matt Cohen which he is very handsome. Aiden is only wearing grey sweatpants only as he was shirtless showing his muscular bare chest with his muscular biceps and abs. And his shoe size is 11 and half.

Aiden was making up in his bedroom as he was excited to go Reptar City to get close to his half brothers. Aiden's boyfriend, Rick came behind as he was wearing a pink top with blue shorts. Rick walks up behind Aiden as he speak to him.

" Hey bae, ready for your big day?" Rick questioned.

" More than ever." Aiden replies back as he turn around and look down to his boyfriend as he wrap his arms around his waist while Rick wrap his arms around Aiden's neck. " Thank You for being here for me when I finally meet my brothers."

" Why wouldn't I? You was there for me when I needed you especially you stand up for me when my parents and my other family pick on me and plus you have custody of me." Rick said.

" I couldn't let them hurt you anymore...I care about you." Aiden says.

" I care about you too! That's why I wanna ask you if we can try for a baby since I'm allowed to do so since I have my twin sister female parts." Rick said.

" Bae, are you sure you ready for this? Carrying a child in your stomach is a lot." Aiden says.

Rick nods his head as he understand what Aiden was talking about. " I know that's why I have you. I want to be there for me when I carried our child...I want you to be the father of our baby."

" Well, you are going to be a father as well." Aiden says.

" True but, you are going to be a perfect father figure if we have a son." Rick says. " I love you!"

" I love You Too and I agree that we should become parents...Let's try for a baby!" Aiden smiled delightful.

Rick smiled also as he got really excited as he hop on top of Aiden while Aiden hold him in both of his arms as he spin Rick around as they were laughing and share a romantic kissed.

Suddenly, Aiden's sisters Maddie and Abby stands in the doorway as they were interrupted Aiden and Rick moment. Maddie is a Punk Starr girl who's in a hit band called, " Third Night Of Hell". Maddie is dressed up in her Punk girl outfit as she has spiky pinkish-black Mohawk hair with blue eyes. While Abby is all girly girl with her expensive name brand outfits with her long golden curly hair with blue eyes.

" Hey, did we missed anything?" Abby questioned.

" Yeah." Aiden smiled so bright which his sisters never seen him this happy in a long time. " Good News..."

" Aiden and I are trying for a baby!" Rick announced which Abby and Maddie gasped and was in shock.

" WHAT? FORREAL!" Maddie got excited.

" OMG! CONGRAULATIONS YOU GUYS!" Abby says as both Abby and Maddie went to hugged both Aiden and Rick.

-RGU2-

Jamie POV:

Jamie is very, very piss off of her boyfriend, Ben when she find out that two weeks after he got release from prison...He hook up with this All Red Everything chick, Natalie Bishop!

Jamie knows well that this girl is trouble but, she wouldn't think that Natalie will come all over her man. What was Ben thinking for hooking up with Natalie when he got Jamie? Jamie is about to go ham on Ben and shame his ass in front of his friends.

The perfect time to do that is when he is hanging around with Jesse Barrow and Harold Frumpkin as they are standing outside of his brown trailer by Harold's expensive car just chilling.

Jamie drove in Ben's front yard with her old white Cadillac car as she was wearing a yellow shirt with red sweatpants, a pair of grey and red New Balance shoes, and have her hair ball up in a ponytail with no make-up as she was ready to beat some ass especially if she catch this Natalie bitch over there.

Jamie is a 100% a real G and she can fight ghetto if it comes to a bad situation about her life, her man, her kids, her family or her best friends...Jamie will beat a bitch ass don't estimate her, she can whooped a bitch ass especially Natalie Bishop!While Ben and Harold was smoking weed while Jesse was just chilling with guys.

Jamie spotted Jamie driving really fast as Jamie is going past 50 driving fast." Yo bro!" Jesse Barrow got Ben's attention.

Ben and Harold stop laughing as they face expression change when they saw Jamie driving really fast." What The Hell?" Ben questioned. Jamie was still driving fast as she was trying to run over Ben which he move out the way and was in shock that Jamie was trying to run over him." Jamie, WTF bruh!" yelled Ben. " Why The F*ck are you trying to run over me!"

Jamie got out of her old white Cadillac as she walks toward Ben and slap the mess out of him which both Harold and Jesse gasped as they were in shock when Jamie did that." You F-cking cheating on me with some B%*CH huh?" Jamie questioned him as she jump and slap him on the top of his head.

Jamie was on fire and this is a different side of Jamie that nobody has ever seen." What? Can't speak? So, now you are a weak pussy huh?" Jamie said as Ben tries to walk away from her and ignore her while Jamie followed him.

" What? You walking away from me huh?" Jamie questioned him as she pick up a piece of rock and threw at him from behind as she hit his back." Quit throwing shit at me bruh!" Ben yelled at her." F-ck you gonna do about it? You already shot Tommy Pickles and cheat on me with Natalie Bishop...You gonna hit me? Hit me MF I F-cking dare you!" Jamie yelled so loud as she got Ben's neighbors attention from her loud mouth.

" Bitch, chill out!" Ben yelled as he was walking away from her as he was trying to run inside his house but Jamie grab a tree branch and hit Ben with it. Jamie hit Ben so hard that he have cuts on the back of him." Treat me like a Bitch...I f-cking dare you! Treat me like a bitch, Treat me like a Bitch! Treat me like a Bitch nigga!"

Jamie was being annoying as Harold and Jesse was staying out of it." You are f-cking insane! You are a crazy Bitch!" Ben call out Jamie.

" And you are a broke ass nigga don't got no job, don't have a car, still staying with your momma, don't pay no bills, Your Reading skills is at a third grade level still even if you did graduate from High School, and f-cking a red hair B*tch which it is your friend's ex..." Jamie go on and on which Ben gets sick and tired of her trying to bust him out.

" Whatever man, take your thirsty ass somewhere else! THOT!" Ben called out Jamie which Jesse and Harold turn their head around and wasn't paying attention of those two.

Jamie got really piss off as she kick him between his legs and hurt his private area. " That's what you get, get on your knees and sucks some balls mf! You piece of shit! And I got your hoe when I see her!" Jamie yelled as she got back inside her car and took off really fast as she was flicking him off while having her left hand out of the window where Ben can see knows what he did to betray Jamie was very wrong but, he didn't expect Jamie to go this extreme on him...This is new to him as well.

End Of Jamie's POV.

 **Stay Tune for The Halloween Special**

 **of**

 **Rugrats: Growing Up 2**

 **Forever DC Heroes!**


	24. Funny VinesMannequin Challenge

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever! Funny Vines/Mannequin Challenge!**

A/N: You guys heard of Vine before...The Rugrats & The OC's are going to participate doing a vine videos that will make you laugh! I really hope you guys like it.

Vine Post 1:

 _Stuck! w/_ _Dil Pickles, Braxton Simmons, Phil Deville & CeCe Proud_

The camera shows Braxton Simmons and Phil Deville sitting at the table as they was looking through Braxton Simmons's cell phone.

" Bro! CeCe is about to roll up!" Braxton was telling Phil as he was in shock.

" Damn man." Phil replies.

Out of nowhere Dil Pickles walk up toward both Braxton and Phil as he questioned them, " Who The F-ck is CeCe?"

Braxton and Phil look at each other and back staring at Dil.

" Oh Wow." says Braxton.

" You didn't know?" Phil questioned Dil.

" I don't know." Dil shook his head.

" She's so bad." Braxton tells Dil.

" You want to look at her?" Phil asks Dil.

" You going to get stuck." Braxton warn Dil.

" Stuck!" Phil whispered.

" Stuck?" Dil questioned. " Yall niggas crazy as hell...That shit an't gonna work on me." Dil laughed.

" OOOPS!" both Phil and Braxton say as they buck their eyes open. " There she goes!"

Phil went to open the door for CeCe Proud as he covered his face from CeCe so he can't look at her, " Hello! How are you?"

" Hi! I'm fine." CeCe said.

Did turn to face CeCe as he stare at her beauty and know she was attractive. Dil's body became stiff.

" Dammit!" Dil's cursed.

...

Paterat was filming a video for the RGU2 #Mannequinchallenge in the Rugrats Fanfiction Studios as the Whole Cast of Rugrats: Growing Up 2 are doing it.

 **The Mannequin Challenge Song Starting...**

 **-Java Lava Coffee Shop**

The whole cast of RGU2 freeze still like a Mannequin which it was hilarious and fun at the same time.

Peter Albany lean Kimi back as they was staring at each other while freeze like a Mannequin.

Tommy, Dil and Bruce Wayne freeze pose for a photo while Chuckie held up his camera as he was acting like he was taking a photo of them.

Jesse Barrow and Cree Carmichael was by the bar as they freeze like a Mannequin while acting like they are feeding each other.

Starr held up her phone as she was taking a Selfish photo with Zack Ehrenburg as he was making silly faces.

Tom and Jessica (Jerry) freeze like a Mannequin as they were kissing while Jessica was holding their son, Jackie.

Angelica Pickles got on Susie's back as they were being silly.

Phil was holding a bunch of cans as he was acting like he was about to drop a can.

Moneice Carmichael bend down in front of her boyfriend/baby dad Twan Whrenburg as she was acting be like she was going Twerk on him while Twan was pulling out a bunch $20 bills while freeze.

Braxton Simmons put Harold Crumpling in a head lock as Harold was making a hilarious face look.

Lil DeVille was on her phone talking in freeze Mannequin.

Buster Carmichael and John Bouchie was giving each other a handshake in Mannequin style.

 _ **I Challenge Celrock, TCKING12, Hazelnut Swirl, EmmaPickles, Holiday Sean, Tropical Blujay, Jessica-Juliana-Stories, CartoonLover187 and many A authors for writing a #MannequinChallenge!**_

 ** _Stay Tune 4 more RGU2!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever ®_**

By: LilNate03

 _The Conderacy Castle-_

Peter Albany is having a meeting with Bassem, Nikki, Tilly, Destinee, Hannah and Braxton about King Ramos and how Rosa Lopez might be in trouble with King Tampa's son.

Peter knows that this might be their biggest battle yet and probably be 10x worse than the battle with Z Morton and the others S.A.D Club which he might even called-up for more backups from Disney friends. Peter never thought about to reach out to King Mickey and Queen Minnie because what happen to Emma, who was a good friend to him. Emma was very loyal to him and they share almost everything especially their love life.

Peter sat down at his throne as he took a deep breath before he about to speak what he about to say as he look at the six of them as they was waiting on him to speak what he about to say.

" Thank You! I'm glad you six are here." Peter says.

" Sure thing man." Bassem said.

" Whatever, what's the important meeting about?" Nikki questioned. " This better be good."

Destinee apologizes to Peter Albany for Nikki being so rude as she doesn't have any patience.

" Sorry about my friend, she doesn't have any patience." Destinee apologizes.

Peter nods his head as he smiled at Destinee, " Thanks okay I understand. But, we are in big seriously trouble."

" What kind of trouble?" Tilly asks him.

" King Ramos, the king of RoboSnail City is here and he wants to destroy Reptar City." Peter revealed the bad news.

"WH-WHAT?" They all yelled as they were in total shock.

" Wait? He can't do that...can he?" Braxton questioned.

" He can if he has the power to do so..that's why I need you guys to help me." Peter said.

" What about the others?" Hannah asked as she was referring to The Rugrats gang along with Zack, Starr, Cree, Jesse and the rest of them. " Shouldn't they have the right to know what the heck is going on?"

" I will tell them eventually but, you six will be apart of my Confederacy Soldiers." Peter says. " We will take them down one-by-one!"

-RGU2-

 _Phil's POV-_

Phillip "Phil" Deville has a #TransformationTuesday face change and body workout which he became rip. Phil is the look alike of the singer, Jake Miller. Phil was going through some problems with his dad, Howard having cancer which the doctors tells him, his mother, and his sister, Lil and her husband, Bruce Wayne that Howard only got few weeks to live since Dr. Lipchiz says that there's nothing can't do.

Phil has to walk out of the room as his eyes were red and face was getting all red which he couldn't take it anymore. He lost the girl of his dreams to John Bouchie and now his father has cancer.

While Phil was walking down the hallway, an unexpected visitor came to see Phil and it was Cree? Phil was in shock to see Cree came running up the hallway as she calling his name.

" PHIL!" Cree yelled.

" Cree? What the hell you doing here?" Phil questioned her.

" I came to see you." Cree replies as she stop and took a break from running.

" This is not the good time right now to talk." Phil whispered. " I'm dealing with some issues right now."

Cree nods his head, " I know, Tommy text me about what happen with your dad. Phil, I'm so sorry about your dad."

" Are you?" Phil questioned in anger tone. " Because the last time I check you left me for another man! You broke my heart."

" Phillip, I'm so-so sorry for what I did, I wasn't thinking at the time." Cree said.

" Yeah right." Phil laughed as he walk away from her. " I bet you didn't even love me."

" OF COURSE I LOVE YOU PHIL!" Cree yelled as Phil turns around to face her. " You are the only guy that's ever treated me kindly, being so romantic, funny that makes me laugh."

" Then why did you leave me? Why did you give up on us?" Phil asks her.

" Because I know that if we ever try to get really serious...You're family won't approve of me because I'm black and I look a hooker to them or I'm not your type of girl or I'm the reason why you was doing drugs. It really hurts me inside that I feel like...I deserves to be happy and I want you to be happy. And that's why I lied about John Bouchie being Cameron's father." Cree said.

" Wait what? Hold on." Phil said. " John is not Cameron's father?"

Cree shook her head in tears, " nope."

" Okay then, who is?" Phil asks Cree .

Cree look up to him as she was looking at Phil in a sad teary eyes, " You. Are." Cree revealed which changes everything.

Phil was in total shock as he gasped for a second, " I'm...Cameron's father?"

" Yes Phillip, you are Cameron's dad." Cree look up to him. " I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

" Cree, you could talk to me about this, I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you wasn't welcome to my family and I understand you kept a secret all this time." Phil said.

" You are?" Cree asked him.

" Yeah, And I'm really glad you're here with me and telling me good news. I defiantly can use that from what went down with my dad." Phil said.

" What's wrong? What did the doctors say?" Cree asks him.

Phil took a deep breath as he was crying into tears, " The Doctors say that my father only has few weeks to live or maybe less. I don't know if he will be here for Thanksgiving."

Cree hold on to Phil as she lay on his chest while he wrap his arms around her while crying. " I'm so sorry Phil."

" It's okay. I'm just glad that I'm getting my family back and that's you and our daughter, Cameron." Phil says as he look down at her with a smile on his face. " You took care of me when I was addicted to drugs, you took me to rehab and stand by my side. You show me your love to me every single time and you let me be there for my daughter before I knew she was mine. Cree, you deserve to be happy as much as I need to be happy for myself."

" Phil? What are you saying?" Cree asks him.

" Move in with me with Cameron." Phil revealed to her.

" You Serious?" Cree asks him.

" I haven't been more serious in my entire life and I was glad I kept this precious ring with me." Phil says as he pull out an beautiful silver butterfly engagement ring which it was the ring that Cree always wanted when she started dated Phil.

Cree was in shock as she couldn't believe what was going on. " OMG! Is that?"

" Yep." Phil nods his head. " The same ring that you always wanted. I bought during our relationship and now I think it's a perfect to do this."

Phil gets down on one knee as Cree gasped while Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, Z, Courtney, Lil, Bruce Wayne, Starr, Dil, CeCe and Natalie Bishop came out of nowhere along with Starr holding Cameron as they watch Phil propose to Cree as she was crying into tears.

" OH MY GOSH! This is really happening." Cree was crying into tears.

" Cree, you deserves to be happy and not to be used as a token chick. You brings me joy every time I see you and I've never felt this way with anyone but you. So, Cree Carmichael will you marry me?" Phil questioned her with a smile on his face.

" Say Yes girl!" Natalie yelled.

" Come on!" Starr said.

" Hush it! I can answer on my own girls." Cree says as she looked back at Phil with a smiled on her face which brings her joy again. " Yes! Of course I'll married you Phillip!"

Phil got so happy as he put the butterfly engagement ring on Cree's middle finger as he lift Cree up into his arms and spin her around as they share a romantic kissed while everybody claps.

-RGU2-

Zack Whrenburg went over to his girlfriend's Aisha's house to spend quality time with her and her son as he brought some red roses for her. Zack was just so happy to get a chance to see her again.

Zack notice her door was crack open which he thought it was very suspicious; Zack opens the door as he sees the living room is a mess. Zack calls Aisha's name as he was wondering when will she answered to him.

" Aisha, I'm here." says Zack.

" Zackie-Pooh! It was wonderful surprise to see you." Rosa Lopez answered as she had Aisha tie up and have duck tape son her mouth.

Rosa looks a lot different now as she her hair is not black anymore it's Magenta long curls and wearing a red/magenta super suit along with a pink cape. Rosa looks completely evil as her face.

" Rosa?" Zack questioned her in confused.

" It's Magenta!" Rosa corrected him.

" Okay, Magenta...What do you want?" Zack questioned.

" I have a message for Zack that you should tell the others. King Ramos will take over Reptar City and destroy it brick by brick and everyone else will be dead! Everybody you care about, your friends, your love ones everyone will be dead! You can either join us or against us! You're choice!" Magenta said.

Magenta frightened Zack as she use her magnetic powers to pick up metals and crash it to the glass windows while she let go Aisha and push her on the floor while she just fly out the window and into the sky.

Zack was checking on Aisha as he took the duck tape from her mouth and untie her as he hold on to her while she was crying on his shoulders. Zack knows that this is going to be really bad and all people in Reptar City is in danger.

To Be Continued...


	26. Invasion part 2!

**' Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever'®**

 **Written and copyright by: LilNate03 ©**

 _ **This story right here is the first ever crossover story with RGU2 and Jessica-Senpai's story, 'Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!'. If you guys haven't read the latest chapter of RPSG, I best thing you should before you start reading this. Me and Jessica are doing parts of this crossover back to back as I will do the part 2 of "Invasion' while Jessica already did part 1 and will do part 3.**_

 _ **I hope you guys will enjoys this as much as we do. This is a really big crossover and we just love you guys for reading our stories!**_

 **~Invasion Part 2~**

 _Few Hours Earlier..._

Zack Whrenburg decided to contacts his friends and meet him and Aisha over at Tommy's place where he got some big bad news for them. Zack couldn't believe in his eyes that his friend, Rosa has just turn into some bad guy who has powers and everything just don't make since when she mention King Ramos which she never heard his name before so, he will hope that Peter Albany or someone answer him that who is King Ramos.

Everyone was at Tommy's basement which it use to be his parents old basement but, he made a Lab with the help of his best friend, Chuckie. Dil, CeCe, Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, Phil, Cree, Starr, Randy & John Bouchie, Susie, Harold, Rosiland, Hazel, Jesse Barrow, Jamie, Kimi, and Peter was at the lab as they want to hear what Zack has to say.

" You guys there's something with Rosa." Zack said.

" What else is new about my ex, I'm so glad that I'm getting custody of my son." Jesse said.

" No Jesse, there's something really wrong with Rosa right now." Zack said.

" What do you mean Zack?" Tommy questioned Zack with concerns.

" I went to visit Aisha over her house..." before Zack could finished what he has to say, Starr interrupts him with sarcasm.

" Of course, continue." Starr added.

" Starr, if you don't want to hear what we are up against then, you can leave!" Zack yelled.

" First off this is my brother's house! You and you're whore can leave." Starr argue.

" ENOUGH!" Tommy yelled as he was stopping the argument. " Zack, continue."

Zack nods his head as he continue, " I went to visit Aisha, her apartment was all torn up and Rosa had her and she had the magnetic powers. And she was talking about King Ramos was going to take over Reptar City."

" King Ramos? Who the heck is that?" Harold asked.

" I know who he is...he is my arch nemeses. He already talk to me about he would take over Reptar City. You guys he's nothing like Z Morton or Nightmare King..He's worse. much worse." Peter tells his friends.

" Great, now we gotta deal with another weirdo who wants to take over Reptar City." Cree says.

Meanwhile, the emergency red button was beeping which it was a caution light that something is happening in Reptar City.

" What's that?" Rosiland asked.

Dil and CeCe were checking on their computers as they were getting some kind of meteor is about to land in Reptar City in full-speed with fire.

" Is that some kind of meteor?" Angelica questioned.

" I'm still not sure." Dil answered.

" I'm going to check it out, Zack come with me." Peter asks Zack.

" Right behind you." Zack ran up behind Peter as the two of them was running out the door really fast to head toward Zack's car.

 **RGU2**

Zack Whrenburg was driving his grey truck really fast while Peter Albany was riding in the passenger side as they was going to check what the heck that was that but, hoping it's just a meteor and nothing else that's really weird.

" I just hope this isn't anything from back in your time zone because I hate surprises." Zack tells Peter.

" I have never seen this before; I don't know what this is." Peter said as they made it to where the thing landed.

It landed over at the big hill, it's not a meteor it's more like a ship an awkward ship. Peter and Zack were in shock as they couldn't believe what they are seeing.

" Umm...Guys? You won't believe what we are seeing." said Zack as he was talking in his communication device.

 _" Zack, what are you seeing if this isn't a meteor?"_ Tommy asked Zack which the communication device was breaking up connection.

" Guys!" yelled Zack for get connection communication but, no luck.

" Well, I guess we got to check it out ourselves." Peter tells Zack as they walk on close to the ship to check it out

Zack and Peter went to touch the unknown silver ship which the ship shocks them with lighting as they both of them went flying up in the air so high and landed really hard.

Suddenly, one creepy -looking green tall alien ran up toward Peter and Zack really fast as it stare at them while a bunch of others aliens was running out the ship really fast in full speed as they were making weird sounds. but, the one alien that was looking at them roars at them really loud with his sharp teeth and long claws.

Peter and Zack were both in shock that they couldn't believe that The Aliens are here running around in Reptar City. Once the Aliens took off out of nowhere...Peter and Zack raise up as they stare at the Aliens taking off running really fast.

" Oh come on!" Zack whinnied.

" ALIENS!" Peter yelled as he was freaking out about it.

As it was just the two of them at night staring at the space ship.

 **RGU2**

The Rugrats gang and the others gathered up as they meet up at 'The Confederacy Castle' as they was waiting on Bassem, Nikki, Tilly, Destinee, Hannah, and Braxton. Peter, Zack, Tommy, Cree, Phil decided to all go time-traveled into the future as they warn Chuckie and Lil that they will meet up with rest of them.

" We will meet up with you guys later, we are getting some more helps." Tommy said to Chuckie and Lil as he walk over toward Phil. " Hey, Phillip, did you found the right year of the timeline?"

" Yeah, I just found year 2032, it's all set." Phil said. " As for the record Peter, I'm not doing this for you...I'm doing this to help this city."

Peter nods his head, as he know that Phil has some issues with him especially when it was about Kimi which it sort of ruin their friendship every since Peter came to Reptar City.

Phil put on his nice black shade glasses as he raise up his arms as he was wearing a special gloves to open the light blue-beamed portal can travel into the future.

" You guys ready?" Zack said.

" Yeah, let's do this!" Cree added as all of them walks toward the light blue-beamed portal and time-traveled to year 2032.

 _ **July 6th 2032. Orlando, Florida.**_

 **' Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!'**

Everyone gathered on the beach for the celebration of Michael's party, it was all Angela's idea to have a party for him since they forgot to do it on the forth of July. She was dressed up in a pink one piece with her hair tied up into a neat bun, she was sitting on top of Michael's shoulders in the water.

Bailee was wearing a two piece that was black and strapless and was on top of George's shoulders, try to push Angela off of her boyfriend's shoulder, they were all having a fun time, until a mysterious blueish light beamed from the sky and down to the ground.

The four of them rushed out the water, and stood next to the others, the people on the beach were Henry, Cameron, Jillian-Ray, Anderson, Cody, Olive, Janet, Ian, Darryl, Matt, Abigail, Justice, Gabby and lastly Amos.

"What the hell was that!," Justice shouted pointing to the strange light.

Jillian-Ray narrowed his eyes, "you girls stay back it might be dangerous."

"Ooh, my hero," Janet said sarcastically, she pushed him aside and tried getting closer to the light but her brother Anderson held her arm back. "What the fuck?."

"We don't know anything about this it could be dangerous," he told his sister, he pulled her behind him.

Henry nodded his head in agreement, "he is right this thing just appeared out of nowhere, for all we know it could be either harmless or completely dangerous, that's fifty percent harmless and fifty percent dangerous and that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

The light started to glow brighter, getting the children's attention. It looked like where coming out, and what they saw made their eyes widen in disbelief. Coming out the light was their parents? But younger? This just didn't make sense.

"What the hell-," Jillian-Ray started.

"Is going on," Michael finished.

" Hey guys, looks I know it's sort of confusing and you don't see this everyday." Tommy says nervously.

" Yeah, we don't." Michael answers.

" Who are you guys and why does that guy looks like my father!" Abigail questions them as she was pointing at Peter Albany.

Abigail look at it this is sort of weird when she sees a younger version of her father. Peter speaks as he looks at Abigail with her dark purple hair and looking so much like her mother, Kimi.

" Because I am your father. I'm from another universe." Peter tells her. " I know you want me to answers some questions for and I will love to answered them but, we need all you guys help."

Darryl walks up as he was protecting Ian making sure Ian was behind him, " Why should we trust you guys? We barely know you guys."

" You're Darryl right?" Cree questioned Darryl as she stare at him. " Ben and Jamie's son right?"

" Yea...? That's me and how did you..." Darryl questioned as Cree interrupts him.

" I was a friend of your mother, I'm Cree Carmichael." Cree announced her name which Jillian-Ray was in shock as he turn toward Cameron who was also in shocked to notice that this girl is her mother, the younger version of her.

" You, you're my mother?" Cameron questioned.

Cree turn toward Cameron as she have a smiled on her face, " Yes, I am. Hello Cameron it's good to finally see the teenage version of you."

" Nice to see you too." Cameron smiled back.

" Umm, guys, we love to have this long talk but, we should go." Phil said. " We need to get to the others because we got some freakin Aliens we got to deal with."

" Okay, guys let's followed them." Michael tells the others as Angela grabs Michael's hand as she wants to speak to him privately.

" Michael, do you think it's safe to trust these guys?" Angela questioned Michael. " Especially the whole Aliens thing...I just don't know."

" Angela, we are traveling in time to save the world! This is like a one thing to do this." Michael said as he was excited about this.

" I don't know about this Michael." Angela says nervously.

" I'll be right beside you and make sure nobody doesn't hurt you." Michael tells her. " I love you."

" I love you too." Angela says with a smiled on her face. " Let's go save the world."

 **RGU2**

 _ **Reptar City, California.**_

 _ **'The Confederacy Castle'**_

The other Rugrats gangs and others were waiting on Phil, Peter, Zack, Tommy, and Cree to bring 'The Next Generation' from another dimension. It's been three hours and they are getting worried.

" You guys it's been three hours and we still haven't see Peter or the others yet." Kimi was freaking out as she was worried if something happens to them. " What if something bad happens to them?"

" Chill Kimi, everything is going to be alright girlfriend." Susie patted Kimi on the back.

" Yeah, especially you talking the bravest people like Tommy, Zack, Peter, Phil, and Cree who were willing to time-traveled to meet the next generation." Chuckie added.

As soon as Chuckie says that, the light blue beamed portal pop out of nowhere as Tommy, Peter, Phil, Zack, Cree and The Next Generation from 'RPSG' came out of the portal as they are finally here in 'The Confederacy Castle'.

Amos tries to covered his mouth as he was about to throw up from the speed of time-traveling.

" Oh god, I'm about to be sick!" Amos said as he runs toward to the plant pot to throw up on which Peter was trying to warn him before he do.

" Listen, don't throw up on the-" before he gets a chance to finished, Amos gag and throw up on the plant. "Plant." Peter shook his head.

" Sorry." Amos apologizes.

" Nice to meet you too." Kimi was getting gross about it as she walks toward Tommy. " Who are these guys?"

Tommy pointed at Amos as he says his name, " Well, the guy that throws up on your plant is Amos, this is Jillian-Ray, Henry, Cameron, Michael, Angela, Gabby, Justice, Ian, Darryl, Janet, Matt, Olive, Cody, Anderson and last and not least Abigail."

" Where's George?" Kimi questioned.

" My brother, wasn't there at the time he was with my mom and dad well, you guys the older version of you." Abigail was explaining herself which Kimi nods her head as she understand well.

" That's okay, I understand." Kimi smiled at her delightful. " So glad you are here!"

" Me too!" Abigail replies back as she hugged her.

Bassem raise up from his seat as he asks Peter a questioned, " Since we are all here and all...Wow the hell are supposed to save the city from those Alien freaks?"

" Yeah, we don't have any powers!" Jillian-Ray added.

" Who say we don't have powers." Peter smiled as he pick up a grey briefcase and sat it on his desk to open it, what was inside the brief case was a bunch of little green glow crystals _(which they are glowing so bright.)_

" What are those?" Braxton asks him.

" These are 'Krypton crystals." Peter answers.

Bailee gasped as she was in shock, " From Superman? Oh my gosh this is so awesome! I love this world!"

Peter laughed as he continue, " These Krypton Crystals will give you great powers that will help you to fight off the Aliens. The citizens of Reptar City is counting some heroes to protect them. The questions is are you ready to become Heroes?"

They all look at each other as they was wondering who will volunteer first, luckily Jesse Barrow volunteer first as he walks up to get the 'Krypton crystals' "I'll do it for my city, I'm tired of something bad happens to Reptar City! I want to put an end of it."

" I'm doing it too." Jillian-Ray agreed to it which Justice and Cameron were in shock that Jillian-Ray agreed to it. " If we don't save it, Reptar City will be destroyed and this will affect our future."

Once Jillian-Ray garbs the crystal, everyone else went to grab the 'Krypton Crystals' except for Peter, Kimi, Justice, Ian, Janet, and Hannah.

Once everyone grabs it, they starting to feel the pain as the powers was getting stronger and they can feel it inside them. Kimi, Justice, Janet, Ian, and Hannah was getting worried if the crystal might killed them.

Jillian-Ray reacted to his powers as his eyes turned red as he look up in the air as he was shooting 'Heat Vision' like Superman.

 **End Of Part 2.**

 _ **[Read Part 3 on Jessica-Senpai's story, "Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!"]**_

 **Jillian-Ray{powers: Heat Vision,** **Superhuman strength, Superhuman speed. Superhuman vision (including X-ray, microscopic, telescopic, and infrared)Superhuman hearing.} Like Superman.**

 **Zack{** **he relies on his genius intellect, physical prowess, martial arts abilities, detective skills, science and technology, vast wealth} Like Batman.**

 **Other powers of the for the rest of the guys will be mentioned in Jessica-Senpai's story.**


	27. Invasion Part 4

**' Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever'®**

 **Written and copyright by: LilNate03 ©**

 _ **Hey Guys, How you like the crossover with RGU2 & RPSG? Me and Jessica-Senepi work extremely hard on our crossovers especially when we got whole lots of characters in our story which that's challenging but, we will manage it. **_

_**Me and Jessica are not 100% sure how many parts of 'Invasion' will be but, it will be long and you guys will love it! :)**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 **~Invasion Part 4~**

Back at The Confederacy castle on the island, Jillian-Ray was practicing on his fighting skills with Henry Carmichael and Zack Whrenburg as they wants to be ready for their battle with the aliens. Jillian-Ray is not really thinking straight when he got Justice and Cameron on his mind. Jillian-Ray was just this close to have Cameron as his girl and all suddenly his ex, Justice comes out of nowhere saying she's pregnant and it's his baby. Now, he has to deal with fighting aliens from another dimension.

Zack Whrenburg knew that Jillian-Ray wasn't thinking straight as he walks up to him to check up on him as he grab a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face.

" Jillian-Ray, what's wrong?" Zack questioned. " You wasn't focusing on your training."

" I know and I'm sorry." Jillian-Ray apologizes. " I just got a lot of things on my plate right now."

" Having girls problems?" Zack questioned him.

Jillian-Ray turn toward Zack as he was in shock and didn't expect anybody knows what he has gone through, " How did you know."

Zack shook his head as he smiled, " It happens to me when I was dealing choosing Kimi and Starr at the time when I was having feelings for Starr but, was dating Kimi before she started being with Peter. But, I let got Kimi because I didn't see my future with her like I do with Starr. But, eventually me and Starr didn't work out as we planned as I got with someone so, I just take my relationship with Starr a break."

" Wow, that's some story you got there." Jillian-Ray remarked. " But, the thing is I was starting to get to know Cameron because she was showing this side of herself that I never seen before. She's beautiful, smart, clever, down to earth and I see sparks when I'm around with her. But, There's Justice who is my ex, she was my long-term girlfriend and we been through a lot over the years and she knows me really well better than anyone and we about to have a child together. I just don't know what to do."

" Listen Jillian-Ray, I know it's hard for to choose the one who you care about believe me it's really hard. The hardest to do was let Starr go, deep down I truly care about Starr a lot but, sometimes you just gotta get choose your gut and stick with it. I really hope not that the only reason you stuck with this Justice girl is because she having your baby and that's it. You know you can still be there for your child even if you are not with the mother. You gotta go for your gut."

Jillian-Ray nods his head as he was glad that he got this talk with Zack as he told him to choose his gut and go for the girl who he wants to choose to be with. But, suddenly, Jillian-Ray heard something inside his head as someone was talking to him.

 _' Is anyone there?'_

Jillian-Ray recognize that as he knows that it was Janet calling for help.

 _' Janet? Janet, what's wrong?'_

 _'Aliens! They're here and they just knock out my mom, Lillian! I need help, I can't hold on forever!'_

' _Janet, hold on we will be_ _there.'_

 _'AHHH!'_

 _' Janet? Janet! Are you there?'_

There were no words from Janet as he lost connection; Jillian-Ray freaks out as he was wondering if the aliens has already killed her. Anderson, Angela, Michael, Justice, Cameron, Henry and Amos was staring at Jillian-Ray as they know that there's something wrong and they can tell in his eyes.

" What's wrong babe?" Justice asked.

" Yeah, you starting to worried us." Cameron added.

" Was it my sister, Janet, she contacted you." Anderson questioned him.

Jillian-Ray nods his head as he started to speak, " Yeah something like that, you guys Janet and Lillian are in trouble, The aliens got a hold to them."

" WHAT?" Angela was in deep shock.

Peter walks up in front of Jillian-Ray as he questioned him where they are but, Jillian-Ray has no clue on what possibly could Lil and Janet be at. Phil was freaking out that his twin sister could be in danger while Cree tries to comfort him the best way she can.

" Hannah, find the location where Lillian and Janet could be." Peter Albany ordered Hannah.

" Yes, I'm on it!" Hannah says as she going through her computer typing the location where Lil and Janet could possibly be at since she got everyone location on where who ever might be to reach to them. The screen on the computer shows some computer diagram GPS location as the locations says that Lil and Janet are located in 'Java Lava'. " Got it! They're located in Java Lava."

" Alright, I need Anderson, Henry, Amos, Gabby, Phil, Cree, Jesse, and CeCe to find Lil and Janet and bring them back to safety." Peter ordered as Amos panicked a little.

" Me? Why me?" Amos questioned. " Can we just use your soldiers army to find Lil and Janet?"

" No, Amos." Anderson said as he beat Peter to the punch. " we need find Lil and my sister . They are counting on us! I'm not loosing my sister, Janet!"

While they was all settle to see who will go, Dil pulled Peter to the side as he got something to tell him which it was very important.

" Hey Pete, may I speak to you in private?" Dil questions him with a nervous tone.

" Yeah." said Peter as he walks toward Dil and was wondering what Dil has to say something important. " What's up?"

" Do you want to explain this to me about this?" Dil questioned as he was holding the 'Erebus' which is Peter's Erebus a one special sword that he always use for a battle to fight in but, he never shows his friends about this or his timeline or other dimension they never heard of.

'Erebus' is a powerful sword that only Peter can use it; the Erebus can use in it's shadow form as well. Erebus was in it's sheath which Peter puts it up for nobody can find it but, was in shock of Dil to find it and wondering why was he was going through his stuff.

" Where did you find it?" Peter ordered him. " I had it put up in a very special place!"

" Don't worried about it, just asks me this...Why haven't you mentioned to us there are also more dimension like 'Celrock Universe'?" Dil questioned Peter in angry tone.

" What? Celrock Universe? What's that?" Tommy asks him.

" It's another Universe that's are us in another dimension but, Peter didn't tell us that our friend, Zack from another dimension died for trying to fight for his life." Dil blurted it out which Zack gasped as he couldn't believe that Peter kept this from them especially him.

" What? I died from another Universe?" Zack questioned.

" Yeah, and there could be a possibility chance that Zack will die the same way when we fight the aliens and Peter wasn't going to tell us because he was so damn selfish!" Dil cursed.

" Listen, I was going to tell you guys." Peter said.

" When? The day when I will get myself killed?" Zack questioned Peter.

" Zack..." Peter was trying to explained himself but, Zack cut him off which Zack was very pissed off. " Don't bother, I don't want to hear it!"

Zack told Amos, Anderson, Phil, Cree, Henry, Jesse, Gabby, and CeCe to followed him while Peter left behind with the others. Everyone sort of back away except for his wife, Kimi, his daughter from another dimension, Abigail, Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, Bassem, Destinee, and Tilly stay with Peter as they know he is going through a lot with this secrets to protect his friends and family.

 _ **End of Part 4.**_

 _ **Well, I ended off Part 4 a little short but, I hope you guys love it and will continue reading on Jessica-Senepai's stories, "Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!" when she do part 5 but, if you haven't read part 3 of her story then, I really hope you guys should because we both are doing this crossover Rugrats stories.**_

 _ **Happy Wednesday everyone! I'll be watching 'The Splat' on TeenNick Tonight! :)**_


	28. Invasion Part 6

**Rugrats: Growing Up2! Forever**

 _ **Written By: LilNate03**_

 _ **Did You guys read the part 5 of 'Invasion' on the 'Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!' by Jessica-Senpai? It was awesome and blew my mind away like...WOW!**_

 _ **So, now since you guys read part 5, I bet you are dying to happen what's next on part 6 of 'Invasion' well, you guys are just in luck because I'm updating this story and you guys are going to love it!**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy your New Years because 2017 will be the year of my amazing stories! I'm back!**_

 _ **Enjoy! :)**_

 _ **~Invasion Part 6~**_

* * *

Zack rushing towards Anderson as fast as he could while Anderson just passes out on the floor while Phil use his ray gun and was shooting at some of the aliens with the help of Amos and Henry as they was giving Zack and Abigail more time to get Anderson in the truck so they can hurried and get out of there.

Amos stomp his feet onto the ground as he uses his 'Geokinetic' powers. His powers allow him to create earthquakes and volcanoes. Also he can project the heat and flame and transform into living magma. Once Amos stomp his feet to the ground the room shakes like an earthquake as the ground was cracking and was splitting the ground which opens this heat flaming living magma pit.

Phil's leg was splitting apart from the ground as he was trying to get to Lil and Janet who were Aliens as he was trying to save them. Most of the aliens fell into the pit as they melted into green ooze on the heat flaming living magma. Phil, the Alien Lil and Janet fell down as they catch their fall while holding on the rocks.

" Phil!" yelled Amos.

" I got them." says Henry as he uses his large feathered wings on his back as he flew down the pit to rescue

Henry was pulling Phil, Janet, and Lil out of the living magma pit before the pit gets bigger and wider. Amos hurried and ran out the door as Henry has the others as they flew outside before the Java Lava goes sinking into the ground as the hot living magma melted the 'Java Lava' and goes into the pit which everything exploded.

Everyone went into total of shock as they couldn't believe that just happen and the 'Java Lava' has been destroy!

" Chuckie is gonna be pissed when he see this." Zack said.

" We are not worried about that right now." says Abigail. " Let's just get Lillian and Janet into the van so Hannah can run some test results on them on how they can get better."

Suddenly, Zack, Abigail, Phil, Henry, and Amos looks up in the sky as they couldn't believe what are they seeing right now. A big large ship that is larger than a single city destroyer. It appears near the Moon as it was covering half of the Earth when it landed. The interior I vast. And it also has some blue mist throughout the interior.

" What-The-Hell-Is-That!" Amos was in total shocked which he never seen nothing like this before in his life.

" It's the Harvester Mothership! This is really bad you guys." Phil panicked.

" You guys let's hurried up and make it back to the 'Confederacy' in time." Abigail tells the others as the rest of them hops inside the vehicle and drive off really fast.

* * *

Peter Albany and the others were with the 'Area 51' as they were checking on the location to see if there's no threats or anything weird around since they are dealing with aliens.

Cameron walks up next to Jillian-Ray as they were looking at the location GPS on the big screen which Cameron decided to start of the conversation because they really didn't get a chance to talk about. Cameron really likes Jillian-Ray but, she didn't really want ruin things with him and Justice so she just want to know how Jillian-Ray feels about her.

" Hey Jillian-Ray." says Cameron as she stands next to him with a smile on her face.

" Hey Cameron! How's it going with you spending time with your younger mom?" Jillian-Ray questioned.

" It was awesome, we are totally alike and she is just like my mom back at home." Cameron smiled.

" That's great." Jillian-Ray smiled at her as he turn his head back toward the screen.

" Umm...We really didn't get our chance to talk about the two of us yet." Cameron says as she looks up to him.

" About what? What's to talk about?" Jillian-Ray questioned her.

" About us from where we go." Cameron answers him. " You never tell me if you really like me or not and I want to know."

Jillian-Ray took a deep breath as he really didn't want to talk about it, " Listen Cameron, I really don't want to talk about it so, can we please drop it."

" Drop it?" Cameron questioned him as she was really getting ticked off at him. " So? Whatever moment we have we need to drop like nothing happens so, you can be with Justice because she is having your baby?"

" Cameron please drop it, you are making a scene right now." Jillian-Ray says as he was trying to get her to quite down.

" Oh you are embarrassed because what I say I'm telling the truth?" Cameron questioned him. " You know what screw you because I'm done!"

Cameron storms off and didn't look back which she was extremely pissed. Jillian-Ray was calling her name back but, she didn't respond to him or even look at him.

Jillian-Ray knows deep down that he really made Cameron angry and he felt bad for leaning her on and never tell her how he feels about her.

* * *

 _The Emergency red lights was blinking which the alarm sounds came on as everyone was being caution on what is about to happen. Peter and the others made sure that everyone from 'Reptar City' was safe inside the 'Confederacy Castle' where they can be protected._

The President of the United States, President Krump who is the stepfather of Tom Daniels. President Krump questioning Peter on what is going on.

" What the hell is going on now?" asks President Krump which he got that Donald Trump face look.

" I don't know sir, I'm trying to figure that out as well." Peter answered as he was getting annoyed of the President already.

Peter walks up toward Hannah as he was asking her on what's going on with the radar on the screen.

" Hannah, what's going on with the radar?" Peter question her.

" Sir, this doesn't look good at all." says Hannah as she was freaking out really bad. " It looks like a gigantic spaceship.

President Krump steps forward with his blonde 'Donald Trump' hairstyle as he demands Hannah to show him the up close of the spaceship. Hannah nods her head as she respect the president and went typing on the computer and view an up close to the ship.

" What the hell kind of spaceship is that?" President Krump questioned.

" That's no spaceship, it's a Harvester Mothership." Peter answered as he was going into a total shock to see this gigantic spaceship covering half of the Earth when it landed along with others motherships that were flying everywhere on Earth.

the mothership use their plasma-beam as they were shooting everywhere on each cities in America. A bunch of people were screaming in terror when the building were fallen down and the fire were burning them alive.

* * *

Tom Daniels wouldn't stand still as he wants to help out and be apart of this team, Tom already has on his space suit as he was getting ready to head toward the ship. Tom was really getting sick and tired of his stepfather who is the president himself. Tom really hated the guy because President Krump is all about money and doesn't care about anybody who has disability, or mental, or LGBT community or even the people who are poor. He care about the people who come from money those the ones he helps and he is sick of it.

While Tom was walking toward the ship, Darryl caught up with Tom as he yelled out loud to get Tom's attention.

" Hey!" yelled Darryl as he walks toward Tom.

Tom turns around as he was wondering who the heck is this guy, " Umm, may I help you?"

" Sorry, I'm Darryl from the other dimension." Darryl introduce himself. " And you must be Tom Daniels right?"

" Yep. That's me and good to meet you too, Darryl." Tom said.

" So, are you trying to go to sneak inside the ship?" Darryl questioned Tom.

" Maybe? Why?" Tom questioned Darryl.

" Man, don't worried! I know you are trying to help out and be apart of the team. So am I." Darryl said. " I really don't know about everybody else and I don't feel comfortable with them. But, me and you are both alike, we do anything to protect the people we loved. I'll do anything to save Ian and I know you will do the same for Jessica because I know you protected her when she was Jerry at first."

" Man, what are you trying to say?" Tom questioned him.

" I'm saying that I'm coming with you to fight those creepy aliens." Darryl answers as he looks like he was born ready to fight off aliens and protect the world from danger. " Plus, I got special ability to help out."

Darryl closes his eyes as he concentrate on his powers which he contains a black hole. Darryl also has various powers such as energy manipulation, healing, and telepathy.

Darryl opens his eyes as he stare at Tom and put a grin on his face, " So, what you think?"

" Dude, that's fucking dope af!" Tom laughed as he gave Darryl a handshake.

* * *

Zack, Phil and the others made it back to the 'Confederacy' as Zack had Anderson in both of his arms which Anderson still was blacked-out and while Phil and Amos had both Lil and Janet while they was still in their alien form.

Michael, Angela, Cree, and Jesse Barrow hurried and walks toward them as they would in shock to see two freaky aliens right in front of them. Cree panicked as she was hiding behind Jesse.

 _"_ _Ahh!"_ screamed Cree. " Why did you guys bring these aliens!"

" These are not just Aliens...It's Lil and Janet." Phil answers.

Angela gasped. " What? But, how did they..."

" Long story but, we need Hannah to run some test on them." Abigail said as she look at Jesse Barrow. " Jesse, can you lead us to a room for Anderson while Phil and Amos take Lil and Janet to the lab?"

" Sure thing." Jesse answered. " Follow me."

Once Jesse, Abigail, Zack, Anderson, Phil, and Amos are gone with the Alien Lil and Janet...Gabby and Henry was still in the room with Michael, Angela, and Cree.

" You guys there's something we want to show you guys." Henry says as he pulled out a yellow golden key that was shining so bright and it was amazing.

" A key? Where did you get this from?" Angela questioned him.

" I found this on " _The Fall Of King Arthur"_ book." Henry answered. " I think this might be something important."

"We should tell the others about this because this key might be link to all these Aliens out there." Cree said.

* * *

- **Harvester Mothership**

King Ramos made it inside the Harvester Mothership as he walking toward the 'Alien Queen'. The other aliens were walking King Ramos and was showing him the way.

The Harvester Queen was seating at her throne as she was eating left over dead bodies that they have got in Reptar City, RoboSnails City, and Dummi Bears City and one of those people were Lou Lou Pickles which the Harvester Queen rip her head off as she was crunching eating Lou Lou's head with her sharp big teeth as gushes of blood was all over her mouth.

The Harvester Queen aka The Alien Queen may be large(roughly 100 feet tall in her Bio-suit, 50 feet tall without it), but like her smaller alien soldiers, she is vulnerable outside of her ship and her bio-mechanical suit.

The Queen's bio-mechanical suit is similar to the smaller ones used by the rest of her species, and it is entirely plausible that the rest of Harvesters adopted the design to emulate their Queen.

The suits the Queen wear are obviously much larger than those worn by soldiers, and emits its own protective blast shield. However, with enough bombardment by energy cannons from human hybrid fighters it seems the shield generator can be disabled.

The Queen has a pale-grayish bio-suit; with grayish-blue and yellow skin, silver eyes; triangular head to accommodate the brain and two digits on hands and feet. And her powers is telepathy and telekinesis.

%^&*$# _{'Ramos, I was expecting to see you and finally good to see you all these years."}_

" It's good to finally meet you again my beautiful wife." King Ramos said as he grin with devil looking eye as his eyes are black as night and his teeth are very sharp along with his long sharp nails. King Ramos has a very pale-skin tone with long black hair.

%^&*$# _{'So, why do you need to see me?'}_ asked the alien queen as she talking to him in alien language.

" I need your army to attack 'The Confederacy Castle' and destroy every human including Peter Albany's family and friends." King Ramos answered.

%^&# _{ 'So, you and Peter having problems huh? So, what are you going to do with Peter Albany?'}_ The alien Queen questioned him.

" I'll take care of that because I will destroy Peter Albany and I will ruled both Reptar City and RoboSnails City!" King Ramos grins really hard with the grin and the laughed like the devil himself.

 **End Of Part 6.**

 **Read The Part 7 on 'Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!' by Jessica-Juliana-Senpai**

 **Hope you guys love this crossover as much we do! :)**

 **Rest in Peace 'Debbie Reynolds' who played the voice of Lou Pickles on Rugrats, Kim Possible's grandmother on 'Kim Possible' and The Grandmother on 'HalloweenTown' trilogy.**

 **I will probably do a story about her about her character Lou Lou Pickles.**


	29. Invasion Part 8

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 **Note:** Hey Guys! I'm back with the next chapter of RGU with the crossover with my dear friend, Jessica-Senpai ' Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!' The reason we was slacking with the stories is because she was sick so, I completely understand and My birthday was this week on a Sunday on Feb, 12th so, if you guys haven't notice it yet.

Thank You guys for liking both of our stories, RGU2 and RPSG is the best crossover on Rugrats fanfiction and I'm glad I choose Jessica-Senpai to team up and do a story together.

Get ready more crossover 'Invasion Pt. 8!'

 _ **~Invasion Part 8~**_

* * *

Cameron is very furious and piss at the same time just to keep thinking about Jillian-Ray, Jillian-Ray has hurt her feelings and made her loose hope about if the two of them should be together even though she get it that he is with Justice and they are expecting to have a baby together.

Cameron knows that she is nothing like Justice; the two of them clearly have a lot of history together and Cameron really didn't get the chance to know him well but, the way Cameron looks at Jillian-Ray's charming smile or the way he laugh or the way he sweet talk to her gave her goosebumps and he made her come out to be a better person which that never happen to Cameron before.

Cameron went the ladies restroom as she cries in the bathroom in tears as she was ruining her make-up having the black mascara leaking down her face.

Angela and Gabby walks by the restrooms as they was going to check on Anderson and make sure he is okay but, Angela and Gabby heard someone crying into tears as Angela could recognize that voice anywhere.

" Cameron?" Angela questioned her. " Is that you crying?"

" Go away! I don't want to speak to anyone." said Cree as she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom and was still crying into tears.

" What's wrong Cameron, come on you can tell us anything." Gabby said.

" Yeah right like I can trust you two." Cameron argue.

" Cam, we are here for you and even how bad we can't stand each other we are sort of like family like it or not." Angela said. " What's wrong? First you start changing you attitude and now you are crying into tears like you got dump by a boy or something."

" Sort of like that." Cameron said. " I told Jillian-Ray that I like him and he just shoot me down and just say that he is with Justice."

" Wait, you like Angela's cousin, Jillian-Ray?" Gabby questioned her from the door. " That's a shocking."

" Cameron open the door please!" Angela begged Cameron to open the bathroom door.

Cameron look up in the ceiling as she was still crying into tears which she was very embarrassed to get rejected to a guy that she really likes and not by his popularity, or being the hottest guy that every girl that wants to date him. Jillian-Ray was something different that makes her wanna be a better person. Cameron understood that Jillian-Ray wants to be there for his daughter's life and be a good father which Cameron even like more about Jillian-Ray she thinks it's really cute and sweet. Cameron never wanted Jillian-Ray to abandoned his child or his the mother of is child.

But, at the same time she wants to have a chance to be with Jillian-Ray and She knew it was a bad time to tell him about her liking him but, she was thinking that this might be the only chance to tell him before there might be a possible chance that they might die.

Cameron opens the bathroom door as she stares at both Angela and Gabby which they saw her mascara dripping down her face from her crying along with her hair mess up really bad. Angela rushed to hugged Cameron as Gabby did the same. Cameron cries into tears as she started speaking to them.

" I'm such a fool, I thought Jillian-Ray might like or something." said Cameron as she continues. " He doesn't like me that way at all, I guess to him I'm just a psycho bitch that's obsessed with him."

" Cameron don't say that, you know you are not that kind of person." Angela said.

" That don't stop everyone else opinion." Cameron tells her. " I guess Jillian-Ray thinks the same way and I'm just torn apart when Justice just came out of nowhere and Bam! She pregnant with his baby."

" I didn't know you even like Jillian-Ray that much, you must of really care about him." Angela questioned her.

" I just I am, when I see him, he makes me wanna be a better person, he don't just talk to me to get everyone attention or just use me...He was actually there for me to be my friend and also we have bonded a lot this Summer which have me to start having feelings for him. I know it's sort of weird you guys this." Cameron said as she laughed.

" No, it's not and I think it's very sweet that you like Jillian-Ray. But, don't worried he'll come around." Gabby promised her.

" Gabby right, he probably do like you but at the same time he gotta do what's right by being a father to his baby." Angela said.

Cameron nods her head, " I understand that, I want Jillian-Ray to be a father to his daughter, I think it's really sweet that Jillian-Ray wants to be that father to his baby which that makes me like even more about him. Ugh! Why it has to be so tough?"

Angela smiled at Cameron, " Don't worried it will get better soon."

* * *

Tom Daniels and Darryl were taking off from the ship as they are flying from outer space, Tom and Darryl was checking out up close of the Harvest Mothership that covering almost all the Earth. Tom was driving the ship as Darryl was taking photos of the ship.

The guys were amaze to see a ship that's so huge from up close and don't know what The Aliens are planning to do to the Earth.

" Whoa! That's a big ass ship!" Darryl said as he was in shock. " I never seen anything like this before."

" Me either. I want to know what The Aliens are planning to do?" Tom said.

" Me too, Hey Tom, Do you think that Jessica and Ian would figure it out that we are in space?" Darryl questioned him. " What if we get caught?"

" Trust me Darryl, they won't expect a thing." Tom tells Darryl as he have a smile on his face.

Suddenly, video cam from their ships pops up as Jessica and Ian were on the screen which the two of them are very pissed off at them.

" TOM!" Jessica yelled from the screen which caught Tom and Darryl's attention.

" Babe, how are you?" Tom says with nervousness in his voice.

" Don't baby me, what the hell are you doing outer space!" Jessica yells at him. " You know it's dangerous to be out there."

" Darryl, what are you thinking?" Ian questioned Darryl.

" Chill, me and Tom are doing just fine right Tom?" Darryl questioned him.

" Yeah, we will be back down there, we just got some couple of photos of The Harvest Mothership." Tom said.

" Good, now get your ass back down here before you get yourself in danger." Jessica tells them.

Bassem overheard the conversation that Tom and Darryl are outter space which he went into panicked mode.

" Wait, did you say that Tom and Darryl are outer space? They need to get out of there quick it's dangerous." Bassem said as he rush up to the front and communicate with both Tom and Darryl. " You Guys need to get your ass out of there! It's too dangerous."

Suddenly, a bunch a little alien spaceship came out of nowhere as they were coming after Tom and Darryl, Tom takes off as he was trying to dodge the laser beam from what the aliens are trying to hit them with.

Tom was going in full speed as Darryl was getting nervous as he was trying to fire by hitting buttons on the ship. Jessica and Ian getting really nervous and want to know what's going on.

" Tom, what's going on out there?" Jessica questioned him as she was worried about her husband.

" We are under attack! We got a bunch of them behind us!" Tom tells them as he was trying to get to Earth so he can land there.

Darryl was trying to concentrate as he was using his black hole abilities to take out some of the aliens but one space ship use its laser-beam and hit Tom and Darryl ship from behind as they were going down and the ship was malfunction.

" We been hit! We are going down!" yelled Tom as fire was coming out of nowhere from behind as they are speeding faster which they are about to land someone and the ship will be exploded soon. " We are about to land and I believe the ship might be exploded."

Jessica and Ian was crying into tears as they was hoping that Tom and Darryl will get out of there before the ship gets exploded. Tom and Darryl started yelling in terror as they are landed in the ocean of water and the ship just exploded.

The connection was lost. Jessica and Ian both know that Darryl and Tom are both dead as they cried into tears. Nikki, Destinee, and Tally walk in the room as they heard the news that the ship what Tom Daniels and Darryl in is exploded in the ocean of water.

Bassem tried his best to comfort both Jessica and Ian the best he could which he was in shock to see a good friend of his Tom Daniels gone just like that.

* * *

Zack Whrenburg was walking down the hall as he ran into Peter Albany which he wasn't unexpected to see him. Zack still pretty pissed off at Peter for not telling him what happen in another dimension of Sugar Rush: Ragnarok when himself from Celrock Universe.

Peter call Zack to get his attention as Zack turns toward his bestfriend as he questioned him.

" What The Hell Do You Want Now?" Zack questioned him in a mean tone.

" I want to apologized for not telling you the truth about the Sugar Rush: Ragnarok when yourself in Celrock's Universe died from being possessed and let you know that there's a possibility chance that it might repeat it self in this timeline." Peter said as he was feeling so sad.

Zack nods his head as he look at his best friend, Peter, " It's okay just glad I know the truth before something bad might happen. If anything might happen to me...I want you to watch over my daughter, Destiny and Starr. Even me and Starr are not together at this time...I still love her in all my heart."

Peter nods his head as he share a tear, " Anything for a friend."

" So, about your Erebus sword thing, what does it do?" Zack questioned Peter.

" The Erebus is a unique sword that it change to Shadow form and other forms as well, like Alpha Erebus, Sky Erebus, Flaming Erebus, etc. Alpha Erebus is a stronger form of Erebus. It radiates a light red aura, with none of the slots illuminated, as none of the other four sacred weapons have fed power to it. Erebus gains this stage if reacting to Erebus from another universe. Sky Erebus is also a stronger form of Erebus. It radiates a sky-blue aura, and the second to the top slot of the blade is illuminated sky-blue. Erebus gains this stage if reacting to a sacred weapon." Peter Albany explain it to his friend, Zack which Zack was completely in shock about this Erebus which he didn't know it could come in different forms.

" Wow, I didn't know it could come in different forms, this could defiantly take out some of these aliens freaks." Zack said.

" Yeah, but, we need everybody on board to take out these aliens and King Ramos because this would be our toughest challenge yet." Peter tells Zack.


	30. Invasion Part 10

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay been extremely busy lately. It snowed here yesterday and I have bad allergies on and off so, right now I feel a little bit better.

Did anyone watch The Kid's Choice Awards last night, it was really good especially my favorite WWE Superstar, John Cena is the host of the show!

Hope you guys like it.

 **Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **~Invasion Part 10~**

* * *

Hannah went rushing to find the others to let them know that the cure have work and that Lillian and Janet are back to normal. This has to be the most excited thing that has happen to Hannah, at first she thought she couldn't do it but, seeing herself achieve and believe in herself that she could do it.

Hannah found Peter Albany, President Krump, Kimi and Chuckie as she have ran toward them while getting their attention.

" Hey guys! I found the cure!" Hannah got excited. " And Lil and Janet are fine and back to normal."

" That's great Hannah, but, we got bigger problem." Kimi as she was tracking down the ship what Tom Daniels and Darryl was in. " Two of our friends are in trouble."

" What?" Hannah questioned as she was getting worried. " Who?"

" My son, Tomas along with this Darryl guy." President Krump answered which it was the first time that he call Tom his son which it was pretty weird. President Krump stare at Peter Albany with a mean look on his face as he point his finger at Peter. " This is all your DAAMN FAULT!"

" Me?" Peter questioned.

" Yes you! If it wasn't for your stupid dimension crap and this whole alien thing non of this would have happen! I depend on you, we all have but, you just keep have America in danger especially Reptar City! You put everyone lives on the line and have them to sacrifice their life while you just go ahead and be this King in a fairly tale with your wife, and your family.

You shouldn't be here in United States especially you cost my son to die! I never gotten the chance to tell him that I'm sorry for everything I did because everything that's evolve you destroy other people!"

" Are You Done Mr. President because I don't appreciate you disrespect my husband like that! My husband has done incredibly more for this countries and also help his friends! Peter doesn't have nothing to do with Tom and Darryl! They didn't follow orders so, hw they died is their fault and not ours!" Kimi said in a harsh words which Peter, Hannah, and Chuckie has to double look at Kimi and wants to know what's her problem.

" Kimi, that was harsh." Chuckie said.

" Honey, that was a little bit too far." Peter whispered Kimi in her ear.

Before President Krump could react to what Kimi have just said, Jessica Carmichael-Daniels came out of nowhere as she was walking really fast while stomping really hard with her high black boots and was very pissed off.

President Krump and the others turn around as he notice that Jessica heard everything what Kimi have just said.

" Jessica, I think you need to calm dow-" President Trump trying to finished his words but it was too late as Jessica punch Kimi directly in the face as everyone gasped.

" How Dare You Talk About My Tom You Slutty B #%h! Nor Tom and Darryl didn't deserve to die!" Jessica yelled as while Harold Frumpkin came in time to rescue his sister in law as he wrap his arms around her waist to pull her back while Jessica was kicking and was fighting back to get toward Kimi to whope her ass.

" Jessica, chill out." Harold told Jessica.

" Chill out? That Bitch just talk about my man and say that Tom and Darryl deserves to die! I'm threw with helping an unappreciated lousy king and his bipolar ass bitch queen! Kimi you need to take your damn med because that the only thing is saving your ass for getting your ass whope!"

" Yeah, Yeah Drag Queen, go back where you come from!" Kimi said as she walks away while Harold and Jessica walk out to get some fresh air.

" What's her damn problem?" Hannah questioned Peter as she was referred it to Kimi.

" Not sure." Peter getting a little worried about his wife, Kimi which he hopes this isn't her split personality self again, Tess.

* * *

Gabby and Cameron went looking for both Michael and Angela as they want to warn them that Tom and Darryl are missing and nobody knows where they are. Walking down the hall while calling for Michael and Angela's name; Gabby and Cameron bump into Jillian-Ray's girlfriend, Justice who is carrying Jillian-Ray's baby.

Cameron really hated that she had ran into Justice unexpected which Justice feels the same way. Justice flip her long natural black hair as she rolled her eyes trying to put a smile on her face which Cameron tries to do the same. Gabby knows that this isn't going to go well when it's two girls fighting over the same guy.

" Sorry we bump into you, Justice." Gabby apologizes Justice.

Justice shook her head as she smiled at them, " That's okay you fine, It's just good I get a chance to talk to you guys especially you Cameron since I never really gotten the chance to speak to you back at home. I notice you and Jillian-Ray are friends."

" Yeah, we just finally became friends over the summer, no big deal." Cameron said.

" Hey Gabby, can you give us a minute, there's something I want to say to Cameron in private." Justice questioned with a weird look smile on her face.

Gabby look over toward Cameron as Cameron nods her head as she smile, " Go find Angela and Michael I'll catch up."

" Alright, I'm here for you Cam." Gabby tells Cameron.

" Thanks girlie!" Cameron replies back as she turn head toward Justice while Gabby left to find Michael and Angela.

" So, Justice what you want to talk about?" Cameron questioned her.

" Oh Shut up bitch, we all know that you trying your best to get closer to my Jillian-Ray!" Justice call her out as Cameron has to turn around and was checking if Justice was talking about her.

" Excuse Me, Are you talking to me?" Cameron question.

" Yes I'm talking to you dumb biracial bitch! I know you like Jillian-Ray every since I came here. Too bad my Jillian-Ray doesn't feel the same way for a whore like you!"

" You listen here Justice, I'm not a whore first off and second I'm not dumb and yes, I'm biracial but, I'm still black just like you! And you are this close to get your hair snatched bald!" Cameron got up in Justice's face.

" Cameron sweetheart, we both know that you will never hurt me ever because I'm carrying Jillian-Ray's baby like it or not we will always be together because we have history together. You on the other hand have just met Jillian-Ray.

So, I'll give you this warning here, after we get back to our timezone dimension, you will be staying far far away from Jillian-Ray, me and our baby or..."

" Or what?" Cameron questioned her.

" Or I will put the faults on you murder Mandy Stewart. Trust me No one will believe you because everyone around hates you especially Jillian-Ray." Justice laughed while Cameron cries into tears.

Justice walks away while patted Cameron, " Break that Bitch!"

 **I know this isn't longer than hope for but, I will do more after Jessica-Senapi stories, 'Rock, Paper, Shoot Gun! For the record Darryl and Tom are not dead but they landed into another dimension which you guys can guess which Story will Carry and Tom land on.**

 **A.) Dummi Bears City**

 **B.) Dil's College Years(Nairobi Harper's Universe)**

 **C.) Celrock Universe**


	31. April Fools Idea

A/N: **Hey Guys! This not a RGU and RPSG crossover. The crossover will be on hold since Jessica is taking some breaks.**

 **This is an April Fool's Joke idea if you guys want to use these ideas.**

 **you guys enjoy!**

Dil: Hey Guys! Dil Pickles is here and I'm really excited, my favorite time of the year is April's Fool and I want to teach you ten of my biggest pranks on family and friends. You have to like this video and also subscribe to my YouTube channel.

Alright let's do this!

 _ **Prank #1: Toothpaste Oreo**_

Dil: Get you some Oreos and a white toothpaste, if you get the green toothpaste go get the mint Oreo cookies, it's so cool.

Open the cookies and scrape off cream of the cookies and squeeze the white toothpaste on the cookie and put the cookie together and then, you get toothpaste Oreo cookies and place it right back to the container.

Now, let's see who will fall for that? [Dil grinned]

 _Angelica walks into the kitchen and was sneaking to get some Oreos cookie, once she bite it...She immediately spits it out and was screaming in terror._

Jesse: Here's another big surprise prank right here No End Toilet Paper Prank

 _ **Prank #2: No End Toilet Paper Prank**_

Jesse: To get the Toilet Paper to stick get some hairspray and stay on the toilet paper until it get stick and sealed it up and then there you have it.

 _ **Prank #3: Broken Bone Prank**_

Zack: This next one really freaks people out when you crack your knuckle and have your grandparents or Uncle or Aunt's to freak you out.

Get a plastic cup under your arm and act like you bending your hand and just break the cup under your arm, don't put it under your shirt because you will cut yourself.

 _ **Prank #4: Fake Egg Prank**_

Tommy: This is one of the best prank I have ever came up with, It's a breakfast prank. Get yourself a peeled Haves Apricot can, a white yogurt to make herself a fake sunny side up here's how you make it.

Get a spoon and dip the white yogurt and put it on the plate and spread the Yogurt out and then get one of Haves of Apricot and put it in the middle like a regular sunny side up egg and then there you have it a Fake Egg Prank.

* * *

Dil: Thank You Guys for reading this and I hope you guys will probably use this on April Fool's Prank and we will give out more Prank ideas later on.

And Subscribe to my YouTube channel, Dilly Pickles and Go follow me a Twitter and Instagram. See Ya Guys!


	32. Invasion Part 12

A/N: **Hey Guys! Sorry this a short chapter but, this chapter is really interesting which it might shock you a bit.**

 **Hope you enjoys!**

 ****Invasion Part 12****

* * *

The Bad-Ass of Tess is back and better than ever as she is now control over Kimi's body. Tess is the most dangerous threat to Reptar City along with Z-Morton, The Nightmare ad Elsa.

This is a really bad time for Kimi's split personality episodes of Tess comes back when they have to deal with aliens and King Ramos himself.

Tess was walking down the hall as she was trying to leave The Confederacy; Some of Peter's soilders was trying to stop Tess from leaving but, Tess use her rage as she move her hands to use her Telekinesis powers as The Soilders went flying backwards and hit their head on the wall and was knock out cold.

Tess was getting close to the entrance door way as she raise her hand up as she use her power to push the door open with force while the doors went flying up in the air and fall down on the ground hard.

Bassem, Destinee, Tally, and Nikki was running toward Tess as they have their weapons ready to shoot.

" Freeze, it's for your own good!" yelled Bassem.

Tess rolled as she was getting annoyed, " Really? Well, I jguess I have to eliminate all four of you!"

Tess turns around as she was going to use her power but, the four of them use their machine gun as they shot fire at Tess a couple of times but, it didn't do anything since the bullet didn't go through her which they just hit the ground and they couldn't believe it in their eyes.

" Oh Shit!" Bassem cursed as he went to shock.

" Now, are you guys done playing with your toys? Good!" Tess use her telekinesis powers to take the weapons from them and push them all backwards to knock them down except Tally.

Tally went for a fight as she use her sword to fight Tess; Tess was dodging Tally's attack like she don't have to try to defeat her.

It was dark stormy cold weather and Tally tries to do whatever she can to defeat Tess. Tess quickly got behind Tally as Tally turns around while Tess use her hand to go inside Tally's chest and rip off her heart out.

Bassem, Nikki and Destinee freak out when they saw Tess rip out Tally's heart out while she holding the bloody heart in her hand with a smile on her face.

" Noooo!" Destinee yelled as she was crying into tears.

Tally look at Tess one last time as she cries into as she thought she can bring back Kimi. Tally falls backward and died.

Tess turns around and face Bassem, Destinee, and Nikki as she has a crooked smiled on her face.

" Lesson Learned, Stay away unless you want to die like you pathetic friend." said Tess as she vanished.

Bassem, Destinee and Nikki ran toward Tally as they just stare at their best friend's body with her eyes all opened, Destinee cries into Bassem's shoulder while Nikki closes Tally's eyes as she share a tears also.

Nikki was very pissed off like never before as she getting tired of this crap.

" I had enough already! We are going to killed Tess even it means kill Tess/Kimi will be dead!" Nikki demanded as she stare at both Destinee and Bassem.


	33. Invasion Part 14

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 ** _Written By: LilNate03_**

 _A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back sort of, I been quite busy lately but, I will Continue with the Invasion trilogy part 14, Not sure how are gonna end this Crossover but, I'm hoping to end it on part 20 or a little bit longer._

 _I hope you guys enjoy and I will do others stories as well. Also, check out my friend, Jessica Senpai's story, " Social Media" along with all of her other stories._

 ** _~Invasion Part 14~_**

The next day at night it was the momerial of Tilley who was killed by Tess who was Kimi's split personality.

Everyone was very upset and sad about the death of Tilley which Bassem place her body with some pile of sticks and woods as he burn her body to ashes.

Everybody was light up their lantern light as they was going to do their tribute to Tilley. Tommy stands up on stage as he say his words about Tilley.

" Tilley was a brave young soilder and she did whatever she could to protect her people, friends and family. She died as a hero, a warrior. This lantern lights is a tribute to Tilley." said Tommy.

Bassem and Destinee was holding a lantern together as Destinee was crying into tears. Jillian-Ray was holding a lantern lights with his girlfriend who is also the mother of his soon to be daughter. Jillian-Ray was rubbing Justice's stomach as he feel the baby kick then, he spotted Cameron who was holding a lantern lights with her cousin, Henry Frumpkin. Cameron spotted Jillian-Ray looking at her as they have an eye to eye connection which Jillian-Ray was really sorry in the face but, Cameron rolled her eyes as she started talking to her cousin, Henry.

" I definitely can't wait to get out of this crazy parallel universe so, we can focus what's really important in our lives, our precious baby girl." Justice said.

" Yeah, me too." Jillian-Ray replied. " That's what I ever wanted. "

" Is it really Jillian-Ray?" Justice questioned him.

" Yeah, you know that." Jillian-Ray said. " Why are you acting like this?"

" I don't know maybe I feel like there's something going on between you and Cameron."

" What? Bae, there's nothing going on with me and Cameron?" Jillian-Ray tells her.

" Okay, but, I don't trust or like Cameron, she's nothing but a hood rat mixed girl who doesn't know who her father is because her mother, Cree is a hoe and now she's following her mother footstep since she is pregnant."

" What?" Jillian-Ray questioned.

" You didn't know? I overheard her with Angela, Gabby and Janet that she's pregnant with her boyfriend who was murder before she came to this family vacation. Must be really terrifying for her but, who cares! Not our problems."

" Yeah...?" Jillian-Ray said as he was getting worried about Cameron.

* * *

Cameron was talking with Henry as Henry was getting concerned of his little cousin's pregnancy. Henry notice that she haven't told her parents yet about the pregnancy.

" How are you with the baby?" Henry questioned her.

" I'm fine, shhh! I don't want to know?" Cameron said.

" Cam, they gonna find out eventually including Aunt Cree and Uncle John." Henry said.

" I know that and eventually I will tell me, I'm just scared of what's their reaction after I tell them." Cameron said as she was very nervous.

" Hey, Everything would be fine, yes they will get mad about it since you kept this a secret but, they will support and love you no matter what." Henry said.

" You're right, of course my parents will always love me no matter what. Thank you Henry." Cameron gave her big cousin a hugged.

" Anytime lil cuz." Henry replies back.

* * *

Everyone release their lantern lights as they float up in the air and was shining so bright in the dark sky at night. It was bittersweet and emotional moment for everyone to loose another member on the team.

Ian step out so early and went back inside the Confederacy castle which Jessica follow him as she want to have a talk with him.

" Ian, are you okay?" Jessica questioned him.

" I just hate being here! My boyfriend the one who will always being there for me is dead because of these stupid aliens!" Ian cries into tears.

Jessica nods her head as she understands what Ian coming from, " I know, I'm the same way. Tom, has been the most faithful loving husband to me and before I became Jessica, I was Jerry. He brought my confidence and been supportive to me even when my father was a douche bag. But, I don't think non of our man want us to beat ourselves up because of their death."

" I don't think I can get through this." Ian said.

" We will get through this together." Jessica hold Ian's hand as she gave Ian a big hugged.

* * *

Anderson Pickles was walking down the hallway as he has earphones in his ear while he was listen to his iPhone playing " Panda" Desiigner as he was doing his dance doing the quad, and hitting the folks.

Then he paused the music, as he spotted his best friend, Jacquin along with his , this Jacquin is like a baby in this time frame but, once he took a glance at baby Jacquin, baby Jacquin stares at him as it was like a Twilight moment with Jacob and Ressemee.

Anderson sees into the future that him and his best friend, Jacquin will actually be a couple. He see himself in his basketball ball Jersey and shorts sitting down as he watches Jacquin do his cheer with the Cheerleader squad as they have an eye to eye connection. The next clip was when Anderson took Jacquin to Prom as they dance together center stage as they are the first couple to be Prom Kings. The next clip was he sees himself made love to Jacquin, and they have dinner over both their parents home.

Anderson just realized that his love is his best friend and he just dropped on his knees and was totally in shock.

* * *

Chuckie knocks on Peter Albany's' door until Peter tells Chuckie to come in. Chuckie Finester opens the door and closes the door behind him as he walk up toward Peter.

" Hey Peter, what's the emergency?" Chuckie questioned him.

" Chuckie, I'm gonna need you to watch over Bassem, Destinee and Nikki. They are trying to find a way to killed Kimi." Peter tells him.

" What? Oh hell no! Nobody murder my sister! And I don't give a care if my sister has split personality or she killed Tilley. No way in hell I will let them hurt Kimi."

" I understand but, please don't overreacted it Chuckie." Peter asked him.

" I can't promise that when it comes to my sister.," Chuckie said. " I'll do whatever I can to protect my sister even it means to eliminate Bassem, Nikki and Destinee."


	34. Invasion Part 16

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever!**

 **Written by: Lilnate03**

 _A/N: Hey Guys LilNate03 here! This crossover is coming to an end and like Jessica-Senpai said...We honestly don't know how long this parts will be for our very first crossover but, hopefully once we figure something out to try to end off this chapter we will let you know and give you the best damn final crossover that you have ever seen!_

 _I'm so honored to have Jessica-Senpai to do this crossover with me, 'Rock, Paper Shot! Gun!' is an awesome story and it's just like RGU with a little more twist into The 2nd Generations of Rugrats._

 _BTW, This is far from over as well, I want to make it atleast 200 chapters or more. So, Thank You guys for reading all of my stories. I want my story be like what America is today with a little Sci-Fi/Fantasy in it._

 _Hope You Guys love it! :)_

* * *

Back at this Harvest Mothership, The Queen Of The Aliens wants to put an end of this Rugrats gang once and for all. Her aliens warned her that The Rugrats got helped by some younger teens from another dimension which one of the aliens manage to damage and get blood from a girl from another dimension which will get information out of her.

's6d6fdhgfj'{ _My Queen, we go sample of the human from another dimension.}_ said the alien.

'gd37f8u85858'{ _Good, run the DNA test on the screen, I like to know everything about this girl and the people who she is with.}_ The Alien Queen demanded.

The aliens obey and follow the orders what their Queen has assign them to do, they run the DNA Test and the DNA revealed that the girl named is...Abigail Albany and She was from the future dimension of the year of 2032. She has a twin brother named, George and her boyfriend named is Amos as show photos of Abigail, George, and Amos along with Michael, Angela, Janet, Anderson, Cameron, Justice, Jillian-Ray, Bailee, Ian, Darryl, and Henry.

The Alien Queen raised up along with King Ramos as they look at all the photos of the kids from the another dimension.

" So, Looks like Peter Albany got some back up as well." King Ramos grinned.

" Not for long since we have Tess on our and I will soon to possessed one of the Rugrats gang to destroy the others and they will have no choice but, to kill their own." The Alien Queen laughed in horror.

* * *

Cameron went to watch over Abigail while she was still asleep while she let George have time to rest because he haven't rested in a while. Cameron knows that George is seriously worried about his sister and she don't blame him at all. She overheard the others talking about leaving the castle and don't tell the others from this dimension because they don't trust them after everything have happen in one week.

She don't blame them after what happen with Janet got turned into an alien with Lil but, luckily Hannah found the cure to turn them back to normal but, Darryl and Tom are sort of missing or dead, Kimi has a split personality and killed Tilley which Bassem, Destinee, and Nikki all wired up wanna to killed Kimi/Tess and now Abigail is hurt and don't know exactly what happen.

Cameron is getting all worried but, deep down she know that she can't abandon these people from this dimension, if they died, then, all of them won't existed because their parents will be dead.

Someone walks in the lab as Cameron turns around and notice it was Jillian-Ray which she wasn't fully happy about seeing him. Jillian-Ray was kind of shock to see her here sitting with Abigail, he didn't know that Cameron has a heart and care about someone other than herself.

" Cameron? What are you doing here?" Jillian-Ray questioned.

" What do you think I'm doing? I'm watching Abigail for George while he can get some rest." Cameron answered.

" I didn't think you would do that for George." Jillian-Ray questioned.

" Why? Because you think I'm such a bitch and only cares about myself." Cameron answered. " For the record Jillian-Ray, I do have a heart and care about others. You just don't know the real me!" Cameron got angry at him.

" I didn't say you were a bitch, Cameron, I'm sorry for everything..." Jillian-Ray said.

" Why? Why you felt sorry for me?" Cameron questioned him.

" Because I know you have going through a lot and especially with you being pregnant." Jillian-Ray revealed which kind of got Cameron really heated.

" Who The Hell Tell You! Is It my cousin, Henry? Or Angela and Gabby?" Cameron questioned him.

Jillian-Ray shook his head no, " No, Justice tells me about it."

" Justice? How she know?" Cameron questioned him.

" She overheard you talking to Angela and Gabby about your pregnancy." Jillian-Ray answered.

Cameron shook her head as she was mad as hell but, upset at the same time, " Shit!"

Jillian-Ray was trying to hold onto her to comfort her but, Cameron pushes him off.

" GET OFF!" Cameron cried into tears.

" Cameron, I'm sorry for everything that I have done. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to know you better or hear you out. I'm here for you." Jillian-Ray said.

" Please stop Jillian-Ray." Cameron cried.

" What? What I say?" Jillian-Ray asks her.

" What you just said, that's what my ex-boyfriend, Antonio have said before he got killed by the police and I didn't get a chance to tell him I was pregnant with his child. Now, I'm all alone."

Jillian-Ray grab Cameron's left check bone as he moved her hair back to see her beautiful face, " You are not in this alone, I will be there for you when no one isn't."

" But, what about Justice?" Cameron questioned.

" Don't worried about that, I'll take care of that." Jillian-Ray said. " But, I'm willing to be there for you for your trimester as well."

Cameron cried into tears as she hugged Jillian-Ray really tight and thank him for doing this for her. Jillian-Ray hold onto her really tight as he have this deep feeling with Cameron as well.

Jillian-Ray and Cameron look eye to eye as they were close to kissed but, got interrupted when Amos came in the room as it kind of got awkward especially with Amos get caught up in the middle of it.

" Umm, I'm letting you guys know that I didn't see or hear nothing." Amos said. " I'm just here for my girlfriend."

Both Cameron and Jillian-Ray nodded their head as they were very odd with nervousness which Amos caught all of it.

" I should be get going, I'm meeting up with my other mom in this dimension." Cameron said.

" Yeah, I should get going too." Jillian-Ray said.

Once Cameron walk out the room first, Jillian-Ray walking out too but, Amos made a comment for Jillian-Ray to hear.

" Bruh, you hook on those chocolates, you gonna have two black girls fighting over your white ass." Amos cursed.

" Shut up bro." Jillian-Ray whispered.

" Hey, I'm just saying." Amos laughed which Jillian-Ray face turned pink and walk on out the lab.

* * *

Tom and Darryl are now in another city called, 'Dummi Bears City' which they never heard of before other than they watch The Dummi Bears show when they was little but, never expected that it would be a city.

This guy named, Skylar took them to this dojo where it looks like not just some ordinarily dojo, like... a dojo for special kids. Skylar introduced Tom and Darryl to his Sensai along with his friends.

" Guys this is my friends, Nate, Deanna, Marcus, and Hiroto and our Sensai." Skylar.

" Hey." said both Tom and Darryl.

" Hi...Umm, Skylar who are these guys?" Deanna questioned him.

" Yeah, man how many times we told you that you can't bring any friends here?" Marcus tells Skylar with a mean look on his face. " It will blow our cover!"

Tom Daniels interrupt them talking as he has something to say, " Hey something to interrupt but, me and my friend need to find a way to get back home to Reptar City because our friends are in trouble."

" Reptar City? That's very impossible that you two got here if you was from Reptar City?" Sensai said.

" Why is that?" Darryl questioned him. " It shouldn't be that hard to drive or fly down here."

" No, There's a shield block between Our city and your city along with another city of ours called, Robo Snails City." Hiroto tells both Tom and Darryl.

" Why is that?" Tom questioned him. " How come our city can't combine to see each other?"

" Because, Each of our city has a chosen one." Nate answered. " I'm considered the chosen one from RoboSnails City because I live there and there are three more chosen one out there in RoboSnails City while Deanna, Skylar, Marcus and Hiroto are the chosen one from Dummi Bears City. And You Tom are one of the chosen one from Reptar City and there are three more from your city are the chosen one and soon we will combine to defeat the greatest evil of all that has brought chaos to our city which his name is...LUCIFER!

* * *

Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles was in a room together since they haven't been in the same room in a while and it was kind of awkward since they been separated and dated other people but, deep down they love each other because they have history together.

Zack and Starr was cleaning off the weapons to prepare for a big battle to face the aliens and end this once and for all. Zack and Starr started talking to have a conversation together.

" Starr, it's good seeing you here." Zack told Starr as he stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

" You too." Starr replies. " So, how's everything going with you and Aisha?"

" It's going pretty well and hopefully after all these mess going on we can get back where we left off in our relationship." Zack said.

" Oh..." said Starr as she was getting upset about him being with Aisha.

" But, what's going on with you and Randy?" Zack asks her which caught Starr off guard.

" It's going well, he has really change after his rehab. He's been really sweet and kind to me and Destiny." Starr said. " But, Zack no matter who I have ever dated, I still have feelings to you because I love you."

Zack was in shock as he was getting ready to cry along with Starr who was already crying into tears.

" And I have always love you Starr since the day I met you when we was babies. Even though you are my best friend's little sister, there have always bee a connection between us. You was there for me when I still couldn't get over my parents death or along with the whole crazy S.A.D Club thing going on. You have always been the love of my life and the mother of our child. I do want to get back together with you Starr, but, I think we still need some more time to think about us getting back together."

Starr nods her head as she cries into tears, " Okay."

Suddenly, something bad is happening to Zack as he was screaming into pain as his eye color change to dark black like demonic. Starr was getting scared and was worried about Zack.

" Zack? Are You Okay?" Starr questioned. " What's wrong?"

Zack turns around as he roar with his sharp fang teeth as he slapped Starr across the face and had her flying across the room and hit the wall hard and fell on the floor.

Michael, Anderson and Janet ran into the room as they notice that Starr was knock out cold on the floor as Janet and Anderson ran to aid to make sure she was okay.

" She's alive, we need to get her to safety." Anderson tells his sister, Janet.

" MICHAEL, ANDERSON AND JANET! IT'S GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" said Zack as he was possessed.

" Alright, Who the hell are you!" yelled Michael. " And What Do You Want For Us!"

" I'M THE ALIEN QUEEN, RULER OF EMPRESS! AND I'M HERE TO TAKE OVER THIS PATHETIC CITY!" yelled The Alien Queen who is talking in Zack's dark voice to possessed him. " BUT, YOU GUYS! ARE A THREAT TO ME AND MY KIND! BEFORE I WAS ALIEN...I WAS A HUMAN LIVING IN YOUR TIME ZONE, YOU GUYS MADE ME INTO THIS ALONG WITH ANGELA, GABBY, AMOS, GEORGE, ABIGAIL, BAILEE, JILLIAN-RAY, CAMERON, JUSTICE, IAN, DARRYL, AND ANDERSON'S SOON TO BE LITTLE BOYFRIEND, JACQUIN.

DON'T WORRIED SOON, YOU WILL EVENTUALLY MEET ME SOMETIME SOON IN YOUR WORLD ESPECIALLY YOU ANDERSON!" yelled The Alien Queen who is talking in Zack's dark voice to possessed him.

Anderson was freaking out that this Alien Queen supposed to know him along with the others and also knows something about him being with a boy which the guy happens to be named Jacquin. So, Anderson knows that dream will eventually happened soon.

Zack collapsed on the floor knock out cold as Cree, Ian, Jessica, Peter, Tommy, and Chuckie ran just in time to see both Zack and Starr knock out cold.

" Starr! Zack!" yelled Tommy as he ran toward his sister as he asks them what's going on. " What happen!"

" We found Starr knock out on the floor and see Zack being possessed." Janet said.

" Possessed? From what? Who?" Cree questioned as she wants to get in the bottom of this.

" The Alien Queen, she send us a message to communicate by possessed Zack to let us know that she will takeover this city and she happens to know us for somehow probably in the future." Michael said.

" This is not good, this like happen before." Peter said.

" Before? What The Hell Do You Mean By That PETE!" yelled Tommy as he was getting pissed off. " What else are you hiding from us?"

" Yeah, you are putting all of us in danger even these kids from the future!" Cameron yelled.

" Before I came here, I was in Sugar Rush Ragark." Peter said.

" Sugar Rush? Is He Talking About Wreck It Ralph movie?" Janet questioned them.

" No, this is actually real, all the Disney Characters are real! But, Celrock's Universe Zack was possessed also and he died." Peter said.

" So, are telling me that Zack will eventually died? huh?" Cree questioned Peter as she got up in his face.

" No, I'm not saying that and you need to back off." Peter tells her.

" Back off? I will never back off when it comes to loosing somebody else in our team! It's only been a week and somebody always gets hurt! Lil and Janet got turn into aliens, Tom and Darryl are dead, Tilley is dead because of your bitch ass wife, Kimi who you never gave fucking help in the first place! Abigail got hurt and now Starr got hurt along with Zack got possessed. So, you meaning to tell me that Zack will eventually died? " Cree questioned.

" Cree, I know you are upset." Peter said.

" You Damn right I am! Because all The Alien Thing, The S.A.D Club attacking over the years and ruin our lives is your fault! You don't want to admit it! You too busy being a King and worried all about Kimi and don't think about how everyone else feels. You are a selfish bauster and someone has to tell you about yourself! Because I quit this bull crap!" yelled Cree as she walks off and Jessica tries to calm her sister down.

Everyone was shock what Cree has to say to get out of her chest especially Peter who felt pretty bad about it.


	35. Invasion Part 18

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ We are getting close to the end and I'm so happy to partner up with Jessica-Senpai to do a RGUXRPSG Crossover! This crossover is getting much interesting which gave me goosebumps most time.

I'm more excited for the triangle pairing with Jillian-Ray, Cameron, and Justice and there's a lot of more coming your way. This chapter will be about everyone to have a plan to get rid of the aliens.

It's about to go down!

 **~ _Invasion Part 18~_**

* * *

Anderson call on the meeting which Hannah gathered everyone to the meeting which everyone wants to know what's the meeting about. Peter Albany walks in the room as sees a bunch of people in a court room.

Peter walks toward George Albany from another dimension as he asks him what's going on, " George, what's going on here?"

" If you must know, Anderson called a meeting." George answered.

" What? For what?" Peter questioned him.

" I don't know, I'm just as clueless as you are." George replied as he walks away from Peter to find his seat.

Cameron was bumping into people to try to find Justice as she was wants to make things right with her. Every since Jillian-Ray told her about Justice's story about her being homeless when her parents kick her out of her own home while she was having Justice's baby. It really shock her and she really felt bad about fighting with over Jillian-Ray.

When Justice came back to Jillian-Ray's life and drop a bombshell that she was pregnant with his baby, she was torn because Jillian-Ray was the guy that she fell in love with. She haven't felt being in love in a long time ever since her being with her ex-boyfriend, Antonio but, she was shut down after the death of her ex, and then became cruel to Angela and the others because of her anger.

Cameron knows that she can't be angry forever and she have to learn to move forward and focus on her baby.

Cameron spotted Justice talking to Nikki as she walks over to call Justice's name, " Justice!"

Justice rolled her eyes as she was getting annoyed of hearing Cameron's voice, " And there's the slut."

" If I was you, I'll beat that bitch ass." Nikki commented before Cameron walks towards them.

Justice turns around as she made a rude mean look on her face, " What is it now bitch! You got what you wanted, I broke up with Jillian-Ray happy!"

" What?" Cameron questioned. " No, look Justice I'm not here to start trouble alright."

" Too late, you already did." Justice made a fake smile.

" Can we have a minute alone?" Cameron asks Nikki as Nikki just turns around and walks away.

" What is it, Cameron! You already have everything you ever wanted." Justice said.

" Justice, listen I came here to apologize." Cameron tells her.

" Yeah right." Justice said.

" No, I'm for real. Jillian-Ray told me about you being homeless because you're family kick you out because you was pregnant with his baby." Cameron said. " I did not know you have to go through that. And I'm glad that Jillian-Ray was trying to help you and you're baby."

" Thanks! Well, I guess you have it better than with your family supports you with you're baby." Justice said.

" Sometimes, but, I'm still upset about my baby's father got shot and killed by the police and I didn't get a chance to tell him that I was pregnant." Cameron tells Justice her secret which have Justice in shock.

" What? You're baby's father is dead? Wow! That's crazy." Justice said.

" Yeah, that's kind of how I became a total bitch towards everybody for a while until I finally met Jillian-Ray. Jillian-Ray somehow change me to want to be better for myself. And I know to get to know him more because I had a huge crush on him. I never love someone in a long time."

" What? You was in love with him before I got there in our dimension?" Justice questioned.

" Yeah, And when you showed up, I feel like my hopes to find someone that love me is gone. I didn't know nothing about you just like you don't know nothing about me. We can't be fighting each other forever while carrying a child in our stomach." Cameron said.

Justice nods her head, " Naw, I guess you right, Cameron I'm sorry too."

" Thank You! But, I don't think you should end off with Jillian-Ray." Cameron said.

" Cameron, I can't play second filter with him, I know he loves me, I do. But, he also loves you. But, me and Jillian-Ray will be focusing on the baby and he's gonna take me to the parenting exercises class." Justice said.

" That's amazing! Jillian-Ray even offers to help me with the baby even though it's not his." Cameron tells her.

" What can we say, Jillian-Ray is an awesome guy who wants to be apart of both our babies life." Justice said. " I wouldn't be too mad if Jillian-Ray tries to be a father to your baby as well. Looks like that child needs a father figure in his or her life."

" Thank You Justice, I'm so glad we have this talk and we could move past from this." Cameron said with a smile on her face.

" Me too." Justice said as she gave Cameron a hugged which Jillian-Ray walks into the conversation with Justice and Cameron as he was totally confused on what's going on here.

* * *

Phil Deville was telling everyone to be seated and quiet which nobody didn't pay attention of him as they was still talking really didn't listen to him. Angelica pushed Phil as she tells him she got this.

" Move out of the way, I got this." Angelica tells Phil. " Quiet! You Dumb Babies!" yelled Angelica as she got the room all quiet except for Cree and Gabby who was going off.

" Excuse me? I know she wasn't talking to us." Gabby said.

" I know that's right, I'll snatch her hair bald." Cree added.

Angelica continues as she started talking, " Phil, has something to say."

Phil step up as he thank Angelica for having his back, " Thank You everyone for being here! I know you guys were wondering why we were having this meeting, Anderson, call for this meeting so, I'm gonna leave this to Anderson."

Anderson walks up on stage as he was kind of nervous but, he knows that he has to be brave and everyone has to come up with a plan to defeat the aliens. This Alien Queen was getting too personal to know about his future love life about this boy named, Jacquin who will be the love of his life and knows all of his friends and family. Whosever she is will probably be somebody they already know if not then eventually they will after they get back at home.

" Attention guys, we are in a serious battle right now and I know it's not new and all but, This some-call Alien Queen knows too much about me and my friends and my personal life. She can use that to defeat us by anything. Her and her alien friends hurt too many of our friends. Now, we need to fight back! So, we need to a plan to figure out to defeat them." Anderson said.

" Hey, what about the key that we found in the King Author's book?" Amos questioned. " Maybe, the key can open the door or something."

Amos was holding the golden key as everyone was wondering what the key opens the door to. Peter was in shock to see the key that opens both RoboSnails City and Dummi Bears City. The reason why the key was hidden is because of there is another guy who is from RoboSnails City that looks exactly him except he is very cruel and they fight and fight each other in battle and didn't get along but, they use to be very close like brothers.

" Where did you get that? That should have been hidden!" yelled Peter.

" So, you knew about the key?" Angela questioned Peter.

Peter nods his head, " Yes, it's the key that opens both cities of RoboSnails City and Dummi Bears City."

Everyone gasped as they didn't know there was other cities like Reptar City. Tommy walks up as he got up in Peter's face with the mean look on his face.

" So, you kept another secret from us that could have help us with this alien crap that you have cost." Tommy yelled.

" They are no help from us and we don't need them here." Peter yelled.

" Why is that man, what else have you haven't told us?" Tommy questioned him.

Peter took a deep breath as he told everyone the truth, " There's a guy that looks a lot like me named, Zayn Delbany but, acts differently, he use to be like a brother to me until he double-cross me as he wants to be king just like me and I wouldn't allow that so, I trap him in RoboSnails City for good."

* * *

 **RoboSnails City**

 **Zayn's Penthouse- June 4, 2017**

Zayn Elijah Delbany is the opposite of Peter Albany, he is a totally bad ass who always breaks the rules and gets away of the crime. Zayn didn't have a mom and dad because was killed on the sidewalks when a robbery stole his mom's purse and shot both of his parents right in front of him when he was a little boy.

Zayn stays with his father's bestfriend named, Joe Alston along with his son, Calvin Alson and his beautiful attractive daughter, who fell in love with named, Trixie Bre Alston. Him and Trixie grew up together but, eventually they became lovers. And this Trixie girl looks a lot like Cree Carmichael.

Zayn and Trixie was in the bedroom as they was making love in the bed having sex as Trixie was moaning while Zayn was kissing her neck and lower down. Meanwhile Zayn's phone starts ringing as Zayn cursed as he raise up off of Trixie.

" Ugh!" said Zayn.

" It's alright baby, just answers the phone." Trixie said as she covered herself with the bed sheets and head toward the bathroom with her beautiful long black hair with a light caramel brown skin tone.

Peter raise up and put on his boxer brief which he can be the next younger Tom Cruise with his charming face, nice biceps and torso which he have been lifting a lot of weights.

" Hello?" Zayn questioned.

" Zayn, it's me Nate." Nate answered. " From Dummi Bears City."

" Nate, what's going on buddy?" Zayn questioned.

" Not good, listen, I need you and Trixie to come down to Dummi Bears City, we need to open the gate to Reptar City. We need to help out the people from Reptar City, Aliens attacks!"


	36. Invasion Part 20

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 _ **Authors Note:** Hey Guys! We have finally started the action scene thanks to Jessica-Senapai and hopefully we tried to get to the real battle scene and I will make this chapter a little bit longer. _

_You guys check out Jessica-Senapai's story, ' Can't Escape Death' it's awesome!_

 _Let's get with story here!_

 _Hope you guys enjoy!_

 **~Invasion Part 20~**

* * *

Tommy, Phil, and Michael was bringing in an dead alien body to the Confederacy castle while Gabby help Tony Pickles with Jillian-Ray who is knock out at the moment and was loosing blood.

Gabby yelled to get the others attention that they need help, 'Guys! We need help!' she yelled.

Angela, Cameron, Justice, Hannah, Anderson, Chuckie, Peter, George and the others spotted them coming in as they was in shock to see Jillian-Ray out cold bleeding to death.

Cameron screamed as she was in shock to see Jillian-Ray been bleeding to death. Justice cries into tears as she couldn't believe Jillian-Ray was hurt really bad.

" Jillian-Ray!" Justice screamed as she was trying to get to him along with Cameron but, Chuckie and Anderson was holding onto them to stop them.

" Cousin Tony? Wait? What's going on here?" Angela questioned them. " And what happen to Jillian-Ray?"

Gabby started talking first as she start explaining herself what's going on which she knows that her best friend is really upset along with Justice and Cameron.

" We got in a fight with some aliens which one of alien stabbed Jillian-Ray in the stomach with his sharp claws. We will explain later but right now we have to save Jillian-Ray!" Gabby tells them.

Everyone agrees as they went to get Jillian-Ray taking care of while Tommy, Phil, and Michael followed Hannah to take the Alien's body to her lab to investigate the body. So, they can defeat them.

Cameron walks up to another direction which Anderson notice Cameron got some trick in her sleeves as he went followed her from behind and asks her what is she doing.

" Hey, Cameron! What are exactly are you doing?" Anderson asks her in whisper tone.

" I'm going after The Alien Queen." Cameron answered.

" What?! Are You Out of your damn mind!" Anderson questioned her as thought what she said was very stupid.

" That Alien hurt Jillian-Ray and it's all The Alien Queen fault, I'm going to find her and give her a little piece of my mine." Cameron said. " Are You Coming?"

Cameron was walking off as Anderson still think it's crazy especially she's pregnant. Anderson took a deep breath as he know he have to go with her because he doesn't want anything bad happen to her.

" Cameron, wait up! I'm coming with you!" Anderson told her.

* * *

Hannah was doing an autopsy of the alien's body to figure out any clues to find out the alien's weakness as Michael, Tommy, Phil, Chuckie and Peter was in the lab also.

Hannah took some blood test on the Alien along with use a knife to cut the organ open to discover more details about the aliens. Peter walks up to Tommy, Phil, and Michael as he was very angry with them.

" You three, what were you guys thinking?" Peter questioned them. " You could have been killed!"

" Look Peter, we have to try something." Tommy said. " Everyone lives is danger right now!"

" Yeah, but, we should have told you about first before jumping ahead." Phil added.

" Yeah, you should! Who idea was it, This boy right here and all his friends from another dimension?" Peter was talking about Michael along with his friends.

Michael was very pissed at Peter Albany from this dimension as he wants to punch him in the face really bad. " You listen here you some-call King, all of this is your fault!

Janet and Lil got turn into aliens, Abigail and Jillian-Ray got hurt really bad, Zack possessed, and most of us almost died and all you do is picking blame off of someone!"

" Well, if you or your friends don't like the way I run my castle then, I guess you guys should leave! We don't need you here." Peter tells Michael.

" Peter?" Chuckie tries to stop Peter for being very mean.

" Fine! Me and my friends are leaving!" Michael yells as he storms out of the room while Peter walks the other direction and leave the room as well.

Luckily, Hannah found the weakness of the aliens as she told Tommy, Chuckie and Phil the great news about the weakness of the aliens.

" Hey guys great news! I found the weakness of the aliens!" Hannah said.

" Really? What is it?" Chuckie questioned her.

" You guys remember when Susie used to make those yucky Reptar Cereal Bars when we was little kids?" Hannah questioned them.

" Don't remind me...We try to hiding it everywhere and Susie keeps making more." Phil almost vomit.

" Okay? But, the Reptar Cereal Bars is the weakness that can kill the aliens!" Hannah said.

" Seriously? Well, that's no surprise to any of us...So, what we do now?" Tommy questioned.

" We are going to talk to Susie and all of us are making Reptar Cereal Bars!" Hannah got so excited.

" Yeah! Let's go killed some Alien Monsters!" Chuckie yelled which they all agree.

* * *

Luckily, Jillian-Ray is fine he's been put on medicine and relaxing in some sort of a hospital bed resting while his beautiful, Justice is staring at him with her beautiful smile and being so supported for him. She really do care and love Jillian-Ray so much and she cannot wait to tell Jillian-Ray the news about gender of their baby.

Justice rubs Jillian-Ray's arms while Jillian-Ray smile into her beauty which he was so glad to see her.

" Hey." said Jillian-Ray.

" Hey." said Justice. " How are you feeling?"

" I feel like shit and hurt like hell." Jillian-Ray laughed a little. " I'll be fine, Hannah exam my e-ray and says that the wound should be healed very soon."

" That's good, I'm so glad you are okay because I was worried sick about you." Justice tells Jillian-Ray.

" It's okay Justice, I'll be okay, how are you feeling and the baby?" Jillian-Ray questioned her which Justice was dying to tell Jillian-Ray about the sex of their baby.

" I'm doing really well, actually, Hannah exam my pregnancy as well and I know the sex of our baby and we are having a girl!" Justice broke the news which Jillian-Ray got so excited as he hugged and kissed Justice as he apologizes to her about everything what's going on.

Justice shook her head with a smile on her face, " No need to apologizes. And I clearly understand what's going on between you and Cameron. Cameron came clean with me."

" She did? And you are not mad about it?" Jillian-Ray questioned her.

" Of course not! I just really felt bad about Cameron especially the baby when it comes and he or she won't have a father in their life because he is dead. he also told me that she never thought she would be in love again until she met you and you change her to be a better person." Justice added.

" She did?" Jillian-Ray questioned.

" Yeah, she cares about you a lot. But, she apologizes to me and we agree to be friends." Justice added. " But, Jillian-Ray I'm fine with you helping Cameron with her pregnancy and be with her.

" Thanks? Where is Cameron anyway?" Jillian-Ray questioned Justice.

" I don't know she said that she got to get some fresh air or something." Justice replies back.

Meanwhile, Jillian-Ray has a slight vison of the future during the battle with the aliens, Jillian-Ray saw himself walking toward The Alien Queen who has Cameron hostage as she grab Cameron from behind as she was going to kill both Cameron and the baby.

 ** _" Please don't this." his future self said. " Cameron!"_**

Cameron stand to face Jillian-Ray with tears coming down to her face which she knows she was going to died.

 _ **" Haha! You make me laugh!" said The Alien Queen.**_

 _ **" Jillian-Ray, I love you!" Cameron tells him with tears in her eye.**_

 _ **" Don't say that, you will be okay. I'm begging you." Jillian-Ray begs The Alien Queen to release Cameron.**_

 _ **" Jillian-Ray!" Cameron yelled his name.**_

The Alien Queen pull out her long sharp blade from her nails as she about to killed Cameron and the baby in her stomach and Jillian-Ray yelled No! while running in full speed like lighting flash super speed. The Alien Queen already stabbed Cameron which the blade went through her stomach and yank it out of her and took off and leave Cameron falling down the pavement which Jillian-Ray catch her and holding onto her as he was crying into tears because she died.

Jillian-Ray came back reality as he was freaking out yelling Cameron's name. Justice questioned Jillian-Ray and ask him what's going on.

"We need to find Cameron, she in trouble." Jillian-Ray said.

Before Justice could understand what Jillian-Ray was saying, Cameron's cousin, Henry ran in the room as he was freaking out.

" You guys! Cameron and Anderson are missing and they are no where to be found!" Henry yelled.


	37. Life Changes Everything

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 ** _Written by: LilNate03_**

 **a/n: Hey Everyone! Sorry I took long to write any more Rugrats fanfics, I been extremely busy at work and I just didn't have the time to write any more stories.**

 **I didn't give up on writing more stories of 'Rugrats Growing Up 2 or any of my stories. Especially Rugrats: Days Of The Past which I hopefully will get back to writing more chapters as well.**

 **So...On The Crossover with RGU and Jessica-Senpai's story, 'Rock, Paper, Scissors! Gun!' Invasion is cancelled due to the both of us was bored with the whole alien thing.**

 **But, if you guys what to know what really happen if The RGU and The RPSG defeat King Ramos, The Alien Queen and The whole Alien thing with the help with Darryl, Tom, and The rest of Dummi Bears City and Robo Snails City.**

 **Yes, they have defeated the aliens! Peter use his Shadow and fire form of 'The Erebus' to defeat King Ramos as he burn to ashes while Jillian-Ray risking his life to save Cameron to defeat The Alien Queen and he did and Cameron and Jillian-Ray share an unexpected kiss which shock the both of them but, Cameron was the one that walks away after the kiss because she doesn't want to be the one to break things between Jillian-Ray and Justice and she just gotten really close with Justice.**

 **Chuckie actually fixed the dimension machine to take the RPSG back home as they all say their goodbyes.**

 **But, it won't be the last for the RGUXRPSG Team up again.**

 **For my characters for RGU2 right now well...It will be a three years jump for The Rugrats and The OC's which I hope you guys will like it!**

* * *

 **~ Life Changes Everything~**

During the years later you would of thought things would be back to normal but, that's never going to happen especially for Zack and Starr, Zack would of thought that Starr will try to rekindle their relationship on what they have after everything they have been though and try to be a family again with their daughter, Destiny but, Starr chose to be single and move on with her life by going back to school in P.S 118 University.

Zack was sort of done with the process to care about what people thinks of him so he starts drinking and feeling very lost as well. So, that's when Cree came in as she was trying to keep Zack company and being there for him when he needed someone. Cree and Zack laugh, share a drink together until Zack locked lips with Cree on the couch. Cree rips off Zack's button up blue plaid shirt which Zack was rip in his bare muscular chest and the six pack abs. Zack pull off Cree's tank top and lift her up in his arms and took her in his bedroom as they was having sex.

The sex was very passionate and both Zack and Cree have a steamy hot sex but, the sad part was that they didn't wear protection. Zack wasn't thinking at the time he was so caught up of all the drama he went through with Starr to Peter lied to him about his dimension self dies and that he feel like he's very alone at the moment so, having Cree there in the same room with helps him a lot and sure Cree was the last person he would hang around with or have sex with her but, he was just enjoying this special night with her.

The next morning, Zack wakes up from his expensive 'Caledonian Traditional Brown Cherry King Poster Canopy Bed With Leather Accents'. Zack raise up from his bed shirtless as he look a whole lot like Mark-Paul Gosselaar from 'Save By The Bell'. Zack rubs his eyes as he got a hang over and a headache from drinking too much alcohol that night.

Zack turns over as he sees Cree laying on his bed sleeping which she wasn't wearing any bra and she was covered under the sheets. Zack realize it wasn't a dream it actually happen! Zack and Cree really did have sex and this just put too much pressure for Zack.

Cree wakes up as she saw Zack up, " Hey you, good morning!"

" Morning, did you sleep okay?" Zack questioned her.

" Yeah, I did. But, I'm just in shock we have sex. I wouldn't thought in a million years that Zack Whrenburg will be falling for me." Cree said.

" Why you think that?" Zack questioned as he was getting a little closer to Cree as he put his arms around her waist as she got closer to him.

" Because I'm very loud, anxious, most of the time rude, and I might be too ghetto for you." Cree added as she was feeling so sad.

Zack lift her chin up with one finger to look at him as he sees the sorrow in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that was just so beautiful. Zack finally get to see the real side of Cree which he was really falling for her.

Cree is just as incident like any other girl and she is nothing like Kimi who was completely crazy with her split personality named, Tess that almost have them killed. Zack was really glad that Kimi's parents, Chaz and Kira along with Chuckie put Kimi into a mental hospital to get the treatment that she deserves.

Zack doesn't give care about Peter Albany who just kept a secret from him and the rest of the gang, Zack doesn't trust no one especially Peter Albany because he doesn't want to die like his Parents and his Grandparents.

Zack start speaking to Cree with the sadness in his voice, ' Cree, you are not anxious or too ghetto for me. You are perfect the way you are. Listen, I know what happen with all the aliens was very crazy for the both of us but, we can't just ignore the feelings what we have. I want to be with you, Cree. I'm in love with you."

Cree cries into tears as she was so happy with joy, ' I love you too, Zachary Whrenburg.' Cree replies as they was both making out in the bedroom while Zack lift the covers up on the top of them as he was on top of Cree while he was grinning and Cree was laughing really loud.


	38. This Is Wrong

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 _ **Written by: LilNate03**_

 **a/n: Hey guys! Thank You so much for taking the time to read and review my story 'RGU2'. This story is far from over with. There's tons of Drama in Reptar City.**

 **I know you guys were in shock that Zack and Cree hook together say what? You will be even more shocking about what happen to the other Rugrats.**

* * *

 **~ This Is Wrong!~**

While Zack and Cree were too busy having affair...Tommy Pickles became an Filming/Acting Teacher for Art school. Tommy just loves his job by helping other students to become a film director. Tommy knows what it feels like to be a director as he get to direct a bunch of hit movies like, Star Wars, Star Track and so much more.

Tommy finally meets a Hispanic college chick named, Valentina Perez. Valentina a newly college student as a freshman and she is seventeen years old. Valentina is a very smart student as she makes A's and B's.

Valentina is a very attractive young lady, her skin tone is a little darker caramel color with long warm brown soft curls and waves hairstyle with bangs obscured her beautiful brown eyes like a sheepdog.

Valentina body type is slightly-built with long attractive legs like a model. Valentina was actually from New Mexico as she move to Reptar City to get an education here.

When Tommy first met Valentina...It was the first day of class of the first semester. Valentina was wearing a pink tank top with a short white skirt and a pair of pink/white high heels on with pink and white earrings and necklace. Valentina was showing a little too much of her boobs to get all the guys attention as she licking on a pink lollipop to show her sex appeal and it works for most of the guys and especially Tommy Pickles himself.

Tommy is very built and brawny which he been going to the gym a whole lot to work on himself. He is tall and broad-shouldered, with a short spiky of dark purple hair, solemn brows that were offset by a boyish grin. A pair of eyes the color of sea glass gleamed with his long nose. Normally when Tommy is at his apartment or in the gym working out...He takes off his shirt showing off his golden-tan muscular chest and eight-pack abs.

Tommy is the look a like of Leonardo DiCaprio which most about every girls wants to have Tommy as their film director teacher so they can stare at him all day with their googling eyes.

After class...Valentina walks up to Tommy's desk as she was holding binder and books as she asks about her assignments and that she needed help of her assignments.

' Excuse me, Mr. Pickles.' Valentina trying to get Tommy's attention.

' Hello, Valentina.' Tommy respond with a huge grin on his face. ' What can I do for you?'

' It's about my assignment for today.' said Valentina.

' The 52 Weeks project?' Tommy questioned.

' Yeah, can you explain it to me about what this project is all about?' Valentina questioned him.

Tommy nods his head with a smile on his face, ' Of course! The 52 project is similar to 365, but this time you're supposed to come up with a new photo each week, not each day.

The difference between these two projects is that you can choose a theme for every week. For instance, you may shoot particular subjects, places, or even do some photowalks.' said Tommy.

' What's a photowalks?' Valentina questioned Tommy again.

' A photowalk is an awesome way to find inspiration, discover new locations, and come up with really valuable, interesting ideas in the end.' Tommy explained it to her.

' That's very cool! But, I don't think I can come up with new photos every week.' said Valentina.

' Sure you can, you will do fine.' Tommy encourage her. ' How about I just help you with the project a little to give you some ideas for your project?' Tommy offered her help.

' Really? Thank You!' Valentina gave Tommy a hugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they look at each other face to face...Tommy get to see how beautiful Valentina really is up-close then, Tommy yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Valentina responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. He tentatively with his tongue, and Valentina opened her mouth with a low moan.

Suddenly, Tommy pushed away as if he'd been burned. He started pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips.

' I'm apologized for action.' he said in a strangled voice. ' This is wrong.'

' It's okay.' Valentina said.

' This is wrong.' he said again. ' You are my student.'

' It doesn't have to be wrong, we are both mature to handle our action.' said Valentina. ' We both know how we both feel about each other.'

' Yeah, this shouldn't happen at all. You are still seventeen, this is jail time if I mess with a minor.' Tommy explained that to her.

' Nobody has to find out about us.' said Valentina as Tommy took a deep breath and as he don't know about this. ' I'll come to your place tonight about the assignment and we can also get back to talk about our conversation we just had.'

Valentina kissed Tommy on the cheek leaving a pink lipstick mark on her his left cheek which made his cheek turn pink as he was blushing. Tommy watched her walks off the room as he was staring at her butt and down to her legs.

Tommy sat down for a moment as he questioned himself if he should help Valentina with the assignment or not but, deep down he really wants to along with kissing her again. Tommy never felt like this in a long time so, the is different for him.


	39. Threesome

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 _ **Written by: LilNate03**_

 **a/n: Thank You Guys! For reading and review chapter 38. It was very interesting to see Tommy being with his student, Valentina and who knows what there's relationship will take them.**

 **Hope You Guys love the next chapter as much I do! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **~ Threesomes ~**

Peter Albany hits rock bottom for the first after Kimi been sent away to a mental hospital after her accident that almost kill her friends and her family. Chaz, Kira, and Chuckie think it was best to sent Kimi to a mental hospital to get the treatment that she deserves.

It's been five years since Peter have seen Kimi and Kimi couldn't have no visitors at all. It's been a struggle for Peter and yes even King of Confederacy can have struggle and hit rock bottom as well.

Peter is very good-looking and a handsome man. Peter is big and built body figure with his muscular chest with a nine pack abs.

Jatavia Williams is a new girl in Reptar City who is a friend of Starr. Jatavia has an hourglass figure with split ends soft black hair with brown eyes. Her skintone chocolate brown skin which she looks very beautiful and attractive.

Peter invited two beautiful ladies to his castle which one was Tommy and Dil's little sister, Starr while another girl named, Jatavia Williams. Peter brings them up in his bedroom as both Starr and Jatavia was wearing t-shirts and panties. Peter started undressed both Starr and Jatavia and then started kissing both of them as he watches both Starr and Jatavia making out.

Peter pulls down his boxer brief while Starr got on her knees with her head down as he have sex with her in doggy style as he done the same to Jatavia.

Starr has changed as well which she really too much care about Peter...She is just doing that so, she can make Zack mad about his ex-best friend having sex with his ex/the mother of his daughter, Destiny. Jatavia on the other hand, probably has some feelings for Peter

Jatavia heard about him couple of times and seen him at the park with his son and daughter, George and Abigail. Jatavia loves about a guy who is takes care of his kids it doesn't matter if he is King or just a regular person...He is taking care of his responsibilities. Jatavia is just lucky that she get meet her crush which he is 'The Peter Albany'.

Jatavia mostly took over as she got on top of Peter before Peter could put a condom on...Jatavia ride on his wee-wee until he had orgasm. Jatavia lay on Peter's chest inside the covers while Starr got up from the bed as she went to put her clothes.

' That was hot!' Peter speak as he was amaze of the sex with Starr and Jatavia.

' Yeah it was, and you really ruff in bed.' Jatavia said.

' What can I say...I love the chocolate.' Peter imply with a huge grin on his face as he lick his lips while staring at Jatavia.

' You are so silly Peter Albany.' Jatavia responded as she laughed.

' Yeah I am.' Peter remark as he lean to kiss Jatavia which covered her mouth.

Jatavia have dream to be kissed by Peter Albany, his lips were soft and warm to her lips which took her breath away. His tongue was very gentle to her tongue. Both Peter and Jatavia tilt their heads , their nose are brush against the side of their faces while having their eyes close. Peter run his fingers through Jatavia split ends soft black hair while holding the back of her head.

Peter and Jatavia broke off the kiss as they opened their eyes and just stare at each other with a huge joy on their face. Starr interrupt the moment as she was getting Peter's attention.

' Umm, sorry to interrupt your love affair whatever you got going but...I need my money that you owe me.' said Starr as she had her clothes on.

Peter raise up on the bed as he put on his boxers as he was over toward Starr and look directly at him with a straight face.

' I'll give your money but, we all know that you are just doing that so, you can get back at Zack and make his jealous because him and Cree have a thing.' Peter busted her bubbles which it sort got Starr really about it.

' Shut the hell up Peter! At least I don't have a psycho wife who is in the mental hospital and you just too busy fucking around woman to woman!' Starr approach.

' Get Out.' Peter demanded.

' What? You can't handle the truth?' Starr questioned Peter.

' I say GET THE F OUT!' Peter repeated again with anger tone.

Starr laughs as she stare directly at Peter as she started to speak, ' Whatever because deep down you don't have any friends because you lie everyone and kept it a secret all these years especially about Zack dimension self of Celrock's Universe that he was possessed and dead which that almost happen to Zack. You are a pointless ass King that nobody gives a fuck about you!'

' ENOUGH STARR!' yelled Jatavia as she jump in front of Peter and stare down at her friend, Starr as she was defending Peter. ' Leave Peter alone!'

' Seriously? Really?' Starr imply as she rolled her eyes at her. ' You are seriously defending him over me?'

' Peter been though a lot Starr! His wife is in a mental hospital and he's all alone raising two kids. You on the other hand should know what it feels like to raise a child alone.' said Jatavia.

' In your information sweetheart...I'm co-parenting with Zack and that's a whole lot different with Peter's bullshit crap!' Starr stated. ' I'll leave you alone in this castle. But, Jatavia, sweetheart...Enjoy while you can being with Peter but, he will always go back to Kimi and you will go back from being Baboon Aunt Jemima trash hoe.' Starr laughed as she say racist slur to Jatavia.

Jatavia was very pissed off as her face went red while she balled up her fist as she want to punch Starr directly in the face so bad. ' You Bitch! How dare you!'

Peter held her back as he hold on to Jatavia while he tell Starr to get out, ' GET THE H OUT NOW!'

' Whatever tootles!' Starr wave as she walk on out the door.

Peter try his best to calm Jatavia down which he understand why she is so upset about what Starr say to her. It was uncalled for and Starr supposed to be her friend, Peter doesn't understand why Starr treated her like that. Peter wrap his arms around her waist as he was try talking to her saying everything is going to be fine.

' It's gonna be okay.' Peter said.

' No it's not Peter, what Starr said to me really hurt me especially she supposed to be my friend...I can't believe she say that to me. She knows how I feel when I get emotional over things like this.' Jatavia cried. ' It really heart my feelings and I don't know who to trust anymore.'

' You can always trust me.' Peter say to her. ' I'm here for you.'

' Thank You Peter, you are very sweet and handsome guy.' Jatavia replies as Peter leans forward for a kiss as he pressed his lips against hers as he tilt his head and brushes his nose against her face while they have their eye close. It was heat of the moment while they just tongue kissing each other.

Peter Albany never expected that he would fall for someone else other than Kimi but, Jatavia understands what he is coming from and they both been hit rock bottom so, it felt nice for Peter to have someone that he can talk to about his situation and Peter wants to see where this goes between him and Jatavia. Jatavia seems to be a sweet girl and not attractive to him because of his money or he is a King. But, she likes him as a human being.


	40. Crazy

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 _ **Written by: LilNate03**_

 **a/n: Thank You Guys! For reading and review chapter 38. It was very interesting to see Tommy being with his student, Valentina and who knows what there's relationship will take them.**

 **Hope You Guys love the next chapter as much I do! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **~ Crazy ~**

It's not fun to be a mental hospital patient with a bunch of crazy people all around you...That's how Kimi feels which she hates being here and far far away from her family and friends.

Kimi is not in Reptar City, she is in Robo Snails City in a mental hospital. Kimi hated her parents and her brother, Chuckie for making the decision to sent her here without her permission but, she sort of understand as well. She did almost kill her friends and family and that's why she defiantly need the treatment that she deserves.

This mental hospital place is nothing like any other mental hospitals...It's very creepy and scary. The lights of the hallway be very dim and be blinking very fast like any other horror movies. But, all the rooms and hallways are very white. Some people be sharing rooms up to four people but, for Kimi...She has the room to herself since her parents, Chaz and Kira along with her brother, Chuckie assign her a room by herself for her safety.

Kimi has gotten a lot calmer and quiet over the last five years which they gave her med along with shots and going into therapy. Kimi doing excellent by learning about shapes and colors and about animals and so much more.

Everything was fine until a girl shows up to have lunch with Kimi at the cafeteria. This girl looks exactly like Lynn from 'Loud House', except she wears the traditional Organization XIII coat. She also has a special sheathe on the back of her Org. XIII coat for a giant boomerang she can summon and unsummonat any time.

Kimi stare at the girl with an caution look on her face as she don't know nothing about the girl. This girl looks like she could be 13 but, she is not sure how old is she.

' Umm...may I help you?' Kimi broke silence.

' You must be Kimi Finester-Albany.' said the girl.

' Yes, I am and...Who are you? Kimi questioned him. ' And how you know my named?'

' I'm so sorry.' the girl apologizes. 'Let me introduced myself. The name is Xylnn. I have come from _'Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon_ '.

' Oh great...Another person from another dimension.' Kimi remarked which she is getting tired of this whole dimension crap. ' Why are you here anyway?'

' To find you my Queen...I got bad news about the King.' Xylnn reply.

' You mean Peter?' Kimi pronounce. ' What about him?'

' It seems to me that The King Peter Albany has found another woman who will soon be his next Queen.' Xylnn revealed.

Kimi jaw drop as she was in shock to hear that her Peter is cheating on her with another woman, ' Do You Have Any Proofs?' Kimi questioned her.

Xylnn nods her head as she pulls out a glass crystal globe as she shows her the view of Peter Albany making out in bed with an hourglass figure African-American hottie. Peter is all on top of her as he moving back and forth while the woman was moaning and was calling his name.

Kimi cries into tears as she gasped and couldn't believe that Peter would do this to them and their family. Kimi just watches Peter throwing all of it away and clearly she is pissed and she wants to beat the living hell out of this slut and possibly kill.

Kimi showing her anger temper as she grab a glass plate and threw it against the white wall as it smashes into tiny glass on the floor. Four security guys was going after Kimi as they was going to needle her again for her med.

Kimi grab one security by his throat as she snap his neck so quickly and kill him. The other one charge after Kimi as Kimi turns around and roundhouse kick the second security guy in the face and then kick him again at his chin. Kimi started screaming in terror as she was releasing her split personality, Tess and going back to doing what she do best...KILLING PEOPLE.

Two more security guys was grabbing Tess from behind as they was trying to get her under control but, Tess flip backwards as she quickly grew her long sharp purple nails as she stab both of them in the back and kill them. Tess watches their body hit the floor hard as she started grinning and licking the blood off her nails.

Another security came out of nowhere from behind as he pull out him gun as he was about to shoot Tess/Kimi but Xylnn quickly grab her boomerang and threw it up in the air. Before the security man could shoot Tess/Kimi...The boomerang hit him by his neck and cut off his head as blood splattered on the floor and his body and head hit the floor.

Tess turns around as she see the body on the floor and see the man's head with his mouth all open. Tess look up to the girl, Xylnn who caught her boomerang up in the air as blood was dripping from it as she has that cocky smile on her face.

' I guess I should thank you for that.' Tess remark.

' You can thank me later my Queen but, first let's get out of here.' Xylnn suggested as she use her ability of ' _Corridors of Darkness_ ' to teleport out of this Mental Hospital place.


	41. Out The Closet

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 _ **Written by: LilNate03**_

 **a/n: Here's Chapter 41! Thank You Guys for reading chapter 39 and 40 and I hope you like this one and love the new characters of RGU2!**

 **Hope You Guys love the next chapter as much I do! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **~ Out The Closet ~**

Even though, The Rugrats gang is all grown up and dealing with adult issue...There are still some other teenagers who is still going through the stuff that The Rugrats gang have to go through when they was in high school.

There is a high school sophomore named, Lee Russell Bartsch who is born in Germany but, live in America when he was two years old. Lee is very stunning, dashing, hunky and hottest baseball player you have ever seen.

Lee is Caucasian but, he is also German. He is very Athletic, strong, tough and very ripped when it comes to his bare chest, twelve-pack abs and his muscular arms. Lee' face is very good-looking, handsome and charming with his brown eyes and his slick wavy dark brown hair.

Lee is sort of tall and he likes to dress up in a button up shirt with a belt, blue diem jeans and a pair of slip in brown shoes. sometimes he wears T-shirts and jogging pants.

Lee lives with his mother, Cathy and his younger brothers, Jon and Chase. Lee parents was divorced when before he started middle school and went their separate ways as his father went back to Germany while they stay in Reptar City.

So far Lee loves Reptar City he finally made two friends who became his best friends named, Dominic and Sean. They been best friends since sixth grade. Sean is the cool kind of guy who likes to goof around in class and be friends with the teacher while Dominic is mostly quiet but, he is intelligent and loves to play video games all the time.

Sean doesn't always be a class-clown all the time, he can be quiet too sometimes along with being a good friend as he listen to his friends what the going through and come up with great advice. Sean loves to shop for some name-brand clothes and shoes and accessories. While Dominic loves to do everything with Lee especially playing video games such as 'Call Of Duty', 'WarCraft', 'Black Ops' and so much more. Sean isn't a fan of video games which he has grown out of it.

Dominic has a baby-faced dark brown skin look along with low black hair cut and brown eyes. Dominic has a lean, skinny-bone looking body figure and very tall compare to Lee while Sean is kind of short with brown skin tone with brown eyes and short black hair. Sean is athletic which he joins the Boy's Track Team and has fresh-faced.

Everyday Lee always go pick up his best friend, Dominic everyday in the morning to go to school together along his two brothers, Jon and Chase which they don't live to far from each other and they live right from highway from 'Reptar High School'.

Dominic always has deep feelings for his bestfriend, Lee which sometimes Lee feels the same way but, they try to hide from their family and friends especially their parents, Lee's brothers, Jon and Chase and their best friend, Sean. Who they just realize that they treated him like a third-wheel sometimes which they didn't pay attention.

Lee is started dating this blonde hottie chick named, Destiny Whrenburg who is the daughter of Zack and Starr. Destiny stays with both of her parents back and forth which Destiny feels more comfortable staying with her father Zack along with his some-call girlfriend, Cree. Destiny is very smart, beautiful, friendly and is the captain for the girl's soccer team.

Everyone at school love seeing Lee and Destiny together even the teachers does which that's weird but, not as weird as having a teacher named, April Gibson and be flirting with Lee as she makes him Club President for The Future Business Leaders Of America class which Sean was jealous of his bestfriend because he want the role to be president every since freshman year so, he became Treasure instead.

One day walking to third period class on the first day back to school...Lee, Sean, and Dominic was talking about their second period teacher.

' Whaz up bruh bruh!' Sean got in the middle between Lee and Dominic.

' What's up Bruh!' Lee responded.

' Hey...' Dominic answer back as he rolled his eyes which he wasn't too happy to see Sean at the moment because he wants alone time talk with Lee before he meets up with his girlfriend, Destiny.

' How was second period class?' Sean questioned them.

' It was okay.' I have Mrs. Rosiland Hall for Accounting 1.' Lee answered. ' Hey Dominic, who did you get for second period?'

' I have Mrs. Angelica Pickles as my Geometry teacher.' Dominic answer back.

' Damn!' said both Sean and Lee.

' I feel bad for you I only had miss Jessica Senepai for Geometry for next period.' said Sean.

' Me too, hey, we gonna be in the same class together!' Lee got excited.

' Oh snap!' Sean responded as he gave Lee a high five. ' It's gonna be dope!'

' Lucky for you guys...' Dominic sass back at both Lee and Sean as he was jealous of the two of them in the same class together.

' Okay? I'll see you in class, Lee.' said Sean. ' See you later Dominic!'

As Sean walks off to class...Lee try to have a private conversation with his best friend, Dominic to figure out what's going on. And questioned why he got some hatred over Sean.

' What's going on with you?' Lee questioned him. ' Why are you being so rude to Sean? Sean is not just your best friend, he is you're cousin. So, what's going on?'

' You already know exactly why Lee.' Dominic delivered.

' I thought we was past this already?' Lee questioned him.

' How can we past this Lee? We kiss last summer and we almost had sex.' Dominic lay open the conversation.

Lee took a deep breath as he was getting ready to speak but, Lee's girlfriend, Destiny and her friend, Mandy walk up as she have Lee's attention.

' Hey, my pookie bear!' Destiny said as she gave Lee a kiss on the lip which made Dominic very angry which he couldn't take it anymore.

' Hey bae, me and Dominic was just got through talking about a new video games that's coming out in store.' Lee making up a lie to covered both him and Dominic.

' Yeah, that's exactly what we was talking about.' Dominic replies back as he rolled his eyes at Lee.

' Hey Dominic, how are you?' Destiny questioned him.

' Fine. Excuse me, I gotta get to class.' Dominic say with his sassy tone which Destiny and Mandy don't understand what's wrong with Dominic.

As soon Dominic walks off...Destiny questioned her boyfriend, Lee on what's going on with Dominic and why he is acting like this.

' What's wrong with Dominic?' Destiny questioned her boyfriend, Lee.

' Yeah, he's being really weird lately.' Mandy said.

' Dominic just got some issue he has to deal with but, I will talk to him more later.' Lee replies back. ' Hey, we should get to class. I'll walk you sweetheart.'


	42. Divorced Mothers

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 _ **Written by: LilNate03**_

 **a/n: Here's Chapter 43 and this chapter should relate to every single mothers out there who are doing their best to raise their kids!**

 **Hope You Guys love the next chapter as much I do! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **~ Divorced Mothers ~**

It's not easy raising kids as a single mother and divorced parent and that's how Susie Carmichael feels when she is raising her two teenagers, Henry and Kristina. Luckily, Susie has help from her best friend, Angelica who is also a divorced parent as she is raising her daughter, Angela. What happen with Angelica and Chuckie relationship wasn't that bad, they both agree to get a divorced and move on with their lives while being co-parenting to their daughter Angela plus, they are still friends.

Susie on the other hand with Harold...She basically caught Harold cheating on her with some pronstars in their bedroom. Susie immediately beat up those pornstars along with slapping and punching Harold directly in the face as she cursed him out while took the ring out of her finger and threw it directly in his face as she walks off from him.

Susie finally found a nice apartment that's not too far from her parents live at and also Phil Deville is her next door neighbor which Susie is really happy about but, she also has a crush on Phil as well since he has changed over the last five years. Phil has clean up not doing no more drugs which he got helped from his drugs addiction.

Phil trim up his beard along with a nice cool undercut fade which it's illusion of a Mohawk. Phil looks extremely hot now that he is like a bodybuilder with his beefy muscular arms with cool tattoos on both of his arms and his torso. Phil is so tall that he is almost the same height as Lebron James. Phil of course wears name-brand clothing like Nike, Addias, Hollister, and even he wears Calvin Klein especially the underwear whenever Phil comes out shirtless sometime with his bare chest and nine pack abs which he loves putting on baby oil to shine his body.

Phil and Susie chat and talk about their childhood along with their kids which Phil also has a daughter named, Amanda who is the same age as Kristina. Phil talk with Susie about Amanda's mother who is Kimi which he has legal custody of Amanda since Phil believes that Kimi is unfit parent because of her disorder and almost killing everyone.

' So, how are you holding up?' Phil asks her. ' You and Angelica working together?'

Susie nods her head with a huge smile on her face, ' Yes, I'm doing fine. I know it's hard to be a single parent but, I gotta do what's best for my kids and Angelica been so awesome helping raising Henry and Kristina including Chuckie even though, I told him he didn't have to but, he always help me out by lending me some money to help pay the rent or school supplies.'

Phil nods his head with a smile on his face, ' That's good! Real friends always got your back.' Phil remarked.

' Yeah, they do. And I'm defiantly putting Harold douchebag Frumpkin punk ass in child support since I haven't heard from him in three years.' Susie said.

' What?' Phil raise up as he was looking so serious in the face and was in shocked. ' You haven't heard from Harold all these years? Where the hell is he?'

Susie shook her head as she was too upset and pissed to hear Harold's name again but, she spoke answer Phil's question. ' I'm not sure, all I know is that he left Reptar City. He could be Miami, LA or even New York.'

' Damn...That's e crazy shit but, Susie you are not in this alone. Maybe over the weekends we can hang out with the kids.' Phil offered.

' Umm...Phil? I don't think our teenager kids would want to hang out with their parents over the weekend but, we can have dinner.' Susie offered.

' Cool! Then, I guess I see you soon then.' Phil flirt on Susie.

' I guess you will.' Susie flirt back to Phil.

Angelica walk in the middle of the conversation as she heard everything what they were saying and she got gross out.

' Eww!' Angelica stated as she came in the living room walking to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Phil was blushing as he got a little embarrassed and spoke to Angelica, ' Hey Angelica...You still bossy?'

' Hey Phillip...You still late for work?' Angelica questioned him with a huge grin on her face.

' I'm not late for work...Holy Shit!' yelled Phil as he checked his phone. ' I'm late for work! I'll see you ladies later bye Susie.'

' Bye Phil!' Susie waved as she watch him walks off. ' He Is Fine!'

Angelica shook her head as she started laughing, ' Oh my God Susie, you are so crazy but, not the kind of crazy like Kimi.'

' I know what you mean girl.' Susie replies back as she shut the door behind her. ' Again, Angelica thank You for helping out.'

Angelica smiled at her best friend as she gave her a big hugged, ' It's the least I can since you offer to stay with you until I find my own place. So...You and Phil are now a thing?'

Susie started blushing which she knew Angelica was going to back to the Phil's subject and want to know every details on what's going on between them. A lot has change over the years for all of them. Susie is still making albums even though this time it's not with Harold so, she making new albums along with get be cast on VH1 'Love And Hip-Hop Hollywood' which that's big.

Susie also see the accomplish that Phil has achieve as soon he got helped to college to get his degree on being a Doctor along with training in the gym to become a wrestler which Phil got offered to multiple pro wrestling indies.

' I don't know, maybe?' Susie makes her explanation. ' Possibly we ill be a thing but, for right now we are focusing on our kids.'

' Hello? Earth to Susie! He's single!' Angelica noted.

' Yes, I know that Angelica...But, I'm focus on raising my kids.' Susie explained which she really don't want her feelings to be hurt again like the last time with Harold. ' I don't think I'm ready to go back from dating.'

Angelica held Susie's hand as she comfort like a friend should, 'Susie, you never know unless you try. You should try to date Phil before someone else would.'

Susie laughed. ' Okay, I guess it won't hurt until I try.'

' That's the Carmichael that I remember.' Angelica said.


	43. Secrets and Lies!

**Rugrats: Growing Up! 2 Forever**

 _ **Written by: LilNate03**_

 **a/n: I glad everyone likes my story so far and I read all your reviews and I'm so happy you enjoy it! For the other person who call me a retard...Is very stupid and childish!**

 **I ignore the haters...Yes, I know my grammar is sort of bad but, I'm trying my best to do better. But, I will deliver more awesome chapters as well because you guys are awesome!**

 **Hope you guys love it!:)**

* * *

 **~ Keeping Secrets ~**

While texting in class, Sean Gilmore was texting a secret lover who he is a co-worker from his job named, Haigan Robbins. Sean work with Haigan at Honeybees's restaurant place. Sean was working on a part-time job as a host while Haigan was one of the cooks in the kitchen. Haigan was actually from RoboSnails City which, four cities: Reptar City, RoboSnails City, DummiBears City and Cynthiaville have now been connected and not be shield from each other which gives every citizens of different cities to meet other cities.

Haigan is actually thirteen years but looks like he can be eighteen or older. In Haigan city in 'RoboSnails City' there are no rules for anything it's just like...'The Isle Of The Lost' from Descendants but, worse. So, Haigan is fine with dating older guy and woman or someone who is younger than him. Haigan is quite charming he talks country/hood so often. Haigan is very athletic and he is foot tall as well.

One day when Sean was working at Honeybees's he was doing menu counts as he walking all around the restaurant until he got all the totals of the menu. Sean walks in the kitchen as he yelled how many menu are up.

' Twelve Open!' yelled Sean.

' Ight!' yelled another cook named, Macey as she was putting up on the screen for the menu counts and Haigan stare at Sean as he was checking him out as he was walking out talking to a server named, Alex.

' Dammn! Who was that?' Haigan questioned Macey.

' Aw, that's our new host named, Sean.' Macey answered.

' Well, Sean looks sexy asf!' Haigan licking his lips.

' Boy, you crazy!' Macey laughed. ' Let's get back to work.'

Later on while it was kind of slow, Sean chatted with the other servers who he went to school with Alex, Cameron, Justice, and Jacquin. They was discussing about how Haigan was checking Sean out along with keeping his sexuality from his friends, Lee and Dominic which he want to share the news to them but, he scare how they will judge him especially Lee, Lee was more of a brother to him.

' Omg Sean, I believe that guy from RoboSnails City is hitting on you.' said Alex who is another close friend of Sean which her real name is Alexandria.

Alex is very pale looking with reddish hair color and wears glasses kind of like Velma from Scooby-Doo. But, Alex is a type of person likes to show her boobs a lot and get high.

' Wait? You talking about the cook, Haigan? No, that dude is not gay and he don't like me like that.' said Sean.

' Really? Then, why is he on his way over here then?' Justice questioned Sean as she pointed to him that Haigan was walking towards them wearing a green 'Honeybee's' shirt with blue diem jean which he is low-riding, a black hat and a pair of black slip on shoes.

Sean panicked along with breathing heavily as he gasped. ' OMG! OMG! OMG! What do I do?'

' Relax sweetie, act natural and be yourself.' Jacquin gave Sean advised. ' I mean that's what I do when Anderson ask me out anyway.'

' You got this hun.' Cameron gave Sean confident as they all walk away when Haigan walk towards Sean.

' Hi.' Haigan smile at Sean with his sparkling white teeth.

' Hi.' Sean say back with a smile on his face.

' I know we haven't met...My name is Haigan Robbins.' Haigan introduced himself. ' What's your name?'

' My name is Sean...Sean Gilmore.' Sean replies in a soft voice.

' Sean, like Sean Paul.' Haigan smiled. ' That's a cool name. Anyway thank you for the menu count. You been a huge help.'

' No problem.' Sean smiled.

' Anyway, I love to get to know you better so, how about we can hang out at the Java Lava tomorrow after school?' Haigan asks him out.

' Is that a date you replying?' Sean questioned him.

' Well...Umm...' Haigan got a little bit nervous.

' I love to.' Sean replies as he kiss Haigan on the left side of the cheek as he walks off.

' Alright, see you there.' Haigan blushes as he stare and watches Sean walks off.

* * *

 **~ Finding Love~**

Phil Deville is doing better for himself after five years what has happen to Reptar City with all the alien invasion with the second dimension. Phil asks his dear twin sister, Lil for help which she did as she took him to rehab center to get the treatment that he deserves.

Phil was relief after the rehab which he is not doing no more drugs especially pills and cocaine. Phil is now responsible as he went to finish school to get his doctor degree and then he went to train to become a pro wrestler. Phil is eating healthy, working out in the gym by lifting weights and staying in shape until he looks like a bodybuilder.

Phil have a hard time finding love after his issues breakups dealing with Kimi and Cree and it didn't turn out alright. So, right now, Phil is just trying to be a better father to his teenager daughter, Amanda who is going through with all this teenage girly stuff and have a boyfriend named, Lee who he met five months ago when they was having dinner.

Phil wasn't sure about this Lee guy, even though he try not to judge him because his daughter really likes him so, he try to bond with Lee and they have a good time but, he believes that Lee is hiding something which he don't know what.

But, Phil is also interest with ex-girlfriend's sister, Susie who is like his bestfriend. Phil knows what Susie is going through with the divorce and being a single mother raising two kids, Henry and Kristina which Kristina is the same age as Amanda.

Phil doesn't understand why Harold just cheated on Susie with a bottom bitch and abandon his kids. That's nothing like Harold at all. Phil checks up on Susie, Angelica and the kids to make sure they are alright along with bonded with the kids especially to Henry and Kristina since their father is not around and being close to Susie.

Their first date together was amazing as they went to the 'Blue Lobster' and have a seat reserved for table of two. Blue Lobster is a fancy restaurant with a nice soft jazz, blues and country music sometime a guy plays a saxophone to entertain the guests. It's not a restaurant where you can wear casual clothes...You have to wear fancy suits and dresses. The have a red carpet to walk in the restaurant, the lights flashes multiple colors and the place was just big and beautiful.

Susie didn't expect Phil to her to a fancy restaurant that cost at least $500 for two. The waiter and waitress are very sweet and kind and offer them Champagne.

And yes, Phil got a kissed from Susie at the restaurant and as he walk her to her apartment. Phil is happily to have Susie Carmichael as his girlfriend and hopefully to be his future wife.

Phil had a sit down chat with his old buddy, Jesse Barrow who just came back from a visit. Jesse finally moves to Washington D.C with his wife, Rosiland Hall. The two of them was in love after the alien invasion.

Phil and Jesse sat down in the living-room watching the football game while eating popcorn, chips and drinking beer. Phil and Jesse was talking about the good times when they was in high school along with talking about their close friends.

' Hey, how's Zack doing?' Jesse questioned. ' I haven't heard from Zack in a while. Is he doing okay with the whole Starr situation?'

' I believe so since he is now with Cree.' Phil answered.

Jesse was in shocked to hear that his best friend is dating someone who he dislike the most other than Angelica. This has defiantly blown Jesse mind.

' What? Zack is dating Cree Carmichael? What the hell?' Jesse remarked.

' Yeah, you think that's bad...Susie actually told me a secret which I need you do not tell.' said Phil ' Okay?'

' Yeah, you can trust me.' Jesse respond. ' What is it?'

Phil took a deep breath as he spoke, ' Cree is not really Susie's sister...She is her niece.' Phil answered.

' What? What the hell are you talking about? Jesse questioned.

' Cree's mother is actually Alisa.' Phil revealed some truth.

Jesse gasped as he couldn't believe it, ' Whoa! Mind blowing.' Jesse expressed.

' That's not all, her father is actually is Stu Pickles.' Phil answered.

' What the freckling Sam hill is going on! So, Cree is actually a Pickles?' Jesse questioned. ' Well, damn Zack, he is really into the Pickles girls. But, do Cree knows about this?'

' No!' Phil imply. ' And it is gonna stay like that! Do not tell Zack, Cree or anybody else about this. This is a secret. And I really like Susie and I really don't want to mess things up between us.'

' Basically, you already did when you told me about it.' Jesse stated. ' But...Of course! You're secret is safe with me. I got your back.'


	44. Romance Teens Hunted House Gone Wrong!

**Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever!**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back! Well...Sort of. I'll be writing stories every so often because I'm busy with work and other stuff. I'm so excited about Halloween and I'm doing a Halloween story a little bit early.**

 **So, I hope you like and plus, if you have a Wattpad, come follow me LilNate03.**

 **Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

 **~ New Romance~**

Experiencing with new love interests...Peter Albany is exploring this new romance with Jatavia. The two of them was hanging out more often along with Jatavia meeting George and Abigail for the first time at the park.

Peter is really falling for Jatavia and he really want to know more about her. Peter and Jatavia was in his royal master bed while making love underneath the covers.

Peter never really thought he would love somebody else that's not Kimi. Peter was on top of her as Jatavia wrap her legs around his waist as they was rocking the bed back and forth as Jatavia was moaning.

' We should get up and make breakfast for the kids.' said Jatavia.

' I can get the chef to do that.' said Peter who is on top of her shirtless with his muscular arms with a perfect abs which make the girls go crazy.

' No, We are going make breakfast together like a couple.' smiled Jatavia.

' Like...A real family?' Peter added as he walk up to her as he hold her hands. ' Even though we haven't been dating long...I'm just really glad you are here with me along with bonding with George and Abigail when their mother is not around.'

Jatavia shook her head as she smile at him, ' It's no problem, George and Abi are very sweet and talented kids. I just love spending time with them. Especially spending time with you. I never thought I would ever find love since every guy just use me.''

' Well, I'm not like those others guys. You mean the world to me.' Peter confessed his feelings to Jatavia. ' And I was wondering if you want move in the castle with me and the kids?'

Jatavia was in shock as she couldn't believe that Peter wants to take this to the next level as she smiled and cry into tears, ' Yes! Of course!'

Peter and Jatavia immediately kissed each other with passionate as Peter lift Jatavia in both of his arms.

' I love you.' she said.

' I love you more.' Peter replies as they went back to kissing.

* * *

 _ **~ Teens Hunted House Gone Wrong~**_

Sean, Haigan, Jacquin, Anderson, Cameron, Jillian-Ray, Alexandria, Justice, Lee, Dominic, Michael, Angela, Gabby and Amos were going to the scariest hunted house late at night without telling their parents where they are. The Hunted House was a 'Michael Myers' haunted house but, even more scary. Sean walks beside Haigan as a couple along with Anderson & Jacquin, Jillian-Ray & Cameron, Michael & Angela and Gabby & Amos who are couples.

This hunted house was actually a real house and the guy who live there was named, Roger Pines and he was a psycho-killer that was killing teenagers a long time ago who was actually the leader of the 'S.A.D CLUB' society. This guy was the Michael Myers. He wears the same mask like Michael Myers and be wearing a Janitor uniform since he works as a janitor in 'Reptar High' back in the day.

Roger Pines be stabbing, cutting people heads and body parts with a chainsaw along with strangle both boys and girls. But, he kept only one alive and her named was, Hilary Henderson. Roger Pines actually raped the poor thirteen years old girl as he got her pregnant. Of course he is dead thanks to her father, Albert Henderson as her and her mother, Susan got her to safety. When Hilary gave birth to a baby boy, she gave him up to adoption which it what's best for her and the baby.

So, few years later...They made Roger Pines's house into a Hunted House. The kids was all excited and was laughing because they went to the hunted house without their parents permission.

' Oh my god! I can't believe we are actually here!' say Sean as he have long braided black hair wearing a Pink Vintage Washed T-shirt Dress with black slat shoes and some make-up with help from his friend, Jacquin, and Cameron. ' I'm so scared.'

' Don't worry bae, I'll protect you.' Haigan replied as he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind as he kissed his neck to make him feel better. Haigan was wearing a white with blue stripes sleeveless jersey that say ' Lush Apparel' with a red shorts that also say ' Lush Apparel' on the right side of the pants with a pair of red & white Nike. Which Haigan looks a lot like a celebrity named, Jude Moore.

' Thanks babe.' Sean replies back.

' Aw, that's sweet.' said Justice who was wearing a white jacket with a red top with blue diem jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. ' Can we hurry up and get in. It's really cold outside.'

' Look what got over here.' said a boy named, Tristian Tyler who is like a bully towards Jillian-Ray because of he wants to date Cameron along with bullying Jacquin and Anderson. Tristian Tyler is also from RoboSnails City and used to be a close-friend to Haigan until, Haigan wants to change his ways when he came to Reptar City.

Tristian has reddish-curly short hair with orange eyes and freckles. Tristian is about 6ft tall, skinny looking but, he lift weights as well. Tristian is a biker-bad boy who always gets into trouble a lot. Nobody doesn't know anything much about where Tristian's live or who is his parents. Even Haigan didn't know much about him. Haigan never went to Tristian's house because Tristian's say that his adopted parents don't like any company. Haigan did ask him who was his parents but, Tristian never gave him any details other than his mom gave him up when he was a baby and that his father had passed away.

' Tristian back off!' yelled Jillian-Ray as he had Cameron behind him as he was protecting her.

' What's a matter Pickles afraid that I might steal your girl?' Tristian questioned Jillian-Ray.

' Oh please! I will never fall for a weird guy like you? Jillian-Ray is the only guy for me.' Cameron tells Tristian. ' Boy Bye!'

' Don't worried, you will be mine.' Tristian tells Cameron as he turn to face his old pal, Haigan who was actually wasn't in the mood to speak with him. ' And there is the traitor...Haigan Robbins. So, you are a changed man huh? Working at a stupid restaurant and dating some fag?'

Haigan walks up close to Tristian with a mean look on his face, ' I'm only gonna say this once...Don't talk about my boyfriend like that or you won't like the outcome when you have to deal with me!' say Haigan as he was very serious in the face. ' How about you just leave us all alone and you go back what you do best..being a coward.'

Everyone went silent as they don't know what to expect about this conversation. Tristian walks away as he told Haigan that this isn't over.


	45. You Mess With The Wrong uy!

**Rugrats Growing Up 2:Forever!™**

 **Written by: LiNate03**

 _ **Authors Note: Hey Guys! Sorry, for the hitus. I been extremely busy at work, I been working Thanksgiving and so much more so I'm jumping this story a month ahead close to Christmas.**_

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoy!**_

 _Two months later..._

It's been a lot going on in Reptar City and it's nothing but chaos before Christmas. Cameron Bouchie has been missing since October 31. Anderson has been in a coma and their good friend, Alexandra has been found dead two weeks after Halloween.

Zack, Cree, Tommy, along with the other kids parents went to look for their children. Lee, Dominic, Michael, Amos, Haigan and Gabby were found injured with other kids. While Anderson and Jillian Ray been knock out Alexandra was found dead later on when her body parts been cut up including organs as they found her in the dumpster.

But, Cree and Zack still haven't found Cameron as she been missing. Cree manage to contact Peter-2 from another dimension and let him know that Cameron is missing. Peter-2 was like a father to her when she was born. And he still love her like a daughter. But, Cree been extremely pissed off with Jillian-Ray but not as much pissed off as Peter-2. When Cree let Peter-2 know that Jillian-Ray is the reason why their daughter is missing...He was very pissed off and he really wants to rip Jillian-Ray head right now.

 **Jillian-Ray© POV:**

 _ **I can't sleep, I can't eat because my girlfriend, Cameron is missing. I been searching and looking for her but, no luck. My whole world been shattered to peices that the love of my life is missing and I still don't have any clue where she is. It's all my fault.**_

Jilian-Ray along with Michael and Haigan went searching for more cues to find Cameron but, no luck. The check all around 'The Hunted House of Roger Pines' and still no clue. Jillian-Ray start punching the brick wall as he cursed which it hurt and bruised his knuckle. He was getting frustrated and wondering if she might be alive or dead.

Michael came to comfort Jillian-Ray as a best friend and promise him that they will find Cameron.

' Hey man, don't worried, will find her.' Michael promised him.

Jillian-Ray cries into tears as he sat down on the wood floor while leaning against the brick wall as he rub his head.

' It's all my fault man, I'm the reason that Cameron is missing.' Jillian-Ray sobered.

' Dude, it's all our fault but, we are just teenager. We didn't know better and we wasn't listening to our parents. I just hate the fact that Alex is dead.' Michael was feeling sad.

' Yeah, I wonder why the person who took Cameron, murder Alex of all people?' Jillian-Ray questioned.

' Yeah, me too. Alex is sort of new. Unless she must of spotted and knew who was the guy that pretend to be Roger Pines'.' Michael added.

' Yo Guys!' Haigan yelled. ' I believe I found something!'

Both Michael and Jillian-Ray rush toward where Haigan was as they questioned him what's wrong.

' Haigan, What's wrong?' Jillian-Ray question. ' What You See?'

' I found this.' Haigan replies as he found a note that is a letter for Jillian-Ray which it was very awkward.

Jillian-Ray read the note as he went into shock and got pissed off at the same time.

 **'It's A Shame What Happened To Dear Beautiful Alexandra. That Bitch Got What She Deserve! I Couldn't Have Her Revealed My Identity. But, Don't Worried...Your precious girlfriend is still alive. Let Me Tell You she is a beauty. If You Ever Want To See Your precious girlfriend again...You have to follow my rules.**

 **See You On Christmas!**

 **-TR**

Jillian-Ray crumble the paper as he was furious.

' TR? Who The Hell is that?' Haigan questioned.

' Whoever it is, it killed Alex.' Michael added.

' TR, mess with the wrong one! I will kill whoever TR!' Jillian-Ray replied back as he was really serious and was getting red in the face because of his anger.


End file.
